Amor imposible
by Amgd12
Summary: Inuyasha era el típico chico que buscaba el amor de su mejor amiga. Trato de conquistarla pero creyó que no lo había logrado. Sus amigos lo ayudaron, pero los problemas del pasado no se pueden olvidar y antiguas personas volverán a la vida del joven, llenándolo de recuerdos nuevamente y obligándolo a tomar decisiones difíciles.
1. Inuyasha

**Los personajes que se mostraran no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, los use con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Prologo**

Unos rayos se colaban por las delgadas cortinas de aquellas ventanas despertándome cuidadosamente. Me senté en la cama mientras las sabanas caían, cubriendo la parte inferior de mi anatomía. Mire a mi derecha encontrándome con una espalda desnuda con cabello negro corto... me ilusiono pensando que es la joven de la que me enamore perdidamente. Para mi mala suerte, era otra mujer, la descima sexta si no mal me acuerdo.

No me malinterpreten, yo no soy un mujeriego. Les sea increíble o no ellas son las que me violan, yo no me acuesto con ellas por que yo quiera... claro... siempre que estoy con ellas me acuerdo mucho de la chica a la que amo...

 _¡Oh!, lo lamento tanto, lamento mi descortesía. Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, voy en 3 grado de preparatoria y tengo 19 años los cuales acabo de cumplir hace un mes. Tengo cabello negro y ojos ámbares, si, soy un bicho raro, pero que me importa, jamas me ha importado lo que la gente diga de mi._

Me levanto de la cama, dejando atrás a la chica que dormía plácidamente... o... al menos eso aparentaba. Tomo mi ropa interior, mis pantalones y mi playera para ponérmelas e irme de esa casa. Dejo a la chica desnuda, dormida y con un condón que buscar...

 _Les contare un poco de mi: Soy huérfano, mi padre murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo era un niño de no mas de 2 años, y mi madre creo que murió de una extraña enfermedad, jamas supe del todo bien todo eso cuando yo tenia 10 años, aun que me dejaron dinero con el cual puedo vivir, cada mes me dan el sueldo de mi padre, algo así como su pensión, solo que esta es para mi. Creo que tengo un hermano mayor que yo por 11 años, el cual vaya hermano, no supe de el desde los 8 años, lo ultimo que supe de el fue que se caso con una chica de su misma edad de nombre Rin o Lin no recuerdo bien... Sobre mi desarrollo académico, no soy el intelectual de la clase, pero tampoco soy un caso perdido... soy... regular..._

Llego a mi casa, abro la puerta, la cierro y como alma que lleva el diablo me voy a tumbar a mi cama a intentar dormir un poco

 _No soy muy sociable, por lo cual solo tengo a 3 amigos de mi misma edad..._

 _Sango: una chica de cabello café y ojos marrones, los cuales los resalta con una sombra no muy pesada, también tiene un carácter... "lindo" cuando se enoja, aunque no le guste admitirlo le gusta otro de mis amigos..._

 _Si no mal recuerdo tiene un hermano que va en 2 grado de secundaria, ella y su hermano son huérfanos como yo, suerte que a ellos igualmente les dejaron "pensión", también creo que su padre era policía por lo cual no necesitan beca para mantenerse por un buen tiempo._

 _Miroku: un chico de cabello negro con ojos de color zafiros, el sabe que su padre murió creo que de cáncer o sida, no recuerdo, su madre no sabe su paradero pero... la da por muerta. Su cuidador es su abuelo Mushin creo... a pesar de que dice ser un "pan de kami-sama", se la pasa de pervertido... claro, muchas de sus "aventuras" me ha arrastrado a mi, y claro, yo también termino medio muerto por la paliza que nos dan las mujeres. Pero fuera de todo eso es un excelente amigo, que esta dispuesto a ayudarte sea cual sea tu problema... eso si que me ha ayudado_

 _Kagome: Tiene el cabello negro azabache con ojos marrones hermosos. Ella vive en un templo con su madre, abuelo y su hermano menor, ya que su padre murió en una balacera. Es muy tierna, bondadosa y amable con quienes la rodean, pero al igual que Sango, no te gustaría verla enojada o encontrarte con ella en ese estado. Por si lo adivinaron, me enamore de ella..._

 _Aun recuerdo a la perfección como nos conocimos..._

 ***Flash back***

En ese entonces Inuyasha ya era amigo de Sango y Miroku desde tercer grado de primaria, estaban cursando quinto grado... Sango Y Miroku apoyaron a Inuyasha en todo desde que su madre murió en cuarto grado... definitivamente son los mejores amigos... Había pasado un mes desde que comenzaron quinto grado. Lastimosamente Inuyasha ni Miroku se encontraban en clase ya que... a cierto pervertido lo encontraron viendo revistas no aptas a su edad y como Inuyasha justo en ese momento se encontraba junto con el se lo llevaron a la dirección juntos, pero Sango les había contado lo ocurrido en el salón en su ausencia...

Sango estaba aburrida en clase, sus amigos se los habían llevado por andar de calenturientos y ella casi no se llevaba muy bien con las niñas del salón ya que decían que tenia una actitud "tosca" que solo los niños podían soportar... y para molestarla mas no había maestra... o... eso pensaba ella...

de repente la puerta del salón se abrió... ilusionada, miro para comprobar si a sus amigos los habían dejado en libertad. Para su mala suerte solo era la maestra con una niña nueva

-Niños-hablo la maestra-ella es Kagome Higurashi. Acaba de transferirse a la escuela. Por favor sean amables con ella ¿si?

-Si profesora-respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

-Bien-miro por todo el salón la maestra en busca de un lugar disponible para Kagome-mira-señalo un lugar a un lado de Sango-ve a sentarte con Sango

A Sango no le importaba... total, otra niña mas a la que no le agradaría...

-Muy bien, comencemos con la...-la profesora no siguió, porque otra maestra la llamaba, quizá para "liberar" a sus amigos-Muy bien niños, ahora regreso. No hagan mucho ruido

Dicho esto salio y la clase se puso patas arriba. Sango miro al lado contrario de Kagome, pensando en como recibiría a su padre aquel día... no sabia si junto con Kohaku recibirlo con un abrazo o un beso. Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-Mira esa ropa anticuada-acuso alguna niña a alguien mas

Giro la mirada encontradose con el grupo de "las pesadas, alias las presumidas del salón" o así solía llamarlas ella hablando con Kagome...

-A mi me gusta...-se defendió la azabache

-Pues es fea... ¡como tu!-estallo en carcajadas otra niña

Sango se molesto... no le gustaba que acusaran así a la gente

-¡Ni que tu estuvieras tan chula!-grito Sango enojada por la actitud de esas arpías

-¿Disculpa?

-Como lo oíste

-Repitelo en mi cara, negra...-mascullo entre dientes

Kagome por su lado se sorprendió... la chica que se hacia llamar Sango no era de color... es mas, le faltaba mas sol...

-¡Ni que tu estuvieras tan blanca!-se defendió

Kagome juraría que ellas estaban a punto de pelearse...

Sango dio una patada voladora que termino en el estomago de aquella niña que la estaba molestando, dejándola en el suelo. La niña comenzó a llorar, pidiendo entre sollozas que le ayudáramos... por lo que parecía, Kagome no se equivocada en nada con sus dudas... Antes de que Sango pudiera seguir su "matanza" una niña se interpuso entre ellas

-Basta Sango. No vale la pena que te manden a citar a tu padre por una bruja como esta-era una chica de cabello como blanco... casi plateado... con piel un poco oscura y ojos rojos... se veía rara, pero se veía bonita...

-Shiori-chan...-susurro Sango

-¡Me las vas a pagar desgraciada!-gritaba la niña con el golpe en su estoma mientras sus amigas la llevaban a la enfermería... Sango suspiro. Kagome tímidamente se acerco a Sango

-G-gracias...

-No hay de que. Me cae mal esa niña-dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-Ya veo...

Sango sonrió

-Mi nombre es Sango Taijiyo. Un placer conocerte-se presenta sonriendo

-Hola Sango... bueno... tu ya sabes mi nombre...-dice riendo-¿P-puedo... juntarme contigo en el receso?. Como soy nueva no conozco a nadie...

-¡Claro!...-recordó a sus estúpidos amigos castigados-pero... eso si no te importa juntarte con niños estúpidos-advierte riendo

-¡No hay problema!. ¡Soporto a mi hermano menor!

-Bien, en ese caso te los presentare en el receso

-Bien...

Luego de esa clase Sango inmediatamente tomo Kagome del brazo para llevarcela a buscar a sus pervertidos amigos...

Luego de un rato se cansaron de buscarlos, por lo cual Sango se llevo a Kagome a un árbol de sakuras que se encontraba en la escuela en el que siempre platicaba con Inuyaha y Miroku, dispuestas a conocerse mejor.

Un rato paso y Sango se percato que sus imbéciles amigos no estaban tan lejos y gracias a eso se oía todo lo que decían...

-¡Idiota!, ¡ahora me han dado dos horas de castigo por tu culpa!-grito completamente enojado Inuyasha

-No te quejes... a mi me dieron tres...-contesto tranquilo Miroku

-¡Tres horas bien merecidas!-grito nuevamente

Sango obviamente no quería dejar pasar una oportunidad de oro como la presente de molestar a su amigo oji-ámbar

-Bien. ¿Como les fue en la dirección?-pregunto Sango con una sonrisa adornando su rostro

-No te burles...-mascullo Inuyasha

-¡Pero es inevitable!-se defendió

-Etto...-intento hablar Kagome

-¡Oh!-exclamo Sango por haber olvidado presentar a Kagome a las chicos-lo siento-miro a los pervertidos-ella es la niña nueva de la clase

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi-se presento con una adorable sonrisa

-El gusto es nuestro, señorita-contesto Miroku con la intención de halagarla... era una niña linda, ¿por que no?

-Claaaro, señorita...-repitió en voz alta Inuyasha

-¡Oye!-grito Kagome

-Es la verdad fea

-¿¡Fea!?, ¿¡a quien le dices fea!?, ¡idiota!

-¿¡A quien le dices idiota!?, ¡fea!

-Bueno señorita Kagome. Mi amigo y yo nos presentaremos-interfirió Miroku-Yo soy Miroku Hoshio y el es Inuyasha Taisho-Inuyasha miro a Kagome fulminándola con la mirada

-Ahora que todos nos conocemos...-comenzó Sango-¿que les parece si jugamos a algo?

 _¡Oh no!_

-No por favor-rogó en un susurro Inuyasha

-Todo menos eso...-siguió Miroku

-¡Claro!, ¿por que no?-exclamo feliz Kagome

-¡Nooo!-gritaron con horror los dos chicos mientras le tapaban la boca a Kagome

-Muy bien, en ese caso sera...-fingia pensar en algo- _¡No por favor!-_ ¡Lanza el boomerang!-grito entuciasmada

-¡NOOOOO!

-¿Que tiene de malo el juego?-pregunto curiosa Kagome... solo era un juego normal... nada de otro mundo... solo tenias que lanzar un boomerang y romper todo lo que pudieras tan solo con un golpe del juguete

-¡Son por las reglas!-grito Inuyasha

-Y... ¿que tienen?...

-Quienes pierdan, cumplirán cualquier orden, reto o capricho que el ganador pida...-explico Miroku-pero...

-Sango siempre gana...-continuo Inuyasha abatido

-La ultima vez fue invitarle refrescos durante dos años... aun no termina la condena...-recordó Miroku con cierto horror

-¡Exacto!-exclamo felizmente Sango-es mas... sacare el... ¡hiraikotsu!

-¡NOOOO!

Luego de unos golpes a los chicos (cortesía de Sango) comenzó el juego...

-¡Gane!-grito felizmente Sango luego de terminar de jugar

-Era inevitable...-dijo en un suspiro Inuyasha

-¿Y cual sera tu petición?-pregunto Kagome

-Mmmm...-pereció pensaselo-¡Ya se!

 _¿Que sera?_

 _-_ Junten sus menique como si fueran a prometer algo-obedecieron aceptando su derrota, incluso ella misma puso su menique... algo no andaba nada bien-¡Ordeno que siempre estemos juntos incluso después de tener familia!

-¡¿Que?!-exclamaron los tres al unisono

-Como oyeron-contesto con una sonrisa

Y sin pensarlo... cumplieron esa promesa incluso después de siete o ocho años...

 ***Fin flash back***

Inuyasha despertó de su sueño... no le gustaba dormir en casa ajenas... Se tallo los ojos y se estiro... pero se volvió a tumbar en su cama... curiosamente su cuerpo le decía que tenia que descansar mas... pero tenia la certidumbre que estaba olvidando algo...

Su celular sonó en ese instante...

Tooi michi no saki de

anata no koto wozutto omou

Kinou no you ni kanjiru

deai wasure wa shinai

Tooi michi no saki ni

anata ga ireba mitsume aeru

Juraba que no quería contestar... por lo que dejo la canción un poco mas de tiempo...

Kawara ai mamoru sou

towa ni wasure was shinai

¡Oh!, sabishisa de

toki ga nagare naku natte mo

¡Oh, oh, oh!, dono michi mo

anata e tsuduiteru kara

¡Malditos tonos de llamada que lo ponían triste!.

Tubo que contestar esperando algún reclamo por haber tardado en contestar... Gracias a kami-sama solo era Miroku

-Hola...-saludo cansado

-¿Por que no contestas?-pregunta algo exasperado

-Tengo sueño...

-¡Pues despabila!, ¡¿no recuerdas lo de Koga?!

-¿Koga?...

-Su aniversario numero dos...

Con razón su cuerpo le decía que eso no era importante...

-Y... ¿yo que tengo que ver?

-¡Tu eres el elemento principal de su plan!

-Cierto... lo había olvidado...

-Lo mejor sera que te vistas rápido...-su voz paso a una de preocupación

-¿Por?

-Sango fue a traerte... estaba muy enojada...

 _¡Mierda!, ¡¿por que Sango?!_

-Mejor te dejo, tengo que cambiarme

-Vale, pero... ¡corre!

Inuyasha colgó y fue a su "armario" a buscar ropa "decente" para la ocación...

 _Lo olvide... Kagome... es novia de Koga..._

 **Continuara...**

¡A qui una historia sorpresa!

 _?:solo no sabes que poner en las otras historias..._

Admg12:¡claro que no!... solo me dieron ganas de hacer esta historia...*puchero*

?:claaaro...

¡ADIÓS!


	2. Aniversario desastroso

**Los personajes que se mostraran no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, los use con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Aniversario desastroso**

Luego de la "animadora" llamada de su mejor amigo pervertido se dirigió a bañarse. Luego a cambiarse... cosa que no le apetecía... se puso un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camisa roja y zapatos negros... no se recojio el pelo a pesar del calor de esa temporada pero... ¡que mas daba!...

Miro su celular... iba a llegar quince minutos tarde... antes de que pudieras decir "corre degenerado ¡corre!" la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe mientras una chica de pelo suelto largo como a la cintura con vestido blanco que llegaba a las rodilla con adornos rosas lo tomaba del brazo y lo sacaba de su casa mientras ambos corrían en dirección al parque

-¡Se puede saber que haces Sango!-grito Inuyasha por la repentina entrada de su amiga

-¡¿Estas loco?!-grito echa una fiera-¡Faltan diez minutos para que Kagome llegue al lugar que se le indico!

-¡Pero era necesario que me secuestraras de mi casa!-grito-¡ademas!... ¡¿como entraste a mi casa?!

-¡Te conozco desde hace alrededor de nueve años y se que pones una llave de repuesto enterrada en tu jardín!-Inuyasha se odiaba por perder tan a menudo sus llaves-¡¿Alguna otra pregunta estúpida?!

-N-no...

-¡Bien!

Al llegar al parque Sango lo llevo a un lugar en especifico... dos árboles frondosos grandes que se encontraban juntos los cuales cubrían de los rayos del sol. Abajo de los árboles estaba Miroku vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla igualmente negro y una camisa purpura de vestir. Junto a su amigo estaba Koga con tipo esmoquin color café claro... no quiso mirar mas su vestimenta... odiaba al sujeto por... varias razones...

-¡Hasta que llegas!-regaño Koga

-Me dormí...-susurro notablemente molesto

-¿Todos saben que hacer?

-¡Si!-respondieron todos

-Bueno, ¡pues comencemos!

Inuyasha salio del parque a una tienda a comprar una papas fritas. Al salir se encontró con Kagome enfrente del parque... vestía una vestido verde limón que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cintura, le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, el vestido tenia un escote cuadrado que no dejaba mucho a la vista adornándolo llevaba un moño verde oscuro, sus mangas eran cortas abombadas, llevaba zapatos negros y tenia su cabello suelto... se veía tan hermosa... una diosa divina que no podría nunca alcanzar... se acerco a ella percibiendo mas su dulce aroma... no necesitaba alguna clase de perfume para que oliera bien...

-Hola Kagome...-saludo con una sonrisa

-Hola Inuyasha...-le regreso la sonrisa

-¿Esperas a alguien?

-Si...-susurro un poco triste...

-¿Te parece si vamos por algún helado al parque mientras esperas a esa persona?

-Seguro...

Inuyasha la llevo a caminar por unos cuantos lugares del parque disfrutando de la compañía de la joven chica mientras comían sus papas fritas... ¿por que tenia que ser de otro?... La llevo al lugar de los dos árboles frondosos. Inuyasha recordó el plan y con las palmas de sus manos le tapo los ojos a Kagome

-¿Que haces?-pregunto divertida mientras con sus manos toco las manos del chico causándole una leve corriente eléctrica al chico

Koga salio de un árbol mientras hacia una señal a Inuyasha de que dejara le tapar los ojos a Kagome... la chica los abrió encontrándose con su novio con un elegante esmoquin.

Koga le sonrió a Kagome

-Kagome...-comenzó-hace ya tres años que somos pareja...

 _Tres años de inmenso sufrimiento por mi parte..._

-Si...-susurro Kagome

-Te daré tres regalos...-la chica lo miro enternecida-ven...-le extendió su brazo mientras ella lo aceptaba

La jalo hacia el mientras ambos se tomaban de las manos. Koga levanto su mano derecha y salio Miroku detrás suyo con una grandes rosas rojas

-Estas rosas simbolizan el color del amor entre tu y yo-Kagome se tapo la boca con las manos tan feliz...

Le entrego aquellas rosas a la chica sonriente. Koga levanto su mano izquierda y salio detrás suyo Sango con una pequeña caja de regalo en sus manos

-Esto simboliza tu amor por mi...-dijo entregándole la caja-cuando te lo quites sabre que ya no me amas mas...

Kagome abrió la caja encontrándose con un collar como de oro con un corazón rojo... sintió que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos... jamas espero tremendos regalos por parte de su novio

Inuyasha suspiro abatido mirando la escena... surte que solo eran dos regalos... una mas y acaban con sus esperanzas...

-Y este...- _Mierda..._ -es una pequeña muestra de mi afecto por ti...

Con esto le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios y la chica lo abrazo para profundizar el beso...

Miroku y Sango no se esperaban para nada eso... Koga les había dicho solos los dos regalos principales... miraron a su amigo oji-ámbar encontrándolo con la mirada perdida... su mirada reflejaba dolor y tristeza fundiéndose en su mirada... ellos eran conscientes de los sentimientos de su amigo a Kagome... pero ella no lo sabia...Sabían que su amigo tenia que estar poniendo mucha fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse a Koga y comenzarlo a golpear frenéticamente asta tal punto de matarlo...

La pareja se separo poniendo sus frentes juntas mirándose con ternura...

Miroku y Sango se miraron entre si...

-Ejem... ejem-carraspeo Miroku

-¿Les parece si nos vamos?-propuso Sango a Miroku e Inuyasha esperanzada para irse antes de que Inuaysha hiciera algo sin cuherencia

-¡Quedence!-pidió Kagome

Sango sintió un aura fría detrás de ella... estaba segura que si se iban de ese lugar en ese mismo instante... Inuyasha mataría a Koga...

-N-no podemos kagome-chan...-susurro Sango

-¡Por favor!-rogó como niña pequeña pidiendo algún capricho

Miroku y Sango miraron de reojo a Inuyasha

-Que dices Inuyasha...-pregunto con cierta preocupación Miroku-¿nos quedamos?...

Inuyasha no soportaba la sola idea de estar junto con Koga mientras este besaba o abrazaba a Kagome enfrente de sus narices... pero... sabia que Kagome aunque el se negara terminaría por llevarlo a la fuerza... suspiro intentado reprimir todos to malditos desgraciados e impulsivos celos...

-Si...-respondió secamente

Sus amigos se sorprendieron por la decisión... pero sabían el motivo por el cual lo hacia... si el se negaba Kagome lloraba y si Kagome lloraba el se sentía culpable...

-¡Bien!-exclamo felismente Kagome

-Entonces...-Koga miro a Kagome-¿a donde quieres ir MI Kagome?-pregunto remarcando el "mi"

Inuyasha carraspeo algo...

-¡A wacdonals!-exclamo felizmente

-En ese caso a wacdonals sera-contesto

 _Joder..._

* * *

En el restaurante...

ya casi acababan su comida todos... pero había un ambiente no muy agradable... se sentaron de tal modo que Inuyasha no estuviera cerca de Koga: Koga y a su derecha Kagome seguida de Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha...

-Tienes un poco de comida-le informo Kagome a Koga entre risitas

-Gracias-dijo mientras se limpiaba

Miroku miro de reojo a su amigo quien parecía estar poseído por alguna especie de demonio enfurecido... tenían que comenzar una platica de lo que fuera...

-¿C-como te van en tus calificaciones Koga?-pregunto Sango nerviosa

-Bien supongo... no he reprobado nada ¿y a ti?

-Bien...

 _¡Genial Sango fue lo único que se te pudo ocurrir!-_ se regaño mentalmente

-¿Y tu Kagome-chan?-pregunto Sango

-Mmmm... supongo que bien...

-Sango sabes que Kagome sera la de perfecta calificación en el salón-aclaro Miroku alabando a Kagome

-¡Yo no soy perfecta en calificación!-exclamo un poco ruborizada

Koga miro a Inuyasha de reojo... estaba celoso... ¿por que no enojarlo mas?

-Pero eres perfectamente dulce en todos los sentidos-afirmo Koga con doble sentido a sus palabras

-¡K-Koga!-grito la chica mas roja que un tomate

-¿A que... te refieres?...-pregunto incrédulo Inuyasha

-¡K-Kagome no me digas que...!-Sango se comenzó a ruborizar

 _No lo digas... no lo digas... ¡no lo digas!... ¡no lo digas!... ¡NO LO DIGAS!-_ pensó y rogó Inuyasha...

-Kagome... ya no es virgen-contesto Koga

-K-Koga ¡shhhhhhh!-silencio la chica

Inuyasha sentía claramente como si una espada le atravesara el pecho y luego movieran la espada aun enterrada en el... había un ardor increíblemente doloroso... incluso no podía respirar bien...

Golpeo la mesa tirando su bebida

-Ahora vuelvo...-susurro para dirigirse al baño

Sango y Miroku se miraron entre si...

-Yo... también tengo que ir al baño...-dijo Miroku con una risa nerviosa dirigiéndose al lugar

Kagome se extraño por el comportamiento de su amigo...

-¿Dije algo malo?...-pregunto preocupada

-No... solo... a de tener sueño...-contesto nerviosa Sango

-Ya veo...

Por su lado Miroku al entrar al baño se encontró con Inuyasha sentado en el suelo... se acerco a el...

-¿Estas bien?...-susurro Miroku

-Me duele...-Miroku simplemente lo miro con lastima-me duele tanto... verla con otro... ¿por que no me pude declarar?... soy un cobarde de mierda...

-Inuyasha...-odiaba ver a su amigo así...

Eran contadas las veces que lo veía en ese estado... pero... así lo quiso el destino...

-Odio sentirme así...

-Vamos... salgamos de aquí...

-Bien...-su voz sonaba rota...

No creía que llorara... no había llorado desde la muerte de su madre... ¿por que lloraría por una tontería así?.

Salieron del baño esperanzados que nadie notara la mirada de tristeza profunda de Inuyasha...

-¿Nos... vamos?-propuso Sango

-¡Esperen!-los paro Kagome-¡vamos a la secundaria!

-¡¿Eh?!

-Sera buena idea...-animo Koga

-Yo tengo pendientes en la casa... no puedo... lo siento-se disculpo Inuyasha

-Inuyasha...-susurro Kagome

-Me voy a casa, hasta pasado mañana-con esto salio del restaurante

* * *

Inuyasha antes de volver a su casa se compro otras papas fritas... esas cosas lo aliviaban cuando estaba herido... ok, no tanto...

Comenzo a comerlas de camino a su casa... nada fuera de lo normal...

-¡INUYASHA!

O quizas... si...

-¡Whaaa!-grito mientras era tacleado

Inuyasha miro al causante de tirar su comida... ¡lo pagaría caro fuera quien fuera!

-¡Me las pagaras desgraciado!

Inuyasha estaba a punto de reclamarle a esa persona con un golpe cuando miro atentamente de quien se trataba cuando recupero su vista al cien por cierto...

-Tu eres...

-Me las pagaras... ¡MUERE!

* * *

Enfrente de la secundaria...

Kagome, Koga, Sango y Miroku admiraban su antigua escuela... no había cambiado en nada... Miroku y Sango... recordaron unos problemas que tubo Inuyasha... ¡pero es que esas cosas eran inolvidables!

-Que recuerdos-exclamo con nostalgia Kagome

-Aquí fue donde nos conocimos Kag...-recordó Koga

-Cierto...

Miroku recordó que su abuelo tenia visita de un viejo amigo llamado Hachi... tendría que llegar temprano si no quería encontrar a su abuelo ebrio y cantado la macarena encima de la mesa de la cocina...

-Yo ya me tengo que ir...

-Yo igual...-dijo Sango-Kohaku esta solo con Kirara

-Bien... nos vemos-se despidió Kagome

Ambos amigos se fueron juntos pero como vivían por caminos separados se despidieron...

Miroku iba a llamar a Inuyasha para saber si no se había suicidado... marco...

Tooi michi no saki de

anata no koto wozutto omou

Kinou no you ni kanjiru

deai wasure wa shinai

Tooi michi no saki ni

anata ga ireba mitsume aeru

El sonido del celular no era lejano... camino un poco mas siguiendo la música que la misma Kagome le había puesto de tono de teléfono ...

Kawara ai mamoru sou

towa ni wasure was shinai

¡Oh!, sabishisa de

toki ga nagare naku natte mo

¡Oh, oh, oh!, dono michi mo

anata e tsuduiteru kara

Iba a seguir caminando cuando se encontró con el teléfono de su amigo en el piso... eso no era buena señal...

Lo recojio... debió haber caído... se encamino nuevamente a su casa, mañana le entregaría el celular...

-¡Para!-una voz femenina ordeno algo... pero no era a el...

Miro a su derecha... un terreno baldío... Inuyasha se estaba moliendo a golpes con...

-¡Ya basta NARAKU!-esa era... la chica que se había ido con Inuyasha a su casa el día anterior... Kagura

-¡No hasta que pague por todo lo que ha echo!

-¡Yo no he echo nada!, ¡ella fue la que me violo!-se defendió Inuyasha

-¡Termino embarazada por tu culpa!

Eso le decía de quien hablaba...

 _Kikyo...-_ pensó asombrado Miroku...

 **Continuara...**

Que mal no... Kagome perdió la virginidad con Koga ;-;... ¡y yo pude haberlo evitado!... pero, ne... ¿que tiene un poco de drama al asunto?... ademas Inuyasha loquillo dejo a Kikro embarazada...

?:sabe que no fue...*cachetada*

Amgd12:¡callase!

 _?:mejor yo no digo nada..._

¡ADIÓS!


	3. Historia pasada

**Los personajes que se mostraran no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, los use con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Historia pasada**

¡Ese bastardo se Narku me las pagaría!, me acusaba de haber dejado embarazada a su novia... ¿que culpa tengo yo?... esa mujer era una prostituta sin que le pagaras...

-¡Ya basta NARAKU!-grito Kagura

-¡No hasta que pague por todo lo que ha echo!

-¡Yo no he echo nada!, ¡ella fue la que me violo!-se defendió Inuyasha

-¡Termino embarazada por tu culpa!

-¡Ella es una cualquiera!

-¡Inuyasha!-grito Miroku acercándose a su amigo

-Miroku...-susurro-¿que haces aquí?

-Larga historia... ¿y tu que haces con Naraku?

-Deja que yo responda a eso...-Inuyasha fulmino con la mirada a Naraku-hace tres años Inuyasha violo y dejo embarazada a Kikyo... ¡ahora es madre!

Miroku no se lo creía... había oído rumores sobre Kikyo y uno de esos era que ella ya era madre... pero nunca le presto atención suficiente...

-¡Ella es una prostituta!

-¡CÁLLATE!-grito para abalanzarse a Inuyasha pero Kagura lo debuto

-En ese caso yo tam...-Miroku sujeto a Inuyasha con la misma intención de Kagura que ya no se mataran por algo como eso

-¿Que te parece si Inuyasha te cuenta su versión de los echos?-propuso Miroku

-¡Por supuesto que...

-¡Naraku!, déjalo hablar-silencio Kagura

-Gracias...-agradeció Inuyasha-la única vez que me acosté con Kikyo sucedió así...

 ***Flash back***

En aquel entonces íbamos en tercero de secundaria un poco antes de la llegada de la primavera... Ese día nos toco un trabajo en parejas... Miroku y Koga, Sango y Kagome y por ultimo yo y Kikyo... ella decidió que lo mejor seria hacer el trabajo en mi casa... yo no me negué... era tarea... o al menos eso pensaba... Aquel día en mi casa propuso mi cuarto para trabajar... sin muchos ánimos acepte... yo entre primero a mi cuarto y ella después cerrando la puerta con seguro...

-¿Que haces?-pregunto extrañado

-Eres muy inocente Inu... yo te la quitare-dijo entre risitas

-¿Inu?...

-Estoy locamente caliente por ti...-susurro mientras se acercaba al joven

-¿Que dices?...

-Que te quiero penetrándome hasta lo mas profundo de mi... quiero que tengamos una noche caliente...-con esto empujo al chico a la cama dejándolo recostado

-¡Estas loca!-grito un poco enojado

-Si... loca... por ti...-con esto se subió sobre el comenzando a desabotonar el uniforme del chico...

-¡Déjame!-grito mas enojado

Finalmente le quito la parte superior del uniforme deleitándose con sus músculos bien formados del chico... trago duro...

-Me pones taaan caliente...-ella misma se comenzó a desnudar

-¡Degenerada, bájate!-grito mientras la bajaba de el

-¡Inu!

-¡No me digas así!

Ella no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente... lo atrajo hasta ella mientras lo apresaba con un voraz beso... lo tiro a la cama nuevamente dejándolo abajo de ella y esta encima de el a horcadas

-Tal vez... no sientas nada...-dijo para finalizar con una risa coqueta

-¿De que...-quiso mover su brazo derecho pero no pudo...

intento mover mas extremidades de su cuerpo pero nada... estaba inmóvil...

-Maldita...-carraspeo-¿que me hiciste?

-Solo... pase a la enfermería por unos calmantes...

-Maldita...

Sin que el se diera cuenta como por arte de magia ambos estaban completamente desnudos... Kikyo no pudo evitar mirar al miembro del chico, encontrándolo completamente... ¿dormido?...

-¿Que significa esto?-pregunto desconcertada

-¿No te lo explicaron?... cuando un hombre esta excitado se pone rígido, pero en cambio si no... pues por obvias razones se queda así...

-¿N-no te excito?...

-No...

-¿Por que?...-pregunto un poco triste

-Lo aria si fueras la mujer a la que amo... pero no es así

-En ese caso...-de algún lugar desconocido saco un condón-¿solo tendremos sexo y ya no?

-¡Estas loca de remate!-gruño

Con eso kikyo le puso el condón y... ya se sabrán el resto... claro como dato extra Inuyasha no llego al orgasmo... es mas ni sintió nada...

 ***Fin flash back***

-¡Eres un mentiroso de mierda!-grito aun mas enojado Naraku

-¡No son mentiras!

-Aun así si no lo fueran, ¡¿como termino embaraza entonces?!

-¡La primavera de ese entonces IDIOTA!

-¿En primavera?...-susurro Miroku

-Fue en el tipico baile que hacia la escuela...

 ***Flash back***

A la escuela como les encantaba organizar bailes en especial en primavera... era de parejas... Miroku invito a Sango e Inuyasha invito a una chica llamada Stifani ya que Kagome no pudo ir por algún asunto familiar...

Miroku e Inuyasha estaban sentados esperando a Sango que estaba trayendo algo de beber para seguir con una platica...

-Es una pena que Kagome no pudiera venir-dijo Miroku

Inuyasha solo suspiro en respuesta

-Ya controla esa tristeza-aviso su amigo pervertido "favorito"

En ese momento Inuyasha iba a responder cuando un grito femenino capto su atención

-¡Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa´ darle alegría y cosa buena!-Inuyasha y Miroku se quedaron petrificados al ver que se trataba de ni mas ni menos que ¡Sango!-¡EEEHHHH! ¡Macarena!

Sango iba cantando mientras Shiori bailaba con pasos tontos sin sentido y un chico de primer año llamado Shippo reía como un idiota

-Sabes... creo que la que necesita control es Sango...-aviso Inuyasha con una gotita por la sien...

-Tendré que ayudarla...-susurro con a misma cara de desorbitado que su amigo

Ambos se preguntaban como se pusieron ebrios...¿como sabían que estaban borrachos? ¡fácil!, hacían cosas que jamas se atreverían a hacer sobrios... pero si no habían permitido alcohol ¿como estaban ebrios?

-¿¡Quien fue el gracioso que le puso una botella entera de alcohol a las bebidas!?-grito furiosa la directora observando a los que estaban ebrios

 _Con que era eso..._

-Mientras tu la controlas yo iré al baño-informo Inuyasha

-Bien...

-Te deseo suerte...-con esto se fue al baño

Entro al baño para simplemente lavarse la cara... Suspiro antes de salir del lugar... Los baños en la secundaria estaban un poco cerca de el almacén de gimnasia, sin poder evitarlo recordó una especie de echiso, que según se dice si quedas atrapado en aquel lugar con una chica sucedían... cosas apasionadas... o al menos eso le había contado Miroku.

Paso cerca de el almacén cuando un gemido ensordecedor capto su atención

-¡AAAH!-esa definitivamente era una voz femenina

Se acerco al lugar, se asomo por una ventana cercana de puntitas para ver...

-Eso es puta, acábate para mi-esa voz era conocida... ¡pero si era!...

-¡Onigumo-kun!-exclamo... ¡¿Kikyo?!

¡Joder que maldito asco!, ¡Kikyo y el mejor amigo de Naraku: Onigumo estaban teniendo sexo desenfrenado en el almacén de gimnasia!... le entraron arqueadas... quería y tenia que vomitar...

-Nee Onigumo...-musito Kikyo-¿esta bien que tengamos sexo sin anti-conceptivos?

Inuyasha aun con estomago "fuerte" se asomo una vez mas por la ventana... detallo ambos rostros... ambos tenían un rubor en sus mejillas, quizá estaban ebrios... no sabia...

-¡Claro perra!-con esto embistió de una forma brutal a la joven

Inuyasha ya no lo soportaba iría a vomitar alrededor de una hora y luego iría a ayudar a su pervertido "favorito" para llevar a Sango "sana y salva" a su casa...

 ***Fin flash back***

Miroku recordó aquel suceso con mucha felicidad... jamas olvidaría como actuó Sango ese día mientras estaba ebria...

-¡No te creo ni una mierda!-Inuyasha suspiro un poco frustrado-Onigumo jamas... el no... me traicionaría...

-¡Pues no se tu!. ¡Pero lo mejor sera que te regreses a Estados Unidos!, Kikyo se sentirá muuuuuy sola sin tu compañía-exclamo con doble sentido en sus palabras

Naraku estaba a punto de ir y golpear al oji-ámbar, pero Kagura se lo impidió con un golpe seco en el estomago... dejándolo inconsciente...

-¿Por que...-quizó preguntar Inuyasha

-Inuyasha-interrumpió Kagura-cuídate las espaldas y de las de las mujeres...

-¿Por?-pregunto incrédulo

-Ellas no planean algo bueno... Yo estuve en su juego y no fue grato... Sera mejor que cuides a la mujer que amas y a ti mismo...

Inuyasha no se lo creía... Kagura era una persona amable después de todo...

-Si me necesitas solo llama-con esto lanzo una tarjeta con su número telefónico-A... y no olvidare lo que pase anoche contigo-le regalo una sonrisa y se fue tomando un brazo de Naraku mientras lo ayudaba a pararse y dirigirse al aeropuerto mas cercano

Inuyasha y Miroku se quedaron solos y Miroku recordó que el día anterior su amigo le había dicho que tenia asuntos pendientes

-Así que ese era tu "asunto pendiente"-pregunto Miroku con cierta picardia en sus palabras

-Cállate-ordeno enojado Inuyasha

Miroku observo a su amigo con sangre en su ropa, un ojo morado e inchado y de su boca y nariz escurría sangre... su amigo igualmente no salio ileso de esa pelea

-Lo mejor sera que busquemos a Sango para que te cure

-Bien...

Se encaminaron a la casa de Sango... no podía ir a la escuela tan dañado. Llegaron a la casa de Sango la cual solo miro con mirada asesina a Inuyasha

-¡Mira con te han dejado!-regaño la chica una vez ya dentro de la casa mientras esta le limpiaba las heridas

-¡Khe!

-¿Pueden repetirme como sucedió?-pregunto molesta

-Naraku vino a específicamente cobrar venganza por el embarazo de Kikyo-explico Miroku

-¿Los rumores eran ciertos?...-Inuyasha y Miroku asintieron con la cabeza

-Pero eso no me importa...-comenzo Inuyasha-Kagura me advirtió sobre las mujeres con las que me e acostado...

-¿Que te dijo?-pregunto Sango cuando paso el trapo mojado en una herida sacandole a Inuyasha un gemido de dolor-lo siento

-Ella no me dijo nada mas...

-Esperemos que no sea de gran importancia...-rogó Miroku

Sango y Miroku ya no querían que su amigo sufriera mas... suficiente era con que había perdido a su padre y madre, su hermano no sabia nada de el desde que se fue a Europa... ¡¿Que seguía?!, ¡¿que Kagome lo odiara?!...

 **Continuara...**

¡Que bien! ¿no?. Hay probabilidades de que Inuyasha no es el padre de el hijo de Kikyo... ademas... ¿que planean esas chicas?

 **?:yo se...**

Amgd:¡cállate!

?:¬¬ *suspiro*

¡ADIÓS!


	4. Audiciones y ¡QUE!

**Los personajes que se mostraran no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, los use con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Audiciones y... ¡QUE!**

Inuyasha se despertó con pesar... ¡hoy era un viernes de flojera!... Se paro de su cama y se cambio, no tenia ganas de bañarse en ese momento... se puso un pantalón negro, zapatos de vestir negros y una camisa de vestir blanca, esta era ropa que solo utilizaba en la escuela, ya que era obligatorio, cosa que lo molestaba, agarro su mochila... Antes de irse tomo una papitas y se las fue comiendo a la escuela, ¡no me critiquen, tenia hambre!, ademas ¿que mejor forma de quitarse el hambre que una buena dosis de papas?

Mientras caminaba a su escuela, recordó por inercia las palabras de su maestra de clase... ¡Así es!, cada salón tenia un maestro especifico...

 _-Chicos, luego del fin de semana les comentare una sorpresa que la escuela quiere que el salón y otro, hagan..._

 _-Bien..._

 _-¡Pero que no sea otra jornada de limpieza!, ¡¿que tal si sucede lo mismo que la ultima vez?!...-recordó un chico y todos estallaron en carcajadas_

Por inercia al recordar aquel suceso, comenzó a reír silenciosamente... Alguien le iba haciendo trenzas en el cabello... no tenia ser adivino para saber quien era

-¡Para Sango!-demando un poco enojado

-¡Pero si hace unos momentos estabas riendo!

-¡Exacto!, ¡hace unos momentos!

-¿Pero de que te reías?. ¿Miroku confundió nuevamente el vestidor femenino con el masculino?

-No... Pero eso sera algo inolvidable-ambos comenzaron a reír

-Ejem, ejem... Lamento interrumpirlos, ¡pero de quien hablan soy yo!

-Ja ja, ¡debes admitir que fue gracioso!-recordó Inuyasha mientras Sango seguía riendo

-¡Mira quien habla!, ¡tienes tu cabello trenzado!-advirtió Miroku

-¡Sango!-regaño Inuyasha

Los tres se miraron mutuamente para luego comenzar a reír nuevamente

-¿De que se ríen?, ¿y por que Inuyasha tiene el cabello trenzado?-pregunto Kagome

Inuyasha paro de reír y se seco las lagrimas de sus ojos de la riza. Miro a Kagome con su uniforme: una falda de cuadros azul marino y gris, una blusa de vestir blanca, alrededor de su cuello un listón rojo delgado y un suéter azul marino

\- 1: nos reímos de como Miroku salio de golpeado la vez que se confundió de vestidores y 2: Sango- explico Inuyasha

-Ok... Pero... tus papas se cayeron-informo Kagome mientras con su dedo apuntaba al homicidio de las papitas

-¡NOOOO!. ¡Aun no me las acababa!-grito histérico-¡¿Por que Kami, yo que he echo para merecer tal castigo?!

-Pues...-dijo Sango y Miroku al mismo tiempo

-¡Silencio!... ¡Un minuto de silencio para mis papas!

Los tres amigos se quedaron callados por unos momentos... Su amigo quizá hacia eso solo para ver sonreír a Kagome, pero exageraba un poco... Inuyasha tomo la bolsa de las papas

-Acompáñenme a enterrarlas...

-¡¿Pero donde?!. ¡Se nos ara tarde!-dijo Sango

-Tranquilos-en ese momento encontró un hoyo de tierra

Lanzo la bolsa al hueco, aplaudió dos veces, rezo y enterró al "muerto"...

-¡Vamonos!-dijo alegre Inuyasha

-Bipolar...-susurro Sango

Con eso se les hizo el día a los amigos... Nada podía arruinar eso... ¿o si?

* * *

Al llegar a la escuela luego de que Inuyasha se deshiciera la trenza de Sango, se fueron a su salón, todos iban en el mismo salón... incluso...

-¡Kag!

-¡Kog!

 _Mierda..._

Definitivamente su día era una rara montaña rusa... primero no le importaba la existencia de nadie, luego estaba mas que feliz, luego triste, luego feliz nuevamente y ahora estaba enojado, ¡¿que seguía?!, ¡¿que la maestra les dijera que tenían que participar en alguna especie de actuación?!

-¿Como estuvo ayer?-pregunto Koga

-Bien

-¿No te duele?

-¡Koga!

-Pregunto... Ayer me dijiste que te deje exhausta

-¡No nos tenemos que enterar de vuestra vida sexual!-grito Inuyasha

-¡Inuyasha!-grito roja Kagome

-¡Basta alumnos!-ordeno la profesora-¡sientence!

Todos obedecieron la orden y se sentaron. Inmediatamente bombardearon a la maestra con la simple pregunta de: "¡Que es la sorpresa!"

-La sorpresa es...-Todos guardaron silencio, sus corazones latían fuertemente, se oían sus respiraciones, nadie se movía, el salón se lleno de un embargante silencio, varios tenían gotas de sudor por el rostro, nadie respiraba-Es... es...¡ES!... ¡UNA OBRA DE TEATRO!

-¡¿QUEEE?!-el salón entero se espanto

-Así, que por el momento, iremos al gimnasio para elegir la obra-dijo la maestra

Toda la clase salio del lugar para dirigirse al gimnasio, algunos murmuraban y otros chillaban en nerviosismo y la alegría, mientras algunos otros reían con la jornada de limpieza. Por su lado... Kagome iba hablando con Sango sobre cual obra seria la ideal, Miroku e Inuyasha susurraban entre si los planes de las mujeres que están detrás del oji-ámbar... Al llegar al lugar indicado entraron, se encontraron con sillas y se sentaron... Pronto el lugar ya tenían a los dos grupos que participarían. El director subió al escenario del lugar, carraspeo un poco y hablo por el micrófono

-Alumnos, ahora mismo se les entregaran las obras que son las potenciales que aremos, elegir bien ¡y que gane la mejor!

Llegaron las dichosas hojas con las obras

A) La bella durmiente

B) Caperusita roja

C) El lago de los cisnes

D) Alicia en el país de las maravillas

F) Romeo y Julieta

G) Blancanieves y los siete enanos

Todas las obras a Inuyasha le sonaron a películas de disney, y se pregunto si la escuela tenia una conspiración entre manos... Quizá ver muchas películas le afectaba...

-¿Por cual votaran ustedes?-pregunto Inuyasha a Sango y Kagome

-Romeo y Julieta suena tentador...-dijo Sango

-Sango tiene razón... Todas son muy buenas...-dijo Kagome

-¿Y tu Miroku?-pregunto Sango

-Quizá caperusita roja

-¿Por?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Porque, yo seria el lobo feroz y me "comería" a mi caperusita roja-Sango enrrollo la hoja y golpeo a Miroku mientras su amigo murmuraba "libidinoso"

-¿Tu cual elegirás Koga?-pregunto Kagome

-Tal vez el lago de los cisnes

-¿Por?-preguntaron extrañados

-Porque así...-Koga tomo de las manos a Kagome-MI hermosa Kagome, sería dos cosas hermosas... una chica linda y un cisne...-contesto en tono poético

-Si es así... ¿estas comparando a Kagome con un animal?-pregunto Inuyasha

Koga se quedo congelado y Kagome solo lo miro fijamente... Sango tomo a Kagome de una muñeca

-Vamos a elegir la obra ¿si?

-¡Bien!

Koga seguía helado e Inuyasha bufo

-Me las pagaras un día de estas cara de perro...-mascullo

-¿Con que?, mi dinero nunca te lo daré

-No me importa que obra sea, conseguiré un papel mejor que el tuyo

-Eso lo veremos

Inuyasha se sentó nuevamente, sin saber en que momento se paro de su lugar y miro nuevamente la hoja... No sabía cual elegir... Miro a Kagome y Sango, quizá ellas le dieran una idea

-¿Por cual votaran ustedes?

-Por la cuatro-respondió Sango

-¡Tu también elige esa!-pidió Kagome

-Bien...

-¡Se acabo el tiempo de votar, ahora les recojeran las hojas!-aviso el director- ¡Ahora mientras nosotros contamos los votos, ustedes platiquen!

Sango y Kagome hablaban sobre que papel podían interpretar... A Sango no lle importaba con tal de que no fuera la mala y a Kagome le daba pena. Por su parte, Miroku e Inuyasha estaban hablando, mas bien Inuyasha oía atentamente como su amigo describía a una voluptuosa caperusita roja

-Hombre, que es una obra que verán los padres y maestros-regaño Inuyasha

-¡A mi abuelo no le importaría!

-¡Pero al resto de padres si!

-¿Pero que tiene de malo el traje que dije?

-¡TODO!, ¡La caperuza se supone que es floja, no ajustada!

-¡Puede haber cambios!

-¿¡De que demonios hablan!?-pregunto Sango

-¡Miroku describe gráficamente el traje "ideal" para la caperusita roja!-contesto Inuyasha

-Eres un pervertido-acuso Kagome

-Mira quien habla. Tu novio nos describe lo que le dices "a solas"-contraataco Miroku

-¡Pero no es lo mismo!-grito Kagome totalmente roja

-¡Claro que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Basta!-ordeno Sango

-¡Paren, no nos tenemos que enterar de eso!-dijo Inuyasha

Fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de el micrófono acomodándose

-¡Hemos acabado!-anuncio el director

 _Que rapidez-_ Pensaron todos los alumnos presentes

-¿¡Cual gano!?-pregunto un chico

-¡La ganadora es!...-guardaron silencio todos-...¡ALICIA EN EL PAÍS DE LAS MARAVILLAS!

-¡QUEEEE!-grito todo el gimnasio

-Ahora se les entregara fragmentos de la obra

Los fragmentos los leyeron cuidadosamente, los únicos papeles eran diálogos de Alicia y el sombrerero

-Luego de este fin de semana serán las audiciones-anuncio la maestra de los protagonistas

 _Joder..._

* * *

Luego de la impactante y reveladora sorpresa junto con la obra que se interpretaría, Kagome insistió en que el sábado todos fueran a su casa para ensayar los textos, cosa que a Inuyasha no le importo mucho, pero podía ir a la casa de Kagome

* * *

Inuyasha tenia sueño y ni se quería mover de su cama

Mamoru beki mono nante

nayamu made mo naku

Hitotsu shika nakatta

 _¡Maldito despertador!_

Sakabigoe no kodama

muna shika hibiita

Fukai mori no oku ni

Tubo que levantarse y apagar el desgraciado despertador. Ademas ¡¿Por que demonios sonaba si hoy era sábado?!

 _-Mañana vendrán a mi casa. ¡Prometido!_

Era cierto... Kagome los había invitado a su casa... Se levanto de su cama con pesar, y se fue a bañar ya que el día anterior no se había bañado por sueño. Luego de bañarse seguía la ropa: Un pantalón de mezclilla gris casi negro, Una camisa negra con un logo de un rosario antiguo negro y blanco, con tenis blancos. Ademas como un día es un día se fue con el cabello recojido en una coleta algo alta.

No lo malinterpreten, por el se iba con el cabello suelto, pero Kagome le insistió para que se fuera con una coleta y la camisa que le regalo en su cumpleaños. Salio de su casa no sin antes comerse un ramen. En el camino se encontró con algunas chicas que cuando pasaban cerca de el murmuraban algo como: "que guapo", "¡Lo quiero violar!" y cosas así...

Llego al templo donde justamente ya estaba Miroku esperando, este vestía: Una camisa azul marino larga, pantalón de mezclilla gris decolorado y zapatos casuales

-¡Hola Inuyasha!

-Hola Miroku

-Veo que vienes como te pidió Kagome ayer ¿verdad?-pregunto con cierta gracia en su voz

-Cállate-susurro

-¡Lo sabia!

-¡Silencio!

-¡Kagome e Inuyasha se van a la esquinita, en lo oscurito, se besan, se abrazan, se tocan y se hacen el!...-Inuyasha lo interrumpió con un rodillazo en la panza-¡No me retracto!...-murmuro mientras caía al piso

-¿Que sucedió?-pregunto Sango al llegar

Sango venia vestida con una falda rosa, una blusa de tirantes morada con adornos negros y zapatillas, su pelo venia en una coleta alta

-Digamos que se lo gano-respondió Inuyasha

-Y se hacen el amor...-susurro Miroku aun en el piso

-Firmaste tu sentencia de muerte-dijo Inuyasha con aire amenazador

* * *

Kagome escucho que en la puerta tocaban y fue a abrir... Al abrir esa puerta se encontró con Sango sonriendo calidamente pera a la vez enojada, Inuyasha con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera enojado y Miroku con uno que otro moretón en el rostro mientras reía descaradamente

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y se encontró con Kagome casi como una diosa: Un short de mezclilla gris y con una blusa de manga corta blanca con adornos rosas, con un pequeño escote en forma de v con su cabello en una coleta de lado

-Que casualidad, todos venimos de coleta-anuncio Inuyasha

-¡Ese era el punto!-dijo Kagome-Pero entren

-No se escucha ruido en tu casa, ¿estas sola?-pregunto Sango

-Si, mi mamá acompaño a Sota a la casa de una niña llamada Hitomi, mientras mi abuelo sus colegas lo invitaron a una reunión de talismanes

-¿Y tu novio?-pregunto Miroku sabiendo que así enojaría mas a su amigo

-Quedo de verse con sus amigos en los bolos

-Ya veo...-susurro para si mismo Inuyasha

-Vamos a mi cuarto

Al entrar en el cuarto, todo era casi de rosa... Muy femenino...

-¡Ensayemos!

-¡Bien!

Primero fue Sango quien le fue mas o menos, necesitaba mejorar su entonación, Miroku requería de dejar de tener tono pícaro en su voz, Inuyasha muy elegante para el sombrerero y Kagome fue la mejor

-No me esperaba menos de Kagome-alabo Sango

-¡No es para tanto!

-Aun recuerdo la obra de teatro que se hizo en el club de arquería de la secundaria-dijo Sango

-Era la de Romeo y Julieta ¿no?-dijo Miroku

-Si, lastima que Kagome la pusieron de Romeo, ya que el chico que lo interpretaría se enfermo-explico Sango

-¡Pero lo hice fatal!-dijo Kagome

-¡Eso es mentira!, te sabías de memoria todos los diálogos-contradijo Sango

-¡Fue suerte!

-Lo que tu digas-dijo Miroku

-Iré a ver si ya esta el té...-aviso Kagome

-Te acompaño-informo Inuyasha

En la cocina, ya estaba el té, solo faltaba servirlo

-Yo creo que tu hubieras sido una excelente Julieta-susurro Inuyasha

-Eh...

-Vamos a subir este té-dijo Inuyasha mientras tomaba la charola

-Bien...

 _Acaba de decir lo que creo..._

Subieron los escalones sin dirigirse palabra o mirarse. Inuaysha no se podía creer que le hubiera dicho algo así... pensó en voz alta... Por su parte Kagome no sabía que decirle... Entraron a la habitación encontrandoce con Miroku a punto de besar a Sango... Ambos chicos al darse cuenta que fueron descubiertos se sonrojaron a mas no poder

-Eh... Nosotros... vamos a sala-dijo Inuyasha tomando de la muñeca a Kagome mientras cerraba la puerta rápidamente

Bajaron los escalones como si hubieran acabado de ver al mismo diablo encarnado, solo que con los rostros un poco rojos... Llegaron a la sala en cuestión de segundos, Inuyasha dejo la charola con el té en la mesa de centro y se dejo caer en un sillón... Kagome seguía confusa... ¿que demonios estuvieron a punto de presenciar?.

Al cabo de tres minutos que para Kagome e Inuyasha les parecieron horas, bajaron Miroku y Sango rojos como tomates...

-Lamentamos haber interrumpido-se disculpo Kagome

-Nosotros...-Sango no sabía que decir

-Bueno, ¿que se puede decir que ustedes no ubieran visto-dijo Miroku sin ningún rubor y con una sonrisa

-¡Miroku!-regaño Sango

-Genial, soy el único soltero de nosotros cuatro-afirmo Inuyasha con cierta ironía

-¿Y que hay de Kagura?-pregunto Kagome

-Simplemente fue una compañera...-susurro Inuyasha

-¡Esto es incomodo!-grito Sango

-Tranquila, con tal de que no anden divulgando que cosas hacen y que cosas no hacen cuando están a solas estoy bien-dijo Inuyasha

-¡Inuyasha!-gritaron ambas chicas

-¡Es verdad!-se defendió

-Bueno amigo. Lo mejor sera que encuentres pareja si no quieres sentirte raro con nosotros-aviso Miroku

-Estaré bien. E aguantado a Koga y Kagome durante dos años, ¿por que no a ustedes?

-Eso espero-dijo Miroku

Luego de la incomoda situación, cambiaron bruscamente el tema principal por una mas absurdo. Al llegar a las seis de la tarde era hora de irse, el lunes darian lo mejor de si mismos para conseguir un buen papel...

* * *

Al día siguiente los amigos se encontraron nuevamente en el camino y como para variar, Inuyasha quizo molestar a Miroku, pero este por su naturaleza pervertida solo se inmutaba a reír. Con Sango era todo lo contrario, Kagome siguió el ejemplo de su amigo oji-ámbar, pero en lugar de que esta riera, solo se enojo "amorosamente", Sango aun que no lo parecía, era bastante sensible con esa clase de temas.

Al ir al gimnasio se encontraron con un pequeño escenario que seguramente ocuparían para audisionar, frente a este estaban los maestros y director de jueces. Todos y cada uno paso al escenario, varios estuvieron de maravilla y otros no tanto... Luego de una hora desdiciendo los papeles el director subió al escenario con un papel en las manos

-Bien los papeles ya están... Ahora les diré sus papeles a cada uno. Cabe aclarar que todos participaremos de una o de otra manera... Sin mas rodeos los resultados...

 **Continuara...**

Lo se les deje en suspenso... Ademas me dirán que esto es como relleno, en cierto modo lo es, pero tiene mucha relevancia créanlo o no. Ademas les dejare algo muy importante a su criterio

 **¡AVISO!, ¡AVISO!, ¡AVISO!: Esto decidirá algo importante en el próximo capitulo y también depende de sus elecciones, cual sera el cambio en Inuyasha... Aquí las elecciones del papel que interpretara Inuyasha en la obra. También, tienen tan solo diez días antes de que comienza el próximo capitulo, ¡ASÍ QUE VOTAR BIEN!**

 **A) Inuyasha sera el sombrerero loco**

 **B) Inuyasha sera el conejo blanco**

 **C) No me importa que papel sea**

Ahora si

¡ADIÓS!


	5. La obra ¿¡Qué y más qué?

**Los personajes que se mostraran no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, los use con fines de entretenimiento**

 **La obra… ¿¡Qué y más que!?**

Al ir al gimnasio se encontraron con un pequeño escenario que seguramente ocuparían para audicionar, frente a este estaban los maestros y director de jueces. Todos y cada uno paso al escenario, varios estuvieron de maravilla y otros no tanto... Luego de una hora desdiciendo los papeles el director subió al escenario con un papel en las manos

-Bien los papeles ya están... Ahora les diré sus papeles a cada uno. Cabe aclarar que todos participaremos de una o de otra manera... Sin más rodeos los resultados...

-Que no sea la mala, que no sea la mala-susurraba minuciosamente Sango

-Sango… la liebre de marzo

-Supongo que algo es algo…

-Ayame será la reina de corazones

-¡¿Qué seré la mala?!

-Ja, te queda bien-se burlo Koga

-Bien… Koga será… el conejo blanco

-¡Un conejo!-grito enojado

Inuyasha y Miroku rieron por lo bajo

-¡Te queda bien!-se burlo Ayame

-Eres una

Inuyasha le importaba un comino si tenía papel o no, solo se interesaba si Kagome obtendría un papel… Quería verla sobre el escenario…

-Miroku el gato rizón

-¿Un gato?... Seré la fiera seductora de las mujeres

-¡Miroku!-grito Sango

-Sango no te enojes, sabes que yo soy tuyo

-¡¿Qué les dije de andar diciendo sus intimidades?!-grito Inuyasha

-Perdón…-susurro Miroku

-El reí de corazones será Hoyo

-¿Qué?...

-Pobre Ayame, ella quería estar en la obra junto con Koga…-susurro Sango

-Inuyasha el sombrerero loco

-¡¿Perdón?!, ¡seré un chiflado!

-Te queda estupendo-dijo Koga

-Te enteraras…

-La hermana será Tsubaki

Sango vio que Tsubaki les regalo una sonrisa burlona a ellos, pero tal parecía que Inuyasha estaba más concentrado en como mataría a Koga que ni se dio cuenta

-La narradora Shiori

-Felicidades-dijo Inuyasha dándole unas leves palmaditas en la espalda a la chica

-Gracias… Igualmente

-Y Alicia será… ¡Kagome!

-¿Yo?-pregunto incrédula la joven

-¡Era obvio!, eras la mejor-dijo Ayame

-Gracias

Inuyasha se alivio, estaría junto a Kagome… No mucho tiempo, pero quizá más que Koga…

-Mañana mismo iniciamos los ensayos

* * *

Dos semanas pasaron sin problemas en los ensayos… Bueno casi

-¡Inuyasha deja de provocar a Koga!-Regaño Ayame…

La obra siempre iba bien hasta que llegaba la escena donde el conejo habla con el sombrerero

-Tan solo le dije rata peluda…

-¡Mejor cállate sombrerero de cuarta!

-Oblígame ratita-gruño

-Basta-ordeno Kagome

Al instante como dos perros fieles a su amo se calmaron

-Solo faltan dos días para la obra y ustedes siguen peleando, ¿no pueden llevarse bien al menos por este proyecto?-pregunto Sango cansada

-¡No!-contestaron al unisonó

Sango ya se había cansado del comportamiento del chico, Kagome igual por lo cual planearon una pequeña jugarreta para el chico… Necesitaban ayuda, mucha ayuda…

-¿Qué quieren que haga qué?...-pregunto Shiori

-¡Por favor!, Miroku ya va a hacer algo

-Pero… no lo sé… No estoy en condiciones de jugarle una broma…

-Sabemos que él fue quien te ayudo en tus momentos más difíciles, pero por favor

-Yo…-la joven peli-blanca miro a las chicas que tenían cara de suplica-Bien…

-¡Gracias!, será todo mañana por la mañana

-De acuerdo…

Al día siguiente Inuyasha se vistió para ir al colegio, Miroku dijo que lo vería en el almacén… Francamente cuando lo invitaba a lugares cerrados o privados, era por que Miroku quería hablar de cosas completamente degeneradas, el cómo idiota iba a acompañarlo en sus pláticas, no era pervertido pero bueno… Llego a la escuela con 20 minutos de anticipación. Fue al almacén

-Miroku-Llamo el joven

-Perdón amigo

-¿Qué…-Inuyasha sintió un golpe en la nuca y cayo…

* * *

Kagome siguió el plan de Sango, que era… Que ella se quedara en el salón de clases, en realidad la chica no le comento bien el plan, solo dijo que se sorprendería cuando lo viera… Kagome sin quererlo recordó algo curioso… Una vez tubo celos por culpa de Inuyasha… nunca entendió el porqué celos, solo eran amigos…

 ***Flash back***

Era segundo de secundaría, pero lo importante de aquel día era que fue su cumpleaños 14… Pero Inuyasha nunca se apareció o dio señales de vida para felicitarla… Despidió a Sango y Miroku y fue a dar un paseo nocturno… No era muy seguro salir a esas horas de la noche pero era lo que menos le importaba…

-¡Vasta Inuyasha!-grito una chica felizmente del otro lado de la calle

-¡Pero es cierto!

Kagome se sintió insignificante y pequeña al ver a la chica que iba al lado del oji-ámbar… Esa chica era de las más atractivas de el instituto… Pero, ¿Qué demonios hacía al lado de Inuyasha?, ¿Fue por ella por lo cual el no fue al menos a verla?

-Mmmm… bien, pero me darás algo a cambio-dijo juguetonamente

-¡Ja!, tenlo por echo-le contesto sonriendo

Los jóvenes ni se dieron cuenta de la existencia de la chica y la pasaron de largo… Kagome quería ir y golpearla hasta que se sintiera satisfecha con su trabajo, pero su ira fue remplazada por… lágrimas…

Luego de aquella noche Kagome intentaba evitar al chico, cuando el parecía querer hablarle ella lo ignoraba y se iba del lugar, incluso en los almuerzos ella se inventaba una excusa para no comer con el chico… Dos semanas después Sango le dijo a la azabache que no podría seguir así para siempre, que hablara con el joven… Pero cuando intento si quiera acercarse el se alejaba. Si, almorzaba con ella pero evitaba hablarle a toda costa… Así fue unos días…

Unos cuantos días después a la chica por estar perdida en sus pensamientos que eran un laberinto, se le olvido el maldito libro de texto en su butaca y lo mejor de todo, tenía que entregar un ensayo al día siguiente… y para más molestias, se acababa de dar cuenta pasada de las cinco de la tarde… Fue con la esperanza que estuviera abierta la escuela… Cerrada… No iría a hacer la tarea con Sango, Miroku y mucho menos con Inuyasha, por lo cual como pudo salto la pared y fue a su aula.

Recogió el libro y salió pero choco con alguien

-P-perdón…-se disculpo la chica, ¿Qué hacía un chico en el instituto, se le había olvidado algo como a ella?

-Wow…-exclamo otro chico-Ella es un bombón, pero no como Kikyo, pero seguramente tiene un cuerpo de ensueño, no por nada los del aula se la pasan hablando de ella

-¿Q-qué?...-Kagome miro mejor… No eran dos chicos, eran cinco

-Serás nuestra putita-susurro en su oído otro chico

Kagome sintió que le ponían cinta en la boca, la sacaron al pasillo… Ella en un intento de escapar piso al joven que la tenía presa de las manos, pero sintió una bofetada que hiso que se cayera al piso…

-Yo primero, adoro los quejidos de dolor-dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante uno de los chicos

La azabache estaba por pararse y correr pero no lo logro ya que uno de los chico tomo una de sus muñecas y su mano libre fue tomada por la mano de otro que empezó a lamer la piel de la chica.

Cabe destacar que Kagome llevaba una pollera negra y una blusa de tirantes blanca

-¡Sabe excelente!-exclamo pícaramente el joven que la mía su mano

Kagome con otro intento desesperado por huir, movió sus piernas y cabeza inquietamente, pero otro joven tomo su cara y comenzó a repartir besos en su cuello… Ella se sentía horrible… Era asqueroso ser lamida así… Era asqueroso tener unas manos desconocidas sobre su cuerpo… Era asqueroso, que ella no paraba de pensar en el oji-ámbar…

-Son negras-afirmo el chico que se estaba posicionando entre las piernas de Kagome, pero el para no ser pateado la tomo de las rodillas… Era fuerte… demasiado, sentía que moriría… Sin evitarlo, lagrimas corrieron por su rostro…

 _Inuyasha…_

Sus bragas eran bajadas poco a poco por un par de manos… Intento gritar pero apenas un sonido como un gemido de disgusto salió de sus labios quedando atrapado en la cinta… Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, ya no quería saber nada… Quería irse a casa, dormir y hablar con Sango… pero no podía ser posible simplemente que los sueños se hicieran realidad… Escucho el sonido de una cremallera bajar… apretó aun más los ojos… Forcejeo nuevamente pero esta vez el joven que atrapo su cuello fue subiendo más hasta llegar al borde de la cinta, los chicos a sus costados se escucho algo filoso ser sacado de algún bolsillo, tela romperse… Sintió frio en la zona de su pecho… Algo caliente toco su zona intima y ella no tenía que ser adivina para saber que era… Creía eso era irreal, que esto era una pesadilla y que estaba a punto de despertar… pero supo que no fue un sueño al sentir una mano que amoldaba su pecho izquierdo bruscamente…

-Son hombres muertos…-esa era una voz aterradora y muy amenazadora…

Lo caliente de su zona íntima se alejo rápidamente, escucho un golpe seco y un quejido de dolor… Abrió sus ojos encontrándose con Inuyasha con los puños cerrados… El chico que estaba a tan poco de violarla estaba tirado en el suelo cubriéndose su intimidad

-I…Inuyasha…-susurro, pero más bien era un sollozo

-¡Cabrón, ahora veraz!-amenazo un chico

Inuyasha le dio su chamarra a Kagome y la metió al aula rápidamente pero con delicadeza

-No salgas-ordeno mientras cerraba la puerta

-¡Inuyasha!-grito

Decidió obedecer por el dolor en sus rodillas y muñecas era mucho, se puso la chamarra que le dio Inuyasha pues su blusa y braseare estaban rotos, también se acomodo las bragas y pollera no habían sido rotas… Oía maldiciones y golpes… caídas…

-¡N-no lo hagas!-oyó la voz de uno de los chicos

-¡PARA, POR FAVOR!-grito desesperadamente otro chico, ella estaba segura que era el que estaba por penetrarla-¡NOO!

Se escucho el sonido de carne romperse al igual que un grito que era de dolor… Se escucho algo pesado caer al suelo bruscamente

-I-iremos de inmediato al hospital, aguanta amigo-Dijo un chico

Posteriormente el sonido de unas pisadas rápidas inundo el lugar… Inuyasha abrió la puerta… Kagome lo miro con sangre en sus manos y ropas, unas cuantas heridas en su cara y brazos…

-Puedes salir

-¡Inuyasha!-grito para abalanzarse a abrazar al joven

-¿Estás bien?, ¿te lo lograron hacer algo?-él se escuchaba preocupado

Kagome no le respondió y solo se limito a que las lagrimas fluyeran cayendo sobre el pecho del chico…

-¡Perdón!-se disculpo entre sollozos la chica

-¿D-de que hablas?

-Todo este tiempo me había enojado contigo sin razón aparente…

-¿Solo por eso?

 _¿Cómo que solo por eso?_

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada… pero… ¿Por qué te enojaste conmigo?

-Yo…-la chica recordó lo que vio aquella noche-Te vi con una chica…

-¿De qué hablas?, solo me llevo bien contigo, Sango y Shiori

-Pero… El día de mi cumpleaños no asististe por estar con una chica-dijo melancólicamente mientras dejaba de abrazarlo

-¿Me viste?...

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza

-Y… Me enoje porque…- _No le puedo decir la verdadera razón, ¿verdad?_ -Tú estabas con una desconocida en lugar de con nosotros…

-Escucha…

-Además que no me felicitaste… Ni siquiera te inmutaste a mandarme algún mensaje o llamarme…

-Kagome… Te iba a felicitar al día siguiente, pero tú me evitabas, trate de mandarte un mensaje por como mi celular se descompuso no pude hacer mucho…

-¿Y la chica?...-esa pregunta sonó mas molesta que de costumbre

-Iba a ir con un viejo amigo de mi papa llamado Totosai, pero cambio su local y no sabía donde era, Kaguya es su nieta y me llevo con el

\- Pero ella te dijo que quería algo a cambio…

-Si… ir a comer ramen… ¡Pero como come!-Kagome se rio

-¿Por qué me evitabas?

-Vi que tú lo hacías por lo cual supe que estabas molesta y decidí, no molestarte hasta que estuvieras de un mejor humor

-Y…

-¿Cuántas preguntas más?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-¡Hasta que quede conforme!-aviso amenazadoramente- Pero… ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?

-Ohhh… eso… Bueno, como sabes Miroku y yo comúnmente nos quedamos a limpiar los vestidores o las canchas, pero sabemos muy bien que esos idiotas siempre venían a hacer de las suyas. Miroku me llamo a mi celular recién reparado, me dijo que te vio ir a la escuela y que estaba muy preocupado. Vine a la escuela y te vi…

-Gracias por salvarme…

-¡Khe!, no hay problema

-Pero… ¿De dónde tanta sangre?

-Digamos que accidentalmente apropósito… Lo castre

-¡¿Qué?!

-Myouga me conto que cuando mi padre tenía un operativo de arrestar a algún violador o secuestrador, los castigaba de este modo para que jamás volvieran a hacer algo parecido… je je… Creo que es verdad…-rio nervioso

-Yo… Gracias de nuevo…

-De nada, anda te llevo a tu casa

Durante todo el trayecto a mi casa hablamos sobre cualquier incoherencia que se nos ocurriera y cuando nos quedábamos en silencio, me sumía en un silencio bastante cómodo y agradable… Le di su chamarra cuando me termine de cambiar, lo invite a mi casa y seguimos hablando… Francamente durante esos momentos me olvide completamente de todo, menos de que le y yo estábamos juntos…

 ***Fin flash back***

-Kagome…-se escucho un susurro familiar

La chica sin darse cuenta se había dormido, pero su novio a acababa de despertar… Se tallo los ojos y miro el salón, todos ya estaban dentro menos sus amigos… Ignoro la presencia de Koga unos momentos y saco su móvil mirando la hora

 _Qué raro… Se suponía que a debieron de haber llegado_

La puerta de la clase se abrió, pero ya estaba entrando el profesor… ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido?... No sabía la respuesta… Cinco minutos de clase pasaron, pero nada de rastros de vida de sus amigos…

-¡Perdone la tardanza!-grito una chica mientras abría abruptamente la puerta

-¡¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?!-pregunto el profesor molesto

-Lo sentimos, pero tuvimos un percance…-dijo Shiori

-¿Qué hiso que llegaran así de tarde?-pregunto más tranquilo el profesor pues Shiori era de las alumnas que no le hacía daño a una mosca

-El…-dijo Miroku cargando a Inuyasha, ero este tenía el suéter de Sango en la cabeza, además de que estaba un poco inconsciente

-¿Qué le sucedió a su compañero?-pregunto el profesor preocupado causando en Kagome un sentimiento terrible

-Solo… Estaá dormido-contesto rascándose la cabeza Sango

-¡Dos más dos es igual a pez!…-grito Inuyasha despertando bruscamente-¿Qué, que dije?...

-Váyanse a sentar y señor Taisho, se quita ese suéter-ordeno el maestro

-¿Suéter?...-Inuyasha pareció recordar algo-¡Malditos, no fue un sueño!-grito el joven totalmente enojado

-¡Lo hicimos por tu bien!-grito Sango mientras huía junto con Miroku y Shiori por el salón

-¡Agradécenos!-Grito Miroku

-¡Los matare!

-¡Fue por los viejos tiempos!-grito Shiori

-¡Silencio!-grito el maestro

El maestro al ver que lo ignoraron, con una agilidad de quien sabe dónde, tomo el suéter de la cabeza de Inuyasha, pero este tomo la prenda para que no se la quitara

-¡Quítesela!-ordeno el hombre mayor

-¡No!

Kagome se arto del comportamiento del chico, es decir, solo era una pequeña broma la que le hicieron ¿verdad?. Se paró de su lugar y fue con el chico, ella misma jalo la prenda y con ella otro objeto que se sentía algo así como unas piensas, quitándole los dos objetos al muchacho… Su sorpresa fue ver al chico con el pelo… ¿plata?

-¿Quéeeeeeeeeee…-fue la pregunta del millón para todos los alumnos, menos para los traviesos que ya sabían el plan, menos Kagome

De Inuyasha salió algo parecido a un gruñido de disgusto pero al quien fue la atrevida de realizar tal acto, solo fue su cara la que se distorsiono por una más molesta

-Mejor cállense- amenazo el chico

-S-siéntenseme…-ordeno en un susurro el maestro

Los jóvenes por fin entendieron la palaba "siéntense" y obedecieron… Kagome se sentaba a lado de Sango por lo cual era el momento perfecto de preguntarle a Kagome, de paso igualmente enfrente suyo se sentaba Shiori

-Sango…-susurro la azabache-¿Por qué hicieron eso?

-Fue idea de Miroku, yo solo seguí el plan porque se me hacia divertido, pregúntale a Shiori, quizá ella sepa mas del tema

-Pss…-susurro nuevamente la azabache pero esta vez a Shiori

-¿Kagome?-pregunto la peli-blanca

-¿Por qué le hicieron eso a Inuyasha?

-El antes tenía el cabello de este color, pero le pidió a su mama que se lo pintara de negro… Creo que por que se sentía un bicho raro… o algún problema familiar no recuerdo, tiene mas de diez años que sucedió…

-¿Algún inconveniente haya atrás señoritas Higurashi y Hanyoumi?-pregunto el profesor

-N-no profesor-respondió nerviosa Kagome

Unas cuantas horas de clase más tarde, entro la profesora que se suponía estaba dirigiendo la obra

-Chicos, hubo un percance-aviso-La obra no será dentro de una semana… Sera para pasado mañana-La clase respondió con un largo y cansado "¿¡Que!?"-Bueno, ya técnicamente, se saben guion de memoria, además el club de costura ya tiene los trajes… Así que… ¡Animo!

* * *

El día de la tan esperada obra había llegado… Pero curiosamente nadie había visto su traje, se rumoraba que aun no estaban listos, pero como por arte de magia llegaron los miembros del club de costura con una bolsas… Les entregaron a cada quien sus respectivos trajes… Inuyahsa entro a los vestuarios y abrió su bolsa…

-Se ve tienen una imaginación increíble…-susurro para sí mismo

El traje era muy, pero MUY parecido a las prendas de la película de un tal Tim Burtan… o algo así… Nunca le intereso eso, ¿para qué demonios le serviría tal información?... Salió de los vestidores, pero con el pequeño detalle que su pelo plata recién pintado por sus "amigables" amigos, tubo que recogerlo en una especie de chongo, se veía gracioso…

-¡Te ves bien!-alabo una voz conocida

-Kagome…-susurro el chico para mirar a la joven, se veía hermosa… Ese atuendo le quedaba como un guante… un magnifico guante-Tu… Igual…-dijo ladeando su cara para evitar ver a la chica y que esta no viera su enorme sonrojo

-¡Oye!, que ella es MI novia-Inuyasha inmediatamente puso cara de sagrado

Kagome sabía a la perfección que Inuyasha y Koga nunca se llevaron bien y ella nunca supo el por qué, quizá tuvieron anteriormente alguna especie de pelea de la cual ella no sabía… Su novio vestía el mismo traje del conejo que aquella película, pero obviamente tenía puesto un pantalón de vestir… No era que no lo hubiera visto sin nada de ropa, pero…

-¿Y Miroku?-pregunto Shiori

-No ha salido aun…-contesto Inuyasha

-¡5 minutos!-grito el joven que era el director

Inuyasha se quedo en silencio pero sintió un golpe en el hombre, rio un poco ya que el único que hacía eso era Miroku solo para molestarlo, pero para su sorpresa no era así…

"Ven"-fue la palabra que se leyó en los labios de aquella joven

-Yo… ahora vuelvo…-dijo Inuyasha nervioso dejando a Kagome confundida

Inuyasha siguió a aquella joven a las afueras del gimnasio… Era un lugar bastante callado y obviamente sabía que nadie los oiría

-Hola Inu…

-¿Esto era lo que me querías decir?, Tsubaki

-¿Recuerdas aquel trato que te hice junto con Midoriko?

-¿Eso era un trato?-pregunto sarcásticamente-Si lo recuerdo, pero les dije que no lo aceptaría

-Exacto, piénsalo mejor, ya que nosotras podemos hacerte la vida imposible querido-dijo la chica con una sonrisa coqueta

-Se los dije antes y lo volveré a hacer ahora… "Váyanse a casar, enamorar y embarazarse de cualquier desgraciado, pero no se metan conmigo"-contesto fríamente

-Que adorable eres… Incluso tus amenazas me excitan mas…-contesto mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Qué asco me das…

La chica intento abrazar el cuello del joven, pero este la esquivo rápidamente… El no quería ser abrazado así por alguien que no fue Kagome… A lo lejos se oyó la voz de la maestra que organizaba anunciando que ya comenzarían con la obra…

-Si te importa tu relación con ella acepta…-amenazo

-Si acepo esa cosa jamás hablare con ella

-Pero ella aun te recordara como el chico que es un caballero virgen con las damas en vez del Inuyasha que se acostaba con las mujeres solo por a olvidar a otra

-Ustedes eran las que me obligaban… Yo nunca me quise acostar con ustedes bastardas

-Bien… No digas que no lo advertí

Inuyasha se fue del lugar corriendo ansioso por ver a Kagome actuar… Si la había visto durante los ensayos, pero él quería verla en todos los momentos posibles… El estaba enamorado de ella, era muy doloroso verla en brazos de otro… ¿Qué si intento alejarla de él? ¡Claro!, hiso muchas cosas pero todas parecían que solo hacía que la joven se enamorara más de ese lobezno… Como odiaba no haber sido valiente para declarársele antes que ese idiota… Pero el mas idiota era el… ¡Joder! Tubo tantas oportunidades de decirle que la amaba con todo su ser y haría todo lo posible para que ella fuera feliz… pero simplemente fue un cobarde de mierda y no se lo dijo

* * *

-¡Y ahora lo habían estado esperando!-dijo la maestra a los presentes-¡Que comience la obra!

Los aplausos inundaron el lugar para que un gran telón se abriera mostrando a Kagome recargada en un "árbol"… Shiori miro a Kagome preguntándole casi con la mirada "¿Dónde está Tsubaki?" pera la azabache estaba igual de confundida…

Tsubaki llego tarde pero aun así la historia no perdió coherencia… La obra no estaba saliendo tan mal pero llego la parte donde el conejo y Alicia bajo por aquel agujero en el suelo… verdaderamente en el escenario si había una caída como de cinco metros por lo cual abajo se puso una colchoneta para que no fuera a ir de cara… Koga al entrar se oyó el sonido de algo arrastrándose y luego unos quejidos de dolor que Shiori tuvo que callar hablando más alto… Para cuando Kagome bajo la colchoneta había vuelto…

-¡Inuyasha!-regaño Kagome

-¡No pude evitarlo!-contesto riendo mientras veía a Koga sobándose su espalda

Hubo otro cambio de escena… pero estaba vez Koga tuvo que ir "caminando" más despacio debido al golpe que había sufrido momentos atrás. En escena salió Koga y de la nada salió el que se suponía era el gato sonriente…

-¡Una niña perdida en el bosque!-Joder, ¿qué hacía Sango aquí? Aun no era su turno

-¿Sango, que haces aquí?-pregunto muy silenciosamente Kagome

-Miroku y yo cambiamos de personaje, créeme es mejor

Shiori las interrumpió con un tosido más que fingido… Llego la escena de Inuyasha luego de que "el gato sonriente" le dijera que fuera con él sombrerero… El fondo cambio nuevamente apareció Inuyasha y Miroku tomando unas tasas de té…

-D-disculpe…-susurro Kagome

-¡Pero que preciosura de niña es esta!-exclamo Miroku

-G-gracias… pero no saben…

-¡Pero si es tan dulce!-grito Inuyasha

-G-gracias pero yo quería…

-¿Una taza de té pequeña?-pregunto Miroku

-S-si…

-Anda, no sea tímida, siéntese…-dijo Inuyasha tomándole de la mano y guiándola a unas sillas sobre el escenario

-Si…

-¿Sabe?, hace tiempo que no tenemos una visita taaan, encantadora-dijo Miroku

-¿E-enserio?

-Amigo mío, dame un té amargo ya que si tomo azúcar quizá me de alguna enfermedad rara, esta dulzura me tiene acaramelado-dijo Inuyasha tomando de la barbilla a Kagome

La azabache se sintió más nerviosa que en los ensayos… Por su lado Shiori escuchaba a la perfección voces que decían algo como "Lo matare" y "¡Cálmate!"… la peli-blanca sabía de los sentimientos de él ambarino hacía la chica de ojos achocolatados… Quizá no fue la primera en enterarse, pero si fue como la tercera… Como deseaba que aquel joven fuera feliz… Aun que él no hablara tanto con ella como antes, estaba al corriente en la vida del chico… Por otro lado Miroku no terminaba de preguntarse porque Ayame dijo que el sombrerero debía ser romántico en lugar de un lunático… Quizá así pensaba que tendría alguna posibilidad con Koga, pero ese chico solo se interesaba en Kagome y nada más…

-Y-yo…-la chica se sentía nerviosa, ¿desde cuándo él se veía tan… lindo?...-Ammm…

-Dime, ¿en qué se parece un escritorio a un cuervo?

-N-no lo sé…

De la nada salió Koga… ¿Qué hacía antes de tiempo? Su turno de entrar a escena era en dos minutos, pero a él nunca le gusto una parte en donde el sombrerero intentaba besar a Alicia…

-Vaya, miren quien llego, la rata peluda-dijo sarcástico Inuyasha

-Desgraciado… deja a mi… a esa chica…-dijo Koga para que la obra no tuviera menos coherencia de la que ya tenía…

-Oblígame ratita

-¡Firmaste tu sentencia!

De la nada Sango con aun su traje de gato apareció de la nada y golpeo a ambos en la cabeza… El público se quedo un poco callado… ellos ni Shiori sabían que sucedería a sí que la chica intento improvisar

-Entonces el gato vino para tomar unas tazas de té… con… sus… ¿camaradas?...-de verdad intentaba decir algo, pero parecía que todo lo que decía no tenía tanta lógica como ella pensaba

-Si… sombrero…-Sango sabía que lo mejor era acabar esto de una buena vez, así que mando a la mierda los ensayos-¡La reina ya viene para acá!

-¿Qué?...-pregunto Miroku sin comprender el plan por lo cual Kagome le dio un codazo para que le siguieran la corriente a su amiga-Ohh… ¡Claro!, ¡Sombrerero prepara nuestras mejores tazas!

-¿Qué?…-Shiori entendió el plan de la joven

-¡La reina roja ya estaba llegando a la fiesta del té!, el sombrero y el conejo se calmaron-dijo en tono amenazador-y decidieron… Tirarse al piso para recibir a la reina que cortaba cabezas por diversión…

 _Genial Shiori, ¿no se te pudo haber ocurrido una mejor idea?_ -pensó Inuyasha

Alguien empujo a los que interpretaban a la baraja que estarían de protectores de los reyes

-N-nosotros no permitiremos que os acerquéis a nuestra reina-dijo una de los chicos

-¡Apartaos!-grito Ayame, esta quería impresionar a Koga por lo cual empezó a improvisar-¿¡Esto que es!?

-N-no es dos… o un tres-dijo Hoyo mirando a Kagome

-S-soy Alicia

-¡Nunca te he preguntado vuestro nombre!

La actuación de Ayame a pesar de ser improvisada, era muy buena

-Perdónele reina mía…-pidió Inuyasha haciendo una reverencia

-¡A callar!, ¡Córtenle la cabeza!

-Etto… En ese momento Alicia escucho una voz familiar de SU HERMANA-la peli-blanca tuvo que levantar la voz para que Tsubaki la escuchara

-¡Alicia!-grito rápidamente la chica

En ese momento cayó el telón…

-¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?!-pregunto Inuyasha

-¿Improvisación?-pregunto Miroku

-Esto era lo mejor, nos estábamos desviando mucho de el guión original…-se defendió Sango

-Ella tiene razón…-dijo Ayame

-¡Fuera del escenario!, ya solo falta la escena final y acabaremos con esta rareza-dijo Shiori

Los chicos menos Tsubaki , Kagome y Shiori que eran las que acabarían con "broce de oro" la obra… El telón se abrió y se mostro el escenario que se utilizo principalmente con Kagome con los ojos cerrados…

-Alicia

-Mnnn…

-Alicia, repíteme la pregunta-ordeno

-¡¿En qué se parece un escritorio y un cuervo?!-dijo "despertando" abruptamente

-Alicia, ¿Qué tonterías dices?. Bueno, anda vamos a cenar

Con esto ambas chicas salieron del escenario… 5… 10 y 20 segundos pasaron antes de que una chica empezara a aplaudir diciendo "bravo", a esta chica se le unió todo el instituto… Cosa que extraño a Shiori, les había gustado su obra casi totalmente improvisada… Bueno, quizá solo era porque en algunas partes la obra era casi de comedía…

-Aquí, están los alumnos que han participado…-dijo la maestra en estado de shock, tal parece que ella tampoco se esperaba todo esto…

Todos salieron he hicieron una reverencia… hubieron chicas que gritaban "Miroku", "Koga" e "Inuyaha", pero en el caso de los dos primeros las chicas que gritaron eso se sintieron casi muertas con la respectivas miradas de Sango y Ayame de celos…

 _¿Así que el a rechazado? Mmmm… será divertido…_

* * *

Eran pasadas de las 5 de la tarde… pero aun así, lo que habían participado en la obra tenían que guardar los objetos en el almacén correspondiente a las cajas… Koga había insistido en ayudar a Kagome pero recibió una llamada de su trabajo y tuvo que irse, cosa que alegre mayormente a Inuyasha… Solo faltaban seis cajas y tal parecía que Sango, Kagome, Miroku e Inuyasha eran las únicas almas en pena que rondaban por el instituto debido a que todos ya se habían ido a sus respectivas casas…

-Nosotros nos llevaremos cuatro y ustedes llévense esas dos, ¿bien?-pregunto Sango

-Claro-contesto la azabache

Los cuatro fueron al almacén que estaba destinado a esas cajas… Las cajas iban mayormente en el suelo, menos la de Kagome que tenía que ir obligativamente arriba de un estante

-Ahora volvemos-dijo Miroku con voz picara que solo el joven peli-plata comprendió

Kagome intento subir la caja de puntitas pero el estante era muy alto para ella…

-¿No ves una caja que pueda utilizar de escalera?-pregunto la joven

-Kagome, sabes muy bien que las cajas si se encuentran en mal estado nos pondrán sanción a todos los que participamos en la obra-recordó el joven con una sonrisa de lado

-Mmmm… ¿Me haces escalerita para que suba?-pregunto

-¿Qué?, ¡No!

-Anda… Por favor…-hiso un ligero puchero

-¡Khe!. Bien…-suspiro abatido

Inuyasha junto sus manos y Kagome se subió sobre estas… El joven de verdad que intento no mirar hacia arriba… pero le fue imposible y vio las bragas purpuras de la joven… ¡No era un pervertido!... Pero, no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa… Kagome coloco la caja pero salió un poco de polvo y estornudo… Inuyasha se distrajo por andar de fisgón y desisto el agarre entre sus manos y cayó al suelo junto con la muchacha…

-¡Kyaaa!

Inuyasha cayó sobre Kagome… La chica sintió el rostro arder… y el chico solo entre cerro sus ojos mientras recorría con la mirada la cara sonrojada de la joven…

-Inuyasha…-un susurro delicado salió de los labios rosas de la joven

Inuyasha no lo evito… escuchar su nombre de ese modo era tan… tan… tierno, tan propio de Kagome… Para cuando se dio cuenta ya se estaba embriagando con el aliento que salía de la boca de la azabache… Junto sus labios con los de ella delicadamente… La chica, tenía que alejarlo, decirle que qué ¿Qué demonios hacía?... Pero no quiso mover ni un solo musculo… Quería que ese contacto no se acabara… Inuyasha aun que no lo deseaba abandono los labios de la chica repartiendo besos en su cuello… La joven suspiro… El se embargo en un delicioso viaje del cuello de la joven a la tela que solo desabotono el primer lugar… Continuo lamiendo la piel… descubrió un poco el hombro de la chica donde no solo repartió pesos si no que igualmente lengüetazos a diestra y siniestra…

-I-Inu… yasha…-gimió

El chico mordió con más fuerza esa parte del cuerpo de la chica pero unos pasos y risas lo sacaron de su ensoñación… ¡Joder!, ¿¡Que mierda estaba haciendo!?... Inuyasha se separo rápidamente de Kagome como si la chica tuviera una enfermedad mortal muy contagiosa… Kagome le iba a preguntar el porqué se detuvo pero la puerta se abrió rápidamente… Inuyasha se paro rápidamente de su lugar y se fue a hablar con Miroku mientras este dejaba la caja que cargaba en cualquier parte… Sango miro la escena confundida y dejo su caja en el piso… Miro a su amiga que tenía su blusa una poco desarreglada… ¿acaso ese degenerado se había atrevido a dar el siguiente paso?... Lo mejor era preguntar…

-¿Sucede algo, Kagome?

-N-no… P-para nada…-contesto nerviosa

Su amiga no era idiota como para no darse cuenta de que algo le ocultaba su amiga y ese algo se lo sacaría a golpes a Inuyasha…

Aun así… Nadie estaba preparado para lo que vendría después…

 **Continuara…**

¡Hola criaturitas de la creación! (lanzan un zapato a mi persona) ¡Wow!, no me maten… se que me he tardado pero tengo muy buenas razones

1- Escribía felizmente cuando... ¡Joder se fue el internet!, intente que el maldito volviera pero no lo hiso, apague el internet y lo volví a prender y nada... Llame a una persona especializada para que la arreglara... pasaron una, dos y tres semanas desde que la andaba "reparando" y luego la trajo

2- Estudie porque ya casi entraba a la escuela...

3- Digamos que estoy arreglando uno que otro asuntillo relacionado con dinero... jaja si soy pobre XD, ok no...

Pero, hay tienen sus explicaciones… Además… ¿Qué planean esas mujeres?... ¿Qué demonios va a suceder luego de esa pequeña escenita del final? Pues aquí les dejo… una especie de avance:

 **Inicio de spoiler**

-¡Joder Miroku!, ¡Esas perras me tienen hasta la coronilla!-grito totalmente cabreado el chico

-Inuyasha, Cálmate

-¿¡Qué me calme!?. ¡Tú no estás en este rollo!

-¡Lo estoy!... Inuyasha tu eres mi amigo… Siempre te apoyare en lo que sea, como tú lo iciste en el pasado, si no ¿Qué clase de amigo sería?

 **Fin spoiler**

¡Sera todo el sufrimiento que les daré por el momento!

¡ADIÓS!


	6. Desastre

**Los personajes que se mostraran no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, los use con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Desastre**

Se levanto con pesar… Luego de hace dos días… ¡Joder!, que cansado y confundido estaba… ¡Maldita obra!. ¡Malditos sentimientos!. ¡Malditos impulsos!... ¡Y maldita… muchacha!... Luego de que él y su amigo hablaran cosas estúpidas mientras el evitaba a toda costa estar con la azabache… ¡Ya no podría volver a verle la cara sin sentirse culpable!... Miro su reloj… eran las 5.30 de la madrugada… ¡No podía conciliar un sueño de menos de veinte minutos porque despertaba!...

Tooi michi no saki de anata no koto

Wo zutto omou.

Kinou no you ni kanjiru

Deai wasure wa shinai.

Tooi michi no saki ni

Anata ga ireba mistune aeru.

Kawara ai mamoru sou

Towa ni wasure was shinai

¡Puto tono de llamada!... ¿Pero a quien mierda se le ocurriría llamar a una persona a las cinco de la madrugada?... Contesto un tanto enojado

-¡¿Quién demonios es?!. ¡¿Uno ya no puede dormir tranquilamente?!-Ja… Claro dormir…

-¡Wow!. Tranquilo-De todas las personas del vasto mundo, ¿tenía que ser una de esas lunáticas?-¿Cómo amaneció mi chico favorito?

-Déjate de estupideces. ¿También me dirás lo mismo que Tsubaki? Eh, Yura

-¿Qué comes que adivinas? ¡Ah!, claro. Tú te comes las ilusiones de nosotras

-Nunca les he dicho que las amo, además yo ni siquiera las utilice. Ustedes fueron las tontas que se metieron donde no debían-contesto mas enojado que antes

-En fin. Última oportunidad mi amor. ¿Aceptas o lo dejas?

-¡No me tomes el pelo!, ¡Ni se molesten en estarme jodiendo la vida con eso!, ¡NO ACEPTARE Y ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA!-grito antes de colgar

Inuyasha estaba más que cansado, ¿Por qué ahora tenían que venir a molestarlo, cuando el ya tenía sus problemas con Kagome?. Decidió ir a darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse como siempre, su pelo decidió hacerse un chongo, después de todo, extrañaba su cabellera plateada, pero aun así lo habían regañado por traer el pelo suelto, a el no le gustaba seguir ordenes, pero con el problema de Kagome y ahora esas idiotas, lo último que quería eran más castigos.

Se dirigió a la escuela, pero esta vez no se encontró a nadie de sus amigos. Miro su celular faltaban diez minutos para que el entrara a clases. Entonces ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos?, seguramente ya habían llegado o se durmieron… Nada raro por cierto. A la entrada de la escuela se encontró con casi toda la escuela… Poco le importo, quizá estaban limpiando las aulas o algo por el estilo

-Mira, es el…-un susurro de una chica que se apodero de su atención

-Qué asco

-No te acerques a él…

Inuyasha se extraño, no estaba Miroku como para que lo acusaran de eso…

-¿Inuyasha-senpai hiso eso?

¿Hacer qué?, en su sano juicio nunca hiso algo que a el instituto entero le afectara

-Lo amo, pero es despreciable

Cierto, muchas chicas lo "amaban" y se lo decía, pero del modo más "cortes" que podía las rechazaba, el solo quería a una joven de ojos marrones… suspiro… ¡Maldición!... Por estar sumido en sus pensamientos no presto la suficiente atención al camino y choco con una figura pequeña

-Lo lamento…-Inuyasha se intento disculpar y le ofreció la mano a la joven que estaba en el suelo

-Tu… Tu… ¡Eres asqueroso!-con una rapidez que seguramente, el mismo flash sintió celos se paro y le dio una bofetada bastante dura… Normal, la chica tenía el estampado del club de karate

La muchacha se fue corriendo dejando a un "albino" confundido… ¿Miroku apareció de la nada y gracias a eso a él le dieron la bofetada?. Miro a los lados, hasta ahora se dio cuenta de que el instituto lo miraba con asco y repulsión… ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿Tan malo era?, ¿Lo vieron con cara de violador mutilador?...

-¡Te estaba buscando!-una voz familiar lo llamo

-Miroku…-susurro-¿¡Qué demonios está sucediendo!?

-¿No te has enterado?-pregunto algo preocupado

-¿Enterarme de qué?...-pregunto confundido

-Ten…

El joven tomo en sus manos unas fotos…

-Mierda…-susurro

En las fotos aparecía el acostándose con cada una de las chicas… Lo que se veía mal, muy mal, era simple hecho de que ellas estaban desnudas y él en la gran mayoría no… Obviamente estaban censuradas… Otras en su parecer eran fotomontajes, pero bastante bien hechos… ¿Esto era a lo que se referían?, ¿Este era su plan malévolo?. Asustaban más sus pantuflas de conejo que esto

-¿Cuántos han visto estas tonterías?-pregunto a su amigo

-Mmm. No lo sé, ¿Cómo el 99.9 por ciento de la escuela las han visto?, con excepción de Shiori que falto-contesto su amigo con sarcasmo

-¿Kagome también?...-pregunto asustado

Si la joven las había visto, su diminuta oportunidad de salir con ella se esfumo, puesto que a ella nunca le gustaron esta clase de cosas

-¿Qué parte del "99.9 por ciento de la escuela ya lo vio" no entendiste?

Su cuerpo se congelo… Ahora sus esperanzas de estaban derrumbando como pronto lo harían esas perras… No soportaría ver a la chica directamente en su cara… Con el solo pensamiento de que ella no quiera hablarle más, lo ponía triste…

-¿D-donde esta ella?...-pregunto nervioso

-Ven

El joven siguió a su amigo… A cada paso su cuerpo se iba poniendo más frio… Jamás imagino que algún día Kagome se enteraría y mucho menos de este modo… Sin darse cuenta llegaron a un área con bastantes frondosos árboles… Su escuela era enorme, pero al ver la sola silueta una muchacha, sintió a que el instituto se había hecho del tamaño de una maqueta de diez centímetros… Miro el rostro de la azabache… Se le partió el corazón al verla, su carita se veía tan triste y decepcionada… Pudo jurar que una lágrima recorrió el rostro de la joven…

-Anímate Kag-dijo Koga en quizá un intento de hacer feliz a su… Novia

-Anda sonríe…-apoyo Sango

Pero como antes, el rostro solo se mantuvo así…

-¡Tu!-grito Koga furioso al ver a Inuyasha

El joven lo ignoro… Kagome con esas palabras de su pareja volteo el rostro encontrándose con la cara de un asustado muchacho… Ella se paró de la banca en la que se encontraba hace tan solo unos momentos sentada. Camino unos pasos al joven quien la miro aun más preocupado que antes…

-Ka… Kagome…-susurro el chico

-¿Esto es verdad?-pregunto mostrando unas cuantas fotos

-Kagome…

-¡Contesta!. ¡Te pregunte si estas fotos son reales!

-Algunas…-contesto en un suspiro

-¿Por qué nunca me mencionaste esto?... Sango me dijo que ella y Miroku ya sabían…-Inuyasha miro a Sango con una mirada de enojo, pero la joven hiso un gesto reprobatorio… Es cierto, ella le dijo innumerables veces que le confesara todo a Kagome, pero simplemente no había podido hacerlo…-¿Es que no me tienes la suficiente confianza?... Yo creí que… Creí que…

-Kagome…-De sus labios solo querían salir las simples palabras de "Te amo", "te adoro", "te deseo", "por ti, aria cualquier cosa". Simplemente de sus labios salió una mentira… de nuevo-Yo… No quería que te preocuparas… Sé que te preocupan esta clase de cosas…

-¿Solo por eso?...

-No quería que te enojaras conmigo…

-Muy tarde…-Inuyasha la miro con horror… No creía que esas palabras hubieran salido de esos dulces labios-Yo… Yo… ¡TE ODIO!-la chica se echo a correr adentro del instituto seguida de Koga

Valla… Eso dolió más de lo esperado… Hubiera preferido mil veces que una daga o alguna especie de espada lo hubiera atravesado y matarlo, pero al parecer las palabras duelen… duelen… duelen… duelen mucho… Hubiera preferido morir y no sufrir, pero tal vez este era el plan que kami tenía para el… O mejor dicho… ¡ESAS PERRAS!...

Tooi michi no saki de anata no koto

Inuyasha tomo su celular y contesto con el tono de voz más macabro, espeluznante y enojado que pudieron salir de sus labios…

-Las matare a todas-Sango y Miroku quedaron paralizados por el impacto de la voz de su amigo

-Última oportunidad…-dijo dulcemente una chica

-Ya no me importa que hagan…

-¿Segu… -Inuyasha colgó abruptamente

-¡Inuyasha, mira!

El miro al techo encontrándose con un enorme cartel del tamaño de la escuela de él y… ¡Esas brujas teniendo sexo!... Eso en verdad le molesto bastante, pero al fin y al cabo ellas eran las que se ponían en exhibición, no el… Unos horribles gritos inundaron la escuela, mas de chicas que de chicos… El tan solo los ignoro y fue al jardin… donde nadie lo molestaría y lo dejarían reflexionar…

Llego al lugar… Se sentó en la hierba que se sentía bastante tierna…

-¿Puedo sentarme?-pregunto Miroku

-¿No me pueden dejar tranquilo?-pregunto molesto el joven

-No, eres mi mejor amigo y nunca te dejaría solo-Su amigo se lo pensó mucho antes de responder-Lo mejor en estos momentos es respirar y medir las cosas tranquilamente

-¡Joder Miroku!, ¡Esas perras me tienen hasta la coronilla!-grito totalmente cabreado el chico

-Inuyasha, Cálmate

-¿¡Qué me calme!?. ¡Tú no estás en este rollo!

-¡Lo estoy!... Inuyasha tu eres mi amigo… Siempre te apoyare en lo que sea, como tú lo hiciste en el pasado, si no ¿Qué clase de amigo sería?

-Miroku… Yo… Gracias, verdaderamente necesito calmarme, pero… ¡Simplemente no puedo!

-Escucha, hable con Sango y ella y yo estamos dispuestos a ayudarte en lo que sea, ¿bien?

-No sé que hice para tener unos amigos tan pacientes

-Tenemos nuestras razones-contesto su amigo felizmente

Platicaron un rato sobre incoherencias… Inuyasha gracias a su amigo se olvido por unos momentos sobre su problema actual… Inclusive, sin intención alguna se saltaron la primera hora de clases… Luego de un rato se pararon de sus lugares y fueron al salón…

Al entrar a su clase, el salón se había dividido pues las chicas alejaron a toda costa sus butacas de la de él, con excepción de Sango… Incluso Kagome se había alejado y para su malísimo día, se fue a sentar junto con ese sarnosito… Al entrar el maestro noto la gran separación, intento reclamarles, pero una tropa de mujeres enojadas daba bastante miedo incluso para un maestro… La clase transcurría "normal"

-Inuyasha Taisho, se solicita su presencia en la dirección…-El altavoz retumbo en la clase

-Vaya joven-pidió el maestro

Inuyasha se retiro de aquella aula… Entro al lugar, encontrándose con el director con una mirada reprobadora…

-No me mire así Saya-pidió Inuyasha tomando asiento

-Mira, no me llames por mi nombre, solo dime director-contesto el hombre cansado

-Sí, sí como sea…

-Mira… No entiendo porque esa actitud tuya últimamente. Tu padre no era así y mucho menos tu madre. ¿Qué te sucede?

-¡Entienda algo!. ¡Yo no soy mi padre ni mi madre, soy INU-YA-SHA!-contesto molesto

-Escucha… Te conocí desde pequeño. Desde poco antes de salir de la secundaría, comenzó esa rebeldía. ¿Por qué?

-Eso, no es su incumbencia

-Te considero como parte de mi familia Inuyasha, y me preocupo por ti

-¿Enserio?-utilizo una nota de sarcasmo-Pues adivine que… ¡Usted no es de mi familia!

-Inuyasha…

-¡No, nada de "Inuyasha"!. Estoy cansado de este día que se fue a la mierda desde que me desperté, lo último que quiero es que alguien me venga a hacer un cuestionario como si yo fuera alguna especie de fugitivo o ladrón

-¡Oye!... No…-suspiro pesadamente-No quería hacer esto, pero… Inuyasha Taisho, está suspendido durante una semana, por causa de daños a la moral de esta institución

-Mejor para mí-con esto salió de la habitación hecho una fiera

Camino por el pasillo para ir por su mochila he irse de aquel plante he irse a casa a reflexionar un poco, pero una mano lo tomo de la muñeca y lo metió a una habitación oscura mientras se cerraba la puerta…

-Mi Inu. Te amo tanto-dijo una voz femenina a la vez que colocaba sus senos sobre el pecho de el joven

-¿Qué deseas Tsubaki? Sabes que nunca conseguirás lo que quieres y mucho menos con este juego absurdo-contesto molesto

-Lo sé. Solo te quería decir que tenemos contactos bastante fuertes

-¿Amenazas? Nunca funcionaran

-Ya se… Tu padre era de los mejores agentes de policía de Japón, por lo cual su familia debe estar muy bien cuidada

-¿Qué ganas sabiendo eso?

-Mira, te tengo dos opciones

-¿Opciones?. Mira, no quiero perder tiempo valioso

-Eliges que te molestemos incesantemente a TI… O… Que torturemos a Kagomesita

-¿Qué?...-pregunto confundido. ¿Qué planeaban hacerle a Kagome? Que el supiera, ninguna de esas mujeres sabía que el estaba enamorado perdidamente de la azabache

-¿Qué eliges?

-No tengo tiempo para sus estupideces-con esto coloco su mano en el picaporte de el cuarto

-La segunda opción incluye a Sango y Miroku, y si no eliges. Nosotras elegiremos la segunda opción

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo molesto-Escucha, con ellos no se atrevan a meterse

-¿En ese caso eliges la primera?

-Si con eso los dejan en paz a ellos, no me importa. Puedo lidiar con ustedes rápidamente

-Recuerda nuestros importantes contactos

-¿Tienen de contacto a la revista Shonen Sunday?. Por favor no me hagas reír-dijo sarcástico antes de salir

A la muchacha se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en el rostro, tenía que hacer una llamada

* * *

Las clases habían terminado y Sango junto con Miroku tomaron la mochila de Inuyasha dispuestos a entregársela

-¡Chicos!-llamo Kagome

-Kagome…-susurro Sango

-¿A dónde van?-pregunto curiosa sin notar aun lo que sus amigos tenían en las manos

-Pues…-Sango no sabía por dónde empezar, ahora mismo ella debía odiar a Inuyasha y no quisiera saber nada de el

-Iremos con Inuyasha-Miroku dejo a un lado el respeto por su amiga hablándole sin rodeos

-¡Ven Kag!-llamo Koga al mismo tiempo que tomaba el brazo de la chica

-¡Hasta luego!-se despidió Kagome con una sonrisa de sus amigos

Kagome se sentía culpable por haberle hablado así a Inuyasha antes pero… No podía perdonarle el hecho que le hubiera mentido tanto tiempo… La mantenía triste el hecho de que el joven no confiara lo suficiente en ella…

Por su lado sus amigos querían encontrar a Inuaysha lo más rápido posible…

* * *

Inuyasha estaba en las afueras de la institución comprando algo de beber… Tenía la extraña incertidumbre de que algo se le olvidaba, pero le resto importancia… Continuo caminando tomando su malteada de fresa… fresa… fresa…

 _-¿Qué malteada quieres?-pregunto el chico_

 _-Mmm… Hay tantos sabores. ¡Que me es tan difícil decidir!-grito la azabache_

 _-Yo prefiero de chocolate-pidió Inuyasha_

 _-Mmmm… ¡Fresa!_

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-¡Me encanta la malteada con sabor a fresa!-respondió con una enorme sonrisa tan linda que los ángeles tendrían envidia de ella_

Tan solo recordar aquello lo hacía sentir más que triste… Tendría que encontrar la forma de remendar las cosas con ella…

Continúo su caminada hasta que visibilizo una figura femenina a lo lejos

-Inu…

-Tu… ¡Ja!. Solo faltabas tu para llegar a joderme el día-se burlo el joven

-Lo sé, lo sé…

-¿Y qué quieres Kikyo?, ¿algún otro hijo?. Lo lamento, pero ese es trabajo de Onigumo-le respondió riendo

-Sigue riendo… Pero ese niño es tuyo

-¿Qué me lo demuestra?-dijo molesto

-Te traeré las pruebas necesarias en algún tiempo más… Pero no he venido para eso

-¿Entonces?, ¿vienes a advertirme lo mismo que Tsubaki?

-No es una advertencia como tal, pero parece ser que a esa mujer se le olvido un pequeño detalle

-¿Qué quieres decir?...

-Ella me conto que elegiste la primera opción… Esta incluía el molestarte a ti, pero como la segunda opción involucraba a tres afectados, la primera afecta a dos personas

-¿Cómo?-pregunto asustado, ¿había involucrado a alguien más involuntariamente?

-Shiori está fuertemente vinculada con nuestros contactos…-Inuyasha pensó en el pasado-Al ver tu expresión veo que adivinaste que les aremos a ambos ¿verdad?

-Tú…-casi le sale un gruñido de rabia

-Si yo fuera tu, dejaría de perder el tiempo conmigo he iría con esa perra

-¿Qué?...

 _-Oh no…_

Inuyasha salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de la chica… Eso no podría ser posible...

 _-Shiori… Otra vez no…_

El joven visibilizo a lo lejos el hogar de la muchacha, pero la casa estaba con uno que otro vidrio roto y la puerta estaba en el piso como si alguien hubiera querido forcejearla… En el jardín de encontraba Shiori con la cabeza entre las piernas

-¡Shiori!-llamo el chico sin parar de correr

La chica levanto la cara la cual estaba llenas de lágrimas y en una de sus mejillas tenía una marca de un golpe… Inuyahsa entro en pánico… ¿Esto no acabaría alguna vez?... Shiori con mucho esfuerzo se paro del piso… Parecía que tenía dañada una pierna por lo cual apenas podía mantenerse en pie… La chica corrió a abrazar al chico…

-¡Sucedió lo mismo que hace once años!-dijo entre sollozos incontenibles

-Shiori…-susurro el joven

Correspondió al abrazo intentando tranquilizar a la jovencita… Esto… Sería duro…

 **Continuara…**

¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!... Dios… Debería seguir con "El amor nunca se olvida" pero me estoy entreteniendo mas en esta historia. Eso no quiere decir que la otra no me guste solo que… La inspiración a sido muy pobre T-T…

En fin. ¿No les pareció intrigante?, digo… El plan de esas brujas fue descubierto y ahora implemente a Shiori… Ojo, ella es una pieza crucial en la primera etapa de la historia… Si, leyeron bien ya que dividiré la historia en dos ETAPAS, pues en la primera ETAPA tendrán un problema y luego pos otro :v… ¿Kagome perdonara a Inuyasha?, ¿Shiori que tiene que ver en el problema?, ¿Inuyasha recuperara su mochila?. Descubran esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo XD

¡ADIOS!


	7. Especial: Shiori

**Los personajes que se mostraran no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, los use con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Especial de Shiori**

Aun recuerdo aquellos días donde solo era una niña solitaria muy propensa a los insultos de los demás niños. Iba en primer año de primaria cuando lo conocí; un niño de melena plateada muy extraña y ojos dorados igualmente inusuales en ese tono de color. A primera vista parecía un chico de muy pocas palabras y que era muy frio, pero un día de tantos que me molestaban por mi inusual tono de piel y pelo que no combinaban en nada, el apareció y me defendió

 _-¡Déjenla en paz por un maldito momento!_

Los niños que me estaba molestando automáticamente desaparecieron de nuestra vista y a decir verdad me sentí apenada ya que yo no podía arreglar mis problemas sola… Siempre necesitaba la ayuda de alguien

 _-¿Estás bien? –Logre asentir lentamente con la cabeza- Tranquila, yo no creo que seas rara. Son envidiosos porque eres especial_

 _-Lo dices porque eres igual que yo –había escuchado rumores sobre un niño nuevo con melena plateada y yo suponía que era el_

 _-No te preocupes, no es por eso –me regalo una sonrisa que por primera vez, supe que no era en plan de broma- ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga?_

 _-¿Amiga? –durante todo mi tiempo de niña, nadie me había pedido ser su amiga porque decían que era un bicho raro_

 _-¡Por favor acepta! –el me miro felizmente_

 _-D-de acuerdo…_

 _-¡Sí! –el se abalanzo a mí y me abrazo_

Había quedado petrificada ante aquel gesto, pero no dude en corresponderle

Fuimos buenos amigos, incluso con la llegada de Miroku me sentía muy bien. Se burlaban constantemente de mi debido a que aparte de rara, me juntaba con niños, pero Miroku e Inuyasha amenazaban a cualquiera que nos molestara, éramos una pequeña familia, sin embargo, tenía más confianza en Inuyasha que en Miroku, el era para mí muy especial y yo esperaba que yo para el también…

Cuando yo era una recién nacida, mi padre murió y me dejo en la custodia de mi madre. Ella era la mejor mamá del mundo, pero… Mi abuelo, que siempre estaba obsesionado con llevarme con él, nunca me agrado a pesar que era mi familia… Mi sangre… La actitud de mi abuelo hacia a mí nunca me agradaba… El, en cada momento que podía me tocaba alguna parte de mi cuerpo no importaba cual fuera y eso a mí no me agradaba nada… Mi madre un día noto eso y me alejo de mi abuelo, cosa que agradecí, pero ese vejestorio no nos dejo solas, nos siguió… Mi madre pensaba seriamente en mudarnos, pero no teníamos el dinero ni los recursos suficientes para mudarnos y tratar de desaparecer del mapa… La casa en donde vivíamos, era de mi padre, pero como mi madre y mi padre no se casaron, la casa era de mi abuelo y en cualquier momento nos podía correr del lugar

Todo eso se lo conté a Inuyasha, pero a sus 8 años de edad me sorprendió de sobremanera que lo entendiera

 _-¡Eso es horrible! Debo ayudarte en lo que pueda_

A mí me agradaba mucho ese amor y cariño que él tenía y era eso lo que me hacía sentir bien con el

Un buen día, a mi mamá le llego una carta que nunca me dejo leer, pero y sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con mi abuelo. Desde ese día no me dejo ir a la escuela y cerro toda la casa con llave

Una mañana, estaba haciendo un dibujo de un perro que para mi buen gusto parecía un mapache y mi madre estaba en la cocina haciendo la comida. Alguien golpeo la puerta estrepitosamente y a mi mamá se le bajaron los colores de la cara, parecía que había visto un demonio, yo no le tome importancia y seguí coloreando, pero aquel ruido sonó nuevamente pero esta vez seguido de una voz, mejor dicho una orden

 _-¡Entregue a la niña y nadie será lastimado!_

En ese momento, recordé que mi abuelo tenía grandes influenzas económicas y podía hacer bastantes cosas con su asqueroso dinero. Mi madre luego de aquella orden fue directamente a abrazarme, iba a preguntarle que sucedía pero ella poso un dedo sobre sus labios indicándome silencio

 _-¡Creo que esto será de la mala manera!_

Cuando esa frase termino la puerta se rompió de una patada de un policía… Mi mamá me tomo de la muñeca y me llevo al piso de arriba directamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave y coloco una silla. Los pasos pesados subiendo por la escalera retumbaron por toda la casa. Entre en pánico… Estaba asustada ¿Qué sucedía si atrapaban a mi mamá o a mi?. Mi madre inspecciono todo su cuarto en cuando escucho que tiraban otra puerta, sospechaba que era la del baño. Mi madre abrió la ventana y me hiso señas que la siguiera

 _-Salta hija –mire el marco de la ventana y negué con la cabeza rotundamente- ¡Hazlo! –Retrocedí un paso, pero golpearon la puerta de la habitación donde estábamos y casi me puse a llorar en ese momento- ¡Corre! –Estaba indecisa por mi miedo a morir y a ir con mi abuelo… Corrí con mi madre y la abrace_

 _-No quiero irme sin ti… -dije mientras lagrimas corrían por mi rostro_

 _-¡Aquí están! –la voz de mi abuelo me cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre mi_

La puerta de la habitación estaba siendo forzada. Mi madre me estrecho más fuerte y justamente en el momento en el que la puerta se rompió ella me alejo de su cuerpo y me tomo en brazos. Estábamos por saltar por la ventana, pero lograron tomar del tobillo a mi madre

- _Escapa –fue el susurro que me dijo mi madre antes de lanzarme por la ventana_

Pude ver como mi madre era presa de los policías. Por suerte había un arbusto que aliviano mi caída, pero aun así me lastime el tobillo y me rasguñe un poco la cara

 _-¡Mi nieta! –mi abuelo se acerco al marco de la ventana y me miro con unos ojos fríos pero que a la vez demostraban muchas cosas menos amor fraternal_

Ignore ese momento y por primera vez en todo el día, obedecí a mi madre: Hui de mi casa. Corrí la más rápido que mis pequeñas piernas me lo permitían, corrí lo suficiente para que los policías no lograran atraparme

Mientras corría, trataba de meterme en los lugares inalcanzables para ellos como adultos, a pesar de que era difícil que ellos pasaran lo hacían a un ritmo considerablemente rápido. Cuando creí que los había perdido, continúe corriendo y llegue al parque donde solía encontrarme con Inuyasha y Miroku, sonreí cuando visibilice las siluetas de mis amigos no tan lejos. Inuyasha pareció verme y me hiso señas, me acerque a ellos completamente cansada

 _-Shiori ¿Qué… -Miroku observo mi estado y con voz preocupada quiso hablar pero yo lo interrumpí_

 _-¡Por favor escóndame! –pedí agitada de tanto correr_

 _-¿De qué? –la voz incrédula de Inuyasha hiso que volteara por inercia y a mis espaldas ya casi estaban esos policías_

 _-¡No! ¡Ya vienen por mí! –grite horrorizada_

 _-No lo harán –antes de reaccionar ante las palabras de Inuyasha ya estaba corriendo nuevamente pero estaba vez acompañada de mis amigos_

Corrimos por las cayes cas cercanas y continuamos así, pero luego de un rato por obvias razones comenzamos a cansarnos, en especial yo

 _-Ya… Ya no puedo mas –avise completamente agitada y cansada por el ajetreo_

Inuyasha me miro preocupado y le susurro algo a Miroku a lo cual este asintió con la cabeza

 _-Ven –ambos me tomaron de las manos y me llevaron a un callejón cerrado_

 _\- Quítate la blusa y la falda y tu Miroku comienza a hacer hebras de papel de los cuadernos –Miroku asintió y yo me ruborice ¿Me tenía que quitar la ropa? En cualquier modo que lo viera eso sonaba muy… morboso y bochornoso…- No te veremos yo ayudare a Miroku_

Ellos pusieron en plan su plan y yo lo único que pude hacer fue quitarme la blusa y mi faldita. Inuyasha inmediatamente me coloco su suéter rojo que siempre tenía puesto para que yo me cubriera. Miroku tomo mi blusa y la coloco en su mochila al igual que hiso con mi falda. Un dato curioso era que la mochila no estaba muy gorda, pero tampoco muy flacucha, casi podrá confundirse con mi cuerpo. Las hebras de papel de cuaderno las tomaron y abrieron el cierre de la mochila del él peli-negro y atoraron el papel de tal forma que simulara mi pelo. Otro dato era que la mochila era café, casi del color de mi piel ¿Esa mochila tenía mucha similitud conmigo o era mi imaginación?

Otra cosa que me extraño, era el hecho que el suéter de Inuyasha me llegaba a mitad del muslo cuando a él le quedaba exactamente a la cadera… Esperamos un rato y vimos un poco cerca a los policías, justo en ese momento Inuyasha empujo a Miroku para que corriera y los distrajera

 _-¡Vamos Shiori huyamos! –Miroku grito de la nada y se metió en los callejones más oscuros para que no se notara la diferencia entre una niña y una mochila_

Mientras Miroku huía seguido de los policías y mi abuelo, Inuyasha y yo aprovechamos para correr y escapar del lugar. Mientras corríamos me repetía lo mismo una y otra vez ¿Verdaderamente los policías eran tan tontos como para caer en el engaño de tres niños de 8 años?. Continuamos corriendo por las calles. Yo no conocía ese lugar por lo cual solo me limite a seguir al peli-plata ciegamente. Llegamos a una casa algo grande, pero en la entrada decía "Taisho", eso quería decir que era su casa. Conocía a su hermano y madre, por lo cual no me preocupe en lo absoluto el hecho de llegar a su casa, pero estaba nerviosa de que los policías y mi abuelo nos encontraran. Sin poder evitarlo solté la mano de Inuyasha por inercia, no quería meter a su familia en problemas, suficiente tenía yo con tener a mi madre en prisión

 _-¿Qué sucede?_

 _-Yo… No puedo… Ellos me encontraran y tu familia… –antes de continuar, un ladrido de un perro grande resonó por la calle, cuando ambos volteamos nos encontramos con que los policías tenían un perro de no más de un metro de tamaño y bastante feroz_

 _-¡Ahí esta! –Inuyasha me tomo de la muñeca y nuevamente me llevo von él a su casa la cual abrió y posteriormente que entramos cerro_

 _-Inuyasha ¿Qué… -su madre al vernos así de agitados quiso preguntarnos algo pero inmediatamente la puerta resonó con golpe secos_

 _-¿Qué demonios? –su hermano dejo de leer un libro que tenía entre sus manos y se paró de su lugar en la sala para ver en dirección a la puerta_

La mamá de Inuyasha era tan buena persona… Su madre me tomo de los hombros y me pidió amablemente que me fuera a esconder a la cocina mientras que los golpes en la puerta no cesaban. Sesshomaru fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con cuatro policías en el marco de la puerta y a mi abuelo junto con lo que parecía ser un abogado. El hermano de Inuyasha los miro con cierto desagrado y aclaro su garganta antes de hablar

 _-¿En qué les puedo ayudar caballeros? –el hermano de Inuyasha a pesar de todo, era un joven un respetuoso_

 _-Tenemos que pasar a recoger a mi… -mi abuelo antes de continuar Sesshomaru soltó a reír de la nada_

 _-¿Perdón? ¿Entendí mal? Usted acaba de decir "tenemos que pasar" ¿Con que permiso? –Mi abuelo sonrió_

 _-Aquí tengo mi permiso_

Antes de que el abogado abriera su portafolio, Inuyasha fingió tropezarse y exactamente choco contra el abogado, mi amigo se disculpo y el abogado solo sacudió un poco su saco, ante esta acción la señora Izayoi mostro desagrado al hombre que acompañaba a mi abuelo. Cuando el abogado abrió su portafolio, no encontró nada, cosa que le sorprendió y se puso a buscarlo como loco

 _-Lo siento señor, sin permiso no entra a mi casa –hablo Izayoi en tono firme y frio, algo que en el tiempo que había convivido con ella nunca había visto_

Mi abuelo quiso reclamarle algo, pero inmediatamente cerró la puerta en la cara de mi abuelo, cosa que me hiso soltar una carcajada. Sesshomaru miro a Inuyasha

 _-¿Lo tomaste? –pregunto aquel muchacho_

 _-¡Aquí esta! –Izayoi felicito a su hijo de haberle quitado el papel de las manos al abogado_

 _-Shiori-chan –mire a la señora Izayoi- Ve con Inuyasha a su cuarto y juegan a lo que quieran. Sesshomaru y yo tenemos que hacer unas llamadas_

 _-Claro_

Inuaysha y yo fuimos a su cuarto y jugamos con su consola de videojuegos y luego de eso garabateamos un poco en unos cuadernos que el ya no ocupaba. El dibujo un perro y yo dibuje un ángel, pero a decir verdad a ninguno nos quedo bien los dibujos, más bien parecían murciélagos abstractos. Cuando la tarde cayo la madre del chico nos mando a bañar a ambos. Durante el baño jugamos a las guerras de agua, en ese entonces no me asustaba en lo mas mínimo verme desnuda con un hombre, lo que la inocencia hace… Cuando ambos salimos del cuarto de baño, yo salí con una toalla envolviendo mi diminuto cuerpo e Inuaysha salió con su piyama puesta. Izayoi (curiosamente) tenía un vestido para dormir exactamente de mi taya y además tenía ropa interior igualmente de mi medida, algo extraño pero que no le tome importancia. Ambos bajamos a desayunar y yo me sentí mal… Yo estaba comiendo como si nada mientras que mi madre estaba detrás de unos barrotes o peor, definitivamente, mi imaginación de niña pequeña no era muy favorable y mucho menos alentadora. Izayoi tal parece que noto eso y en respuesta a ello me revolvió un poco el pelo con cariño. Luego de un rato nos mando a dormir. Inuyasha insistió fuertemente que yo durmiera en la cama y el dormía en otro lado, pero yo nunca había dormido en otra casa y no me sentía muy cómoda durmiendo sola en una cama, por lo cual le insistí yo mucho más para que se quedara a dormir junto a mí, el suspiro cansado y siguió mi orden: se acostó junto a mí y ambos nos dormimos abrazados… Durante mi sueño me di cuenta de algo… A pesar de mi pequeña edad, estaba locamente enamorada… Enamorada de Inuyasha… Sabía que él era tierno porque éramos amigos, no sabía si el sentía lo mismo por mi o simplemente era un amor no correspondido como sucedía en la televisión… Simplemente sentía un amor fuerte hacia mi mejor amigo…

Pasaron cinco días así junto con Inuyasha y su familia… Pero luego mi abuelo regreso con ese permiso, sin embargo, esta vez un amigo del padre de Inuyasha junto con más policías apuntaron a los acompañantes de mi abuelo… Los policías que lo acompañaban eran una farsa y el abogado de hace cinco días no vino, si no que era otro que según sus palabras lo amenazaron con ayudar o lo matarían como al anterior… Arrestaron a mi abuelo y le quitaron todo permiso sobre mí. Mi madre salió de prisión y pude ir junto con ella a casa

A mi madre se le fue entregado los papeles de la casa de mi padre ya que mi abuelo no podía ser acreedor a estos, sin embargo, mi madre no quería que mi abuelo supiera donde vivíamos inmediatamente, por lo cual puso a la venta la casa y con el dinero que gano nos mudamos a otra casa, pero no de ciudad y mucho menos de país, yo le roge que nos quedarnos en esa ciudad por miedo a que en otro lugar no encontrara tan buenos amigos como los que tenía. Mi madre no se reusó, pero compro una casa casi del otro lado de la ciudad, yo agradecí eso, ya que la casa de Inuyasha y la mía nunca habían estado tan juntas…

Amaba a Inuyasha, quizá como un capricho, pero cuando pensaba en el el rostro lo sentía completamente caliente…

Cuando entramos en tercer grado de primaria, conocimos a una niña encantadora con cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, su nombre era Sango y comenzó a juntarse con nosotros ya que las demás niñas decían que ella era muy machorra. Me daba cierta risa el saber que a los cuatro nos consideraban el cuarteto de fenómenos, era un nombre que nunca nos queda ya que no éramos fenómenos, éramos… Especiales…

Recuerdo que a pesar de que Inuyasha siempre se mostraba cariñoso y tierno, un buen día eso cambio… En ese entonces el hermano de Inuyasha tenía 18 años y estaba por entrar a la universidad. Inuyasha estaba muy contento y orgulloso de su hermano, pero cuando se entero que la universidad que Sesshomaru quería estaba en Europa, se puso extremadamente triste e intentaba hacer cambiar de día a su hermano

Un día estábamos mi madre y yo desayunando, cuando yo escuche un carro que pasaba, en nuestra calle era muy raro ver pasar un carro, así que sin más subí a mi cuarto a ver en que dirección se dirigía ese auto, para mi sorpresa termino siendo un taxi el cual se paro en la casa de Inuyasha. Mire expectante el momento en que la puerta de su casa se abrió y la silueta de Sesshomaru hacia acto de presencia, eso me sorprendió ya que cargaba unas maletas ¿A dónde iba con tanta prisa? Otra silueta salió de la casa y abrazo a Sesshomaru. Los labios del hermano de mi amigo se movían con molestia, luego grito algo y a paso pesado iba en dirección al taxi este arranco y se fue. Ante tal escena quise ir a hablar con mi amigo, pero sin darme cuenta mi madre ya estaba a mi lado, me abrazo y me pidió que no fuera a verlo hasta el día siguiente, yo era una niña obediente así que le hice caso

Al día siguiente quería poner un pie sobre la casa de Inuyasha, pero simplemente algo me decía que no lo hiciera y esa vocecita en mi cabeza hiso que no lo buscara hasta el día lunes que era día de escuela. Cuando ese día llego yo llegue a la escuela junto con Miroku, el cual me lo había encontrado en el camino y Sango ya estaba en el salón de clases. Esperamos a Inuyasha durante un rato y cuando llego su mirada no era la misma, ya no desprendía esa esperanza y cariño que llevaba a diario. Durante las clases quisimos hablarle, pero el simplemente no nos hacía caso. Durante esa tarde que seguíamos en el colegio, sin embargo nadie nos advirtió que llovería… Durante esa tarde Inuyasha no podía verse en un charco de agua sin mostrar tristeza en sus hermosos orbes dorados… Al final de la lluvia, Inuyasha salió corriendo y yo trate de alcanzarlo, pero me fue imposible, decidí que lo mejor sería irme caminando a casa no sin antes ir a ver como se encontraba Inuyasha ya que desde un tiempo, el se quedaba solo en casa debido a que su madre trabajaba de la mañana a la noche, justo como la mía.

Toque la puerta y me mantuve un tiempo en el marco de la puerta sin ninguna respuesta, si hubiera sido Sango ya hubiera tirado la puerta de una patada, pero yo quería que abriera la puerta y me dijera que todo estaba bien… Estuve así durante unos veinte minutos, entre en pánico y busque la llave de repuesta que él tenía en su jardín, al encontrarla abrí la puerta y me dispuse a subir las escaleras al cuarto de Inuyasha. Mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver que se había echo

 _-Inuyasha…_

Parecía enojado y desesperado tratando de cortar su pelo, dejándolo casi como el de Miroku, pero era mucho más corto, además de que se había teñido el pelo de negro, se veía extraño… Asustada tome la muñeca con la cual estaba agarrando las tijeras y las tire sin discreción, luego lo abrace pidiendo que parara…

 _-¡Calmate!_

 _-Shiori yo… -simplemente se recargo en mi hombro y me correspondió al abrazo a la vez que soltaba un suspiro- Yo… No quiero parecerme a él… -simplemente nos mantuvimos abrazados un rato mas_

Cuando su madre llego, pego un grito al cielo, pero simplemente no le dijo nada en mi presencia…

En cuarto de primaria la madre de Inuyasha empeoro mucho en salud a tal punto de quedarse en el hospital. Inuyasha la visitaba constantemente (por no decir en cada momento) Durante una visita grupal junto con Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha y yo, Izayoi les había pedido a ellos que fueran por unas mudas de ropa. Inuyasha me había encargado quedarme junto con Sango con su mamá. Durante la ausencia de Miroku e Inuyasha, la señora Izayoi nos revolvió el pelo a ambas y luego hablo

 _-Niñas… Prométanme que me ayudaran cuidando de Inuyasha pase lo que pase –ambas la miramos extrañadas_

 _-¡No diga eso! –pedí_

 _-¡Usted saldrá bien de esto, así que no nos pida algo así! –dijo Sango con total firmeza_

La señora Izayoi rio un poco y luego nos abrazo

Durante dos semanas yo me había ido por problemas con mi abuelo, pero nada grave… Cuando volvimos a casa, me entere de la peor forma posible de algo terrible

Visite a Inuyasha, cuando menos lo espere la puerta de la casa estaba abierta

 _-¡Despierta!_ –un grito masculino inundo mi ser

Subí las escaleras corriendo, cuando entre al cuarto de Inuyasha, Miroku estaba tomándolo en brazos mientras lo sacudía y Sango estaba lanzándole aire para que reaccionara. Pregunte que sucedía y me contestaron que tenía fiebre. Entre los tres logramos subirlo a la cama y dejamos a Miroku a cargo de él mientras nosotras bajamos por medicinas y agua fría para el ambarino. Me extrañe mucho al no notar la presencia de la madre de mi amigo por ningún lado, ya que según ella, cuando saliera del hospital dejaría de trabajar y se centraría totalmente en su hijo, así que se me hacia raro no verla cuando su hijo estaba sufriendo una fiebre horrible

- _Oye Sango –llame a la niña castaña que estaba tomando un poco de agua_

 _-Dime_

 _-¿Sabes dónde está la señora Izayoi? –ante esta pregunta ella casi se ahoga con un trago de agua_

 _-¿N-no te enteraste? –pregunto asustada y pálida casi como si yo hubiera dicho algo que diera miedo o que ella hubiera visto un fantasma aterrador_

 _-¿Enterarme de qué?_

 _-La señora I-Izayoi falleció hace dos semanas –respondió casi paranoica y nerviosa, además de que su rostro se contrajo por la tristeza_

Sobre esa revelación mi sangre se helo por completo… ¿Murió hace dos semanas? Pero si hace dos semanas estaba hablando con ella y ahora…

 _-Yo… Ella era la última familia que le quedaba…- dije casi al borde de las lágrimas_

 _-Te equivocas –la voz madura de mi amiga hiso que la mirara- El nos tiene a nosotros y nosotros somos su familia_

Durante un tiempo lo animamos, casi a tal punto que yo pudiera decir que ya no tenía más heridas por cerrar… Pero cuando conoció a Kagome, esas heridas regresaron y lo volvieron a atacar, justo cuando yo creía que todo estaría mejor… Francamente al descubrir que el amaba a Kagome, a la azabache le tome un poco de rencor y odio… No le hablaba mucho a Inuyasha debido a que sentía que si escuchaba su voz sentiría que mil cuchillos atraviesan mi corazón, doliéndome el pecho, por ese motivo ya no me juntaba tanto con el y me junte con una chica llamada Ayame la cual era muy imperativa y está loca pero es gran amiga, sin embargo aun le tenía ese afecto como cuando éramos niños

Ahora, cuando creía estar en paz conmigo misma… Ellos aparecieron nuevamente, rompieron lo que encontraron a su paso y se llevaron a mamá, pero no a mi… Quise que la dejaran tranquila, pero me golpearon la cara y caí inconsciente… Cuando me di cuenta, la casa estaba sola y yo estaba en el jardín… Simplemente quería llorar ante la impotencia de ver como se llevaron a mi madre y yo no lo pude evitar… Metí mi cabeza entre mis piernas y llore en silencio…

-¡Shiori! –la voz de un viejo amigo resonó

Levante la cabeza para mirarlo mientras yo seguía llorando sin parar, cuando lo vi simplemente quise soltar a llorar mucho mas. Me levante a duras penas del suelo con un tobillo dañado y corrí en su dirección. Lo abrase y me desahogue sobre su pecho

-¡Sucedió lo mismo que hace once años! –grite entre sollozos que no podía controlar

-Shiori –el correspondió a mi abrazo y yo continúe llorando sin parar

Llore mientras me perdía entre el aroma que desprendía el joven. Luego de un rato Sango y Miroku llegaron con la mochila de Inuyasha con ellos y se la entregaron. Durante un rato conversamos sobre esas brujas

-Ellas me contaron que tenían un fuerte contacto que yo no podría creer –Miroku pareció pensar algo

-No será… -susurro horrorizado

-¿Miroku? –mi amiga pregunto con un poco de miedo a Miroku

-No será que el "fuerte contacto" es el abuelo de Shiori

Sus palabras me hicieron pensar… Era lógico que al querer esas mujeres a Inuyasha trataran de hacer contacto con alguien poderoso, y en ese momento contactaran con mi abuelo a cambia de mi, pero había algo que no encajaba… ¿Cómo esas mujeres conocieron a mi abuelo? Era algo que me preguntaba en mi mente

-Sea como sea –hablo el peli-plateado- Shiori no puede estar al alcance de su abuelo y yo no puedo estar al alcance de esas mujeres, por lo cual lo mejor será que vallamos a la casa de mi padre

-¿De tu padre? –pregunto Miroku

La casa del padre de Inuyasha estaba cuidadosamente protegida, era imposible que alguien entrara sin autorización

-Pero… ¿Y mi madre? –pregunte secándome unas lagrimas

-Mandare al viejo amigo de mi padre –dijo Inuyasha

Saco su celular de su mochila recién devuelta y llamo a alguien…

-¿Es Myouga? –pregunto Miroku extrañado

-Tu madre está en buenas manos, ahora lo mejor será que entres a tu casa por ropa y nos vallamos

Hice exactamente lo que me ordeno y cuando regrese el ya tenía un taxi esperándonos. Sube al auto y cuando mire a Sango y Miroku ellos parecían un poco más desconcertados que de costumbre. Mire a Inuyasha y el tenía un semblante serio… Simplemente me preguntaba si yo no era demasiado peso sobre Inuyasha. Creo que suficiente tenía el con el problema que tuvo con Kagome y ahora yo… Definitivamente soy un ser lamentable…

 **Continuara…**

Pues solo respondí dos preguntas "Inuaysha recupero su mochila" y "Shiori si tiene algo que ver" En el próximo se responderá "¿Kagome perdonara a Inuyasha?" JAJAJA. Que les estoy tomando el pelo

Aun así, no se molesten, sé que me dirán "¡Hija de la #$ * el fic es de Kagome e Inuyasha no de Shiori y de Inuyasha!" Pos es mi historia y yo hago lo que quiera, incluso puedo hacer que Inuyasha se haga drogadicto y que sea un pedófilo y que muera en el próximo capítulo, pero como lo amo mucho no le voy a hacer eso XD

Además ya saben un poquito más como Inuyasha se quedo solito ;( Pobrecito… *se sorbe la nariz con un pañuelo* Ok no… No es dramática pero que más me da…

Sobre la historia o fic o como gusten llamarlo, tendrá dos especiales aparte de este, los especiales de Inuyasha y Kagome, el de nuestra azabache favorita creo que será su especial favorito, cuando lo haga sabrán el porqué, pero para eso aun falta muuuuucho

Sobre navidad y año nuevo. Are un fic de Inuyasha especial para esas fecha "Retos y zake" donde el equipo busca fragmentos aran retos estúpidos y posteriormente escenas muy zukulemtas (creo que me fume de la buena :b)

Además creo que a partir del siguiente capítulo en todos mis fics les responderé a los poquitos reviews que me han dejado. En fin, cositas de nada…

¡ADIOS!


	8. ¿Aun te amo?

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento**

 **¿Aun te amo?**

Shiori fue por sus cosas a su casa, mientras tanto Miroku miro a Inuyasha serio y este parecía pensar en algo que sus amigos no sabían

-¿Qué aras con ella? –pregunto Miroku sin quitar la seriedad en sus palabras

-La cuidare, por supuesto –respondió sin quitar una mirada de melancolía

-¿Vendrás a la escuela? –pregunto Sango

-Las cosas por el momento van mal… Pero si Shiori decide venir, yo no soy quien para impedírselo, a menos que todo en cuanto a espiarnos empeore… En ese caso tendremos que escondernos –respondió mientras los miraba fríamente

Los novios se miraron entre si para luego mirar a su amigo que tenía el semblante más serio y frio que de costumbre cuando llego un taxi

-Estoy lista… -susurro tímidamente Shiori mirando a sus amigos

-Vamos –llamo Inuyasha

Shiori e Inuyasha subieron al taxi mientras Sango y Miroku los miraban partir… Cuando el auto se alejo de ellos pudieron hablar

-¿Cómo crees que termine esto? –pregunto Sango un poco preocupada

-Como deba acabar –respondió Miroku firmemente –Pero dejando eso de lado… -Sango observo al chico confundida –Lo mejor será irnos de aquí, es más que probable que alguna de esas mujeres nos vea de nuevo…

Sango tomo la mano de su pareja y se marcharon del lugar… Momentos después llegaron dos hombres los cuales tenían su celular en altavoz

-¿Aun esta ella hay? –pregunto una voz un poco más gruesa del otro lado de la línea

-Registraremos… -hablo uno de los hombres con miedo mientras que el otro sonreía de lado

Finalizaron la llamada y comenzaron…

Ambos hombres registraron todo el lugar en búsqueda de la chica que les habían mandado a buscar. Ninguno encontró nada de la chica, ni siquiera una prenda de ropa o algo, era como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire. Uno de los hombres estaba más nervioso a tal grado de entrar en ataque de pánico… Si no conseguía a la chica, eran hombres muertos él y sus camaradas… El plan del segundo hombre iba mejor de lo que esperaba, así que no podía estar más que feliz

El celular sonó nuevamente…

El primer hombre con las manos temblorosas y sudosas en su rostro contesto la llamada

-¿Y bien? –pregunto el otro lado de la línea

-Emm… B-bueno… -el hombre estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y sus manos estaban más que frías

-No está –contesto el segundo hombre

-…

El otro lado de la línea se sumió en un silencio terriblemente pesado, que a pesar de ser una simple llamada podía sentirse el aire más pesado que de costumbre

-¿Qué quieren decir con "No está"?

-Etto… Y-yo…

-No se encontraba en ningún lado de la casa

-¡Ustedes son unos completos idiotas, sabía que no debía confía en ustedes! –acuso la voz gruesa

-Le dije que debía confiar en mi equipo –respondió el segundo hombre más que rebosante en alegría

-De acuerdo… -el primer hombre casi lloraba por saber que le deparaba e intento huir –Como el ya no me sirve… Asesínalo –hablo gélidamente

-De acuerdo

Saco un cuchillo pequeño de su gabardina y corrió para alcanzar al hombre que momentos antes lo acompañaba para tomarlo de la cabeza y cortarle el cuello violentamente acabando con la vida del sujeto

-Ya que no encontraron nada de ella –hablo la voz gruesa –Manda a tu equipo a investigar el lugar o el paradero de ella y cuando tengan algo, me pueden avisar

-Sin problemas señor

La llamada finalizo y el hombre llamo a la cabeza se su "equipo"

-¿Funciono? –pregunto melosamente la mujer de la línea

-Claro, alístalas para comenzar –hablo felizmente el hombre

-Sera un placer, Naraku –hablo feliz la mujer

* * *

Inuyasha estaba pensando muchas cosas… Tenía que hacer algo con esas arpías, pero a su vez, tendría que atacar al abuelo de Shiori, cosa que ni a él ni a ella les molestaba, el verdadero problema era encontrarlo, ya que desde hacía tiempo no se sabía de él y de hecho lo daban por muerto muchos oficiales, sin embargo nunca encontraron rastro de alguna muerte o suicidio, simplemente se había borrado del mapa durante once largos años… Y ahora esas mujeres junto con ese viejo, no sonaba difícil, el problema era cuando descubrías que el abuelo de Shiori era muy influyente entre la mafia y cosas así por el estilo, el era un villano que la policía no podía atrapar por más que lo intentaran y que todo eso había terminado con innumerables muertes… Eso asustaba a Inuyasha… Que el viejo decrepito encontrara a Shiori, luego de lo que esta le contaba cuando eran pequeños, era lo que menos le apetecía…

Por su lado Shiori, estaba más que cansada, su cuerpo estaba adolorido y su cuerpo frío, pero al contacto con lo suave del asiento y la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de su amigo, solo parpadeo unos segundos y sin más se durmió…

* * *

Kagome y Koga caminaban rumbo a la casa de este último, para ver una película. Koga por inercia, busco algo en su bolsillo trasero pero no lo encontraba, algo que llamo la atención de Kagome

-¿Sucede algo Koga-kun? –pregunto la chica al ver que el hombre se ponía mas pálido que de costumbre

-Creo que me deje el móvil en la escuela –respondió en un susurro –Ahora vuelvo Kagome, no te muevas iré rápido

-Claro

El chico salió corriendo a toda velocidad, no por nada era el más rápido de toda la preparatoria. Kagome observo el cielo notándolo nublado, indicando un mal tiempo y sin más, empezó a llover… Busco un lugar en esa calle donde pudiera refugiarse, pero simplemente no lo encontró, iba a irse a casa ya que si seguía así podría resfriarse, pero no podía dejar a su novio tirado sin haberle dicho algo… Saco su celular y noto que ya no tenía nada de pila… Sin mucho que pensar se quedo parada en el mismo lugar, sabía que quizá se resfriaría, pero no podía dejar a su novio así como así… Espero durante un rato, rato en el cual ella ya estaba más que empapada. Por aburrimiento levanto a cabezo en dirección a los autos que pasaban y su mirada se poso en un taxi el cual paro ya que había un semáforo rojo indicando "Deténgase"… En el taxi se encontraba Inuyasha pensando sobre algo y por un momento, se sintió incomoda, pero a la vez alegre. Quería ir, parar el taxi e ir a hablar con Inuyasha, simplemente lo observo y sintió como si loso existieran ellos dos, pero justamente cuando se había decidido a ir a hablar con él, noto que no estaba solo… Vio como una mano femenina lo abrazaba por el pecho e Inuyasha lejos de reclamarle algo, le correspondió al abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa…. Al ver eso le entraron una terribles aganas de llorar… A pesar de que su secreto de estar con muchas chicas había sido revelado, tal parecía que a el no le importaba y se iba con cualquier mujer… Cuando se dio cuanta estaba llorando sin parar… Las lagrimas corrían libremente por su rostro, pero ella sabía a la perfección que esas lagrimas no eran porque él le había mentido tanto tiempo, si no por el simple hecho de…

-¡Kagome! –la voz de su novio la hiso entrar en si

-Koga-kun… -Kagome miro a su novio

-¿Qué haces? ¡Te puedes resfriar! –Koga hablo un tanto enojado

Tal parecía que no había notado sus lágrimas, tal vez porque se mezclaban con la lluvia

-Yo no quería dejarte plantado…

-Vámonos –ordeno Koga al ver que la lluvia había empeorado

Kagome asintió y por reflejo miro nuevamente al mismo lugar de aquel taxi, pero tal parecía que ya se había ido…

-¡Vamos! –grito Koga para sacarla de su ensoñación

-S-si…

* * *

Inuyasha noto como gotas pequeñas de agua caían del cielo, anunciando que iba a llover… Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no había notado que Shiori desde hacía rato que cabeceaba y cuando se dio cuenta fue cuando ella recargo su cabeza sobre su brazo, ya que era tan pequeña que ni al hombro le llegaba… La sintió terriblemente fría de la cara por lo cual se estremeció cuando tuvo contacto con su piel… De la maleta de la chica saco un suéter y se lo coloco a la joven sobre los hombros ya que no quería despertarla, ella merecía un descanso… El taxi paro en un semáforo rojo y el suspiro… Debido a lo que le habían hecho a Shiori, había olvidado por completo que Kagome estaba molesta con él gracias a esas estúpidas mujeres… Pero a pesar de todo… Sabía que el igualmente tenía culpa sobre todo eso… El debió rechazar a esas mujeres o incluso pedir ayuda, pero… A pesar de que esas mujeres muchas veces eran quien lo "violaban", habían otras que comenzaban pero el simplemente les había seguido lo corriente, descargando todo el amor y de deseo que tenía hacía Kagome… Nunca trato de declararse ya que ella siempre le decía cosas como: " _¡Somos los mejores amigos!"_ o " _Eres como el mejor amigo pero a la vez mi hermano"._ Palabras tan simples como esas podían causarle tanto daño, odiaba la palabra "Amigo"… Sin ninguna explicación, entro en un estado de tranquilidad enorme, como cuando estaba cerca de Kagome… Sin aviso previo, Shiori lo abrazo por el pecho y el por inercia y el cariño fraternal hacia la chica, la abraso por encima de los hombros…

-Inuyasha… -Shiori hablo entre sueños

El chico sintió una ternura enorme y sin querer sonrió… El semáforo cambio de color… Inuyasha giro la cabeza en dirección izquierda notando a Kagome hablando con Koga… Sintió su corazón doler nuevamente… Ese definitivamente no era su día… El chico se sintió que caía en la melancolía, pero una tibia mano se poso en la suya

-Tranquilo… -pidió Shiori entre sueños

Inuyasha suspiro y tomo la mano de Shiori apretándola amigablemente en respuesta a que la había escuchado… El sabía que ella tenía razón debía calmarse un poco…

* * *

La casa de Koga no quedaba tan lejos y el chico no podía estar más feliz conforme corrían para llegar al lugar… Kagome por su lado se sentía extraña… Ver a Inuyasha abrazando a otra mujer le había dolido mucho, específicamente el pecho… Ambos entraron a la casa y Koga le pregunto sobre la película que ella deseaba ver, sin embargo ella le dijo que cualquier película estaba bien… Koga la miraba fijamente, como examinándola y eso la hacía sentir tremendamente nerviosa

-¿Sucede algo Kag? –me pregunto mientras con una de sus manos tomaba una de mis mejillas

-N-no, no es nada… -Koga me beso ferozmente y con su lengua trataba de entrar en mi boca

Koga cuando notaba que no estaba bien, me besaba y trataba de confortarme mediante cosas físicas… Sin quererlo recordé nuevamente a Inuyasha ya que cuando yo me sentía mal, casi siempre me hacía lo mismo…

 _Recuerdo que cuando yo iba en el primer año de secundaría le gustaba mucho a un chico de tercer año, sin embargo yo no lo conocía por lo tanto no me gustaba en lo absoluto, pero el chico eran popular con muchas chicas y debido a eso; el día de san Valentín se me declaro, pero como no sabía nada de el tuve que rechazarlo, pero las que eran como sus "fans" por así decirlo, ese día se acercaron a mi a insultarme y a golpearme… Para mi mala suerte esa día Sango estaba arreglando unos asuntos en la dirección ya que había golpeado a una chica ya que esta se había lanzado a ella porque según "le quería quitar a el novio" y mi amiga no saldría hasta más tarde. Miroku se había resfriado e Inuyasha había faltado ya que ese día le llovían literalmente cartas de amor y regalos, así que era yo con un grupo enfermo de chicas enamoradas…_

 _Debido a que en ese día había rechazado a alguien, me habían insultado y golpeado y para colmo estaba sola, me fui a mi casa corriendo… Me di cuenta que estaba llorando y podía preocupar a mi madre, así que me fui a mi lugar favorito: el Goshimboku o también llamado el árbol del tiempo, pero mi madre le llamaba el árbol del amor, ya que en ese lugar ella conoció a mi padre además de que le propuso matrimonio… El árbol me encantaba por lo hermoso y tranquilizador que llegaba a ser… Me senté en una banca al lado del árbol y comencé a llorar no sin antes asegurarme que nadie estuviera en el lugar… Trate de llorar en silencio, incluso cuando mi garganta dolía por no sacar los grititos que yo quería dar…_

 _-¿Kagome?_

 _Esas voz me hiso callar mis lagrimas y mis sollozos para ver de quien se trataba, pero no vi a nadie en los alrededores, por lo que pensé que solo era una mala jugada de mi mente tratando de consolarme con la voz de mi amigo_

 _-¡Hey Kagome!_

 _Gire mi cabeza hacía la copa del árbol y entre sus hojas vi a Inuyasha sosteniéndose de una rama mientras me veía fijamente_

 _-¡I-Inuyasha! –ante su aparición me limpie bruscamente las lagrimas con mis mangas de mi suéter -¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _El bajo del árbol con un ágil salto y quedo frente a mi_

 _-¿Te encuentras bien Kagome? –me pregunto con esa mirada dorada llena de preocupación_

 _-S-si estoy bien, tranquilo… -respondió nerviosamente_

 _Me miro a los ojos y supe que era porque yo tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar… Me ofreció subirme a su espalda y con timidez acepte… Su espalda emanaba una calidez muy reconfortante, algo que yo necesitaba en ese momento_

 _-¡Agárrate fuerte! –aviso mientras tomaba impulso_

 _-¡Espera! –antes de que me diera cuenta el ya estaba escalando el árbol conmigo en su espalda_

 _Parecía que yo no le pesaba ya que sin ninguna dificultad subió el Goshimboku siendo que este estaba muy alto. Suponía que se debía a que Myouga en algunos momentos libres lo entrenaba y eso hacía que el ejercitara sus músculos a tan temprana edad. Cuando me di cuenta estábamos en la misma rama desde la que él me había estado observando_

 _-¡¿Qué haces?! –le pregunte mientras veía lo alto que estábamos_

 _-¡Tonta! –sin previo aviso se abalanzo a abrazarme fuertemente y yo me quede completamente rígida ante la acción repentina de mi amigo –Yo sé cuando tú no estás bien… Puedes contármelo_

 _Correspondí a su abrazo mientras las lágrimas corrían libres por mis mejillas entre sollozos que trataba de regularizar, decía su nombre… El acaricio mi cabeza y pasaba sus demos por mi cabello, eso me hiso sentir completamente en paz… El se recargo en el tronco del árbol y me abrazo de tal forma que yo le diera la espalda. Sentí mis mejillas arder, pero no me sentí incomoda, solo avergonzada… Luego de haberme desahogado como una loca entre sus brazos, le conté todo lo que había sucedido_

 _-Esas desgraciadas pagaran por haberte dejado así_

 _-¿Así? ¿Cómo? –pregunte curiosa ya que si me dolían los golpes, pero no me había visto_

 _El poso su mano en mi mejilla dañada y yo gemí del dolor, el gruño furioso y me bajo del árbol, para luego llevarme a mi casa. Al entrar me di cuenta que no había nadie, solo una nota en la mesa de la cocina, pero Inuyasha me tomo de la mano y me guio específicamente a mi habitación_

 _-Espérame aquí –Inyuasha salió y como el pidió: lo espere_

 _Cuando llego, tenía en sus manos el botiquín de primeros auxilios del baño_

 _-¿Cómo lo… -quería saber cómo había encontrado el botiquín si nunca le dije donde estaba, pero antes de hablar me beso tiernamente la mejilla_

 _-Silencio_

 _Puso una curita en mi mejilla sonrojada por el golpe, pero él no noto que estaba roja por el beso… Tomo mis hombros y me quito mi suéter para curarme mis brazos, luego me curo las piernas… Cuando creyó haber acabado miro mi estomago y como mi blusa se había levantado un poco, dejo al descubierto un gran golpe que tenía en el lugar. Me levanto la blusa y yo me sonrojo, la acción no me la esperaba… Me curo y también reviso mi espalda pero esta estaba bien… Algo que note era que él me curo tiernamente en todo momento, como si estuviera tratando con una muñeca de porcelana fracturada…_

Desde ese día el siempre que me veía triste me consolaba con un abrazo y me acariciaba el cabello mientras le contaba el porque estaba en ese estado…

Inuyasha era muy tierno, mas sin embargo Koga era muy… brusco… Cuando me di cuenta, ya se encontraba desabotonando mi blusa. Me sobresalte, pero justamente en ese momento el hermoso sonido de mi celular se hiso presente

Tooi michi no saki de

anata no koto wozutto omou

Kinou no you ni kanjiru

deai wasure wa shinai

Rápidamente me separe de Koga y conteste como alma que lleva el diablo y con una gran alegría de que hayan arruinado el momento

-Habla Kagome

-Hija

-¿Qué sucede madre?

-Me tendré que quedar junto con el abuelo en la casa de tu tía hasta mañana debido a la fuerte lluvia

-Si no hay problema

-Pero eso no es lo que te quería hablar

-¿Entonces?

-¿Puedes recoger a Sota de la case de su amigo Kohaku?

Su hermano era un yokai frustrante cuando se lo proponía, pero en esos momentos le pareció el mismísimo kami-sama encarnado

-¡No hay problema!

-Gracias

Colgué y como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo frente a mí, tome mi suéter y Salí corriendo de su casa en dirección a la de Sango

Koga trato de seguirme pero resbalo con un charco de agua y callo contra el piso frio… Continúe corriendo ignorando el hecho que en cualquier momento podría caerme debido a la lluvia, pero no le tome importancia…

Llegue a la casa de mi amiga y llame a la puerta

-¡Kagome-chan! –me miro completamente empapada- ¡Pasa! –me invito a entrar pero lo menos que quería ahora era hablar

-Solo vengo por mi hermano

-¿Kagome? –el mundo quería verme hablar de mis problemas con mis amigos

Junto a ella estaba Miroku

-¡Onee-chan! –Sota me miro mojada y se preocupo

-Vamos a casa

-¡No con esta lluvia! –Sango hablo casi regañándome, de hecho… Lo estaba haciendo

-Debo llevármelo a casa –hable firme

-Yo los llevo –Miroku hablo

Recordé que Miroku ya tenía licencia de conducir y por lo tanto un auto… Quise rechazarla la invitación, pero recapacite mejor y pensé en mi hermano… No dejaría que él se enferme por un capricho mío… Acepte y Miroku nos llevo en su auto… Durante el recorrido parecía que quería decirme algo, pero quizá por la presencia de Sota no se atrevió… Llegamos a casa y me despedí de Miroku… Cubrí a mi hermano con mi suéter más seco que cargaba para que no se resfriara como yo…

Entramos a la casa y él me mando a bañarme debido a que estaba fría y completamente mojada… Acepte, prepare el baño y me bañe… Salí del cuarto de baño y me puse mi pijama más caliente y me cubrí con las sabanas de pies a cabeza tratando de buscar calor... Mi celular sonó

Tooi michi no saki de

anata no koto wozutto omou

Kinou no you ni kanjiru

deai wasure wa shinai

Tooi michi no saki ni

anata ga ireba mitsume aeru

Revise mi celular descubriendo que la llamada pertenecía a Koga, pero no quería hablar con el…

Kawara ai mamoru sou

towa ni wasure was shinai

¡Oh!, sabishisa de

toki ga nagare naku natte mo

¡Oh, oh, oh!, dono michi mo

anata e tsuduiteru kara

La llamada se corto y revise mi celular descubriendo 20 llamadas perdidas de Koga… Mi celular quiso volver a sonar pero lo apague… Esa canción yo se la había puesto de tono de llamada a Inuyasha y yo me había puesto el mismo como una especie de broma, pero ahora esa canción me hacía sentir muy mal… Me gustaba mucho la canción y la letra era muy bonita…

Sin quererlo recordé como Inuyasha abrazaba a esa mujer que estaba reposando a un costado de el… Me entraron ganas de llorar y en el acto me dolió el pecho… Consideraba a Inuyasha como un buen amigo pero mi corazón aun vivía en el pasado…

 _Hubo una época en donde yo me había enamorado de él, debido a ALGO que habíamos hecho juntos y que hiso darme cuenta de lo que sentía…_

 _Recuerdo que en ese momento ambos teníamos 14 años, el era mayor que yo como por cinco meses. Yo cuando sentía punzadas de alegría en mi pecho cerca de él, yo pensaba que se trataba de algo pasajero ya que estaba en la época de "hormonas alborotadas", pero por más tiempo que pasara, los sentimientos crecían desenfrenadamente… Inuyasha era muy popular con las chicas y eso me causaba demasiado enojo, no quería verlo con otra mujer que no fuera yo… Sin embargo, a pesar de mis sentimientos, nunca se los dije, debido a que temía que si se los decía, nuestra amistad se acabaría y así ni siquiera su amiga sería, eso era algo que me aterraba, quería mucho a mi amigo como para separarme de esa forma de él…_

 _Un día cuando los profesores se les dio por faltar. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha y yo, nos disponíamos a ir a los jardines de la secundaria, pero una chica bastante popular por su "incomparable" belleza y sensualidad, nos invito a jugar unos retos, yo mire a mis amigos como para pedir amigos, pero al parecer nadie me tomo en cuenta y aceptaron. Decidí que para no quedar como la aguafiestas acepte de mala gana, Inuyasha noto mi genio y me revolvió el pelo mientras me decía_

 _-¡Tranquila fiera! –eso me saco una sonrisa y fui con mis amigos_

 _La chica "sensual" de nombre Kikyo, siempre me miraba fríamente como amenazándome. Era algo que yo no entendía, pero un día que la maestra de educación física nos pidió que por parejas hiciéramos los ejercicios, ella como alma que lleva el diablo me gano y eligió a Inuyasha como pareja,y él para no parecer un maleducado acepto de malísima gana, incluso su voz se escuchaba irritada. Una actitud que muchos hombres no entendían ya que Kikyo lo abrazaba del brazo y se restregaba contra el e Inuyasha ni se inmutaba mientras se enojaba cada vez mas… Al final el fingió un dolor en las piernas para no hacer ejercicios y la profesora nos pidió que una persona lo acompañara, Kikyo trato de postularse pero esta vez yo fui más rápida y le gane. Durante ese momento Inuyasha sonrió desde que empezó la clase y Kikyo desde entonces me miraba fríamente y sin alma. Sin mentir, si las miradas mataran, yo hubiera muerta de diversos balazos y luego mi cuerpo se quemaba para que mis cenizas terminaran en su sal…_

 _En total eramos diez personas quienes íbamos a jugar. Kikyo nos explico que escribiéramos un reto en un papel y lo metiéramos en una bolsa que ella tenía, mi reto era simple:_

" _ **Has una declaración falsa a la persona de tu izquierda y en caso de no hacerlo declárate a la persona de tu derecha"**_

 _Metí mi reto en la bolsa y Kikyo revolvió todos los papeles y nos entrego uno a cada uno, pero cuando ella me dio el mio me miro burlonamente algo que yo no entendí… El juego comenzó con Kikyo, su reto era besar al jugador de la izquierda y el chico no puso resistencia alguna. Luego Miroku abrió su papel y resulto ser mi reto, pero para su mala suerte le toco mi papel, y para mas mala suerte la persona de su izquierda era Jinenji y la de su derecha era Inuyasha, su declaración fue un arte de risa, pero termino "declarándose" a Inuyasha. Así continuaron los retos hasta llegar a mi. Abrí mi papel y lo que decía me dio mucho miedo_

" _ **Rechaza rotundamente a Inuyasha, un rechazo creíble que parezca real o acepta los coqueteos del chico de 16 años que te espera siempre en la salida"**_

 _Mi sangre se congelo y casi me desmayo. El hombre que me esperaba en la salida siempre coqueteaba conmigo y yo lo rechazaba amablemente, nunca le dije nada a Inuyasha por miedo a que pensara que ese hombre era mi novio ya que Inuyasha era muy celoso, no como novio, si no que era así con todos nosotros, así que no podía darme el lujo de decir que sentía celos por mi… Pero yo no quería decirle a Inuyasha que nunca podíamos ser algo más que amigos… Me fui del juego con la excusa que tenía que ir al baño así que siguieron con el reto de Shiori… Entre al baño y me moje la cara para tratar de pensar las cosas… podía huir y dar alguna excusa de mi repentina desaparición, pero justo en ese momento la puerta del baño se escucho abrirse y mi mirada se centro en la figura detrás mío_

 _-Así que huyes ¿Eh, Higurashi? –la voz fría y burlona de la chica me hicieron enojar_

 _-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte fastidiada_

 _-Me sorprende que la tenaz y valiente Kagome Higurashi, no pueda con un reto así –hablo creídamente_

 _¡Alto! ¿Cómo sabía que hui por mi reto?_

 _-¿Q-que reto? –trate de hacerme la loca_

 _-No finjas. Ambas sabemos que ese reto yo lo escribí para ti –hablo mientras se acercaba a mi_

 _-¡Eres una... –trate de gritarle pero en ese momento saco su celular mostrándome una foto…_

 _La foto era de un día donde el hombre de 16 años que me esperaba, trataba de besarme y yo oponía resistencia, sin embargo ese día fui salvada por Sango haciendo que el hombre cayera desmayado. Le roge a Sango que nunca le dijera nada a los chicos y ella con pesar y angustia acepto mi petición… ¡Esa bruja de Kikyo era mujer muerta!_

 _-Puedo mostrársela a Inu, y veremos que sucede ¿Te parece? –ella movía su celular de un lado a otro delicadamente y yo simplemente me limite a hacer una mueca de enojo_

 _-Ni se te ocurra –hable conteniendo la rabia que amenazaba con salir de mi_

 _-Puedo hacerlo, pero la borrare una vez que cumplas con tu reto o que yo se la enseñe –guardo su celular rápidamente cuando vio que yo trate de quitárselo -¿Qué decides Higurashi?_

 _Estaba debatiendo mentalmente… ¿Qué hacia?... ¿Decirle a Inuyasha sobre el hombre y que el oji-ámbar me mire con repulsión ya que nunca le dije nada de él? O ¿Podía rechazar a Inuyasha para que creyera que yo nunca lo aceptaría de otro modo que no fuera amistad?... Cualquier cosa, siempre llegaba a lo mismo… ¿Nuestra amistad podía acabar si hacía algo?... No estaba segura de nada…_

 _-¿Qué dices? ¿Volvemos al juego? –pregunto mirándome desesperada_

 _-Yo… -estaba segura que si hacía algo Kikyo podía aprovechar para acercarse a Inuyasha y yo no quería eso… -Prometes que si rechazo a Inuyasha, ¿tu borraras eso? –pregunte con pesar, esta era la única opción viable que yo tenía por el momento_

 _-Lo prometo y cuando yo prometo algo, lo cumplo –me miro triunfante_

 _Con asco tomo su mano y de inmediato sentí mi cuerpo tenso… ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba de vuelta en el salón de clases donde Shiori ya había cumplido su reto el cual era tomar agua mientras decías todo el alfabeto…Me senté al lado de Inuyasha como estaba antes de irme y tome el papel entre mis manos, todos me miraron expectantes y yo gire mi vista hasta encontrarme con la de él…_

 _Dorado contra marrón_

 _Me sentía impotente y con rabia, pero a la vez con una terrible tristeza… Sabía que si le decía eso, mis oportunidades con el quizá se esfumaran como agua al sol… No me importaba que fuera un juego, para mi era como rechazarlo completamente… Cuando trate de decir algo mi garganta se contrajo y yo me quería poner a llorar, pero no podía darme el lujo de romper una promesa… ¿Por qué tome de la mano a Kikyo?... Respire hondamente y trate de hablar lo más firme que pude_

 _-Inuyasha… Tu y yo… -mi voz temblaba por el miedo, pero trate de armarme de valor –Tu y yo jamás seremos algo más que simples amigos. Amigos y nada más. Espero que sepas comprender mis palabras… Te quiero como amigo… ¡Sácate de la cabeza ideas de tratar de conquistarme! –trate de ser creíble y eso me dolió…_

 _Luego de decir levante mi cabeza y no sabía en que momento la había bajado… Me encontré con unas caras sorprendidas de los presentes y cuando mire el dorado de sus ojos pude ver que el no estaba triste, enojado, feliz o incluso frio… Solo su mirada me respondía con un dorado hermoso y profundo, pero no sabía el porque…_

 _Luego de eso, el juego termino y yo pude irme a mi casa a llorar a mares… Lloraba porque Inuyasha ni siquiera se notaba triste… Eso me decía que el solo me veía como una amiga y nada mas… Yo sabía a la perfección que nunca podría gustarle aun que yo fuera la última mujer del mundo. Es decir… ¿Por qué estar conmigo cuando tienes una fila de mujeres amándote?... Quería llorar aun mas cuando recordé lo que sucedió en el fin de año… Mis lagrimas caían sin parar por mi rostro… No sabía si era suerte o una maldición que mi familia no estuviera, ya que no quería que me vieran derrotada pero también quería un abrazo y el único que podía cumplir mis exigencias, era la última persona que yo deseaba ver en este día…_

 _En los siguientes días, Inuyasha era "secuestrado" por Miroku para que hablara con él y cuando el oji-ámbar estaba solo y yo tenía la oportunidad de poder hablar con él para tratar de cerrar mis heridas, sin embargo, siempre aparecía Sango dispuesta a arrastrarme con ella con alguna excusa, ya fuera que le ayudara con la tarea (siendo que yo ni siquiera estaba enterada que dejaban tarea) O que fuera de compras con ella, pero siempre sus amigos trataban de alejarlos, no fue hasta el cumpleaños de Jinenji que ambos pudimos hablar como en los viejos tiempos pero con cada momento a su lado, trataba de proponerme olvidarlo y sacarlo de mi corazón…_

Así fue hasta ahora, que mis sentimientos florecían nuevamente cuando menos quería que sucediera… Creía que estando con Koga me olvidaría por completo de Inuyasha, pero como siempre, estaba equivocada con respecto a mi decisión… Simulaba ser una novia feliz al lado de su novio, cuando la realidad era que simplemente lo utilizaba para tratar de cerrar mis heridas. Incluso una vez se lo conté, pero el con simpleza me dijo que él me aria olvidarlo… Han pasado 2 años desde entonces y aun sigo pensando en sus ojos dorados tan hermosos que pueden derretir mi corazón con solo su mirar y que puede hacerme temblar con solo un delicado y fino rose de sus manos sobre mi mano… ¿Por qué aquella noche elegí eso? Si tan solo no hubiera echo eso, ahora no sabría lo que siento por él y por lo tanto, ya no sufriría por verlo siendo un dos caras… Sin embargo… Lo amo a pesar de todo…

-¡Hermana! –el llamado de mi hermano me hiso entrar en razón -¡Calenté la cena!

¿Mi hermano había hecho la cena? ¿Cómo? Apenas y sabe hacerse un cereal

Me despoje de mis sabanas y baje las escaleras al primer piso para ver si mientras dormía mi hermano no abra quemado la cocina, pero para mi sorpresa la cocina estaba tal y como se había quedado. Entonces… ¿Qué había de cenar?

-¿Qué hiciste? –pregunte desconcertada

-¡Ramen instantáneo! –contesto con una gran sonrisa

Ni siquiera en una cena podía olvidarlo… El ramen instantáneo es la comida favorita de Inuyasha y ahora que no quería pensar en el, mi hermano inocente incapaz de saber mi caos en mi cabeza, me hiso de cenar como puso… Le sonreí cálidamente y ambos nos fuimos a la sala con nuestros fideos en las manos para ver la televisión un rato para posteriormente irnos a dormir…

* * *

-Shiori –Inuyasha movió delicadamente a la albina para que despertara ya que pronto bajarían del taxi

-¿Hmm?... –estaba adormilada

Inuyasha suspiro y dejo a la chica dormir un poco más. Saco su billetera y le pago al chofer y con ayuda de este saco las maletas de la chica y el chofer se fue por órdenes de Inuyasha

Inuyasha cargo a Shiori en su espalda y tomo sus maletas. Parecía animal de carga, pero no podía pedir ayuda… El taxi lo había dejado en un lugar boscoso un tanto alejado de la ciudad, alrededor de unos 10 minutos alejados, pero sumado a que te tenías que adentrar en el bosque, eso tardaba como 20 minutos y tenías que encontrar el camino correcto porque te perdías, por suerte para él, su madre solía ir a ese lugar para cuidar de la casita…

Camino por una media hora ya que no recordaba bien el lugar, pero al final logro llegar en una sola pieza y con una chica adormilada en su espalda, claro que para que ella no se mojara en ningún momento le había quitado su suéter que le había puesto en el taxi… Se adentro en la casita, claro que con la llave… La casa estaba muy bien escondida entre las piedras y algo de hojas, pero era lo suficiente grande como para 4 habitaciones de huésped y además venía con lo típico: una cocina, un baño y una pequeña sala… Lo que hacía especial a esa casa era que nadie podía rastrear nada de señal del lugar aun que usaras el internet o los electrodomésticos que quisieras, además, técnicamente en cualquier rincón de la casa, había un botón para llamar a la policía y estos venían en menos de lo que decías "¡Corre Debhra!" Debhra… Le sonaba el nombre, pero ahora la prioridad no era recordar a una fulana, la prioridad era dejar a Shiori en una habitación para que lograra descansar y el logara recostarse… Dudaba que pudiera dormir luego de tantas cosas que ahora pasaban por su cabeza… Luego de dejar las maletas de Shiori y a esta en la habitación que le había correspondido se fue a bañar y luego se fue a su habitación a descansar un poco…

Miro el cielo nublado y sin querer recordó una anécdota que aun permanecía en su cabeza…

 _Tenía como11 años y medio, mis amigos me habían ayudado a olvidar las heridas de la muerte de mi madre… Recuerdo que aquel día, Miroku se resfrió y Sango luego de la escuela fue a verlo como un rayo. En ese entonces yo no amaba a Kagome, pero si la apreciaba como amiga… Esa tarde, estaba lloviendo y Kagome no tenía su paraguas por lo cual yo le tuve que dar el mío. Ella por supuesto que insistió en que me lo quedara, pero yo fui aun más persistente y logre conversarla de que se fuera con mi paraguas. Fui al salón pues me tocaba la limpieza con Jinenji…_

 _Cuando terminamos, la lluvia no había parado en lo absoluto. Jinenji me ofreció a irme con él, pero lo rechace debido a que el me había dicho que debía de ir con su madre lo más rápido posible, así que decidí no intervenir… Trate de irme con mi mochila en mi cabeza mientras corría a toda velocidad_

 _-¡Deténganse! –un grito agudo me llamo la atención y tuve que ir a ver de que se trataba_

 _Era Kagome que les estaba gritando a unas niñas que dejaran el paraguas que ella tenía (ósea el mío) pero esas idiotas no le hacían caso y la azabache pedía entre sollozos que dejaran el objeto. Al ver que mi amiga estaba llorando aproveche que al lado de esas brujas había un charco de lodo así que lo patee dejándolas mojadas y llenas de lodo_

 _-¡Puagh! ¡Que asco! –las chica corearon al mismo tiempo y se fueron corriendo_

 _Me acerque a Kagome y la note que seguía llorando en el suelo empapada…_

 _-Levántate –extendí mi mano y ella me miro con los ojos vidriosos_

 _Acepto mi ayuda y se levanto mientras me miraba tristemente_

 _-Perdón Inuyasha… Deje que estropearas tu paraguas… -me dijo mientras miraba el objeto_

 _-¡No te preocupes por eso! –le hice saber –Lo importante ahora es llevarte a tu casa a que te bañes_

 _Ella me miro desconcertada y yo tome su mochila mientras le daba a ella la mía para que se cubriera de la lluvia… Ambos corrimos lo más rápido que podíamos a la casa de ella, que más bien era un templo… Cuando subimos las inmensas escaleras le di su mochila y estaba dispuesto a irme cuando su mama salió de la casa y nos metió a ambos pues la lluvia estaba empeorando cada vez más. Trate de rechazar la invitación, pero Kagome me miro con unos ojos anhelantes a los cuales no pude resistirme y acepte un poco avergonzado…_

 _Ella me presento formalmente a toda su familia… Todo normal hasta que su abuelo me miro fijamente…_

 _-¿Es una amiga tuya? –pregunto el anciano arqueando una ceja_

 _Me enoje pues sabía que esa acusación la hacía por mi pelo, que ahora me llegaba a la cintura… Kagome me ayudo amablemente diciéndole a su abuelo que era un hombre. El anciano me miro de pies a cabeza y negó con la cabeza antes de meterse a la sala de estar… Su madre nos mando a bañarnos a ambos… No le veía nada de malo, hasta que al hermanito de Kagome se le ocurrió una "fantástica" idea:_

 _-¡Bañémonos juntos!_

 _Eso hiso que me sonrojara pues el niño nos tomo a Kagome y a mí de las manos guiándonos al baño el cual ya estaba preparado. Me solté del agarre del niño al mismo tiempo que Kagome mientras ambos le respondíamos con un fuerte:_

 _-¡NO!_

 _El niño nos miro con los ojos vidriosos para luego soltar en llanto… Tratamos de calmarlo de todas las maneras, pero el solo quería una cosa: Bañarse junto conmigo y Kagome… La madre de la azabache estaba por apoyarnos cuando ambos estornudamos al mismo tiempo. Eso alarmo a la señora Higurashi y nos obligo a meternos en la bañera a los tres juntos, antes de que nos enfermáramos peor… Para ser franco, el hermano de Kagome no me había hablado mal, dándome a entender que le había caído bien… Sota se desvistió primero y fue al agua. El lugar era lo suficientemente grande como para cuatro personas, así que tres niños cabían de maravilla…_

 _-Tu primero –me rogo la niña con un rubor en sus mejillas_

 _-Bien… ¡Pero no mires! –dije con cierta gracia_

 _-¡Ni que estuviera loca!_

 _Me desvestí y me metí junto con Sota. Kagome nos pidió que no la miráramos mientras ella se metía y eso hicimos: No la miramos hasta que estuvo dentro con nosotros… Sota jugaba inocentemente con el agua mientras Kagome y yo estábamos como a un metro de distancia sin mirarnos… Estaba avergonzado… Hacía años que no me bañaba con una niña y cuando estaba por entrar en una etapa de "hormonas locas" me tenía que bañar con una niña… Nos bañamos como pudimos y justo antes de salir la madre de Kagome me dejo ropa que era de mi talla. La señora momentos antes cuando me la dio dijo que era una ropa que Sota le había pedido, pero le había quedado excesivamente enorme y era de mi talla exacta… El hermano de Kagome y yo salimos primero para envolvernos en la toalla y Kagome salió de la bañera como alma que lleva el diablo y también se enrollo en la toalla. Nos cambiamos, pero en ese momento una idea loca voló por mi mente… Gire mi cabeza encontrándome con Kagome desnuda a punto de ponerse su ropa interior… Esa visión hiso que mi corazón latiera como loco y sintiera el rostro caliente… Sota comenzó a reír por lo bajo y eso llamo la atención de Kagome quien aun se estaba cambiando. Ella giro su cabeza encontrándome mirándola fijamente, se sonrojo furiosamente y con voz temblorosa pero enojada hablo_

 _-¡¿Qué miras?! –pregunto mientras se colocaba el resto de su ropa_

 _Yo no sabía que responderle, pero en ese momento se me ocurrió algo que Miroku me había comentado hace un tiempo atrás_

 _-Las tienes pequeñas –le conteste mientras le sacaba la lengua_

 _-¡Eres un!... –aproveche su frase y que Sota y yo ya nos habíamos acabado de cambiar y lo tome de la mano para salir corriendo del cuarto de baño en dirección a la cocina_

 _Kagome nos persiguió echa una furia cuando por fin logro alcanzarnos en las escaleras. Ella me pateo fuertemente_

 _-¡Aun estoy en desarrollo, idiota! –me grito enojada, pero con un bellos rubor en el rostro_

 _La señora Higurashi se murió de risa ante la escena y nos invito a cenar… Durante la cena, no dejaba de mirar disimuladamente a Kagome, detallando cada una de sus acciones… Se veía tan linda y perfecta… Quería dejar de pensar en eso ¡Pero no podía! ¡No podía dejar de detallas su rostro o sus acciones! Todo lo que ella estaba haciendo merecía ser contemplado… Cuando era de noche la Señora Higurashi me mando a dormir con Kagome pues su hermano tenía un desastre en su cuarto, además de que yo era su amigo, así que según ella "no había problema"_

 _Como todos los futous disponibles que tenían estaban sucios y la lluvia no daba descanso. La señora Higurashi me dijo que durmiera en la cama con Kagome ya que en el sillón pasaría frio, ambos negamos rotundamente tal opción, sin embargo al ver a la señora Higurashi con cara de "Aceptan porque aceptan" Así que ambos nos hicimos a la idea de desistir de tal idea… Ambos nos fuimos a dormir a la cama de ella… Kagome se quedo en el lado de la pared y yo me tuve que quedar en la orilla de la mullida superficie…_

 _Ambos nos terminamos por dormir… Por la madrugada, para ser exactos como por las 3:00 am, un rayo cayó fuera de la casa logrando despertarnos a ambos. Ante el sorpresivo ruido, Kagome se asusto y se aferro a mi pecho con miedo en cada parte de ella. Estaba temblando de miedo mientras enterraba su rostro en mi camisa… Quise reírme ante las acciones de ella, pero justo en ese momento levanto la cabeza y yo logre ver su rostro… Su cabello estaba revuelto y un poco enredado, sus ojos llenos de miedo pero a la vez adormilados, su cuerpo temblando a causa del terror en ella y sus labios apretados con fuerza entre sí… Se veían tan cremosos ¿Desde cuándo Kagome se me hacía linda? ¿Por qué ahora me parecía la cosa más hermosa que alguna vez llegue a ver? ¿Desde cuándo tenía tantas ganas de besarla? ¿Por qué no quería que ella se separara de mí? Muchas preguntas se instalaron en mi mente_

 _-Perdón yo… -Kagome me soltó de la camiseta y se estaba alejando poco a poco_

 _Yo quería tenerla a mi lado y sin darme tiempo de pensar las cosas yo ya estaba abrazándola fuertemente contra mí… Ella segundos después me correspondió y yo solo me concentre en la calidez que ella me brindaba y su olor tan agradable característico de ella, haciendo que todo en mi interior se revolviera por completo. La niña trato de separarse de mí, pero eso era lo último que yo quería: Dejarla ir… Intensifique el abrazo_

 _-¿Qué haces? –me pregunto delicadamente y con la voz un tanto temblorosa_

 _-Yo… -no quería decirle la razón real, así que invente una mentira –Le tengo miedo a los relámpagos –le conteste fingiendo miedo_

 _-Bien, si esto te tranquiliza_

 _Ella me abrazo y ambos nos mantuvimos así un buen rato hasta que ella se durmió. Ver su rostro durmiente, me pareció lo mas angelical del mundo, algo que no se podía comparar ni con la mujer más bella del mundo, para mi Kagome era la niña más linda del mundo…_

Luego de esa noche, mis pensamientos no cambiaron, ella me seguía pareciendo la chica más linda del mundo… Pero ahora esa inocencia que yo tenía, había cambiado, ahora no solo la amaba con locura y desesperación, ahora también la deseaba… Quería quedarme con ella por el resto de mis días, pero ahora con estos problemas que salieron a la luz, dudaba que ella me quisiera hablar y mucho menos ver…

Suspire y me fui a tumbar en la cama de la habitación tratando de al menos consolidar un poco de sueño, pero esos ojos llenos de decepción y con lagrimas en ellos me seguían atormentando… Supe que esa noche no iba a dormir así que fui a leer un libro, el libro me lo había recomendado cierta chiquilla y se llamaba "Aventuras por la perla de Shikon" Según ella, era muy interesante y era su favorito, por lo cual, mientras lo leía trataba de recordar la cara feliz de Kagome mientras me explicaba la trama… Su sonrisa era lo único que me podía mantener con cierta paz en mi…

 _Kagome…_

Esperaba que esto acabara rápido… Sin embargo… Sabía que no sería así…

 **Continuara…**

¡Hola a todos! Este capítulo a sido de los más largos junto con el especial de Shiori, pero bueno… En esta historia la hice para que viéramos mucho a los años pasados de Inuyasha y Kagome, así que no se preocupen si ven que de la nada recuerdan algo del pasado

Por cierto **"ESO"** que hicieron ambos, no lo revelare hasta el especial de Kagome, que como les dije, aun falta muuuuuuucho para eso, pero tranquilos. Además, algo que abran notado los mas minuciosos abran descubierto que Miroku se resfriaba mucho. Quizá no lo explique en posteriores capítulos así que ahí les va como dato curioso

 **¿Sabías que?...**

Miroku es muy enfermizo debido a que de pequeño acompaño a su abuelo a une exorcismo, sin embargo, el estaba demasiado cerca y por su falta de experiencia "se enveneno" con el espíritu, y esto hace que con cualquier cambio brusco de temperatura, el se enferme fuertemente llegando a faltar por lo menos 5 días a la escuela

En fin, contestare a algunos pocos reviws (por algo se empieza como dije en "el amor nunca se olvida")

 **Nicolet Divine Light** **:** Que bueno que te este gustando, la verdad aun falta demasiado para que acabe este fic, te aseguro que me llevare más de 10 capítulos acabarla. Tampoco pienso abandonarla, porque se lo que se siente encajarse tanto en un fic, pero luego te das cuenta de que el autor ya nunca lo continuo, y yo no pienso ser así, por lo cual tranquis no la pienso dejar a esta ni a las otras que tengo pendientes. ¡Besos!

Wueno, les dije que eran pocos :"v

 **?: Sigu** **e siendo gracioso *risas***

 _?: Ya me está dando lastima esta niña_

¡ADIOS!


	9. Secuestro

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Secuestro  
**

Había pasado más de una bendita semana y ella un no sabía nada de cierto peli-plata, estaba angustiada, pero no podía evitar estar enojada por haberlo descubierto mintiéndole y luego de eso ¡haberse ido con otra mujer! ¡¿Qué se creía?! Sin embargo, ella era una idiota pues aun, a pesar de todo lo que había visto y descubierto, lo amaba, le pesara a quien le pesara

-¿Kag? ¿Estás bien? –escucho la voz de su novio con el cual Kagome no estaba precisamente feliz

-Si, lo estoy. Gracias Koga –haberle llamado "Koga" sin abreviarlo o sin agregar el "kun" decía que ella estaba furiosa con el, y como era de esperarse el pobre no sabía el porque pues su "noviecita" no le había querido decir

-¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo? –pregunto esperanzado pues ya era la decima quinta vez que se lo preguntaba

Sin embargo ella le respondió con seco y lleno de ira "¡hmp!". Koga estaba muy arto del comportamiento de esa chica ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza? ¿Estaba en sus días?

 _Que bueno que no lo hicimos aquel día… Un momento… ¡Eso es!_

-¿Estas molesta porque no lo hicimos aquel día? –pregunto esperanzado

Kagome termino con toda la paciencia que le quedaba y giro su cabeza dispuesta a encararlo para darle una buena bofetada, pero en ese momento Koga había malinterpretado las intenciones de su novia y con un rayo de esperanza la abrazo fuertemente mientras sonreía feliz y satisfecho por su "descubrimiento"

-Kagome gracias por tu cuaderno de formulas, eras mi salvación cuando no vengo a la escuela y… -Miroku paro de hablar al ver la escena de Koga abrazando a su amiga, pero eso no era lo más raro, lo que lo perturbo fue el hecho de que Koga estaba a punto de morderle la oreja a Kagome

Kagome sintió su rostro arder al percatarse de la presencia de su amigo frente a ella con su cuaderno de formulas en las manos

-Mi-Miroku… -susurro la joven mientras que Miroku carraspeaba levemente

-Creo que interrumpí algo, mejor te lo daré mas al rato –confirmo mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba por donde llego

-¡No! ¡E-espera, Miroku! –grito la chica mientras se soltaba del agarre de su pareja

-¡Kagome! –Llamo Koga a la azabache -¿Qué te sucede? No eres la misma de siempre

-¡Ese no es asunto tuyo! –grito Kagome, realmente debía ir a hablar con Miroku

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! –Aviso Koga –Tu eres mi novia y debo apoyarte en lo que necesites

-¡¿Mediante sexo?! –pregunto la chica sin ningún pudor, estaba desesperada, debía ir a hablar con Miroku pues tenía que preguntarle algo

-¿Qué? ¿Sexo? Kagome ¿De que me hablas? –pregunto confundido Koga

-¡Siempre es lo mismo cuando estoy triste! ¡Tratas de contentarme con sexo, pero ni siquiera me dejas paz o al menos te preocupas por mi, solo buscas tu propio placer en mi, eso no es algo que un novio hace! –grito antes de echarse a correr de la escena

-¡Espera, Kagome! –trato de pararla pero fue inútil

Por su lado, Miroku pensaba en lo había interrumpido, verdaderamente se alegraba de que su amigo no hubiera venido a la escuela en una semana, no hubiera podido soportar la escena y quizá se hubiera echado a golpear a Koga como frenético casi matándolo, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que eso era una posibilidad… En esos momentos había quedado de verse con Sango e ir a su casa para poder hablar con su amigo por celular como lo habían estado haciendo desde que el se fue

-¡Miroku!

El chico se giro solo para encontrarse a su amiga que corría hacia el con una pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos. Cuando ella llego a su meta, lo abrazo mientras lloraba en su pecho

-¡¿Kagome, sucedió algo?! –pregunto asustado su amigo

-Yo… Él… -las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta y no podía hablar bien

-Tranquila –trato de calmarla –Vamos con Sango a su casa y en el camino me cuentas que paso ¿Si?

-Si… -respondió mientras se limpiaba una lagrimitas

Miroku sabía lo humillante que era llorar mientras toda la escuela te veía llorar, no le había pasado a el, pero si le había ocurrido a una chica llama Ayame, aun recordaba como le habían apodado por haber llorado al ver a una araña en su pupitre. Miroku tomo su suéter de la escuela y se lo coloco en la cabeza a Kagome para que escondiera su rostro mientras pasaban por la entrada de la escuela. A la salida de la escuela, Kagome ya estaba un poco mejor, pero las ganas de llorar aun seguían

Durante todo el recorrido, Miroku trato de animar a Kagome durante todo el camino a casa de Sango, pero parecía que sus intentos solo la ponían aun más triste de lo que ya estaba, así que a mitad de camino solo le acaricio la cabeza por encima de su suéter amistosamente

Luego de un rato, llegaron a casa de la castaña. Miroku toco la puerta y Sango salió a recibirlos con una gran sonrisa, pero al ver la cara de su amiga miro a Miroku con un gesto de clara preocupación pero el solo le dijo:

-Hablemos a dentro –pidió el chico

Sango los dejo pasar a ambos y fueron a sentarse en la sala de estar donde reino por un buen rato el silencio, hasta que Sango hablo

-¿Qué sucedió Kagome-chan? –su amiga no tenía ni idea de que le sucedía desde el día en el que ella fue por su hermano a su casa

-Yo… Ya no se que hacer… -susurro mientras trataba de contener unas lagrimas

-¿De que hablas Kagome? –pregunto Miroku

-Trate de enamorarme de Koga, pero al final termine utilizándolo y ahora me doy cuenta de que cuando por fin le tenía un poco de cariño, el también me había utilizado solo para satisfacer sus deseos… -explico mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con el suéter de Miroku

-Kagome-chan… -susurro su amiga

Sango sabía que Kagome había utilizado a Koga para olvidar a alguien (persona que nunca le dijo quien era) Sin embargo, ahora Kagome le decía que Koga le había terminado utilizando igualmente, suponía que eso le había afectado, pero nunca creyó que lo suficiente como para hacerla llorar…

-Kagome, te tengo una pregunta –dijo Miroku -¿Tu lo amabas de verdad?

-No… Yo…

-Kagome-chan… Tu… ¿Aun amas a esa persona? –pregunto Sango mientras la miraba fijamente con semblante serio

-¡No lo se! –grito mientras se cubría la cara con las manos

-Sango… -trato de calmar a su novia

-Kagome-chan… ¿Por el estas así?... –pregunto Sango nuevamente

-¡No se! ¡Ya no se lo que siento por Inu… -Kagome cerró su boca inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por decir

Miroku y Sango se quedaron congelados con un semblante de sorpresa y los ojos como platos… Estaban por hablar cuando el celular de Miroku vibró anunciando una llamada. Rápidamente tomo su celular y contesto

-¿Miroku? –hablo la otra voz

-Amigo… Creo que ahora no es un buen momento… -susurro Miroku lo más bajo que pudo

-¡No me digas que te interrumpí en medio de tu "noche de locura" con Sango! –grito asqueado, verdaderamente se imaginaba a su amigo y a su amiga teniendo sexo y le daban ganas de vomitar

-¡Claro que no! –grito completamente roja Sango

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué es un mal momento?

La pareja miro a Kagome con miedo, pero la chica estaba mirando al celular atentamente, como esperando a que la voz al otro lado de la línea hablara

-Hola ¿Aun siguen ahí? –pregunto Inuyasha al no recibir respuesta de sus colegas

-Si solo que… -Sango miro a Kagome y luego miro al celular, se lo arrebato a Miroku y puso el altavoz

-¡Nos estábamos vistiendo! –dijo Miroku como la primera ocurrencia que se le vino a la mente

Sango y Kaogme se pusieron completamente rojas pero no dijeron nada

-¡Me lo hubieran dicho antes! –aviso

-Pero tranquilo ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Miroku

Sango estaba confundida ¿Estaba bien que Kagome escuchara la conversación? Había puesto el altavoz solo para que ella escuchara la voz del chico, pero la conversación no tenía que escucharla

-¡Iré al baño, habla con Miroku mientras tanto! –aviso Sango mientras se paraba de su lugar y le tomaba del brazo a Kagome para llevársela

Kagome se soltó del agarre de su amiga mientras la miraba con suplica… Ella realmente no quería irse…

-Kagome-chan, por favor –pidió la castaña –vámonos

-¡Pero!...

-Miroku ¿Qué son esas voces? –pregunto Inuyasha al escuchar unos fragmentos de conversación entre lo que parecían ser dos mujeres

-¡Oh! –Miroku miro a Sango pidiéndole ayuda a lo que ella solo alzó los hombros –Es Kohaku, está viendo una película en el piso de abajo

-Bueno… Creo que ya sabes para lo que les llame

Sango se asusto y con todo el dolor de su corazón, le hiso una llave a Kagome y mientras ella se quejaba de dolor, aprovecho para sacarla de la casa para que no escuchara la conversación

-¡¿Qué te pasa Sango?! –grito adolorida la azabache

-Escucha Kagome-chan, las cosas que ibas a oír no debes de escucharlas

-¡¿Por qué no puedo?! –pregunto enojada mientras se incorporaba un poco a causa del dolor

-¡El no quiere que te metas en esto! –grito Sango ante su falta paciencia. Kagome la miro sorprendida –El te aprecia mucho y por eso no quiere que te involucres en esto…

-¿Pero que sucede? Somos amigos ¿No? Los amigos se ayudan sea lo que sea

-¡Kagome-chan! –grito la castaña -¡Entiéndelo! ¡El te quiere mucho y por eso no quiere que te metas en esto!

-¡¿Y por que Miroku y tu si pueden?! –Kagome no entendía la situación ¿Por qué ellos si podían y ella no?

-¡Es diferente, Kagome-chan! ¡Somos diferentes de ti!

-¡¿Pero por que?!

Sango iba hablar pero no podía dejar que la ira la dominara y su boca dijera más de la cuenta, así que se apretó los labios para no decir otra cosa

-Mejor ve a casa Kagome-chan… Va a oscurecer –aviso la castaña

-¡Sango-chan!

-Te prometo que pronto lo entenderás, pero por ahora ve a casa, es lo mejor que puedes hacer… -Kagome la miro con negación a lo que Sango le regalo una sonrisa –Sabes que nunca rompo una promesa

-Bien… -suspiro Kagome abatida –pero tendrás que decirme lo que le sucede a Inuyasha

-Si, no te preocupes

Sango abrazo a Kagome para que luego la chica se fuera en dirección a su casa

Cuando la chica entro a su casa se encontró con su novio aun hablando con Inuyasha en el celular

-¡Ya volví! –aviso Sango mientras se sentaba al lado de Miroku

-Tardaste un poco… -aviso Inuyasha

-Bueno… ¿Nunca has oído que una mujer se tarda más en el baño?

-Olvídalo –desistió Inuyasha

-¿Cómo están tu y Shiori? –pregunto repentinamente Miroku

Inuyasha suspiro antes de contestarle

-Shiori apenas a podido dormir en estos días, pero trato de distraerla con algún libro o ayudándole con la limpieza de la casa –respondió tranquilamente

-¿Y tu como estas? –pregunto curioso su amigo

-Mejor que ella no lo estoy, eso te lo puedo asegurar

-¿Por qué? –Sango no era curiosa, pero esta era una ocasión especial

-Tengo que arreglar las cosas con esas brujas, además…

-¿Además? –preguntaron al unisonó

-Tengo un mal presentimiento desde hace un tiempo, como si algo malo fuera a pasar…

-Esperemos que no mi amigo… Esperemos que no… -respondió seriamente Miroku

Sango se sentía incomoda ante el silencio que había reinado en la habitación, así que carraspeo un poco para hablar de un tema, si bien relacionado, diferente

-Y bien… ¿Qué has descubierto?

-Shiori y yo hablamos, y llegamos a una especie de conclusión –dijo mientras su voz comenzaba a ser un poco más seria –Efectivamente, creemos que esas brujas están vinculadas de alguna forma con el abuelo de Shiori. Sin embargo, el como se conocieron es aun un misterio, pues ninguno de los dos lados tenía alguna relación, o al menos no que nosotros sepamos…

La pareja se puso a analizar todo con calma ¿Cómo personas desquiciadas se habían conocido sino tenían ningún vinculo? Era extraño, pero no imposible, el mundo es un pañuelo, cualquier cosa puede pasar, así que no sería raro que esas brujas conocieran al abuelo de Shiori, pero quizá si sabían como o porque podrían llegar a una conclusión…

-¿Myouga-sama no a descubierto nada? –pregunto Miroku, no sabía nada del viejo amigo del padre de Inuyasha

-Lo único que saben es que el abuelo de Shiori tiene fuertes contactos con grupos de asesinos, y su asqueroso dinero solo lo empeora más… -respondió Inuyasha un poco enojado ante los pensamientos de no poder llegar al fondo de esto

-¿Shiori no tiene ninguna idea de cómo se pudieron conocer? –Sango pregunto nuevamente esperanzada

-Ella me dijo que como nunca se preocupo mucho por conocer a su abuelo, no había investigado más cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Pero no la culpo, el viejo da miedo –respondió en un suspiro

-¿Entonces?... ¡Esto es como buscar una aguja en un pajar! Hay cientos de posibilidades… -exclamo molesta Sango

-Cálmense ustedes dos –dijo Miroku en un intento de calmarlos –Lo mejor será respirar y tratar de meditar las cosas

-¡Lo se! Pero… -Sango estaba desconcertada

-Alterándose y enojándose no arreglaran las cosas –Inuyasha suspiro al otro lado de la línea –Mejor llámanos mañana, después de todo solo tu nos puedes llamar a nosotros

-La seguridad ante todo… Supongo –dijo juguetón el peli-plata

Era bueno escuchar la risa de su amigo, no les gustaba mucho que el estuviera triste… Después de todo se merecía ser más feliz que nadie, pero aun no conoce del todo esa cara de moneda…

* * *

Kagome caminaba en dirección a su casa por medio de un atajo, Sango tenía razón, ya era de noche y podía pasarle algo…

 _¡No puedo creer que haya dicho una barbaridad!_

Pensó apenada ¡Y como no estarlo! Casi les decía a sus amigos que amaba a Inuyasha, pero conociéndolos, lo abran adivinado…

 _Soy una tonta_

Se maldijo mentalmente mientras se lamentaba de camino a casa...

Pero eso no era lo único por lo que se sentía triste… Se sentía triste al saber que Inuyasha no quería que se metiera en sus asuntos ¡Pero como hacerlo! El chico era uno de sus mejores amigos… Bueno… Inuyasha era… La persona que amaba… No lo negaba, desde ese día, lo había estado pensando muy a fondo, pero cuando pensaba en el su corazón no dejaba de latir, y luego de lo que sucedió el día después de la obra… Aun recordaba la calidez de sus labios sobre los suyos, o su lengua recorriendo su cuello, o sus abrazos tan tiernos, la calidez de sus manos sobre…

-¡Vamos, no puedes hablar enserio! –grito una voz masculina

-Sabes que ya no soy la de antes –le contesto otra voz femenina muy familiar para la azabache

Kagome tenía curiosidad, la voz femenina juraba que la había escuchado en algún lado… Comenzó a seguir las voces las cuales provenían de un callejón sin salida

-¡Pero hace mucho que no lo hacemos! –Kagome se sonrojo hasta las raíces de su cabello y estaba dispuesta a irse y dejar solos a la pareja -¡Vamos, Kikyo!

Kagome paro su huida inmediatamente y con cuidado asomo su cabeza para poder ver mejor la situación

-¡No! ¡Ya te lo dije, YO SOLO pertenezco a INUYASHA! –grito furiosa la chica

Kagome repentinamente sintió una punzada de celos dominando su ser, pero lo único que hico fue cerrar sus manos con toda su fuerza para tratar de calmarse

-Ya lo se cariño –trato de hablar cariñosamente, pero Kikyo solo rolo los ojos

-¡Déjame en paz! –grito y estaba dispuesta a irse

Kagome tenía mucho miedo, así que en un acto de reflejo, trato de esconderse tras unas cajas que casualmente estaban cerca del lugar

-¡Kikyo!

-Adiós bastardo

-¡No por nada mate a Hikaru! –grito satisfactoriamente el hombre del cual Kagome aun no le veía la cara

Kikyo empezó a temblar como un flan y luego lo miro con mucha ira

-Así que tu fuiste el culpable de su muerte… -Kikyo suspiro enojada, se veía furiosa –Bueno, era de suponerse, después de todo a ese vejestorio nunca le agrado

-Además… -el hombre se acerco peligrosamente a Kikyo –No olvides que yo soy el padre de tu niño

Kagome casi se cae de la impresión, pero en un movimiento torpe movió una caja causando ruido, pero milagro de dios no se cayó la caja, pero si que llamo la atención de Kikyo y el hombre junto de ella

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto el hombre

Kagome se tapo la boca para no hacer ningún ruido, observo nerviosa una sombra que se acercaba peligrosamente a las cajas donde ella estaba escondida. Gracias al cielo, un gato salió de entre las cajas

-Es solo un gato –aviso Kikyo

Kagome suspiro aliviada, no había sido descubierta…

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?

Kagome antes de hacer algo, todas las cajas que la cubrían cayeron, dejándola al descubierto. Giro la cabeza encontrándose con que el hombre le había dado una patada a las cajas, pero… ¡Un momento!... ¡Ese hombre era!...

-Onigu…mo… -Kagome estaba asombrada, creía que aquel chico había muerto en un accidente de avión en el que viajaba antes de que se graduaran de la secundaria…

-¡Sorpresa! –grito Kikyo

LA azabache iba a decir algo ¡Lo que fuera! Sin embargo, sintió que algo frio le pegaba en la cabeza y lo último que vio fue negro…

-¿Qué hacemos? –pregunto Onigumo

-¡Llevárnosla, claro! –dijo mientras guardaba la pistola que tenía en las manos

-Maldición, y yo que no quería cargar nada hoy… -suspiro Onigumo mientras la cargaba como un costal de papas

-¡Espera! –lo paro la chica

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Deja ese suéter que tiene!

-¿Para qué? –pregunto confundido, esa mujer estaba loca y de sus planes que ni se hablara

-¡Solo hazlo! –ordeno con una sonrisa de malicia

-Bien… -Onigumo cumplió con el pedido -¿Listo?

-Mmm… -ella estaba pensando -¡Ya se! ¿Tienes tu navaja? –pregunto mientras juntaba sus manos como toda una jovencita pidiendo ayuda

-Si la tengo ¿Por qué lo…

-¡Perfecto! –grito mientras le arrebataba el objeto de su bolsillo

-¿Qué harás con eso? –pregunto al ver que ella se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica que tenía en su hombro

Kikyo le corto un mechón de pelo a la azabache y lo coloco en uno de los bolsillos del suéter

-¿Y ahora que haces? –pregunto al ver que ella se ponía delicadamente labial en los labios

-¡Cállate!

Ella beso el bolsillo que contenía el mechón de pelo y al ver que dejo la marca del beso sonrió satisfactoriamente

-¡Vámonos! –ordeno mientras caminaba tranquilamente del cayejon

 _¿Por qué es una mujer hermosa y sexy, pero está loca?_ –pensó triste Onigumo

Ambos caminaron en dirección al carro en el que llegaron, después de todo, habían cumplido su misión en cierta forma, y no solo eso, ella se llevo un botín mejor: El valioso tesoro de Inuyasha

-Inuyasha…-fue el nombre que dijo entre sueños Kagome

 **Continuara…**

¡Hola a todos! Lamento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, pero ¿que querían? Justo cuando estaba escribiendo el capitulo ¡BUM! Me adelantaron las temporadas de exámenes y no tuve más opción que estudiar para derrotar a ese demonio tan fuerte

Luego cuando volví a tomar el capitulo cuando eran vacaciones de semana santa, llega mi familia diciendo "¡Nos vamos de viaje!". No me arrepiento, me la pase muy bien, pero me queme T-T…

Luego cuando volví y ya estaba a mitad del capítulo me enferme del estomago ¡No pregunten como! Porque yo tampoco lo se, así que me la pase echada en mi cama viendo FullMetal Alchemist. Si, no solo veo trabajos de Rumiko Takahashi :v

¡Pero luego de tantas adversidades los acabe! Y no solo eso, ya se cuantos capítulos más voy a hacer. En total serán 23 capítulos contando con los finales, pero eso lo explicare mucho mas tarde

En fin ¿Inuyasha se dará cuenta a tiempo del secuestro de Kagome?, ¿Shiori como lo va a ayudar?...

 **?: ¿Quién morirá en el in… (Le da un pinshi tlacuachazo por pinshi chismoso :V)**

 _?: No les hagas spoiler_

¡Por cierto! Aprovecho para decirles que ya acabe uno de mis proyectos, así que les puedo hacer uno de lis fics que están en la información de mi perfil ¡Solo digan cual!

Sin más Naruto ¡quiero decir! Relleno :v

¡ADIÓS!


	10. ¡Rescate!

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento**

 **¡Rescate!**

Sango y Miroku estaban muy preocupados, no habían visto a su amiga desde que hablaron con Inuyasha aquella vez y de eso ya habían pasado tres días. La familia de Kagome al día siguiente de ese suceso les llamarón para verificar si estaba con ellos pues no había llegado lo noche anterior, y al obtener una negativa como respuesta, la señora Higurashi trato de calmar las ganas de llorar y les agradeció amablemente. Preguntaron a cuanta gente pudieron, pero nadie tenía una respuesta contundente ¡Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra!… Estaban perdiendo las esperanzas y Sango se culpaba… Si tan solo ella la hubiera acompañado a su casa, y para peor, lo último que le dijo fueron gritos…

-Cálmate Sango, llorar no solucionara nada –le dijo su novio en un intento de tratar de que dejara de llorar

-¡Pero fue mi culpa! –grito mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos –si tan solo la hubiera acompañado hasta su casa ¡Nada de esto estaría pasando! –grito mientras más lagrimas caían de sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar

-Sango…

Miroku iba a decirle algo pero pudo ver como la figura de Koga de acercaba a ellos

Koga se había unido a ellos para buscarla, pero aun no habían tenido respuestas…

-¿Encontraste algo? –pregunto Miroku

El joven negó lentamente con la cabeza

Era desesperante, no habían encontrado nada en tres míseros días… Ayame llego corriendo con ellos como si hubiera visto un fantasma, estaba muy pálida

-¡Ayame! –grito sorprendido Miroku

-¡Vi!… ¡Él!... –se veía que casi no podía respirar muy bien

-¡Cálmate! –pidió Koga mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la obligaba a que lo viera a los ojos

-¿Qué viste Ayame? –pregunto Miroku esperanzado mientras Sango levantaba la cabeza

La pelirroja respiro hondamente varias veces antes de hablar

-¡Vi a Inuyasha! –aviso mientras ponía semblante serio

Miroku y Sango se pusieron completamente pálidos y repentinamente fríos… No le habían comentado nada a Inuyasha sobre la desaparición de Kagome pues sabían que él se pondría histérico, se enojaría y haría una tontería, pero… ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-¿Dónde y cómo lo viste? –pregunto Sango

-Lo vi en una tienda que no esta lejos, comprando papitas –Miroku suspiro… Era de esperarse, esas cosas eran algo que lo salvaba cuando estaba estresado –Llevaba una sudadera verde fuerte, una peluca corta de color negro y llevaba lentillas cafés e iba con otra persona, pero no la conozco…

-¿Cómo era? –pregunto Miroku, era raro, pues Ayame y Shiori son muy buenas amigas, incluso una sabía cuando la otra se despuntaba el pelo sin que nadie dijera algo

-Pues… -puso su dedo índice en la barbilla mientras recordaba –Era pálida, era rubia y de ojos verdes, vestía una sudadera purpura y un pantalón de licra pegado

Miroku casi se rompía la cabeza. No recordaba a ninguna de esas mujer locas con esa apariencia y que el supiera, Inuyasha no conocía a ninguna mujer con esa descripción…

-¡Vamos Sango! –la chica lo miro con los ojos rojos -¡Quizá Shiori sepa algo!

Sango asintió y siguió a Miroku mientras ambos corrían en dirección a la tienda más cercana

Cuando ambos llegaron, a primera vista no encontraron nada, pero a lo lejos pudieron ver a un hombre alto con papitas naturales con sal y a su lado una mujer mucho más pequeña que él, llevaba papitas de queso ¡Era más que obvio que eran esos dos, nadie más concordaba con la descripción y esas papitas son las favoritas de esos dos!

Sango no lo pudo evitar y corrió, Miroku con mucho esfuerzo logro alcanzarla antes de tiempo para detenerla, no podían ser obvios, necesitaban más discreción

-¡Disculpe! –grito Miroku

Él hombre alto giro su cabeza y sonrió ampliamente

-¿Se le ofrece algo? –pregunto sonriente

-¡Acompáñeme buen bastardo! –grito Miroku mientras abrazaba por los hombros a su amigo

-¡Sera un placer desgraciado pervertido! –dijo mientras le devolvía el gesto y se iban en dirección al templo donde vivía Miroku

Ambas chicas se quedaron en sus lugares mirando desconcertadamente como sus amigos se iban del lugar como si fueran un par de ebrios

 _Y se suponía que íbamos a ser discretos…_

-Son unos verdaderos idiotas –dijo sonriente Sango

-Te tomo la palabra… -concordó la chica

Cuando todos llegaron al templo de Miroku entraron rápidamente para que nadie los viera, se fueron al cuarto de Miroku y se sentaron

-Creí que no podían salir de su escondite –dijo divertido Miroku

-Así era, pero nuestra reserva de papitas acabo rápidamente… -dijo riendo Inuyasha

-Eso lo explica… -suspiro Sango. Miro a Shiori –Si no me hubieran dicho que eras tú no te reconocería

-Se que soy de color pero tampoco es para tanto –dijo riendo

-¡No es por eso! Es que… -Sango se sonrojo por su comentario y comenzó a mover sus manos desesperadamente

Inuyasha rio un poco y luego giro a ver a sus amigos

-¿Cómo a estado todo por aquí? –pregunto mientras se quitaba la peluca corta dejando al descubierto su pelo amarrado en un chongo

La pareja dejo de reír instantáneamente se pusieron totalmente pálidos

-¿Dije algo malo? –pregunto confundido Inuyasha

-¡No para nada! –dijo nervioso Miroku

Por unos momentos se habían olvidado por completo de Kagome al ver a su amigo con bien

Inuyasha arqueo una ceja, desde hacía tres día que cuando hablaban estaban muy raros, pero él sabía cuando le mentían esos dos, a Sango le temblaban los labios y Miroku no podía dejar de estar acariciando el suelo

-Digan la verdad –ordeno Inuyasha

Shiori se quito también la peluca y los miro preocupada ¿Qué había sucedido?

Sango y Miroku rezaban por sus almas, sabían que si decían una mentira se salvarían de esa, pero la mirada penetrante de su amigo era verdaderamente incomoda ¡Nada podía ser peor!

Unos pasos se oían desde la lejanía seguida de unos gritos

-¡CHICOS, UNA PERSONA DIO INFORMACION IMPORTANTE DIJERÓN QUE VIERON A UNA CHICA CON LA DESCRIPCION DE KAGOME ENTRAR EN EL CALLEJON SHIRAN! ¡¿NO ES GRANDIOSO?! –Koga, Ayame y el hermanito de Kagome irrumpieron en el cuarto de Miroku

La pareja sintio como el alma se les salía del cuerpo ¡Todo iba de mal en peor!

-¡Chucho! –grito asombrado Koga

Inuyasha comenzó a temblar

-¿Qué le sucedió a Kagome? –pregunto fríamente

-¡¿Eres idiota o que?!. ¡Desapareció hace tres días! –dijo Koga enojado mientras se tronaba los nudillos dispuesto a golpear al peli-plata

Shiori sintió como todo su cuerpo se ponía frio y su respiración era dificultosa. Por su lado Inuyasha comenzó a temblar de la rabia y sin ninguna abstinencia, golpeo fuertemente a Koga dejándolo casi noqueado en el piso

-¡KOGA! –grito Ayame mientras se arrodillaba ante su amaba para ver si estaba bien

-¿Inu-onichan?... –susurro Sota al ver la mirada psicópata de su héroe

Inuyasha soltando un gruñido como un animal furioso corrió rápidamente a la salida del templo resbalando cuando había una esquina pero sin caerse debido a su agilidad

-¡Inuyasha! –grito Shiori al salir un poco de su trance y lo comenzó a perseguir

Sango y Miroku revivieron de su trance también y corrieron lo más rápido posible en dirección al callejón indicado

Inuyasha empujaba a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino mientras seguía corriendo sin ninguna señal de cansancio

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas estúpido! –grito un hombre desde el piso

-¡Lo sentimos! –gritaron sus tres amigos al unisonó

Cuando estaban por llegar al callejón Shiori se canso haciéndoles imposible alcanzarlos, por lo que Miroku se quedo a ayudarla y Sango corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlo, no por nada era una de las más rápidas de toda la preparatoria. Sango tacleo sin compasión a Inuyasha cuando estaba por doblar la esquina

-¡Tranquilízate! –pidió la chica mientras trataba de hacerle una llave

Inuyasha gruñía como animal rabioso y sin ningún resentimiento la empujo dejándola caer y dejándole libre el paso cuando vio un suéter peculiar entre un montón de cajas

-¡Inuyasha! –grito su amigo mientras ayudaba a Shiori a caminar

El joven ambarino tomo el suéter en sus manos y lo analizo detenidamente hasta encontrar una marca de labial en uno de los bolsillos del suéter, metió su mano en el bolsillo y lo que encontró lo hirvió aun más la sangre… Era su pelo…

-¡ESAS PUTAS PERRAS! –grito mientras golpeaba la primera pared que encontró -¡LAS VOY A MATAR A ESAS ZORRAS!

Miroku y Sango vieron el motivo del enojo de su amigo, Sango se tapo los oídos mientras soltaba un grito ahogado y lloraba, Miroku se sorprendió pero trato de mantener la compostura y dejo a Shiori recargada en una de las paredes cercanas, cuando miro el mecho de pelo se cubrió sus ojos mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro

-Amigo… -susurro Miroku mientras trataba de acercarse a Inuyasha quien seguía gritando maldiciones mientras golpeaba la pared -¡Inuyasha! –el chico no le hiso caso y siguió en su círculo -¡CON UN MALDITO DEMONIO, INUYASHA! –grito su amigo mientras lo pateaba en la espalda

-Miroku… -susurro su novia con los ojos vidriosos apreciando la escena

-¡Enojarte no resolverá nada, idiota! –grito mientras lo volvía a patear -¡¿Crees que yo no estoy enojado?! –siguió pateándolo -¡Debes calmarte, pensar las cosas con calma y hacer un plan! –grito para darle su ultima patada

Inuyasha se comenzó a levantar lentamente

-Eres un pervertido asqueroso… -susurro con una pequeña sonrisa

-La vamos a encontrar y lo sabes, no te preocupes –le prometió mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro

El momento fue interrumpido por un grito de miedo femenino por parte de Shiori quien se escondió detrás de Sango. Cuando voltearon se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Tsubaki con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-¡TÚ! –grito Inuyasha señalándola con un dedo -¡Me vas a decir donde esta Kagome, AHORA!

-Eso es lo que vine a decirte mi perrito –dijo sensualmente la mujer

-¿Dónde está? –pregunto nuevamente entre dientes

-En el almacén XV24 –dijo tranquilamente

-¿Almacén XV24? –pregunto Miroku

Shiori se sobresalto

-Es uno de los almacenes de mi abuelo… -susurro con miedo la chica

-¡Exacto, acertaste! –dijo entre carcajadas la mujer –Pero te tardaste mucho, la pobre no ha comido nada más que sopa preparada con mucho amor por Hori, y sabes muy bien como cocina ella

-Malditas… -mascullo

-Créeme que estábamos hacerle algo peor si no te apurabas a saber la verdad, pero ahora ya lo sabes

La mujer estaba dispuesta a irse, pero antes giro su vista para observar a Inuyasha el cual estaba lleno de rabia. Tsubaki le mando y beso y después se fue del lugar

Inuyasha vio hacia el cielo, estaba a punto de anochecer… Respiro fuertemente

-Miroku –llamo el ojí-dorado

-¿Dime? –pregunto con un poco de miedo

-¿Crees que puedas conducir hasta allá? –pregunto seriamente

-Claro

-Entonces, ¡Vámonos! –dijo mientras iba en dirección a Shiori para cargarla

La pareja se miro entre sí preocupados y le siguieron el paso a su amigo

Cuando llegaron nuevamente a la casa de Miroku, su abuelo les dijo que Koga y el resto se habían ido al templo Higurashi para avisarle a la señora Higurashi sobre su reciente descubrimiento. Inuyasha dijo que mejor así, pocos eran mejor… Shiori estaba estresada, su conciencia le estaba llenando de remordimiento ¡Por su culpa Kagome estaba secuestrada!. Sango le recomendó darse una ducha rápida, pues pronto partirían y así podría relajarse un poco antes del "gran ataque"

-¿Estás seguro en atacar sin un plan? –le pregunto confundido Miroku a su amigo

-El plan es rescatarla y si es necesario, tomaremos medidas drásticas –dijo seriamente mientras tomaba una funda de guitarra que tenía Miroku en su habitación

-¿Seguro de que te la quieres llevar? –pregunto impactado Miroku

-Seguro –dijo mientras colocaba la funda en la cajuela del auto

-¡Ya estamos listas! –grito Sango mientras salía con Shiori

-Suban, tenemos que irnos –pidió Miroku amablemente

Todos se subieron al auto. Miroku manejaba, Sango era la copilota e Inuyasha y Shiori iban en los asientos de los pasajeros

Shiori sabía de ante mano, que el secuestra de Kagome era culpa suya ¡Todo era su culpa! Si tan solo… Era una inútil… Lagrimas amargas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos

-¿Shiori? –llamo dulcemente Inuyasha a su amiga

-¡Todo es mi culpa! –confeso mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto Inuyasha mientras pasaba una de sus manos por los hombros de la chica

-Si tan solo me hubiera quedado con mi abuelo, todos estarían más felices…

Inuyasha se palmeo la cabeza y suspiro pesadamente

-Sabes que si ese vejestorio se hubiera quedado contigo, tu estarías sufriendo –le contesto dulcemente mientras le limpiaba unas lagrimas con su mano –Tu no te merecías esa tortura –le revolvió un poco el pelo al termino de sus palabras

-Yo… Pero Kagome-chan… -Shiori en su interior sabía que aun quería a Inuyasha de una manera especial, pero jamás podría competir contra ella. Ella no la odiaba, pero tampoco eran buenas amigas, sin embargo ella se preocupaba por la azabache…

-La rescataremos, todos estará bien ¿Si? –le prometió con una dulce sonrisa mientras con su dedo pulgar le quitaba unas cuantas lagrimas de su rostro

La pareja de novios sonrió delicadamente… Era cierto que su amigo había cambiado mucho desde que era un niño, pero tenía sus razones. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que el Inuyasha tierno y amable hubiera desaparecido por completo y a pesar de que ya no se mostrara como antes muy a menudo, sabían que su amigo aun era el de siempre…

-Llegamos… -susurro la peli-blanca al ver el almacén

Los cuatro salieron del auto. Shiori llevaba unas cuantas navajas las cuales eran de su madre en caso de emergencias, Miroku el báculo de su templo, Sango unas cuantas cuchillas que le había pedido prestadas a su padre difunto e Inuyasha llevaba la funda de la guitarra de su amigo

 _No te preocupes Inuyasha… Después de todo te debemos muchas cosas y si con eso conlleva pagarte con nuestras vidas… ¡LO AREMOS!_

Con ese pensamiento de parte de Shiori, Sango y Miroku, los cuatro se encaminaron al edificio, sabiendo que quizá no saldrían vivos del lugar…

 **Continuara…**

¿Los deje intrigados? Digan que si. Nha, me gusta que sufran ¡Soy cruel! (risa malvada de fondo)

Bueno debo confesar de que este capítulo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y a pesar de que en su mayoría es puro drama, créanme cuando les digo que no paraba de reír mientras lo escribía, algo que me causo problemas, pues mi familia casi me descubre, y si me descubrieran me asesinarían…

 **?: Yo también lo haría, eres una chiquilla desesperante**

Amgd12: ¡Cállate idiota!

Bueno, luego de ese incomodo momento… contestare sus reviws (o como se escriba)

 **Suishoka 69:** ¡Seguiré, seguireee! :3 .Ya lo dije una vez y lo volveré a decir ¡No me gusta dejar una historia inconclusa!

 **Airu y Nicolet him:** Y aunque no lo crean, realmente esa era la idea inicial, que fuere Koga el hombre del callejón, pero después comencé a recapitular todos los capítulos y me dije "¡Nha, será más intenso si es Onigumo!". Y lo de Kagome, decidí que ya era hora, verdaderamente no la quería odiar más de lo que a veces me hacía sentir. Con lo de el fic de "Volviendo a la niñez", soy cruel ¿No lo habías notado? ¡Nha, mentira! En mi perfil les deje una opción de que ustedes elijan que fic quieren que haga y entre ellos esta la secuela de "Volviendo a la niñez", solo es cuestión de que elijan ;) . Con lo de tu Spam, ¡No sabes lo contenta que estoy que me recomienden otras historia que no sean Inuyasha! Soy humana y no solo e visto Inuyasha, también e visto otros animes y serie, entre ellos ambas series de las chicas superpoderozas Z, y admito que en algún momento are un fic de ellas, (pero creo que primero cumpliré con todo lo que les debo) Es por eso que no me parece ridículo, además me gusta que la gente defienda sus gustos a pesar de lo que la gente diga. Ya leí el fic de "Una guerra teñida de amor", ya les deje mi opinión ;) . Y en cuanto a "Los mejores amigos" Ya la estoy leyendo, esperen mi comentario pronto. Ahora si, sin más que agregar, besos. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

 **?: Es una de las pocas veces que veo que te dejan más de un comentario…**

Amgd12: *Sonrisa de suficiencia*

Bueno, sin más que decir

¡ADIOS!


	11. ¡Rescate 2!

**¡Rescate 2!**

Kikyo suspiraba pesadamente mientras sostenía un cuchillo entre sus manos… ¡Esa estúpida mocosa!... Ella estaba harta, el "amorcito de Inuyasha" no había dejado de gemir de dolor y mientras trataba de huir las cadenas hacían un ruido extremadamente horrible que la irritaba de sobremanera

-¡YA CALLETE! –grito finalmente sin paciencia en su interior

-¡Mmmm!... –fue lo que gimió la chica, pues estaba cubierta de la boca por un pañuelo

-¡Agh! Odio tener que soportar esto solo por conveniencia –confeso entre dientes

Kagome estaba cansada, poco faltaba para que se desmayara por decima vez en esos… ¡¿Cuánto llevaba ahí?! No recordaba, en ese lugar tan oscuro no había prácticamente luz, solo era iluminada por los tenues rayos de luz de los focos que iluminaban la habitación del otro lado de la puerta… Sus manos dolían, la presión de las cadenas era dolorosa y no le permitía mover mucho sus manos… Sus pies no estaban mejor, también estaban amarrados por cadenas… Apretaba, no solo porque ella no se había bañado en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, también por el echo que todo la "comida" que le habían dado, se estaba comenzando a descomponer… Era comprensible que no se la quisiera comer, es decir, ¿Quién en su sano juicio comería cabellos de quien sabe donde sazonados con semen de algún hombre que estaba con ellas?... Por parte de las bebidas estaba prácticamente peor, pues le deban orina, era normal que no quisiera comer nada

-¡Kikyo! –del otro lado de la puerta llego Tsubaki

-¿Qué quieres anciana? –pregunto molesta –Suficiente tengo con esta ruidosa –dijo señalando a la habitación donde se encontraba Kagome

-¡Llegaron los estorbos y nuestro objetivo! –aviso mordiéndose un dedo de la emoción

-¡Perfecto! Hagan lo que ensayamos –dijo dándose media vuelta mientras tomaba su celular -¡Ah! Y otra cosa –Tsubaki la miro con asco –No los subestimen… ¡A ninguno! –dijo marcando el número de su patrocinador

-Claro… -susurro Cerrando la puerta tras ella

Las catorce chicas que estaban esperando pacientemente miraron a la pelinegra con emoción

-¡A sus posiciones y Ataquen! –grito la mujer

Todas inmediatamente corrieron a sus posiciones correspondientes para la pelea… Un joven se acerco a Tsubaki

-¿Y yo que hago primor? –pregunto colocando su mano en la barbilla de la mujer

-Espera junto a tu puta ahí dentro –dijo molesta

El chico suspiro y poso su mano en uno de los senos de la chica

-Me llevare esto como recompensa primor –dijo con arrogancia mientras se metía a la sala

-Cerdo asqueroso –mascullo y se alejo del lugar

-¡Ya estoy aquí Kikyo! –dijo el hombre acercándose a ella

-Onigumo… -susurro sin mucho interés mientras finalizaba su llamada

-¿Qué aremos a parte de esperar? –pregunto mientras se sentaba en el suelo deplorable del lugar

Kikyo lo miro asesinamente mientras levantaba el cuchillo en señal de advertencia para que se callara

-Ok, entendí señorita despechada –dijo sarcásticamente mientras miraba a otro lado

La joven se acerco a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba "el tesoro" y la abrió, cegando a la joven que se encontraba dentro

-¡Pareces una asquerosa rata! –se burlo mientras se acercaba a ella y le cortaba el pañuelo que no le permitía hablar

-Ki… Ky… o –su voz era ronca y seca a falta de agua

-¡Ven perra! –grito furiosa mientras la lanzaba fuera de la habitación soltándole gemidos de dolor

-Wow… -Onigumo la miro sin interés –No lo niego, a pesar de todo lo que le has hecho, sigue siendo más hermosa que tú, ya entiendo porque él está enamorado de ella –dijo sonriente

Sintió el mortal filo del cuchillo que llevaba su acompañante esa noche cerca de su rostro

-Repite eso una vez más y te degollare sin piedad –amenazo temiblemente. El hombre temiendo por su vida se quedo cayado –Eso creí escoria… -dijo alejando el objeto de Onigumo

 _Falta poco para la diversión_

Pensó la chica mirando por la ventana

En otro lado del almacén… Los cuatro entraron sigilosamente con sus respectivas armas… Todo estaba excesivamente tranquilo, era algo que realmente los incomodaba… Inuyasha iba tenso, peor que los demás. Sintió una mano en su hombro y casi golpea al culpable

-Tranquilo amigo… -calmo Miroku

Inuyasha suspiro y siguió su camino… El almacén era de dos pisos y no lo negaban, el primer piso era frenéticamente enorme

-¡ATAQUEN! –grito una mujer

Pronto, el primer piso se lleno de esas mujeres y guardias, que suponían, eran el abuelo de Shiori. Los cuatro se colocaron en posición de batalla, pero de entre toda la multitud salió un hombre completamente cubierto y saco un celular de entre sus ropas

-¿Te rindes Shiori-chan? –dijo la voz ronca del otro lado de la línea

-¡No me hagas reír! Aun no comenzamos –se burlo la joven albina

-Podemos parar esto ahora, pero obviamente me tendrás que dar algo

La joven se quedo callada, sabiendo lo que su asqueroso familiar quería… ¿Era lo correcto? Por su culpa había involucrado a más gente, entre ellos: Inuyasha…

-¡No nos jodas viejo asqueroso! –hablo Inuyasha colocándose frente a Shiori protectoramente -¡Ella ni de broma se irá contigo!

-Tsk… Bueno, trate de hacerlo por las buenas… -contesto molesto el anciano –Comiencen la masacre, pero recuerden nuestro trato

La horda de mujeres locas y los guardias se aproximaron a ellos rápidamente con armas filosas

-¡Ya era hora! –grito Inuyasha mientras abría la funda de la guitarra, sacando una katana de ella -¡Pongámonos serios!

La pelea comenzó, pero tal y como había advertido Kikyo: No los subestimen. Podían parecer débiles, pero habían logrado derrotar a casi todos los guardias, parecía que no eran buenos cuerpo a cuerpo, pero cuando esas mujeres locas se aproximaron fue diferente. El cambio de fuerzas y agilidad fue abismal, eran muy buenas logrando cortar varias veces a los cuatro

-¡Maldición!... –grito Sango al ver que su brazo había sido dañado seriamente

-¡Sango! –grito preocupado su pareja mientras se acercaba a ella

-¡Ríndete Inuyasha, no eres rival para nosotras! –afirmo Tsubaki acercándose a él mientras lo atacaba con un hacha

-¡Cierra la boca estúpida perra! –silencio furioso el joven -¡No pienso perder a nadie! –logro cortarla por el abdomen en un momento de distracción

Los ataques de las chicas no se hicieron esperar, pero casi todas se habían ido a atacar a Shiori, dejándola cansada de esquivar tantos golpes

-¡Déjenla! –grito Miroku mientras atacaba con su báculo

-¿Puedes continuar, Sango? –pregunto Inuyasha a su amiga herida

-¡No me subestimes! –regaño pateando a una de las mujeres

Inuyasha sonrió de lado y continúo atacando a esas asquerosas perras

Kikyo miraba por la ventana del segundo piso, esperando pacientemente a que la lucha abajo terminara

-¡Kikyo! –grito una joven mientras entraba a la habitación -¡Nos están ganando!

La joven la observo con mirada asesina, se acerco rápidamente a la chica y le corto ligeramente el brazo

-¡Ve y dile a esos estúpidos que empiecen el plan "B"! –dijo la mujer limpiando su cuchillo con un poco de sangre

-¡S-si! –grito asustada la chica y con la cola entre las patas se fue nuevamente al piso de abajo

-Idiotas… Les dije que no los subestimaran… -mascullo furiosa la joven

-Parece que tus planes están fallando… Kikyo… -se burlo la azabache desde el suelo

-Mierda… odio que no pueda matarte… -se mordo los labios -¡QUE CORAJE! –grito pateando a la chica

-¡Eh! Recuerda que ella es la carnada –la regaño Onigumo

-¡Cállate bastardo! –silencio Kikyo

En el piso de abajo llego la joven con un brazo dañado

-¡PLAN B! –aviso acercándose a sus compañeras

Todos dejaron de atacar al cuarteto y se alejaron de ellos

-¿Qué mierda?... –quiso preguntar Inuyasha, pero pudo apreciar como metían la mano en sus bolsillos y sacaban algo que brillaba

-¡CORRAN! –ordeno inuyasha cargando a Shiori para ocultarla tras unas cajas cercanas

Los balazos de las pistolas no se hicieron esperar he iniciaron un tiroteo

-Mierda… -mascullo Inuyasha abrazando a Shiori -¿Eh?... –el albino pudo ver el patrón de ataque de sus enemigos -¡MIROKU! –grito el joven dejando a Shiori atrás y dirigiéndose al refugio de su amigo esquivando algunas balas, pero por supuesto, no se pudo librar de todas, logrando que algunas le rosaran las piernas y brazos

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! –gritaron la pareja

-Mira Miroku –el joven el presto su atención –Esas perras no tienen buena puntería, si logramos atacarlas y quitarles sus armas podremos darles a esos imbéciles

-Pero los guardias si tienen buena puntería, ¿no? –cuestiono la castaña

-Podremos esquivarlos si serpenteamos de la forma correcta… -especulo el pelinegro

-¡Vamos! –grito Inuyasha mientras salía del escondite junto a su amigo

Ambos siguieron el plan de Miroku con sus armas en las manos. Ambos atacaron a dos de las mujeres y les quitaron sus armas, disparándoles a todos los guardias y a las lunáticas, logrando dañarlos

-¡Bien hecho! –felicitaron las chicas

-¡Fue más fácil de lo que pensé! –confeso Inuyasha colocándose la katana en el hombro

-¡No cantes victoria!

-¡¿Onigumo?! –preguntaron al mismo tiempo todos

-¡Pero tú estabas muerto! –acuso Miroku

-Solo fingí mi muerte… Quería empezar otra vida, pero bueno… Digamos que no tengo mucha suerte –dijo mientras se les acercaba

-No lo entiendo… -confeso la albina -¿Qué haces tú trabajando con mi abuelo? O mejor aún, ¿Cómo lo conocen? –pregunto descansando sus armas

Suspiro antes de contestar

-Bueno, dudo que alguno salga vivo de esta, por eso seré buena gente por última vez y le contare todo –respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto –No es sorpresa de nadie que tú abuelo sea uno de los mejores estafadores y ladrones que se haya visto, además de que se podría decir que está en una mafia –conto levantando los hombros –Hace cuatro años, conocí a tu abuelo en prisión, a él lo arrestaron por tu culpa y a mí por vender drogas. Ya sabes, casual… -respondió burlón –Ambos nos caímos muy bien e iniciamos una especie a alianza, trabaje con él durante un año, hasta que conocí a Kikyo y me conto todos sus deseos y lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por ti, Inuyasha –señalo al oji-dorado –Así que sin rodeos le conté a tu abuelo, él la vio con un buen potencial y pronto esas otras mujeres se unieron por la misma causa: Te desean más que nada, inuyasha. Eres como su droga –el joven mascullo algo y apretó más la katana entre sus manos -¿Les gusto mi historia? –pregunto juguetón

-¡Cállate! Ahora que se la verdad, más ganas me dan de darte una paliza –amenazo inuyasha colocándose en posición de ataque

-¿Crees poder ganarme en esas condiciones? Estas realmente mal de la cabeza…

-¡Mi estado no te importa! –grito abalanzándose contra del hombre

Onigumo detuvo el ataque del joven con otra katana que él llevaba mientras chasqueaba la lengua

-Eso no es nada bueno… Kikyo ahora mismo debe de estar matando a Kagome-san… -respondió con tono serio pero se le notaba la sonrisa

-¿Qué dijiste?... –pregunto crédulo el albino

-¡Mentiras! –grito Shiori mientras lo atacaba, pero recibió una fuerte patada en la panza logrando dejarla fuera de la batalla

-¡Shiori! –gritaron los jóvenes

La pareja de novios lo ataco, pero con un rápido movimiento logro alejar a Inuyasha y atacar a ambos con la katana, cortándolos levemente

-¡Desgraciado! –grito alterado por la furia, acercándose a Onigumo

El choque de las katanas resonaba por todo el lugar, pero las heridas en Inuyasha no le permitían moverse a su gusto logrando que Onigumo le diera buenas cortadas

-Es tu fin amigo –afirmo Onigumo acercando su katana al cuello de su contrincante -¡MUERE!

Antes de que le cortara el cuello, una cuchilla le roso el rostro. El hombre giro su cabeza en dirección donde fue lanzada el arma

-¡Nunca cambias, bastardo! –acuso una mujer que ayudaba a la pareja

-Kagura… ¿Por qué los ayudas? –pregunto desconcertado el joven -¡No me digas que es por amor! –se burlo el hombre a carcajadas

La mujer se quedo cayada

-¡No me lo creo!, ¡La mujer sin sentimientos deja salir a flote su verdadera cara! –su risa se escuchaba por toda la planta baja

-Yo me hago cargo de él –afirmo Kagura en el oído de Inuyasha

-¡Cuento contigo! –agradeció el oji-dorado mientras levantaba a Shiori y la ayudaba a caminar en dirección a la segunda planta

-¡No tan rápido! –trato de detenerlos Onigumo, pero una filosa cuchilla roso su brazo -¡Puta!

-Ahora, tu contrincante soy yo –dijo la mujer mientras se lanzaba a él para atacarlo

El cuarteto subió los escalones, pero se les notaba mucho los daños que les habían ocasionado, en especial a las chicas por los fuertes impactos en ellas. Inuyasha soltó a la albina entre sus brazos y tiro la puerta de la habitación donde se suponía estaba Kagome

-¡Kagome! –gritaron al unisonó

Su amiga estaba amarrada a una silla encadenada, se veía muy cansada pues su mirada apenas la podía mantener abierta, a sus ojos les faltaba ese brillo lleno de felicidad que siempre la caracterizaba. Su uniforme era un asco y estaba roto, aparte que tenía sangre en su rostro y algunas otras partes de su cuerpo, especulando que era la de ella misma

-Hija de puta… -mascullo él albino -¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE HICISTE MALDITA PERRA?! –grito furioso acercándose a Kikyo con toda la intención de atacarla

-¿Ni siquiera me saludas, amor mío? –pregunto la chica dulcemente mientras se defendía de la katana de Inuyasha con otra katana que ella llevaba

-¡NO ME JODAS! –grito furioso -¡¿Qué le hiciste a Kagome?! –su paciencia estaba terminando muy rápido

-Pues yo nada, tú querido "tesoro" no quiso comer nada –respondió inocentemente

Inuyasha se extraño, sabía que la muchacha era de un corazón excesivamente frio, así que… ¿Por qué alimentar a tu enemiga?

-¿Qué fue lo que le diste? –pregunto

La chica en respuesta solo comenzó a reír dulcemente en respuesta, mientras esquivaba los ataques del amor de su vida

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA LE DISTE KIKYO?!

-Ya que insistes amor… A tu querida zorrita, le daba algo que seguramente se tragaba a cada rato de su querido Koga –respondió juguetonamente

El joven no respondió y solo la miro fijamente

-Obviamente le di su lechita llamada: Semen –el joven se quedo helado y la chica aprovecho para darle una buena cortada

Por su lado, los otros tres se habían acercado a Kagome para desencadenarla de la silla y ayudarla en lo que pudieran. Tardaron un poco, pues las cadenas no cedían, pero cuando por fin lo lograron, la chica les dedico una sonrisa y cayó en los brazos de Miroku. Rápidamente Sango saco una botella con agua que guardaba y se la dio a beber

Kagome podía sentir la exquisita sensación del agua fría bajando por todo su cuerpo, trayéndola nuevamente en si

-Gracias… -agradeció la chica manteniendo sus ojos abiertos

-No nos agradezcas aún Kagome-san –pidió Shiori

La joven azabache miraba a su alrededor en busca de Inuyasha, y cuando por fin lo encontró, se alegro de sobremanera, pero la palidez en su rostro se hiso presente al ver a su amado lleno de sangre y algunas heridas visibles mientras luchaba con su secuestradora

-¡INUYASHA! –grito la chica con fuerzas por la preocupación del joven

Kagura había logrado hacerle bastante daño a Onigumo pues había logrado hacerle varias cortadas profundas en todo su cuerpo, pero ella tampoco estaba mejor, sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo que había logrado hacer además de sus múltiples cortadas en su cuerpo

-Veo que esto no llegara a ningún lado… ¿Verdad? –se cuestiono Onigumo

-¿De qué?… -Kagura pudo ver como Onigumo sacaba un botón de entre su gabardina negra -¿Qué es eso?... ¿Onigumo?... –la chica no obtenía ninguna respuesta y eso la alarmaba mucho

-¡Moriremos todos aquí! –Onigumo apretó el botón y Kagura cerró los ojos por inercia

Silencio…

Eso no había logrado nada, por lo que la joven le resto importancia y camino en dirección a Onigumo

-¡¿Por qué?!, ¡Él me dijo que iba a ayudarme! –grito desesperado el hombre mientras se revolvía el cabello en su cabeza una y otra vez

-¡Es tu fin Onigumo! –grito la mujer acercándose rápidamente con cuchillas al hombre

En una limusina en las afueras del almacén se encontraba el abuelo de Shiori, reposando en uno de los múltiples asientos, esperando pacientemente algún ruido, hacía unos momentos había escuchado múltiples balazos, pero ninguno de sus guardias le había llamado para darle algún reporte, por lo que solo se había dedicado a esperar… La alarma en su limusina sonó y el hombre hiso un retumbante "Tsk"

-¿S-sucede algo señor?... –pregunto con miedo uno de sus trabajadores… Esa reacción no era normal en su jefe

-Ese tonto… presiono el botón que le di… -susurro más para sí mismo –Eso quiere decir que fallaron… -suspiro pesadamente –Roger –llamo el hombre de avanzada edad

-¡D-diga señor! –atendió al llamado inmediatamente

-Dígale a todos los guardias que están en las otras limusinas que le prendan fuego almacén –dijo sin darle mucha importancia

-¿Perdone? –pregunto el hombre incrédulo para verificar s i había oído bien

-Dije: Que le prendan fuego al almacén XV24, ¿Entiende?, ¿O se le debo repetir nuevamente? –pregunto molesto el viejo

-¡A sus ordenes jefe! –el hombre se alejo para avisarle a sus colegas

El hombre de avanzada edad suspiro pesadamente mientras observaba por la ventana… El sonido de las patrullas lo alarmaron y antes de que le diera la indicación al chofer de huir, Myouga y sus demás oficiales le dispararon a las llantas. Los que se quisieron ir a pie fueron acorralados por más policías

-¡Señor Taigokumaru, queda arrestado por todas las fechorías que ha cometido! –Myouga a la fuerza lo saco del lujoso auto apuntándole en la cabeza con la pistola

El viejo entro en sí y reacciono bruscamente

-¡MI NIETA! –grito desesperado -¡EL FUEGO!... ¡ELLA SIGUE AHÍ, AYUDELA! –grito tratando de zafarse desesperadamente del agarre del anciano policía

 _¿Shiori-chan esta dentro?... ¿Pero a que se refiere?..._

Se cuestionaba mentalmente… Una explosión lo alerto y supo que venía del almacén… El juego abrazaba el lugar sin dejarle a nadie que pasara o saliera por la puerta principal, siendo la única del almacén…

-Un segundo… Ese almacén… ¡Mierda! –estaba asustado de lo que le pudiera suceder a Inuyasha -¡HAGAN ALGO, ESE ALMACEN ES EL DE GASOLINA! –grito desesperado

-¡Pero señor, las llamas bloquean la entrada! –aviso otro de sus oficiales

-¡ENTONCES LLAMEN A LOS BOMEROS O A QUIEN QUIERAN, PERO NADIE PUEDE QUEDARSE AHÍ DENTRO! –estaba desesperado y asustado… No deseaba que ninguno de sus pequeños fuera arrebatado por las manos de la muerte

Momentos antes dentro del alancen, se encontraban luchando Inuyasha y Kikyo… Ninguno podía ganar y con la furia contenida en ambos, era difícil decir quién sería el ganador…

-¡Kikyo, deténgase con esto! –pidió Miroku a sabiendas de lo que la chica le respondería

-¡JODETE! –grito -¡No me pienso rendir tan fácilmente! –estaba frustrada la joven… ¡no lograba al menos cansarlo!, mientras que ella estaba perdiendo muchas fuerzas, cosa que se volvía cada vez más evidente

-¡Kikyo, creo que… Esto se puede arreglar de otra forma!... –trato de razonar con ella la azabache, pero su intento termino con un cuchillo rosándole la mejilla haciéndolo sangrar

Inuyasha por acto de reflejo se acerco a Kagome para intentar defenderla… Pero una de las tantas maldiciones y bendiciones que tenía la azabache… Era que es demasiado amable… La chica corrió de la protección del albino para acercarse lo más que pudo a Kikyo

-Te puedo perdonar… Solo detén esto… -pidió la joven

-¡Kagome-chan! –Sango sabía lo que esa lunática podía hacer…

Cuando trataron de recuperar a su amiga devuelta, una oleada de calor intensa se adueño de ellos…

-El almacén… ¡Esta en llamas! –grito asustada Shiori

Inuyasha vio el peligro que implicaba estar dentro en esos momentos… y trato de pensar en lo más factible posible

-¡Aléjense de las ventanas! –era un poco tarde para eso…

Las llamas hicieron explotar inmediatamente los vidrios logrando que todos tuvieran cortadas… El techo del almacén no era tan resistente como el suelo, y lo peor, era que en ese momento un galón de gasolina en el techo había explotado, logrando que todo se viniera abajo

-¡INUYASHA!

-¡KAGOME!

Sus gritos fueron alcanzados, pero su rescate no lo fue… Sus visiones terminaron al ver como eran víctimas del derrumbe…

 **Continuara…**

¡Lo acabe a tiempo! Ya no se pueden quejar…

Desde hace un tiempo que me di cuenta que este es el fic menos popular que he tenido, pero eso no le quita que me guste a mi escribirlo, así que realmente no me preocupo mucho por la fama que este teniendo ¡Así que no se preocupen, yo no lo pienso abandonar!

Bueno… Luego de tremendo discurso motivador para mí :v

¿Qué les pareció? No sé escribir peleas así que se aguantan con esta, pero bueno… Creo que próximo capítulo que haré será el que más me vaya a gustar hasta ahora… ***COF COF Esperen el especial de Kagome COF COF***

Pensaba dejarles un spoiler, pero soy mala y no lo dejare :v

 **Airu y Nicolet Him:** ¡Gracias pronto la leeré! En cuanto salga de vacaciones… ¡Ayuda me tienen secuestrada en la escuela!... Además, ya cumplí su pedido, aquí esta y espero que les guste y sino pues… ¡Se esperan al siguiente!. Besos

También les tengo una pequeña noticia: **¡Ya me estoy decidiendo entre dos fics a hacer próximamente!**

"El pasado de una niñez"

"Convertido en pervertido"

¡Elijan la que más les guste!

Bueno ahora sí, sin más relleno que agregar

¡ADIOS!


	12. Incendio

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Incendio**

 **POV Kagome**

Pude ver como todos éramos cubiertos por escombros… Sentí como algo me golpeo en la cabeza y me desmaye…

 _Estábamos en sexto de primaria y estaba totalmente emocionada, pues pronto la escuela nos llevaría a un paseo escolar el cual consistía en ir a acampar a un bosque_

 _-Se ve que esta noticia te llena de emoción –me comento Sango mientras seguía tomando su malteada_

 _-¡Por supuesto que me emociona! Es el último viaje al que iremos todos estando en la primaria –le conteste felizmente y como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo_

 _-Pues si no mal recuerdo el año pasado no estabas tan emocionada –me contesto dándole otro sorbo a su bebida_

 _-¡No es mi culpa que nos hayan llevado a ver un museo de arte! Sabes que eso no se me da muy bien y ver trabajos tan bonitos me hacen sentir triste… -le respondí por mi poca falta de arte_

 _-Sí, lo que tu digas –me contesto riendo –A todo esto… ¿Tu madre si acepto eso? –me pregunto con un dedo en su rostro_

 _-Sí, pero me dijo que en ningún momento me separara de ustedes –le conteste -¿Y tú?, ¿Si te dejo ir Myuga-sama? –le pregunte_

 _Cuando el padre de Sango murió, Myouga-sama decidió también ayudarla a ella y ser una especie de tutor, después de todo, era él quien le había enseñado todo lo relacionada a la lucha a ella y a su hermano y era de esperarse que se encariñara con ellos, por lo cual se podrían considerar de alguna forma muy extraña a Inuyasha y Sango como hermanos_

 _-Bueno… Estamos viendo eso_

 _-¿A que te refieres? –le pregunte_

 _-Si Inuyasha no quiere ir, no tendré más remedio que quedarme –me respondió revolviendo su bebida_

 _-¡Pero si tu no vas me sentiré sola! –le dije mientras la miraba triste_

 _-Lo sé Kagome-chan, pero así son las reglas, si uno de nosotros no quiere hacer algo se lleva entre los pies a los demás –suspiro_

 _Estaba desilusionada y se me ocurrió un plan…_

 _-¿Sabes? Creo que hace no mucho Miroku dijo que Iris era una niña muy linda, y también escuche en los baños que ella se le quiere declarar y como ella si ira… Estoy segura que será una buena oportunidad para ella ¿No crees? –quería que Sango fuera conmigo y yo sabía que si el asunto involucraba a Miroku ella iría sin dudarlo_

 _Pude ver como abría los ojos como platos ante mis palabras y empezaba a temblar como un flan_

 _-¡Acompáñame! –me dijo mordazmente mientras me tomaba de la muñeca y me llevaba con ella_

 _-M-muy bien… -quizá me había pasado un poco_

 _De alguna forma Sango supo donde se encontraban Miroku e Inuyasha en esos momentos. Sango se acerco a Miroku y le dio una buena bofetada, dejándolo en el suelo. Inuyasha comenzó a reír mientras decía "Te lo mereces", pero cuando vio a la figura de Sango radiante de ira acercarse a él, inmediatamente palideció_

 _-¡TÚ Y YO IREMOS A ESE ESTUPIDO VIAJE TE GUSTE O NO!, ¡¿TE QUEDO CLARO?! –Sango estaba que echaba humo y el pobre oji-dorado estaba muerto del miedo_

 _-¡S-si! –le respondió asustado_

 _Cuando la castaña se enojaba, era una excelente excusa para poner la cola entre las piernas y huir por tu vida_

 _Así fue. Llego el día de el paseo y todos llevábamos los uniformes que nos pidieron, y una que otra muda extra, pues el viaje duraría por lo menos tres días… Todos subimos al autobús. Miroku, sango, Inuyasha y yo nos sentamos lo más juntos que pudimos para conversar un poco, pues el viaje era largo, fue por eso que nos habíamos ido en la madrugada para llegar haya como por la tarde_

 _En el trayecto no podía dejar de mirar el hermoso paisaje que nos brindaba el bosque y cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, todos nos íbamos a viajar, pero nuestra profesora nos había dicho que debíamos llevar una pareja. Yo iba a ir con Sango, pero pude ver como la pequeña Iris se acercaba a Miroku e inmediatamente Sango tomo del brazo a Miroku y fue con la maestra a registrarse. Iris tuvo que ir con alguien más… Como a nosotros nos llamaban "el cuarteto de fenómenos" casi nadie nos hablaba y Shiori ya iba con Ayame… Mire alrededor, pero solo pude ver a Inuyasha a mi lado, así que lo tome del brazo y lo obligue a ir a registrarse con la maestra, curiosamente nunca puso resistencia, era mejor así…_

 _-¿Están seguros con su pareja? –nos pregunto la maestra_

 _-¡Yo sí! –respondí feliz_

 _-Si… -se le notaba su poco ánimo a leguas_

 _-Bueno… ¡Ya están anotados, pueden salir! –nos informo energéticamente_

 _Cuando salimos todos nos miraban como bichos raros, menos Sango, Shiori y Miroku, pero este nos miraba sonriendo y me pregunte… ¿Por qué?_

 _-¡Bueno niños! –llamo nuestra atención la profesora -¡Como saben, a su pareja no la deben de dejar sola por ningún motivo!_

 _-¡Si! –coreamos todos al mismo tiempo_

 _Los tres días transcurrieron con normalidad y sin ningún problema, bueno casi, era normal ver que alguien fuera llorando con algún profesor mientras enseñaban alguna raspadura. Inuyasha sentí que casi no me hablaba a pesar de que estábamos la mayoría del tiempo juntos. Incluso cuando teníamos que ir a dormir, tenias que dormir junto a tu compañero, pero claro… Nadie respeto eso, ni siquiera nosotros, por eso intercambiábamos parejas durante la noche, un día Inuyasha se iba a dormir con Miroku y Sango conmigo o yo era la que me iba con Sango y Miroku se iba con Inuyasha_

 _-Kagome-chan, te veo muy pensativa, ¿Sucedió algo? –pregunto Sango sacándome de mi ensoñación_

 _-¿Eh?... ¡No, claro no!... Bueno…_

 _-¿Qué paso?, ¿Tiene algo que ver Inuyasha? –me pregunto Sango_

 _-Bueno, un poco… Si…_

 _-¿Y ahora que hiso? –Sango comenzó a tronarse los nudillos_

 _-¡No ha hecho nada grave!, solo… Desde que llegamos, siento que no me habla como antes… ¿Sera que me odia? –me pregunte más a mi misma_

 _Suspiro antes de contestarme_

 _-Era lo que me temía…_

 _-¿A qué te refieres? –le cuestione tratando de que abriera la boca y me contara_

 _-¡Perdón estaba hablando conmigo misma! –comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras movía sus manos a todos lados_

 _-Sango-chan… -trate de mirarla lo más amenazante posible_

 _-¡Ja!, Sabes que conmigo eso no funciona –me revolvió el pelo con afecto mientras se acomodaba para dormir_

 _-¡Pero respóndeme! –le suplique, no me gustaba quedarme con la duda_

 _-Mejor duerme, mañana nos vamos a casa –me dijo mientras apagaba la vela que nos iluminaba_

 _-Bien… ¡Pero no te puedes salvar para siempre! –escuche como reía por lo bajo y decidí dormirme_

 _Al día siguiente, estábamos guardando las casa de campaña y la comida que nos sobre de la noche anterior. Tome mi mochila con las cosas que había llevado y me encamine junto con los demás al autobús_

 _-¡Auch! –me queje cuando alguien me empujo_

 _Caí estrepitosamente contra el suelo y trate de sobarme lo más rápido que pude para pararme. Mientras me sacudía la tierra de enzima, pude ver como un collar con un lindo perrito era pateado sin que nadie se diera cuenta… Asustada revise mi cuello… ¡No estaba!, El collar que Inuyasha me había regalado por mi cumpleaños era el que estaba tirado en el suelo. Me agache para poder tomarlo, pero en eso alguien lo pateo tan fuerte que salió volando a otro lado_

 _-Diablos… -maldije por lo bajo y me dirigí en dirección donde había caído el collar_

 _-¿Kagome-chan? –me pregunto Sango al ver que no seguía a los demás niños_

 _-¡Ahora vuelvo! -dije mientras atravesaba los arbustos que me impedían el paso_

 _Busque con la mirada el lugar donde había caído el collar y pode ver como algo brillaba en el fondo del rio que estaba cerca_

 _-¡Ahí esta! –me acerque un poco_

 _El rio estaba bastante profundo, pero no podía dejar mi collar favorito en el fondo de ese rio. Tome la primera rama que vi y trate de tomar el objeto, pero simplemente mis brazos no alcanzaban. Tome otra rama y trate de acercar el collar lo más que pude hacía mi_

 _-¿Qué haces tonta? Tenemos que irnos al autobús –pude escuchar la voz de Inuyasha a mis espaldas_

 _-¡E-en un momento voy!... Solo deja que… -estaba por tomar el collar cuando perdí el equilibrio y me caí al rio soltando un chillido de miedo_

 _-¡Kagome! –Inuyasha me tomo de la mano lo más rápido que pudo, evitando me fuera por completo_

 _-¡Espera! –por culpa de los bruscos movimientos, mi collar se había ido con la corriente, pero milagrosamente se enredo con otra rama que estaba más al frente, por lo que me trate de acercar, pero Inuyasha me tenía tan bien agarrada que no me permitía acercarme -¡Déjame!_

 _-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Te irás rio abajo si te dejo ir!_

 _-¡Pero eso es muy importante para mí!_

 _-¡¿Tanto para arriesgar tu vida?!_

 _-¡Si!_

 _Logre hacer que me soltara, pero apenas mis aprendizajes en natación me servían de algo, porque la corriente estaba bastante fuerte causando que apenas y lograra agarrarme de las ramas donde estaba el collar_

 _-¡Tonta! –escuche el grito de Inuyasha y como corría para tratar de ayudarme_

 _-¡Lo tengo! –estaba muy feliz, había logrado atrapar el collar sin que se rompiera_

" _Crack"_

 _Fue el sonido que causo la rama al romperse cuando no soporto mi peso_

 _-¡KYAAA! –el rio logro llevarme_

 _No podía estar más asustada, solo me faltaba casi nada para irme por alguna cascada_

 _-¡Te dije que regresaras! –pude sentir unos brazos cálidos envolviéndome_

 _-¿Inuyasha? –mire como trataba de contrarrestar la corriente para llegar a tierra_

 _-¡NIÑOS! –la profesora apareció muy preocupada, seguida de nuestros compañeros, los cuales no estaban mejor_

 _-Mierda… -mascullo Inuyasha cuando algo lo había golpeado en su mano, dejándolo sin posibilidades de nadar contra la corriente_

 _Trate de ayudarlo, pero no fui de mucha ayuda y ambos caímos_

 _-¡KYAAAAAAA!_

 _-¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA! –repetía Inuyasha lo mismo una y otra vez_

 _Pero fue todo lo que recordé porque inmediatamente, perdí la conciencia por el miedo a la caída libre…_

 _Cuando trate de recobrar la conciencia, ya no estaba en el agua y la superficie en la que estaba, era muy cómoda y a mis espaldas sentía un calor muy agradable. Me trate de reincorporar y mire a mis alrededores, encontrándome solo con árboles muy altos y una fogata la cual era la que estaba calentando mi espalda, pero el sol aun no se ocultaba del todo. La superficie cómoda en la que estaba, se trataba de una chamarra que llevaba Inuyasha en la mañana_

 _-¿Inuyasha? –pregunte lo más alto que pude, pero no pude evitar que mi temor saliera al aire_

 _-Despertaste…_

 _-¡Ay!... –chille del susto que el tonto me había dado, pero él traía un poco de ramas y hojas secas_

 _-¿D-donde estamos?... –pregunte temerosa_

 _Inuyasha se sentó del otro lado de la fogata antes de explicarme_

 _-Cuando caímos por la cascada, tuve que amortiguar tu caída y después tuve que arrastrarte a tierra, para después encontrar un lugar "estable" donde pudiéramos descansar hasta que nos encuentren –explico mientras echaba unas cuantas hojas y ramitas para avivar el fuego_

 _-¿Cuánto llevamos aquí? –le cuestiones mientras miraba al cielo_

 _-Mmmm… ¿Unos 20 o 15 minutos? No estoy muy seguro…_

 _-Oh…_

 _El silencio era mortalmente incomodo, rogaba que algo nos interrumpiera, pero realmente creo que la vida me odiaba…_

 _-¿Así que eso era lo importante por lo que tenias que arriesgar tu vida? –gire mi vista y la enfoque a Inuyasha encontrándome con que este tenía mi collar entre sus manos_

 _-¡Devuélvemelo! –le ordene mientras me levantaba y trataba de quitarle el collar, pero realmente mis intentos eran inútiles y no lo conseguí_

 _Pude escuchar como comenzaba a reír en voz baja y eso logro aumentar mi furia, causando que esta vez si se lo quitara_

 _-¡¿De qué te ríes?! –le pregunte molesta y con el rostro caliente de la vergüenza_

 _-¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? –me miro fijamente a los ojos por lo que me puse muy nerviosa al ver su dorada mirada_

 _-Yo… -dude si contárselo o no_

 _-Vamos, cuéntamelo. Prometo que no se lo diré a nadie_

 _-Es muy importante para mí porque… -agache la cabeza –Es el primer regalo que me da un amigo… -susurre lo más bajo que pude_

 _Esperaba a que se riera o que no hubiera escuchado nada, porque realmente había hablado muy bajo… Pero lo que hiso no me lo esperaba. Me revolvió afectuosamente el pelo con una pequeña sonrisa, causando mi sonrojo_

 _-Me sorprende mucho eso…_

 _Lo mire confundida, pero el solo desvió la mira y dejo de tocarme, al que no me agrado mucho… Su mano era muy cálida y por alguna razón yo comenzaba a tiritar del frio_

 _-Ve y siéntate junto a la fogata, aun no se secan tus ropas y puedes resfriarte –lo mire asistiendo con la cabeza lentamente y me dirigí a la fogata, pero en ese momento el comenzaba a alejarse_

 _-¿A dónde vas? –le pregunte confundida_

 _-Iré a buscar algo de comer, tú quédate ahí_

 _-Pero… -lo mire asustada, esperando a que me llevara con él_

 _-¿Tienes miedo? –pude ver esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro… No le daría el gusto_

 _-¡Claro que no!_

 _-Entonces ahora vuelvo_

 _Mire unos momentos el camino por donde se había ido y luego enfoque mi mirada al fuego, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, pero el pensar que yo estaba sola y en medio del bosque, me hacían recordar todas las películas de horror que había visto, causándome escalofríos de solo recordarlas_

 _-Es solo ficción Kagome… Tranquila –era lo que me repetía una y otra vez para tratar de calmarme y dejar de pensar en eso_

 _Suspire asustada… Sabía que era ficción y nadie vendría por mi_

" _Crack"_

 _-¡AHHHHHH!_

 _Corrí con todas mis fuerzas al camino por donde se había ido Inuyasha momentos antes cuando escuche esa maldita rama crujir. Tenía tanto miedo que lagrimas en mis ojos comenzaban a formarse y cuando por fin pude divisar su cabello, salte para abrasarlo con todas mis fuerzas_

 _-¡Kagome!_

 _-¡Inuyasha!... ¡Estaba tan asustada! –mis lagrimas corrían por mis ojos mientras aun temblaba por el miedo que eso me había causado_

 _-¿Qué sucedió Kagome? –me pregunto mientras me abrazaba y pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello tratando de calmarme_

 _-Yo… estaba en… -trataba de hablar, pero hipaba mucho, dificultando la salida de mis palabras_

 _-Tranquila… Ya paso… -me susurraba Inuyasha con aun sus dedos en mi pelo_

 _El logro tranquilizarme, sin embargo, aun cuando deje de llorar el no dejo de acariciar mi cabeza, causando que me relajara entre sus brazos_

 _-¿Ya estas mejor?_

 _-Si…_

 _-¿Ya me contaras que ocurrió? –asentí con mi rostro en su pecho_

 _-Estaba calentándome cuando escuche como alguien se acercaba y salí corriendo… -le confesé avergonzada_

 _-Deja termino de pescar peces y ahora mismo vamos para verificar –asentí lentamente y me senté cerca del rio donde estábamos_

 _Luego de un rato, el logro pescar cuatro peces con maestría y se giro hacía mi_

 _-Ahora sí, vamos_

 _Lo abrace por el brazo sintiendo como él se tensaba, pero se relajaba poco a poco y solo pude sonreír al saber que él no me alejo_

 _Cuando llegamos al lugar la fogata seguía encendida. Ambos miramos a todos lados cuando escuchamos nuevamente el crujir de unas ramas, por reflejo me escondí tras la espalda de Inuyasha el cual se había puesto en posición de ataque esperando a que el "intruso" se presentara ante nosotros_

 _De entre los arbustos salió un pequeño conejo mirándonos fijamente_

 _-¡Shu! –Inuyasha lo corrió y tal parece que el conejo entendió y automáticamente como llego se fue –Bueno, ya viste a tu "asesino" –el chico comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, logrando que me sonrojara y me avergonzara por a verme asustado por un conejito_

 _-No te burles…_

 _-Bueno, bueno. Mejor vamos a comer_

 _Luego de poner los peces al fuego y comer, ambos nos colocamos frente a la fogata para calentarnos y secarnos la humedad en nuestras ropas cuando el sol por fin se oculto y la noche se hiso presente_

 _-Creo que lo mejor será dormir un poco –pude escuchar como se paraba y se acercaba a mi_

 _Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo, sacándome un chillido nervioso_

 _-¿Q-qué haces? –le pregunte tartamudeando muy avergonzada_

 _-Lo mejor será dormir juntos ¿No lo crees? –lo mire a los ojos y note su mirada dorada muy intensa sobre mí, hechizándome a que lo siguiera mirando unos momentos más_

 _-Si…_

 _Se recargo en un árbol y me atrajo hacia el, lo abrace y me acurruque en su pecho sintiendo su calor logrando que me relajara y pudiera oler su único y delicioso aroma_

 _-Inuyasha…_

 _-¿Mmm?..._

 _-¿Me cuentas algo sobre ti? –en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, no sabía prácticamente nada de él y realmente las historias que me contaban Sango y Miroku elogiándolo, hacían que deseara conocerlo a fondo_

 _-¿Cómo que quieres saber? –podía notar que su voz se escuchaba cansada_

 _-¿Tienes… mas familia aparte de Myouga-sama? –pude sentir como se tensaba y un sentimiento de culpa se apoderaron de mi, sentía que le había preguntado algo malo, pero realmente quería saberlo_

 _-No –su respuesta fue cortante y entendí que no tenía que poner el dedo en la llaga, sabía lo que había pasado con él y su madre, así que no tenía que decir tonterías_

 _-Lamento si fue una pregunta incomoda… -trate de abrazarlo como disculpa y él se dejo hacer_

 _-No te preocupes, supongo que es normal… -lo mire unos momentos a los ojos los cuales parecían a verse sumergido en un lago de recuerdos e inmediatamente trate de hablar, pero simplemente no podía abrir la boca… La luz de la luna lo iluminaba causando que se viera atractivo… Podría ser un niño de mi misma edad, pero sabía que había tenido que madurar mucho mentalmente para poder sobrellevar su propia vida –Kagome…_

 _-¿Si?... –me sentí nerviosa y avergonzada al ser descubierta mirándolo a lo que simplemente pude desviar la mirada_

 _-No… No es nada, mejor duérmete… -sentí como trataba de acomodarse mejor en su lugar para dormir más plácidamente, algo que yo también imite y me acurruque nuevamente en su pecho, sintiendo como sus brazos seguían envolviéndome, dándome una extraña sensación de calidades y tranquilidad que nunca había experimentado_

 _Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con que ya no estaba en el pasto, sino que mi cuerpo estaba lejos de la tierra_

 _-¿Tienes muchos sueños pesados muy a menudo? –mire por encima de mi cabeza encontrándome con unos tiernos ojos dorados que me miraban fijamente, causando que sintiera mis mejillas calientes_

 _-¿A dónde vamos?... –pregunte somnolienta sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente_

 _-¡Al autobús y luego de eso tendrán serios problemas con sus tutores! –me sobresalte y por fin pude notar que Inuyasha me estaba cargando mientras seguía a la maestra encargada del viaje muy molesta y alterada -¡Dos alumnos que se pierden en el ultimo día! ¡Hay que ver!_

 _-No sé cuantas veces van que dice eso –sentí la voz burlona del joven susurrándome cerca de mi oído logrando un escalofrió en mi espalda_

 _Luego de ese día me sentía muy a gusto cerca de él, pudiendo apreciar su calor cerca de mí, pero cuando se alejaba de mí, me sentía triste de alejarme de él, el collar nunca me lo quitaba, incluso para bañarme lo tenía puesto. Inuyasha nunca me regaño por el problema causando por el collar y cuando le preguntaba el siempre me respondía lo mismo_

 _-Yo hubiera echo lo mismo_

 _Me alegraba saber que no estaba molesto, al contrario, la historia le daba mucha gracias recordarla y a mí también, pero por alguna razón también sentía vergüenza… Después de todo había dormido en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba… Era algo que nunca me pude quitar le la cabeza_

-¡INUYASHA! –voces múltiples se escuchaba muy desesperadas

Abrí mis ojos e inmediatamente sentí como mi cuerpo estaba adolorido al impactar contra el suelo. Una explosión enorme se escucho y por consecuencia, múltiples pedazos de piedra nos golpeaban a todos los que estábamos cerca, mi vista no podía ver mucho debido al reciente destello y cuando por fin pude ver… Suplique por nunca haber visto la escena…

-Inuyasha… -susurre el nombre del joven y sin poder evitarlo mis lágrimas comenzaron a inundar mis ojos al observar al apuesto joven tirando no muy lejos de mí, con marcas muy notables de cortes y una que otra quemadura abundaban en su cuerpo… Verlo tirado en una posición dolorosa y sin que se moviera hicieran que todo mi cuerpo no se pudiera mover… Las lagrimas obstruían mi respiración volviéndola dificultosa… ¿Esto era real?...

-¡Kagome-chan!

Termine por cerrar mis ojos y desmayarme…

 **End POV Kagome**

 **POV General**

Inuyasha se sentía muy pesado, no podía moverse como desearía y cuando tono al causante, solo deseo poder gritar de enojo

-Mierda… -La Katana que él llevaba para defenderse de las zorras, había jugado en su contra y le había terminado por atravesar un costado de su cuerpo –Joder…

Tomo el filo de la katana y trato de extraerla por si mismo, pero tal parece que se había encajado en algún escombro bajo él, restringiéndole cualquier movimiento

-¡¿Hay alguien?! –el joven escucho como una voz femenina se acercaba -¡Por favor respondan! –escuchaba como la voz se iba distorsionando como si quisiera llorar

-¡P-por a…! –en ese momento el dolor se hiso más intenso, pero no se daría el lujo de desmayarse

-Esa voz… ¡¿Inuyasha?!

-¡Sango! –al muchacho le costaba hablar, pero tendría que llamar a su amiga para liberarse de esa mierda

La joven corrió en la dirección del joven, pero cuando vio su estado se tapo su boca reteniendo un chillido

-¡¿Estás bien?! –la joven corrió a ayudar al oji-dorado mientras sus manos temblaban y las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-N-no llores y... Ayuda… A quitarme… esa cosa… -trataba de no toser por la sangre y por culpa del humo que inundo el lugar

-¡Pero te desangraras!

-Por favor…

Sango miro a su amigo unos momentos y asintió con duda. Trato de quitarle la katana de su costado, pero se había atorado muy fuerte a algún escombro, dificultándole notoriamente sacarla, cuando lo logro Inuyasha tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar ni desmayarse por culpa del dolor

-Levántate –la chica lo ayudo a levantarse e inmediatamente rasgo gran parte de su ropa para poder presionarle la herida

-¿Están todos bien?... –pregunto Inuyasha tratando de regularizar su respiración

-N-no lo sé… Eres el primero al que encuentro… Y el humo me dificulta mucho las cosas –explico la joven mientras retenía sus ganas de llorar al pensar en que sus compañeros estuviera heridos o peor… Muertos…

-No llores… Vamos a encontrarlos…

El joven trato de pararse por si solo y la chica cuidaba que no se cayera. Ambos trataron de encontrar a más. En ese momento Inuyasha se asusto al ver un pedazo del pantalón de Miroku sobre un escombro

-¡Miroku!

-¡Inuyasha, ayúdame! –esa voz era una femenina

-¡¿Shiori-chan?! –Sango llamo a la joven asustada

-¡Ayúdenme, no puedo respirar muy bien! –la joven tosía ante cada palabra

-Te sacamos de ahí ahora mismo

Cuando encontraron el escombro donde estaba la peli-blanca encerrada, supieron que tenían que cargarla para que ella saliera, pero con el estado actual del oji-dorado sería difícil

-¿Puedes cargarlo? –pregunto temerosa la castaña mientras miraba la enorme herida de su amigo

-No me subestimes…

Ambos pudieron cargar el escombro, pero algo que no paso desapercibido por Sango fue que un chorro de sangre salió de la herida de su amigo mientras él hacía fuerza para sacar a su amiga

-¡Sal, rápido! –ordeno el joven. La joven salió como alma que lleva el diablo e inmediatamente fue a abrazar a Inuyasha

-¡Tenía tanto miedo!... –la joven comenzó a llorar a mares. Parecía que estaba bien, salvo por unos pequeños raspones, sin embargo nada grave. Pero por los bruscos movimientos logro que Inuyasha se quejara del dolor -¿E-estas herido?

-No es nada… Vamos a buscar a los demás

Sango miro preocupada a su amigo, pero guardo silencio. Inuyasha estaba muy preocupado… Temía que a Kagome le hubiera sucedido algo malo y rogaba porque estuviera viva y sana

-¡KYAAA! –el chillido femenino de la oji-violeta no paso desapercibido y ambos miraron a donde ella

-¡¿Qué sucede Shiori-chan?!

-C-creo que acabo de ver la mano de Miroku… -dijo mientras trataba de retener sus lágrimas

Ambos miraron a donde les señalo la joven y Sango inmediatamente con lágrimas en los ojos corrió para tratar de encontrar a su pareja entre los escombros ya que su mano había sido ligeramente atravesada por unos clavos

-¡Miroku, Miroku! ¡Responde! –Sango rogaba que su novio estuviera bien y trato de quitar los escombros que se encontraba arriba del resto de su mano

-¡Joder, Miroku! –Inuyasha corrió tras su amiga seguido por Shiori

Los tres comenzaron a quitar los escombros lo más rápido que podían, ya que eran muy pesados. Finalmente lo lograron, pero encontraron a Miroku inconsciente con varias manchas de sangre y varios moretones muy visibles ya que gran parte de su ropa se había desgarrado. La joven castaña lo abrazo protectoramente mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas y respirar al verlo aun con vida

Inuyasha observo a su amigo, por la reacción de ella, sabía que él aun estaba vivo, pero el miedo de perder a su amada Kagome se hicieron presentes nuevamente, temiendo que la joven estuviera malherida, algo que de solo pensarlo, le dolía intensamente el pecho

-Vayan afuera –ordeno Inuyasha mientras se alejaba ligeramente de sus amigas y amigo

-¿Qué? Inuyasha, no estás en condiciones de buscarla –le reprocho Shiori, si bien ella también estaba preocupada, no podía evitar recordarle que él estaba muy mal

-No puedo dejarla así. Salgan con Miroku fuera de aquí, ahora mismo las alcanzo –se podía notar a leguas su timbre de voz apagado, sabían que él estaba muy preocupado

La joven castaña lo miro… Sabía que estaba muy mal dejarlo que él se encargara por sí solo, pero Miroku necesitaba urgentemente atención medica. Además, la mirada de preocupación que podía notar en sus ojos, la hicieron tomar rápido una decisión

-De acuerdo

-¡Sango! –le reprocho la joven albina

-Es un testarudo no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo… -respondió con una sonrisa melancólica, recordando por lo que había pasado junto a él de pequeños…

-¡Pe-pero!...

-¡Vamos! -la joven miro a Inuyasha. Sintió como las lagrimas abundaban en sus ojos, pero simplemente le asintió a su amiga, ayudándole a cargar a Miroku, el cual realmente pesado

 _Idiota… Cuídate_ –fue el pensamiento de la castaña mientras se dirigía a encontrar la salida

El albino busco desesperado, el dolor en su abdomen y la incertidumbre de pensar que Kagome estaba herida, lograba que no pensara bien las cosas ocasionando que su paciencia se acortara aun más

-¡Kagome! –gritaba el joven desesperado. No sabía el porqué, pero algo le oprimía el pecho, su respiración comenzó a ser dificultosa y cuando pensaba que era su fin, pudo divisar una cabellera no muy lejos de él

Con el corazón en un puño fue lo más rápido que pudo, rogando que la azabache estuviera bien, pero su sorpresa fue encontrarse con Kikyo con su katana atravesándole el hombro derecho, causando que perdiera mucha sangre la cual la rodeaba, pero por alguna razón que el ignoraba, la joven estaba consciente, pero no mostraba signos de angustia o desesperación

-Kikyo… -llamo el muchacho, no entendía nada de lo que la joven había echo

-Eres tu… -los ojos de la joven se iluminaron, pero no pudo evitar que sus palabras salieran con ironía… Lo amaba más de lo que podía pensar, pero sabía que nunca seria correspondida… -Vas a dejarme aquí ¿No es así? –la muchacha lo miro esperando alguna respuesta y al ver su mirada dorada llena de preocupación, entendió que hacía el joven ahí -¿Buscas a Kagome? –le pregunto con asco

-¡¿Sabes donde esta?! –pregunto alterado mientras se arrodillaba ante la joven

-Si te lo digo ¿Qué harás? –el joven la miro con recelo, odiaba que ella hiciera eso -¿La salvaras? En ese estado dudo que puedas levantar un solo escombro más –por inercia, se agarro fuertemente su herida

-Me importa una mierda si yo muero aquí, pero no deseo que a ella le pase algo –le respondió con tanta sinceridad y ternura, que logro que la joven agachara la cabeza… Después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él, el hombre aun amaba a la azabache con devoción

La muchacha lo miro unos momentos dudando si decirle o no, pero sabía que esa mirada dorada que el hombre le presentaba, era más fuerte que su orgullo… Con lagrimas en los ojos, se levanto un poco, logrando que la katana le dañara más el hombro, Inuyasha trato de detenerla, pero la joven le coloco un dedo en los labios y se sentó con aun su hombro atravesado

-Te dije que estaba cuidando a tu tesoro… Y yo nunca rompo una promesa… -cada palabra de la muchacha causaban que ella soltara innumerables lagrimas de sus ojos que alguna vez, eran fríos ante la mirada atónita del joven

Bajo una muda de ropa se encontraba Kagome inconsciente, no pasaba que tuviera uno que otro rasguño, pero por lo que veía, Kikyo se había llevado gran parte de los golpes que le correspondían a Kagome

-¿Por qué la salvaste? –pregunto incrédulo observando a la muchacha sin ningún daño grave

-No lo sé… Cuando la vi en peligro me alegre, pero algo hiso que yo tratara de salvarla… -respondió la joven tratando de quitarse la katana del hombro

Un escombro que cayó cerca de ellos, logro que el ambarino reaccionara

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! –Inuyasha se coloco a Kagome en su espalda, para luego ofrecerle su mano a la joven sentada con su mirada incrédula

-¿Qué haces?... –le pregunto apenas en un audible susurro

-¡No puedo dejarte aquí! –explico –No puedo dejarte después de que cuidaste a mi tesoro… -agrego con aun su mano extendida

-Inu… yasha… -la joven soltó a llorar desconsoladamente, acabando un poco con la paciencia del muchacho

-¡Joder!

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué haces?! –la muchacha grito sonrojada mientras el muchacho se las había ingeniado para subirla a ella a su espalda sin molestar a la azabache de su lado

-¡Callate y vámonos! –ordeno en un gruñido a lo que Kikyo asintió

Inuyasha trataba de ir rápido entre los escombros… Sabía que en su estado actual le sería imposible cargar a más de una persona, pero sus valores pudieron más que su orgullo y dolor… Sabía que pronto se desmayaría porque su mirada ya era borrosa pero trataba de mantenerse en pie para que su "tesoro" no terminara malherida

-¡Inuyasha! –grito Kikyi, el joven detuvo su paso al sentir como algún escombro caía a sus espaldas por lo que aumento el ritmo que llevaba para llegar más rápido a la salida

-¡¿Por dónde?! –pregunto preocupado el hombre al solo encontrar escombros a su alrededor

-¡Izquierda! –ordeno la muchacha a lo que el muy obediente, le hiso caso -¡Derecho!

-¡¿Segura?! –pregunto al ver que estaba por formarse un holló en el piso

-¡TU SOLO HASLO! –le ordeno al saber que sucedería si esa cosa llegaba al piso inferior

El joven dio grandes zancadas, pues no podía correr como le gustaría. Evito los puntos frágiles y cuando estaban por salir, Inuyasha sintió como algo temblaba bajo sus pies. Ignoro su dolor y sobre todo, Tomo a ambas jóvenes en su espalda y con su gran fuerza las lanzo lo más lejos que pudo para que los policías que se encontraban cercanos les ayudaran a ambas

No fue muy rápido para salvarse, pues la explosión se hiso presente logrando que al momento de que saltara lejos del lugar, por lo menos se lastimara y cayera inconsciente

-¡INUYASHA! –las voces múltiples no se hicieron esperar y pronto todos estaban horrorizados al ver al muchacho albino, en ese estado y con su respiración tan baja que no era notable

-Inuyasha… -la voz suave y preocupada de la azabache llego a los oídos de Sango por lo que se trato de acercar, pero al verla desvanecerse le preocupo más

-¡Kagome-chan! –grito la joven tratando de reanimarla

-¡Inuyasha! –Shiori corrió con lágrimas por su rostro para ayudar al muchacho, pero múltiples policías le impidieron el paso a ella, Miroku y Myouga, pero este ultimo trato de tranquilizarse respirando hondamente

-¡La ambulancia pronto estará aquí! –informo una de los policías -¡Por lo que no pueden acercarse!

Shiori lloraba y les gritaba que la dejaran pasar, pero Miroku muy a su pesar la abrazo fieramente, pero ella se removía como poseída gritando el nombre del albino

Las ambulancias pronto llegaron y subieron, los distribuyeron para llevarlos de emergencia al hospital más cercano… La situación de Inuyasha era delicada y lo sabían…

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis moffins!

Sé que me desaparecí el fic, pero créanme cuando les digo que no he tenido precisamente una semana de la cual deba alegrarme, pero debo salir adelante ¿No?

Una personita, me dijo que comenzara con el fic de **"Convertido en pervertido"** Y yo feliz lo hare, pero solo era un aviso (?)

¿Qué les pareció? Yo no llore ¡Y créanme que eso es muy raro en mí!

 **?: No saben cuanto**

 _?: Sabes que tus cosas pervertidas están por demás contigo_

Amgd: ¡¿Perdón?! ¡Pero no estoy hablando de eso!

?: Ella tiene razón, está hablando de que es una llorona

Amgd: ¡Cállate!

¡ADIOS!


	13. El hospital de los secretos

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento**

 **El hospital de los secretos.**

Después de aquel horrible incidente en el almacén, todos habían sido trasladados al hospital debido a una que otra herida y para que fuesen revisados para saber si no tenían nada más grave

Tal parecía que Kagome había recibido una muy fuerte impresión por lo que había caído desmayada. Los doctores le dijeron a su madre que no tenía nada grave y podía llevársela a casa. No negaban que fue un poco difícil para la señora Higurashi y el pequeño Sota cargar a la azabache a partir de las escaleras enormes, pues Sango era la que manejaba el auto de Miroku, pues este estaba aun en el hospital y no se daría de alta pronto

Sango no podía hacer mucho para ayudar a cargar a su amiga, tenía una lesión no tan grave en la pierna que si bien le permitía caminar, no podía cargar nada pesado. La castaña observo preocupada como subían a su amiga por las escaleras para que reposara en su cama y pudiera estar mejor

Desvió su mirada a la calle y suspiro pesadamente… Ella se consideraba una hermana de Inuyasha y gracias a ese sentimiento le causaba una terrible preocupación por saber cómo estaba de salud. Puso en marcha el auto y se encamino en dirección al hospital donde estaba su mejor amigo y su novio

* * *

Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos… Se sentía un poco cansada… Miro al techo y noto que este era de color rosa crema. Se sentó de golpe en su camba e inspecciono la habitación… Estaba en su cuarto… ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Se suponía que ella estaba en ese horrible almacén mientras que sus amigos e Inuyasha…

 _¡Inuyasha!_

Se exalto al recordar el suceso del incendio y ver como el muchacho caía al suelo precipitadamente era algo que no se podría quitar de la cabeza… Se levanto de su cama de golpe pero un dolor agudo en sus tobillos la hicieron caer sin contemplación hacia el suelo escuchándose en toda la casa un golpe seco seguido de un gemido de dolor

-¿Qué diablos?... –ella trato de reincorporarse, pero ese dolor seguía ahí presente logrando que nuevamente se cayera

Asustada, se miro en dirección a sus piernas descubiertas por un short. Concentro su mirada en sus tobillos descubriendo grandes moretones en ellos, abarcándole gran parte de los tobillos. Resoplo molesta y trato de arrastrarse a la puerta de su habitación… ¡Era más fácil en las películas!

-¿Qué fue ese ruido? –la voz de su madre y los golpes en las escaleras hicieron que se alertara sabiendo que su madre no paso desapercibido el tremendo ruido que ella había hecho al caer

La puerta de su habitación de abrió lentamente y la señora asomo su cabeza para ver el estado de su hija y al no encontrarla en la cama sino en el suelo solo atino a tirarse de rodillas junto a ella y con suma ternura le ayudo a sentarse en su mullida cama. La mujer la miro a los ojos encontrando tristeza en los achocolatados ojos de su hija mayor. Se sentó a su lado esperando que de alguna forma eso le ayudara un poco

-Mamá –llamo la joven -¿Sabes algo de Inuyasha? –pregunto firmemente, quería saber cómo estaba… Quería saber si estaba bien…

La mujer la observo fijamente unos momentos con un rostro serio hasta que después suspiro para mirar a su hija con ternura. Ella la atrajo hacia ella y le dio un protector abraza maternal. Kagome no entendió el gesto, pero no la separo de su lado

-Cariño… Me alegro que estés bien, no sabes lo preocupada que me tenias cuando no llegabas a casa… -le confesó la mujer –Cuando por fin pude abrazarte de nuevo, me sentí nuevamente plena… -la azabache seguía sin entender nada y con un poco de frustración miro a su madre

-Eso no fue lo que te pregun… -la mujer coloco uno de sus dedos en la boca de su hija para que guardara silencio y la dejara continuar con el relato

-Estaba feliz cuando me dijeron que fue Inuyasha y tus amigos quienes te rescataron… -la mujer guardo silencio unos momentos antes de mirar un punto fijo en la habitación de la muchacha –Pero me contaron que ellos estaban muy graves… Especialmente Inuyasha… -Kagome abrió los ojos enormemente y se separo rápidamente de su madre

-¿Qué quieres decir? –le pregunto atónita -¡N-no me digas que…!

-El quedo gravemente herido… -interrumpió rápidamente su madre -Su tutor y Sango me contaron que lo ingresaron a emergencias de inmediato por su estado… -la mujer fijo su mirada en la de su hija encontrándola con miedo, preocupación y tristeza en ellos… -Sango nos trajo y me prometió que nos iba a avisar sobre su estado en cuanto ella supiera algo…

Kagome entro en desesperación ¿Por qué no podía ir a verlo ella misma? ¡Ella deseaba ver su estado ahora!

-¡Tengo que ir a verlo! –grito mientras se levantaba bruscamente de su cama, pero las piernas no soportaron el peso y causaron que ella cayera nuevamente al piso -¡Ouch! –se quejo la joven con los ojos fuertemente cerrados

La señora Higurashi ayudo nuevamente a pararse a su hija. La mujer sabía a la perfección que su hija tenía una piel sensible que con un pequeño golpe, le sacaba un moretón de tamaño impresionante. Esa no era la excepción, su hija en algún punto del incendio debió haberse caído o golpeado en los tobillos para que no pudiera caminar. Su madre la ayudo a acostarse en la cama mientras que Kagome no podía hacer mucho por evitarlo

-Cariño, no puedes moverte de casa hasta que tus moretones desaparezcan al cien por ciento… -le recomendó su madre con una cálida sonrisa –Pero te prometo que si hay noticias sobre él, de inmediato te avisare –la sonrisa de su madre era tan sincera, que termino finalmente por creerle –Ahora duerme otro poco en lo que termino la comida ¿Si? –la muchacha asintió y la mujer sonrió satisfecha antes de salir del cuarto…

* * *

¡Era simplemente despreciable! ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a dañar al pobre chico de una de las peores formas posibles? ¡Era inaudito! ¡Después de todo lo que el albino había sufrido, era detestable saber que su sufrimiento era para largo! Y bueno… Saber que el muchacho estaba hospitalizado no lo tranquilizaba mucho… Él fue su responsabilidad después de que le prometió a Inuno cuidar a sus pequeños niños y proteger a su mujer de cualquier cosa… Se sentía un ser despreciable… Le había jurado proteger a Izayoi: Falleció por una enfermedad terminal… Juro proteger a sus hijos: Del mayor no sabía absolutamente nada desde que se caso y de eso ya van alrededor de 4 años. Y del menor… Ahora se encontraba en urgencias… Menuda forma de cumplir con las promesas…

-No te mortifiques Myouga-jiji –la voz cariñosa de Sango lo hiso entrar nuevamente al mundo real –No fue para nada tu culpa…

La muchacha se sentó al lado de su tutor en una de las sillas de espera del hospital

-Sango… Se supone que soy tutor de cuatro chicos ¡Y resulta que uno de ellos está en emergencias y la otra tiene varias heridas!... Del otro no se absolutamente nada… Es increíble que después de todo solo pude proteger a Kohaku… -le confesó el hombre abatido mientras restregaba su rostro con rabia y frustración al sentirse impotente

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kohaku y Sango, los había considerado como los hijos que nunca quiso tener con su mujer, eran su orgullo y saber que gran parte de ellos estaban peligrando su vida le hacían tener ganas de invocar a los padres de los jóvenes y pedirles perdón por ser un irresponsable

-¡Eso no es cierto! –le regaño la joven castaña –Siempre diste lo mejor de ti mismo por cuidarnos lo mejor posible… Incluso si uno tomo un camino separado… -la muchacha bajo la cabeza y continuo –Kohaku está bien, yo tengo solo unos pequeños rasguños y moretones e igual como yo, Inuyasha pronto estará bien –animo con unas palmaditas en la espalda de su tutor

-Sango… -el hombre giro su vista y noto como ella lo miraba tiernamente –Gracias…

* * *

Dos meses… Dos meses en los cuales Kagome no había sabido nada de Inuyasha desde que despertó en su habitación… Le preguntaba en cada momento que podía a su madre sobre el estado del joven, pero ella siempre le contestaba que Sango no había llamado. Trato de escaparse de su casa, pero siempre su madre cerraba las puertas con llave cuando se iba de compras. Intento sobornar a su abuelo y hermano, pero ninguno cedió. Considero escabullirse por la ventana de su cuarto, pero no había nada que la ayudara a bajar o amortiguar su caída a una muerte inminente. Quiso llamarle a alguien por celular o teléfono, pero ambos habían desaparecido de la casa como por arte de magia y el teléfono en el cuarto de su madre era inaccesible pues su madre cerraba su cuarto casi con candado. Incluso trato de utilizar el chantaje, pero este no surtió nada de efecto… ¡Ya había intentado prácticamente todo!…

No sabía que hacer… Sus intentos no funcionaban y por ende su desesperación fue en aumento… Sus tobillos ya no dolían tanto al caminar ya que sus moretones ya casi se desvanecían por completo, pero aun así su madre se negaba a dejarla salir…

Suspiro cansada y se sentó sobre su cama antes de observar su reloj en su cuarto: 2:00 am…

No podía dormir bien… No sin saber el estado actual de Inuyasha… Asomo su cabeza por la ventana para observar la oscuridad de la noche y las brisas frescas que le ofrecía chocando contra su rostro…

-Kagome-chan –un susurro logro que se pusiera alerta, esa voz le era tan familiar…

-¿Quién es?... –pregunto mirando a todos lados, incluso dentro de su habitación y patio, pero no encontró nada

-No hables tan alto o me descubrirán –respondió preocupada la voz

-Lo siento… Pero aun no respondes mi pregunta –le contesto un poco enojada al no encontrar a nadie por los alrededores… Quizá se estaba volviendo una lunática…

Una silueta encapuchada se hiso presente en el patio del templo

-Vengo a hacer un último favor… -respondió tiernamente antes de quitarse la capucha para finalmente revelar su identidad –Un último favor a Inuyasha…

-Shiori-chan… -la joven estaba impresionada… No la había visto desde el incidente del incendio -¿De qué hablas?... –pregunto aun con sorpresa y un poco de alegría en su mirada

-Arréglate porque vendrás de visita conmigo –le respondió con una dulce sonrisa

-¿Visita?... ¿Quieres decir que…? –no podía hablar… Las palabras se le estaban atorando en la garganta sin dejarla articular una palabra

-No preguntes nada –ordeno con su sonrisa cálida –Te espero bajando las escaleras –le informo antes de marcharse y adentrarse nuevamente en la oscuridad

Kagome miro atónita el lugar donde había estado la muchacha momentos antes ¿Realmente iba a ver a Inuyasha?, ¿Por qué ahora y no antes?... su mente se lleno de preguntas, pero supo que por la actitud de la joven, no debía porque cuestionarse ahora, eso lo haría después, ahora debía arreglarse e ir a verse con Shiori lo más pronto posible

Se coloco un pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa verde pegada, unas bailarinas y un suéter por el frio de la madrugada. Se cepillo rápidamente el cabello y salió al pasillo del segundo piso de su casa. No deseaba que alguien la viera escurriéndose en mitad de la madrugada, aun que sabía que después tendría que dar explicaciones de por qué no amaneció en su cama… Se apoyo en el barandal de las escaleras y bajo lo más silencioso que pudo las escaleras. Sintió que se tardo una eternidad, pero finalmente logro bajarlas sin haber sido descubierta

-¿Onee-chan? –una voz somnolienta le hiso estremecerse del miedo y sentir que su alma se le iba a salir por culpa del susto -¿A dónde vas?... –le pregunto rascándose delicadamente sus ojos para aclarar su vista

-Souta… -la azabache giro su cabeza y ante el rostro preocupado y adormilado de su hermano suspiro… A él no podía mentirle –Yo… iré a ver a Inuyasha… -le respondió jugando con sus dedos

-¿A Inu-onichan? –le pregunto con emoción -¿Por qué lo haces a estas horas?

-No tengo mucho tiempo Souta… -le respondió impaciente al recordar que Shiori la esperaba en la calle del templo –No le digas a mamá que la desobedecí ¿Si? –le pidió la joven casi rogándole, debía ir a verlo, era como una necesidad… Tanto tiempo sin poder estar con él y ahora que tenía la mínima oportunidad de volver a verlo no dejaría que nadie se lo impidiera

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor? –Cuestiono el pequeño mirándola fijamente –Salúdalo de mi parte –el pequeño subió las escaleras para irse en dirección a su cuarto para dormir un poco más

Kagome sonrió agradecida y salió rápidamente de su casa en dirección a las escaleras del templo. Bajo con la mayor rapidez y habilidad que pudo las enormes escaleras y en el fin de estas pudo vislumbrar a la joven esperándola pacientemente

-¿Lista? –le pregunto la joven al percatarse de la presencia de la azabache

-Si… -Kagome asintió rápidamente y Shiori sonrió complacida

-Pues vámonos –le respondió la joven encaminándose a algún lugar seguida de Kagome

-¿Iremos caminando? ¿No está muy lejos? –cuestiono confundida

-¿Quién dijo que iremos caminando? –pregunto con burla antes de sacar unas llaves de coche de su bolsillo

-No sabía que tenías automóvil…

-No lo tengo, Miroku me lo presto –le respondió mientras le quitaba el seguro al auto y abría la puerta para meterse

-Pero Miroku…

-¡Te cuento en el camino! –le respondió riendo a lo que la muchacha obedeció y se subió en el asiento del copiloto

En el camino ambas se sumergieron en un silencio si bien no incomodo, tampoco era que fuera el mejor…

-Bueno –comenzó la albina –Planee tu "secuestro" junto con Miroku –le respondió con una sonrisa sin quitar la mirada del camino nocturno

-No lo entiendo… -¿Por qué habían hecho eso?

-Sango-chan le mando mensajes a tu madre contándole que Inuyasha ya podía recibir visitas, eso fue hace como un mes y medio… -Kagome abrió los ojos enormemente ¿Su madre le había mentido? ¿Por qué? Su madre sabía que ella se preocupaba día con día por Inuyasha y nunca le conto… -Te esperamos con ilusión, pero nunca llegaste… Inuyasha… Pensó que lo odiabas… -Shiori trato de encontrar las mejores palabras para contarle, para no contarle la verdad completa –Fue cuando Miroku me planteo como ultimo favor venir a buscarte y llevarte a verlo… -le contesto con una sonrisa melancólica

-Yo… No sabía que Inuyasha podía recibir visitas… -le contesto con la cabeza baja –Mi madre nunca me lo conto…

-Me hago una idea del porque lo hiso, pero solo ella sabe su motivo –Kagome la miro y nuevamente desvió la mirada a sus dedos que parecían más interesantes en ese momento

-¿A qué te refieres con ultimo favor? –la albina no le contesto hasta que suspiro

-Iré a Estados Unidos con mi madre un tiempo a vivir… -le contesto con tono triste

-¡¿Te vas?! –le pregunto exaltada y triste

Shiori miro por segundo el rostro de Kagome lleno de tristeza para luego enfocar su mirada en el camino. Ella empezó a reír delicadamente

-Sí, no se por cuanto tiempo, pero prometo que volveré antes de que se den cuenta –le contesto animada y llena de energía

-Shiori-chan… -Kagome miro a la joven albino la cual parecía tener una sonrisa sincera, eso significaba que había dicho la verdad… Su promesa tendría que cumplirla

-¡Llegamos! –anuncio melodiosamente la joven mientras se estacionaba frente al hospital

-Shiori-chan yo…

-No te preocupes, ya me despedí de todos –le contesto con una sonrisa

Shiori la miro unos momentos y la abrazo fuertemente. La imaginación de la joven le quiso contar un secreto y una sonrisa surco sus labios

-Conquistarlo será más fácil de lo que tú piensas –susurro antes de separarse de la joven y acomodarse nuevamente en el asiento de piloto -¡Hasta luego! –se despidió con un ademan con la mano y arranco rápidamente el auto

La joven frente el hospital estaba muy confundida y un pequeño sonrojo se hiso presente en su rostro… ¿A qué se refería?... Sacudió bruscamente su cabeza y observo la entrada del lugar. Respiro profundo y se encamino a el… Ya era el momento… Ese era el momento donde ella lo vería por fin después de tanto tiempo sin poder verlo

Llego rápidamente a la recepción y pudo ver a una enfermera un tanto somnolienta. Ella se acerco a la mujer a pasos seguros

-Buenos días –no hay que dejar de ser cortes en ningún momento -¿En qué cuarto se encuentra Inuyasha Taisho? –pregunto firmemente a lo que la enfermera asustada salió de su intento de siesta

-¿Es algún familiar suyo? –pregunto casi mecánicamente

-No yo soy su… amiga –le respondió con molestia al pronunciar la palabra "amiga"

La mujer la miro de pies a cabeza con gesto impasible

-Lo siento jovencita, no puedo dejar pasar a nadie que no sea familiar del señor Taisho –le respondió un poco más firme mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento

-¡Pero no puede! ¡Debo verlo! –le grito casi desesperada intentando convencer a la mujer –Por favor… Haga una excepción…

-Lo siento, no puedo permitírselo –le contesto más molesta

Kagome estaba enojada y sin poder evitarlo pateo muy fuerte la mesa de la enfermera para después correr en dirección al elevador y librarse de esa mujer odiosa

-¡Seguridad! –llamo la mujer furiosa

La azabache logro llegar al elevador y pulso rápidamente los botones, pero antes de que el elevador llegara a ese piso, dos hombres la tomaron por los brazos impidiéndole que continuara su cometido

-¡Suéltenme! –grito furiosa mientras trataba de liberarse de lo hombres como poseída -¡Estúpidos gorilas! ¡Déjenme! –ordeno pisando a uno de ellos y al otro logro golpearlo en la nariz con su puño soltándose así del fiero agarre y dirigiéndose nuevamente al elevador

-¡Maldita perra! ¡No dejare que te escapes! –gruño molesto el hombre mientras sangraba de la nariz por brotes

Las puertas de metal de abrieron dejando paso a un hombre muy familiar para ella. Inmediatamente y ante la mirada atónita y sorprendida del hombre, lo abrazo con fuerza

-¡Myouga-jiji! –grito la joven sollozando en la ropa del hombre aferrándose más y más a su camisa

-¡Desgraciada puta! ¡Suelta ahora al señor Myouga! –ordeno el otro hombre sacando una pistola mientras le apuntaba

Myouga indagando, miro a los policías y como uno sangraba para luego desviar su miraba a la joven que lloraba contra él. Respiro hondo para después hacer una señal para que los hombres bajaran las armas. Muy a su pesar, obedecieron sus órdenes

-Quiero que en este momento le pidan disculpas a la joven y la déjenla en paz –ordeno mirándolos fijamente

-P-pero señor ella… -quiso replicar el hombre que sangraba por la nariz

-¿Piensa desobedecer la orden de un superior? –pregunto mordazmente

Ambos hombres negaron rápidamente con la cabeza y como si fueran perros regañados bajaron su cuerpo a una altura considerable pidiendo perdón antes de volver a sus iniciales puestos de trabajo

-Myouga-jiji… Gracias, yo… -la joven hipaba con cada palabra, pero era inevitable…

-Me hubieras avisado que vendrías para decirle a la enfermera que te dejara pasar –le dijo cariñosamente mientras le daba un pañuelo para que se limpiara su rostro y la condujo nuevamente al interior del elevador

-Shiori-chan fue la que me trajo… -respondió antes de sonarse la nariz

-¿La pequeña Shiori? –extrañado, saco su celular y lo reviso… -Lo siento Kagome… Me mando un mensaje pero no lo leí… -respondió apenado

-¿Puedo verlo? –pregunto tímidamente y el hombre asintió

" **Myouga-jiji, iré a llevar a Kagome-chan al hospital, hable con los de seguridad para que la dejen pasar. ¡Gracias!"**

El elevador se detuvo en el tercer piso y el hombre se bajo seguido de los pasos tímidos de Kagome. Se encaminaron al cuarto con el numero "237". El hombre le hiso una seña para que ella entrara

-Que bueno que llegaste Kagome –agradeció el hombre –iba a ir a comer y a bañarme, pero no quería dejarlo solo ya que Sango esta cuidando a Miroku –le respondió fingiendo tristeza –Cuídalo bien –pidió antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella

El corazón de la chica comenzó a golpear inquieto contra su pecho… Camino lentamente en dirección a la cama del joven… Sintió sus ojos humedecerse al ver el estado en el que se encontraba… Tal parecía que una pierna se la había fracturado pues la tenía enyesada, las sabanas lo cubrían hasta el cuello y en su rostro habían cicatrices muy notables, pero parecía ser que ya estaban sanando… su cabeza estaba ligeramente vendada y él estaba dormido tranquilamente

Trato de no acercársele mucho pues sabía que no podría evitar las terribles ganas de abrazarlo… Se sentó a una distancia considerable del joven. Trato de recordar el porqué estaba en ese estado, pero realmente nada le cruzaba por la cabeza… Recordaba que él había peleado contra Kikyo, pero no podía acordarse más allá de eso…

Miro el reloj que estaba a un costado de ella y pudo ver que ya era eran 5:45 am… Bostezo ligeramente y aun que su mente no lo aprobó del todo, su cuerpo y corazón no razonaron en nada y se acostó sobre sus codos en una orilla de la cama del joven albino… Dormir un poco no estaría mal… Después de todo, su corazón ahora estaba un poco más calmado al estar junto a él…

* * *

-No creo que sea posible señor Myouga… -respondió cansado el pobre doctor que llevaba lidiando con el hombre desde hace más de una hora… ¡Por dios! ¡Ya eran las 8:00 am y el aun no desayunaba desde el día de ayer!

-Por favor, ya le explique la situación… No sera posible eso… -respondió desesperado, realmente discutir durante tanto lo cansaba de sobremanera

-Pero usted no es el padre por más que me diga que se lo encargo su padre del joven Taisho –resoplo sacudiéndose su bata blanca, su paciencia en cuanto a eso ya se había agotado hace mucho, pero por respeto al hombre había evitado hacerle un comentario borde, pero ya estaba en sus límites… ¡No había desayunando!

-Entienda… ¡Soy su tutor! ¡Puede arreglarlo conmigo sin problemas! –replico molesto ¡Era un doctor muy necio!

El hombre lo miro cansado y suspiro… Lo miro fijamente

-No le diga a nadie, pero realmente no he desayunado y quiero terminar esto rápido así que… Simplemente firme aquí y lo dejare pasar –afirmo el doctor abatido y en riesgo de perder su empleo por no hacerle caso a sus superiores

-Gracias, se lo agradezco mucho –agradeció el hombre y obedeció firmando aquel papel

* * *

Sango estaba que rebosaba de alegría, habían dejado salir del hospital a Miroku y realmente no podía estar mejor de humor. Se encamino en dirección al cuarto de Inuyasha mientras su novio terminaba de cambiarse la ropa. Si bien era su novia, ella aun no estaba del todo lista para verlo completamente desnudo mientras se cambiaba

-Voy a pasar –anuncio la castaña mientras abría la puerta blanca de la habitación –Inuyasha ¿Estas despierto? –pregunto la joven mientras inspeccionaba el lugar

Se tapo la boca tratando de encubrir su grito de sorpresa al ver a su mejor amiga dormida en un costado de la cama de su mejor amigo… ¿Qué sucedía?, ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?, ¿Por qué apenas había venido a verlo?... En plena lucha interior si en despertar a su amiga o dejarla e ir a ver a su pareja. Gano la segunda opción

Se dirigió en la habitación de Miroku encontrándolo con que ya estaba saliendo de su habitación con su brazo enyesado

-Sanguito ¿Qué sucede? Estas pálida –el hombre preocupado se acerco a ella y la tomo por su hombro –Parece como su hubieses visto un fantasma…

-Yo… Acabo de ver a Kagome-chan… -murmuro la chica mirándolo a los ojos

El hombre la miro incrédulo y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, él comenzó a carcajearse divertido, estaba feliz… Sango estaba confundida y lo demostró con un apretón a su mano sana

-¿Hay algo de lo que debo enterarme? –pregunto asesinamente

-Shiori-chan y yo lo planeamos todo –respondió con lagrimas en los ojos de haber reído tanto

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto incrédula

-Planeamos secuestrarla para que viniera a verlo –respondió mientras le revolvía el pelo con afecto para después darle un delicado beso en los labios –Después de todo, él la ama mucho y tal parece que ella empieza a sentir algo por él. ¿Por qué no animarlos un poco? –le contesto juguetonamente

-No lo había visto de esa forma… -respondió con una sincera traviesa

-Vamos a verla, después de todo, no hemos sabido nada de ella desde hace más de dos meses –su pareja la tomo de la mano y ambos se encaminaron en dirección a la habitación del ojí-dorado

Ambos entraron delicadamente a la habitación color blanco y entraron en ella. Sango miro mejor la escena y suspiro… Hacían tan linda pareja… ¿Por qué ninguno se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso?

Miroku miro con malicia a los dos jóvenes que dormían plácidamente y como bueno, él es Miroku, no podía evitar lo que estaba por hacer…

-¡BUENOS DÍAS A TODOS! –grito con fuerzas el joven observando con gracia como ambos jóvenes se levantaban exaltados de su placido sueño

-¡Mierda Miroku! –gruño molesto el joven albino, sin embargo, un pequeño dolor se hiso presente en su costado por el esfuerzo

-No te esfuerces tanto… -pidió la azabache mientras con sus pequeñas manos las apoyaba contra su pecho para lograr acostarlo de nuevo en la cama

Esas pequeñas manos cálidas… Esa dulce voz… Ese delicioso olor a sakuras… y la hermosa melena azabache a su lado… Sintió que nuevamente se encontraba en un sueño cuando sus ojos dorados se cruzaron contra los achocolatados de ella… Ignoro su dolor de su costado por completo y la atrajo hacía él en un posesivo abrazo. Enterró su rostro contra el cuello femenino aspirando profundamente el adictivo olor a sakuras y sintiendo como su pequeño y delicado cuerpo cálido se aferraba a su espalda pareciendo no tener ninguna intención de querer soltarlo tampoco. Sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y ella no dudo más, enterró su rostro en su cuello dejando salir las salinas lágrimas cayendo sobre la ropa y piel del joven

-Te extrañe mucho –confeso Inuyasha finalmente sin dejarla ir

-Yo también… Deseaba mucho verte… -suspiro la joven disfrutando de las caricias en su cabello que él le estaba dando

-¿Por qué no habías venido antes?... –murmuro su pregunta pasando sus dedos por el sedoso cabello

-Mi madre me encerró en casa y escaparme por la ventana no era la mejor opción… -respondió con una sonrisa irónica tratando de controlar sus traicioneras lágrimas

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Pude haberte rescatado de esa torre, pequeña princesa… -tomo uno de sus mechones de pelo y lo beso delicadamente

-Yo… No sabía que estabas… -la joven pareció recordar algo y muy a su pesar lo separo de ella -¡Dios! Olvide que estabas herido y aun así yo… -la joven desvió su mirada a el costado del joven encontrándolo con pequeñas gotas de sangre. Su mirada achocolatada comenzó a inundarse de lágrimas y a él se le destrozaba el corazón

-No te preocupes, no es nada grave –respondió volviéndola a abrazar… Realmente lo último que deseaba hacer era alejarse de ella nuevamente…

-Pero tú herida… -susurro la joven sin dejar de lado su preocupación pero sintiendo un pequeño rubor en su rostro

-Está bien –respondió con simpleza mientras volvía enterrar su rostro entre el cabello azabache

Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo hasta que una tos malditamente forzada los interrumpió, logrando que Kagome se alejara rápidamente de él con el rostro totalmente rojo y dejándolo decepcionado. Quien fuera quien los interrumpió ahora era de sus peores enemigos

-Lo siento jovencita, pero el joven Taisho requiere sus medicinas AHORA y yo soy la más indicada para dárselas –respondió vanidosamente una de las enfermeras del lugar mientras se sentaba del extremo contrario de la cama mientras preparaba los medicamentos oportunos y también su desayuno en una charola

En esos momentos Inuyasha tenía tantas ganas de arrancarle el cuello a esa mujer por haber interrumpido un grandioso momento

-Muy bien joven, abra la boca –pidió la mujer dulcemente mientras que con una cuchara con comida trataba de dársela

Cuando la cuchara con el alimento ingreso a su boca sin consentimiento, inmediatamente escupió todo en el rostro de la mujer quien sin ningún tacto soltaba la comida en el suelo y asqueada se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación

-¡Es un cerdo! –grito furiosa mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza, retumbando en toda la habitación

-Buen tino –alaba su mejor amigo mientras lo observaba y comenzaba a reír a carcajadas

-Inuyasha –lo miro asesinamente la castaña –Se que esa mujer no te cae nada bien, pero es su trabajo atenderte –le recordó mientras suspiraba

-¡Khe!, esa zorra solo se la pasa tratando de seducirme en vano –gruño desviando la mirada

Kagome al ver como esa mujer le trataba de dar de comer en la boca con tanta confianza le molesto bastante, pero cuando vio la acción de Inuyasha se sintió más aliviada y de alguna forma, feliz

-Como sea –a voz dulce y tierna de Kagome llamo la atención de todos –Ella tenía razón en algo: Debes tomar tus medicinas –ella se agacho mientras levantaba el medicamento de la charola y la colocaba en una mesa cercana a su cama

-Gracias –agradeció el chico con una sonrisa que sin duda le hiso sonrojarse ligeramente y que su corazón volviera re tumbar dentro de su pecho… Se veía muy apuesto mientras sonreía…

-Bueno… -Sango tomo de la mano a Miroku y miro a sus amigos –Iremos por el desayuno, no nos tardamos

Cuando ambos estaban en el marco de la puerta, ambos se giraron ligeramente y con una sonrisa maliciosa susurraron al mismo tiempo:

-No hagan travesuras

Inuyasha se sonrojo ligeramente, pero Kagome ahora parecía un jitomate andante. Ella sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y regreso su vista al oji-ámbar que la observaba fijamente

-Yo… -tartamudeo nerviosa –C-creo que lo mejor será que t-tomes tu medicamento

-Kagome… -él la miro a los ojos poniéndola más nerviosa y aun que ese no era su objetivo, no pudo evitar sacar una ligera risa –Creo que tu y yo tenemos demasiadas cosas de las cuales hablar –Inuyasha seguía sonriendo y ella seguía nerviosa

-¿C-como cuales?... –pregunto jugando con sus dedos y bajando la cabeza para que así el muchacho no notara su gran sonrojo

-Bueno…

El deseaba hablarle de todo lo que había sucedido, pero justo en ese momento entro Myouga con una gran sonrisa y con bolsas con comida dentro

-¡Ya llego sus desayunos! –anuncio con una enorme sonrisa

Sango y Miroku entraron tras el hombre, miraron a Inuyasha el cual no parecía nada contento con la intromisión. Ellos apenados bajaron la cabeza

" _Lo sentimos"_

El albino suspiro cansado y acepto la comida que su tutor le estaba ofreciendo en esos momentos para disfrutarla observando a su más grande amor…

* * *

No tenía remedio… Él por tratar de desayunar lo más rápido posible se dejo chantajear por aquel hombre y ahora su jefe estaba muy molesto con él y su única forma de que no perdiera su empleo era romper aquel papel que había firmado el señor Myouga horas antes

Lo rompió en un suspiro y se encamino en dirección a su computador para encontrar los archivos de los Taisho y cuando encontró lo que necesitaba en esos momentos su alegría regreso de inmediato a él

El archivo decía que su ultima revisión medica había sido a lo mucho 2 semanas atrás por lo que los daos no podían ser erróneos. Saco su celular y marco el número que aparecía en su computador

-¿Diga?...

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis pequeños mofins!

¿Cómo han estado?... *grillos de fondo*… Si, si, pregunta random…

Bueno, ahora sí. Shiori se ha ido… Y a partir del próximo capitulo empieza el segundo arco, lo que significa *redoble de tambores*

 **?: ¿Qué ya no serás tan pendeja?**

 _?: ¿Qué aprobaras el año?_

?: Admítelo, a nadie le importa…

Amgd12: ¡A callar!

¿En que estaba? ¡A si! *redoble de tambores* ¡POR FIN PODRE ENFOCARME EN EL AMOR DE INUYASHA Y KAGOME!

Ahora su amor se desarrollara un poco más que antes porque pues… Esto es mas pinshi drama que amor :v

¡A contestar reviws! Aun que solo fue uno :")

 **minidraculaura3:** ¡No te preocupes por esa perr…! ¡DIGO! Por Kikyo, en el próximo capitulo sabrán que le paso. Si se murió, si se la comieron los gatos, si se compro un bosque y se perdió o si huyo ¡Nunca se sabe con esa mujer!... Y por lo otro… No sé porque siento que fue por el especial de Shiori, algo me lo dice. Pero diré un secreto bien secretosamente secreto que se mantuvo en secreto hasta el día de hoy que te revelare ese secreto tan secreto :v… El fic es una mezcla de ideas que al final termine tirando a la basura pero que luego les di una mejor trama y me gusto como quedo así que bueno… En teoría el fic es una mezcla de fics que quise hacer por separado pero al final los junte para hacer una historia. Pero no te preocupes, no me moleste, al contrario, me agrada saber que son sinceros :D

¿Qué sucederá con Inuyasha y Kagome?, ¿A quien llamaba ese doctor?, ¿Qué sucedió con Kikyo?. ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Amor imposible!

¿Apoco no krnal?

¡ADIOS!


	14. Celebración

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Celebración.**

Kagome jugaba una vez más con sus dedos esperando pacientemente a que Sango llegara a la cafetería.

Había quedado con ella y Miroku para hablar sobre que hacerle a Inuyasha pues pasado mañana lo daban de alta en el hospital, pero ella ya llevaba más de media hora esperándolos y no había ninguna señal de vida de alguno de esos dos. Saco su celular para ver la hora y suspiro. 2:16 pm y habían quedado a la 1:30 pm…

-Kagome-chan –la muchacha giro su vista y se encontró con que eran Sango y Miroku que llegaron juntos. La azabache soltó un bufido de molestia.

-Vaya horas de llegar, me han tenido aquí como vil idiota durante más de media hora –regaño la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo sentimos señorita Kagome, pero estábamos terminando de pulir el plan –confeso Miroku mientras acomodaba el asiento de su pareja para sentarse y él repetía la acción.

-¿Pulir el plan? –pregunto arqueando una ceja -¿De qué hablas Miroku?

-Bueno… Miroku y yo pensamos que sería bueno hacerle a Inuyasha una comida como celebración… -contesto Sango pidiendo un postro a la mesera.

-No sería tan mala idea… Pero ¿Qué le hacemos? –cuestiono colocando su cabeza entre sus dos manos.

-Pues, pensamos que lo mejor sería su comida favorita –contesto Miroku pidiendo un pastel a la mesera.

-¿Ramen? No creo que sea lo adecuado… -Kagome pidió el mismo postre que Sango y volvió a su postura anterior.

-Vamos Kagome-chan, ¿se te ocurre algo mejor? –indago la castaña.

-Bueno… Es que el ramen es lo que come casi todos los días… No creo que sea especial –los tres amigos suspiraron al mismo tiempo derrotados. Cuando se trataba de comida Inuyasha podía ser un glotón pero solo con la comida que más le gustaba. Incluso para la comida era espacialito.

-En eso tienes un punto a favor, pero sabes bien que lo que cocinamos nosotras dos nunca le gusta… -Sango desvió su mirada a la barra de la cafetería pensativa.

-Bueno Sango, tiene sus razones –contesto Miroku sin pensarlo mucho y cuando se dio cuenta de su garrafal error, fue demasiado tarde pues su novia ya tenía el aura asesina característica de ella -¡N-no te enojes Sanguito, lo puedo explicar!

-Entonces hazlo –ordeno mordazmente mientras tronaba sus nudillos ante la aterrada mirada de Miroku.

Kagome no se había quedado atrás y se sumo a su amiga, ambas desprendían un aura asesina increíble cosa que no solo asusto de sobremanera al joven que estaba enfrente de ellas, sino que también a casi toda la cafetería.

-Saben muy bien que a ese testarudo no le gustan las cosas que piquen demasiado y bueno… Ustedes cocinan un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Picante –se excuso con sudor frio por todo su cuerpo.

-En eso creo que no podemos recriminarle nada… -Kagome se volvió a sentar en su lugar cruzándose de brazos acción que su amiga imito.

-Aquí tienen su orden –la mesera les entrego los postres con un poco de miedo y después se fue rápidamente de la mesa.

-En fin –hablo Miroku -¿Qué se le hará para comer?

-Bueno… Viendo la situación desde un punto de vista un poco más tranquilo… -Sango probo un gran trozo del dulce pastel y comenzó a comérselo con ganas a trisitos.

-Creo que el ramen no es tan mala idea… -termino la frase cortando un pequeño trozo de su rebanada de pastel mientras lo probaba animada.

-Creo que debieron empezar por ahí… -Miroku susurro para si mismo con una sonrisa por las cosas que se sacaban de la manga su amiga y pareja.

* * *

Miroku había dejado a Su novia y amiga en sus casas respectivas antes de dirigirse al hospital para darle una visita a su amigo… Y a las sexys enfermeras.

El hombre tomo el elevador hasta el piso donde estaba Inuyasha y busco su habitación, cuando la localizo se dirigió a ella y cuando estaba por tomar el pomo de la puerta escucho gritos. Pego su oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor y enterarse del porque Inuyasha se escuchaba tan furioso y la otra voz tan calmada.

-¡Le dije mil veces que no necesito nada de él!

-Pero señor Taisho, piénselo mejor. Su tutor no tiene derecho a ser su tutor si usted tiene familia.

-¡Yo no tengo otra familia!

-Aun que le duela, su hermano comparte lazos sanguíneos con usted.

-¡No quiero aceptar nada que venga de ese malnacido!

-Pues le guste o no, su hermano ya a pagado el hospital, solo falta que firme unos papeles para que usted pueda salir.

-¡Me importa una mierda, pasado mañana me largo de aquí!

-Señor Taisho, por favor, cálmese.

-¡Largo de aquí!

Fue en ese momento que a Miroku se le ocurrió quitar la oreja de la puerta pues el doctor salió corriendo de la habitación siendo golpeado por la comida que sería del albino. Miroku suspiro pesadamente y entro en la habitación, casi fue golpeado por el plato de la comida y se golpeo la cara resignado.

-No soy el tonto doctor que acaba de salir de aquí –Los orbes dorados se abrieron con sorpresa, pero después desvió el rostro en dirección a la ventana.

-¿Lo escuchaste? –indago con un tono más tranquilo.

-¿Cómo no escucharlos? Parecía que estaban hablando con megáfonos –respondió con gracia mientras se sentaba en la silla de huéspedes.

-Entonces ya sabes… -susurro pensativo sin mirar a Miroku.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto neutralmente el joven mirando al techo.

-No se… Primero esas mujeres locas y ahora… Ese tipo –respondió mientras observaba atento como el cielo cambiaba radicalmente de azul a gris… Iba a llover.

Miroku suspiro pesadamente y giro su vista a la puerta de la habitación.

-Mejor vayamos a comer algo, después de todo, toda tu comida murió mientras tratabas de matar al doctor –recordó con burla a lo que el albino comenzó a reír.

-Creo que será lo mejor, gritarle a ese imbécil me dio hambre –contesto palmeándose el estomago.

-Pues toma tus muletas y bajemos por algo –Miroku espero paciente en lo que su amigo se acomodaba para bajar y suspiro… ¿Qué clase de suerte tenía su amigo?

* * *

El día había llegado y las dos chicas estaban haciendo las compras.

Habían terminado por decidirse por hacer curry dulce, porque el picante no le gustaba ni un poco al señor "me rompo una pata cuando quiero".

Cuando terminaron las compras se miraron cómplices y se sonrieron mutuamente para dirigirse a la casa de su amigo. Miroku se había encargado de ir por el albino y llevarlo de paseo un rato antes de volver a su casa.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la casa de Inuyasha, las dos sintieron como si no hubieran estado en el lugar durante años… Kagome se para frente a la puerta y después soltó un gritito de frustración.

-¡No tenemos con que entrar! –grito desesperada.

-No hables tan rápido Kagome-chan –la castaña había dejado a las compras frente a la puerta y después fue por la llave que estaba escondida en el jardín para después volver con ella junto a su amiga. La mirada de Kagome brillo y tomo nuevamente las compras –Ese imbécil aun no puede quitar las llaves que él mismo esconde.

Al termino de sus palabras coloco las llaves en la puerta y cuando la abrió una ligera capa de polvo llego a su nariz causando que estornudara.

-Que asco, ¿Desde cuándo no limpia su corral? –Sango se tapo la boca y nariz con su blusa y Kagome la imito para evitar que el polvo entrara.

-Tal parece que desde hace un muy buen rato… -murmuro la azabache mientras ambas jóvenes pasaban al hogar de su amigo.

-Sea como sea no podemos cocinar así. Aunque me duela decirlo, tendremos que hacer la limpieza –la castaña suspiro y su amiga aprobó sus palabras mientras asentía eufóricamente con la cabeza.

* * *

Miroku e Inuyasha habían llegado a un parque para tomar un respiro antes de dirigirse a la casa del albino. El oji-azul miro a su amigo el cual parecía muy distraído y serio, parecía que esa plática con el doctor le había afectado peor de lo que pensaba.

-¿Quieres hablar de esto? –pregunto Miroku mientras suspiraba

Inuyasha lo miro unos segundos y después desvió la mirada. No deseaba hablar.

-Entiendo… -el hombre se levanto de su lugar y miro al ambarino –Vayamos a tu casa, las chicas deben estar esperándonos.

-¿Ellas están en mi casa? –cuestiono arqueando una ceja.

-Efectivamente.

-¡¿Pero porque no me lo dices pedazo de alcornoque?!, ¡quemaran mi casa! –grito histérico mientras se levantaba y apoyaba su peso en las muletas y junto con Miroku se dirigían al auto de este ultimo.

* * *

Después de limpiar la desordenada casa de Inuyasha y después de matar a las arañas que a Kagome le daban miedo, comenzaron a cocinar. Ya casi acababan, solo faltaba que terminara de cocinarse y que esos idiotas llegaran.

-Estoy rendida –suspiro Sango mientras caía rendida sobre el sofá –Cuando vea a ese tarado lo voy a matar.

-Estoy contigo –Kagome comenzó a reír y se tumbo al lado de su amiga.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas antes de que un timbre las interrumpiera. Echaron a suerte quien se alejaría de la comodidad del sofá. Perdió Kagome y mientras maldecía por lo bajo se acercaba a la puerta ante la divertida mirada de su mejor amiga. Kagome abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa, pero cuando vio a la "visita" su sonrisa desapareció por completo.

-Buenas tardes –saludo la bella mujer -¿Se encuentra Inuyasha Taisho en casa? –pregunto con su radiante sonrisa y una voz dulce.

-N-no se encuentra… -susurro la azabache mientras apretaba la puerta entre su mano-

-Oh, que pena… -la mujer se encogió de hombre muy triste y desilusionada –Bueno… ¿Crees que puedas darle un mensaje de mi parte? –Kagome asintió tímidamente, no estaba muy a gusto con la presencia de otra mujer y lo peor de todo, una mujer que en su vida había visto -¡Grandioso!, dile que cuando el abra la puerta, que prepare su pierna porque pienso abrazarme fuertemente de él –Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y sin poder evitarlo, una punzada de celos la domino -¡Muchas gracias y hasta pronto! –se despidió con una gran sonrisa antes de dirigirse a un auto que tal parecía la esperaba.

La muchacha cerró la puerta lentamente tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido. ¿Quién era esa mujer? Apenas había salido de una situación muy pesada como para que ahora comenzara de mujeriego nuevamente.

-¿Quién era esa mujer? –pregunto Sango, no había escuchado para nada la conversación.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior. Sonrió y se giro a su amiga.

-Se equivoco de dirección –contesto secamente antes de dirigirse al piso superior –iré al baño.

-Está bien… -la castaña vio como su amiga subía rápidamente las escaleras, incluso casi se tropezaba en varias ocasiones.

Sango supo que su amiga le había mentido y eso decía que la mujer que había llegado no traía precisamente buenas noticias…

* * *

Ambos hombres se encontraban en la puerta de la casa del albino.

-Espero que no hayan quemado nada… -pidió en un susurro el ambarino mientras dirigía su llave a la puerta con miedo.

-Ruega que por lo menos la comida le haya quedado bien… -ambos chicos se miraron y después suspiraron. Ambos temían por su salud estomacal.

Cuando la llave entro en la puerta, la abrieron lo más lentamente posible con miedo. Cuando ambos se adentraron cerraron la puerta de la forma más silenciosa que pudieron. Se sentían como en una película de terror donde los protagonistas están huyendo del asesino.

-¡Felicidades por haber salido del hospital! –felicitaron al unisonó ambas chicas mientras que a ellos los recorría un escalofrió de pies a cabeza.

-G-gracias… -Inuyasha trato de ocultar su miedo.

Sango miro a su amiga y después al albino. Una idea surco su cabeza y ante la interrogante de Miroku, ella tomo de los hombros a la azabache.

-¡Vamos Kagome-chan! –la aludida la miro confundida -¿No me habías dicho que abrasarías a Inuyasha en cuanto lo vieras? –pregunto mientras la empujaba levemente.

Ante el chillido femenino de sorpresa, Inuyasha logro atraparla. Kagome le sonrió tímidamente y él le devolvió el gesto complacido mientras un pequeño rubor se posicionaba sobre las mejillas de la muchacha.

-Gracias –murmuro el hombre. Kagome aspiro tranquilamente el olor del muchacho frente a ella.

-Vamos a comer y después me lo agradeces –Kagome le pego delicadamente en la nariz mientras reía delicadamente.

-Solo no me envenenen –pidió mientras los cuatro se dirigían a la cocina.

Los novios se miraron cómplices y después explotaron en carcajadas.

Mientras Sango y Miroku servían los platos, Inuyasha y Kagome hablaban sobre las tonterías que habían sucedido en la escuela mientras el albino había estado fuera. Una de esas cosas y que le alegro de sobremanera a Inuyasha, fue que Koga le dio una oportunidad a regañadientes a la chica de nombre Ayame. ¡Le había dejado camino libre y él no pensaba desperdiciarlo!

-¿Te alegra tanto que él le diera una oportunidad? –pregunto la muchacha mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus manos.

-Me alegra que te haya dejado, él no te merecía –contesto tranquilamente mientras le revolvía el pelo con afecto.

-¿Eso crees?

-Por supuesto

Ambos se sonrieron cálidamente y se sumergieron en otro mundo.

-¡Tierra llamando a Kagome e Inuyasha! –grito Sango mientras ocultaba un deje de gracia en sus palabras.

Ambos se exaltaron. Kagome desvió el rostro completamente roja mientras pedía disculpas e Inuyasha la miraba con dulzura. La pareja se miro y se sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veían a su amigo sonreír de una forma tan sincera y dulce.

-¡Comencemos a comer! –grito Kagome tratando de cambiar bruscamente de conversación.

Ambos hombres miraron a la comida como si se tratase de un monstruo y tragaron duro… Esa cosa parecía comestible, pero no pensaban arriesgarse.

-Adelante, coman –pidió Sango, pero al ver el rostro de miedo en su amigo y pareja, golpeo la mesa con enojo –Esta bueno, nosotras ya lo probamos y por lo menos es comestible.

-¿"Por lo menos"? ¿Me estas tratando de decir que no sabe bien? –cuestión Inuyasha retándola con la mirada, un reto que ella no iba a dejar pasar.

-¡No quise decir eso! –se defendió Sango.

Ambos comenzaron a discutir sobre si la comida sabía bien o mal ante la atenta mirada de Miroku y Kagome. Ambos cruzaron miradas y una gota de sudor resbalo por sus sienes.

-¿Enserio esta bueno? –pregunto Miroku en un susurro.

-Si… Bueno al menos no sabe tan mal… -confeso Kagome mientras jugaba con un cubierto entre su mano.

-Bueno… Me arriesgare.

El pelinegro tomo un poco de comida en el cubierto y ante la mirada de todos los presentes, lo probó. Los tres estaban expectantes ante la respuesta del hombre.

-Bueno… No esta tan mal, al menos esta vez no confundieron la pimienta con la sal –ambas jóvenes sonrieron enormemente e Inuyasha no se lo podía creer.

-¿No estás mintiendo? –pregunto en susurro el albino.

-No, realmente no les quedo tan mal –contesto mientras comía otro bocado.

El oji-ámbar miro con un claro gesto de desconfianza el plato frente a su lugar. Trago duro y tomo un poco de comida sobre el cubierto. Las miradas expectantes de Kagome y Sango no se hicieron esperar. Inuyasha cerró los ojos y metió la comida dentro de su boca esperándose lo peor, pero cuando mastico se dio cuenta de que no sabía mal, estaba bueno pero sin llegar al extremo de estar rico.

-¿Qué tal? –pregunto con ilusión Kagome.

Inuyasha la miro tan ilusionada… Tan linda… Sonrió sin darse cuenta.

-Esta bueno.

-Me alegro.

La pareja de novios miro con una sonría plasmada en el rostro a sus amigos que parecían muy a gusto mirándose fijamente. Nada podría arruinar ese momento.

El ruido del timbre resonó por todo el lugar arruinando por completo el ambiente de romance y ternura que se había formado en el ambiente. Inuyasha resoplo y miro con molestia al pasillo que conducía a la entrada.

-Voy a abrir –anuncio Miroku pero Inuyasha lo detuvo -¿Qué sucede?

Inuyasha se acerco al odio de su amigo y le confesó su temor: Temía que fuese algún doctor diciendo que su hermano había pagado con éxito el doctor. Miroku asintió y dejo que el albino se encaminara a la puerta para abrir.

Las jóvenes no entendían nada. ¿Por qué le había susurrado la respuesta a esa pregunta? Sango se sentía excluida, pero conociendo a su novio no tardaría en enterarse de la situación.

Cuando Inuyasha estaba frente a la puerta la abrió lentamente esperándose lo peor, pero fue recibido por una hermosa y joven mujer.

-Usted es Inuyasha Taisho, ¿verdad? –la voz de la mujer se escuchaban muy felices y emocionadas.

-Sí, soy yo –contesto frunciendo el ceño esperando a que aquella mujer le diera alguna respuesta de porque toco el timbre.

-¡Que alegría! –la extraña mujer sin previo aviso se abalanzo a abrazarlo fuertemente por el cuello mientras no dejaba de reír de la felicidad.

Las risas femeninas llegaron hasta la cocina alertando a sus amigos quienes salieron en dirección a la puerta para saber que hacia tanta gracia. Se encontraron a Inuyasha desconcertado mientras se aferraba a sus muletas para no caer de bruces en el suelo mientras la mujer se colgaba a él en un fuerte abrazo mientras no para de reír de alegría.

Kagome sintió la punzada de celos nuevamente. ¿Con que derecho se atrevía a abrazarle por el cuello?

-Pero si es la mujer de hace un rato –Sango hablo en voz alta y Miroku se giro a ella.

-¿La conocen? –pregunto confundido y Sango se encogió de hombros.

-Hace un rato vino y toco la puerta –contesto la castaña mientras se giraba a la azabache quien de inmediato desvió la mirada –Pero dijo que se había equivocado de casa, ¿no?

Kagome se tenso y se mordió el labio inferior. Ella odiaba las mentiras, pero por alguna razón no le quiso decir a Sango que esa "encantadora" mujer buscaba a Inuyasha con una gran felicidad.

-¿Señorita Kagome? –la presión de las palabras de su amigo hicieron que se sintiera aun más nerviosa.

Lo que intentaba ser un cuestionario termino abruptamente cuando Inuyasha se quejo de dolor cuando su espalda choco contra la pared. La mujer se separo de él y lo miro con lágrimas en sus ojos oscuros.

-Perdóname, es que… Estoy muy feliz de verte por fin –confeso mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con delicadeza.

-¿Te conozco? –pregunto directamente Inuyasha mientras acomodaba las muletas.

Fue en ese momento que la mujer se dio cuenta de su error y se rasco la nunca mientras reía.

-No exactamente, pero yo a ti sí. –contesto desviando la mirada a la puerta.

-¿Pero cómo? –cuestiono, pero una sombra se poso en la entrada de la casa.

Inuyasha se sorprendió. ¿Esa mujer venía acompañada de otra persona? Los ojos de Miroku y Sango se abrieron enormemente y la sorpresa y el miedo en ellos lo dejo sin palabras. ¿Quién era esa persona que había dejado incluso pasmado a Miroku y la castaña?

Kagome no entendía nada. Giro su vista a Miroku y Sango quienes parecían sorprendidos, más que nada Miroku.

-Estoy aquí Inuyasha –la voz de la sombra se hiso presente en la entrada y la mujer encantadora sonrió enormemente.

Inuyasha reconoció esa voz… Esa maldita voz podría reconocerla en cualquier lado le gustase o no…

-Sesshomaru…

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis moffins!

Perdón por tardarme más de dos meses en subir el próximo cap, pero digamos que necesitaba pensar en como sería el escenario donde Inuayasha se encontrara con "la persona misteriosa".

Digamos que este capítulo lo quería hacer un poco más relax, pero como ya me conocen, los personajes no pueden estar un solo cap viviendo sus vidas de una forma feliz y contenta y mucho menos con este fic :v

En fin. ¿Qué les pareció? Nunca es tarde para preguntar :3

Y otra vez perdón, no mencione que le paso a Kikyo pero para eso si tengo otra excusa mejor :D. Kikyo aparecerá en un momento de desesperación para Inuyasha, no se preocupen, no falta mucho para eso, así que sean pacientes.

Sin nada más que agregar.

¡ADIOS!


	15. No eres bienvenido

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **No eres bienvenido.**

-Sesshomaru…

El ambiente se torno pesado. Kagome no entendía nada la situación… ¿Quién era ese hombre? Por lo que podía ver sus amigos lo conocían… ¿Pero de qué?...

-Cariño… -la mujer que momentos atrás abrazo a Inuyasha, se acerco al hombre que se hacía llamar "Sesshomaru".

-¿Cómo has estado Inuyasha? –pregunto neutralmente, como si no tuviera alguna emoción.

-¡Khe!, ¡Eso a ti nunca te a importado! –Inuyasha gruño, parecía muy molesto.

-Eso no es cierto. Estoy al corriente de toda tu vida. –el hombre finalmente entro en la casa y cerró la puerta tras él. Inuyasha le iba a gritar pero de inmediato la bella mujer hiso una señal para que la dejaran hablar.

-Perdónanos Inuyasha-kun por venir así sin más… Mi nombre es Rin y soy la esposa de tu hermano… -Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku no parecían sorprendidos, pero Kagome casi se ahoga con el aire.

-¿S-su hermano?... –el susurro de Kagome llego hasta los oídos de Rin quien se giro y cuando la vio nuevamente sonrió enormemente.

-Cariño. No te habían dicho que tu hermano tenía novia. –Rin miro felizmente a azabache y de inmediato ella y el albino menor se sonrojaron.- Inuyasha…

El ambarino miro a la mujer, a comparación de su hermano la mujer parecía muy amable y tierna. Sin alguna explicación se relajo solo un poco, pues su hermano seguía en el lugar.

-Lárgate de aquí malnacido. Ya no eres bienvenido. –el mascullo lleno de resentimiento era inexplicable para Kagome. ¿Por qué no quería a su hermano? Recordaba que Inuyasha nunca le quiso hablar de ello, pero cuando Sango y Miroku le contaron que era personal, ella decidió no volver a preguntar sobre el tema…

-Mamá dijo que SIEMPRE seriamos bienvenidos. –Inuyasha se tenso y volvió a gruñir. Odiaba que alguna estúpida persona mencionara a "mamá", pero el sentimiento era aun peor cuando esa persona era Sesshomaru.

-¡No metas a mamá en esto! –Sesshomaru bufo y trato de acercarse al joven sin embargo Inuyasha retrocedió y el albino mayor solo pudo desviar la mirada.

-Veo que aun… Estas resentido. –Inuyasha suavizo el semblante, pero aun seguía molesto con ese hombre.

-Creo yo que tengo mis razones. –Inuyasha se giro y le dio la espalda al hombre mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la cocina.

Sango y Miroku se acercaron a Inuyasha igualmente dándole la espalda a aquel hombre. Kagome por su parte se quedo inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que su amigo nunca le contaría sobre ello y sinceramente no lograba entender el porqué. ¿Su hermano realmente era tan malo?

-Jovencita. –la dulce voz de Rin le hiso salir de su ensoñación y la miro.

-D-dígame…

-Dile a Inuyasha que mi marido vendrá pronto a hacerle otra visita. Estoy segura que ambos necesitan hablar. –Rin y Sesshomaru hicieron un gesto para despedirse y se retiraron sin más del lugar.

La azabache miro unos momentos la puerta antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Sus amigos no estaban ahí y eso la extraño, pero pronto escucho un ruido de una puerta cerrarse y posteriormente los gritos de Sango diciendo que le abrieran la puerta. Kagome rápidamente subió las escaleras y se encontró con la castaña golpeando la puerta del cuarto de Inuyasha. Ella se acerco al picaporte y trato de abrirla pero la habían cerrado con seguro.

-¡Abran la maldita puerta! –Sango estaba muy enojada, pero por más insistencia que hicieran la puerta en ningún momento se movió dando signos de que ninguno iba a cumplir su petición.

-S-Sango… Cálmate. –la castaña miro dolida a su amiga y se alejo unos pasos de la puerta.

-¡No hagan ninguna tontería! –ordeno la mujer antes de tomar por la muñeca a su amiga y dirigirse a la salida.

Kagome quería hablar, pero por alguna razón el aura no era uno muy cómodo evitando a toda costa que ella hablara… Sango la guio a una parada no muy lejana de taxis, pidió uno y ambas se subieron. El camino fue en completo silencio, no escucho la voz de Sango para nada en todo el camino y eso era algo que la preocupaba… Primero las mujeres locas y ahora su hermano… Sin embargo de este último no tenía aun ningún fundamento para odiarlo a muerte…

-Llegamos a tu casa Kagome-chan. –la aludida miro a su amiga y asintió levemente.

Bajo del transporte y antes de subir las eternas escaleras se despidió de su amiga.

Mientras subía esas horribles escaleras vio el cielo. Había oscurecido, pero por culpa de la contaminación no se podía apreciar ninguna estrella en el gran cielo… Cuando al fin subió las interminables escaleras giro su cabeza al Goshimboku donde encontró a su madre. Ella al ver a su hija le sonrió cálidamente, pero la joven desvió su mirada y la ignoro… Aun seguía resentido con ella, de hecho, ni siquiera cuando llego ese día del hospital, su madre la regaño como nunca, pero ella la ignoro y subió a su habitación a encerrarse, justo como esa noche. Aun que su madre subió a tocar su puerta pidiendo explicaciones de porque la actitud tan cortante, ella no se inmuto a abrirle, simplemente se acostó en su cama deseando que alguien le explicara…

-Kagome… -la señora Higurashi suspiro y recargo su cabeza con cariño en la puerta. –Hija… Me acaban de informar que tu tía se puso mal… Iré con Sota y el abuelo… ¿Gustas venir? –después de un buen rato de silencio la mujer se separo de la puerta asumiendo cual era la respuesta de su hija mayor. –Bueno… Cuídate…

La mujer se marcho y Kagome solo pudo abrazar aun más su almohada… Odiaba que ella no entendiera estos asuntos… Sabía que Inuyasha no le había contado nada para no preocuparla, pero ¿Los demás?, ¿Por qué no querían decirle nada?...

Después de un rato de hacerse varias preguntas su estomago le recordó que no había comido nada. Se asomo por su puerta para verificar que no hubiera nadie en la casa y salió de su habitación. Bajo a la cocina después de comprobar que no hubiera nadie en la sala. Busco algo de comer, pero no había nada preparado.

-Creo que… iré a comprar algo de cenar…

Salió de su casa y se encamino corriendo a la tienda más cercana para comprar algún ramen instantáneo. Cuando entro a la tienda fue directamente al pasillo de las sopas. Al encontrar su objetivo se dirigió a la caja a pagar. Miro con molestia a las otras dos personas frente a ella, pero la silueta que estaba por salir del local se le hiso tan familiar que no pudo evitar gritar.

-¡Myouga-jiji! –el aludido se giro y sonrió cálidamente al divisar a la azabache.

-Kagome. –saludo y espero paciente a que ella saliera de la fila. -¿Te llevo a tu casa?

-Si no es molestia… Por favor. –se dirigieron al automóvil del hombre y se subieron. Myouga puso en marcha el auto y se encamino al templo de la muchacha.

Llegaron muy rápido, pero antes de bajar Kagome miro suplicante al hombre y este capto un poco el pedido de la muchacha.

-Está bien… Pero no me mires así. Pero solo una taza de té. –Kagome sonrió enormemente y entraron en la casa de la joven.

Kagome entro en la cocina y diviso un té ya hecho, lo toco y estaba tibio. Sirvió dos tazas y se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba el hombre.

-Muchas gracias. –Myouga agradeció mientras recibía el té con gusto.

El silencio reino un rato, Kagome respiro hondo.

-Myouga-jiji… -el hombre levanto un dedo en señal de silencio.

-Sé lo que me preguntaras… -ella abrió enormemente los ojos, pero guardo silencio. –Sango me llamo por celular hace no mucho…

-Entonces… Seguramente ya sabe mis dudas… -el hombre asintió y Kagome lo miro expectante.

-Bueno… Me hago una vaga idea de lo que me preguntaras, pero… ¿Qué quieres saber primero?

-¿Por qué no he sabido nada de "Sesshomaru" hasta ahora? –Myouga tomo un sorbo del liquido antes de hablar.

-Inuyasha después de lo que él hiso, quedo muy marcado… No quería escuchar su nombre en ningún lado, no quería contar ninguna anécdota con él… En resumen, no quería hablar de él con nadie… Miroku y Sango decidieron no hablar de Sesshomaru a nadie. Por mi lado, creí que él no volvería y pensé ingenuamente que no debía contarte nada de él porque nunca lo conocerías… -Kagome miro el contenido de su tasa… Así que era eso…

-¿Qué fue lo que hiso para que Inuyasha lo odiara?... –Myouga sonrió nostálgicamente y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Hiso muchas cosas… Pero las que más le dolieron a Inuyasha fueron dos…

-¿Cuál es la primera? –Kagome sentía que se estaba adentrando en un terreno sumamente peligroso.

Myouga lo medito unos momentos, pero finalmente decidió hablar.

-Cuando Inuyasha era un pequeño niño, vivía junto con su hermano y con la señora Izayoi. Él adoraba de sobremanera a Sesshomaru, lo admiraba mucho, era como su superhéroe favorito… Sesshomaru también le tenía bastante cariño… Eran unos hermanos muy buenos y con el cariño de Izayoi como manto, era la vida perfecta… -Myouga hiso una breve pausa como pensando las palabras, Kagome no había quitado su vista en ningún momento del hombre. –Sesshomaru era un cerebrito y cuando iba a entrar en la universidad literalmente le llovieron cartas para diversas universidades. Inuyasha estaba orgulloso de su hermano, pero cuando descubrió que la escuela que deseaba su hermano se encontraba en Europa no dudo ni un segundo y le rogo a su madre que lo detuviera… Pero Sesshomaru había tomado una decisión e Izayoi la respetaría… El día en que él tomo sus cosas y se iba a ir al aeropuerto en un taxi, Inuyasha se aferro a su pierna mientras le rogaba entre lágrimas que no lo abandonara… Que lo necesitaba… Sesshomaru no se toco el corazón y lo pateo alejándolo de él… Después de ese día las desgracias le llovieron a cantaros a su familia…

El silencio que había hecho Myouga le dieron tiempo de tomar un pequeño sorbo de su tasa, lo miro nuevamente y con voz firme pregunto:

-¿Qué fue lo segundo que hiso Sesshomaru?... –Myouga suspiro pesadamente antes de responder.

-Como sabrás Izayoi se enfermo gravemente unos años después de la partida de su hermano… -Kagome asintió y el hombre siguió. –Inuyasha hacia lo que podía para ayudar a su madre, pero un niño de ocho años no podía hacer mucho… Obtenía la ayuda de Miroku y posteriormente la de Shiori y Sango, pero no podían… Yo también les ayudaba… Sin embargo, recuerdo que Izayoi le menciono a Inuyasha que quería ver a su hermano una vez más… pero cuando Izayoi no pudo más y falleció… Inuyasha lloro como nunca… Estaba desconsolado, se había quedado sin su preciada madre… Él iba al cementerio a esperar que su hermano fuera a ver a su madre, pero nunca se presento ni al funeral ni a dejarle flores… Tuve que hacerme responsable de Inuyasha ya que su hermano se había esfumado sin dejar rastro alguno… -Kagome guardo silencio unos momentos y miro al hombre quien se había terminado su té.

-Yo… -Myouga la miro unos instantes antes de revolverle el cabello con afecto.

-No es necesario que digas algo, procesa toda la información. –Myouga se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la salida. –Solo te pediré que… lo ayudes…

Dicho estas palabras salió del lugar dejando a una pensativa Kagome…

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres días desde esa estúpida visita. Realmente después de haber hablado un poco con Miroku para desahogarse, le ayudo un poco pero tampoco era que fuese algo del otro mundo… Inuyasha estaba sentado en el sofá de su sala leyendo un libro que le había prestado Miroku hace bastante tiempo el cual se trataba sobre las frustraciones sexuales de una diosa, realmente no le encontraba mucho sentido a la sinapsis y el contenido era bastante sexoso, no era algo que le molestara, pero después de leer prácticamente lo mismo durante más de 200 páginas no era algo que a él en su gusto personal le agradara…

-Demonios… No sabía que las mujeres podían hacer eso… -por su salud mental, decidió cerrar el libro y dejarlo sobre la mesa.

Estaba bastante aburrido… Quizá si dormía un poco todo estaría mejor…

" _Ding Dong"_

El molesto sonido del timbre de la puerta lo hicieron resoplar, tomo sus muletas y se dirigió a abrir.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto al aire pues no recibió respuesta.

Sabía que no eran ni Miroku ni Sango, pues ellos sabían dónde estaba la llave y Kagome hubiera dejado su dedo presionando el timbre hasta que le abrieran.

-Soy yo, Inuyasha-kun. –la dulce voz fue inconfundible y por más que él quisiera la mujer le transmitía cierta paz. Con un suspiro fue a abrir la puerta. –Buenas tardes. –saludo cortésmente con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué deseas? –tarto de hacer su pregunta neutra, pero su tono de voz salió amable, algo que ni él mismo entendió.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Inuyasha desvió la mirada y busco a "ese" sujeto por todos lados, pero al no encontrarlo la dejo pasar.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?... ¿Rin? –la mujer asintió con tranquilidad y lo invito a sentarse en el sofá.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo. –Inuyasha arqueo una ceja mientras aceptaba la invitación de la mujer.

-¿Sobre qué? –Rin parecía decidida, eso significaba que iría al grano sin ningún rodeo.

-Me gustaría que hables con Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha rolo los ojos y bufo, sospechaba que la dulce mujer le iría a hablar sobre su hermano, pero no creía que así.

-¿Por qué? Que yo sepa no tengo ninguna obligación de ir a hablar con ese paracito. –La mujer lo miro fijamente.

-Porque ambos lo necesitan… Sé que mi esposo no tomo las mejores decisiones... Pero tiene sus razones… -Inuyasha desvió la mirada y Rin asumió su actitud con dolor. –Él te quiere mucho aunque no estuvo por mucho tiempo…

-Si me hubiera querido por lo menos me hubiera venido a visitar o mínimo llamar por teléfono, pero sinceramente no supe nada de él desde su partida, salvo que se caso contigo, pero eso lo tuve que saber por medio de mi tío. –su voz era vacía y eso solo le causo un nudo en la garganta a la mujer.

-Él me dijo que te lo explicaría…

-¿Por qué no vino él en vez de mandar a su esposa? –la mujer guardo silencio. –Eso creí.

-Solo… Déjalo hablar esta vez… Después de pensar sus palabras puedes hacer lo que quieras… Yo respetare tu decisión. –las palabras de ella eran duras pero con un cariño cálido que no logro comprender.

-Tú la respetaras. ¿Pero él? –Rin suspiro, Inuyasha tenía una actitud tan parecida a la de su marido.

-Inuyasha-kun… Sesshomaru tiene una actitud parecida a la tuya, así que en vez de preguntarme qué haría él, piensa que decidirías tú. –el albino abrió enormemente los ojos al momento que la mujer mientras hablaba le acariciaba con cariño la cabeza.

-Yo… No se… -estaba dudando.

Por mucho tiempo quiso hablar con su hermano, pero el rencor y resentimiento tan grande que tenía sentía que eran mayores, pero la presencia de aquella mujer le hacía pensar que quizá… Sería bueno hablar…

-Te dejo pensarlo. –la mujer se levanto del sofá y se giro a verlo. –Ten. –entre sus manos había un papel que de inmediato se le fue entregado. –Si decides hablar con él o simplemente charlar un poco conmigo, llama a esos números, el de arriba es el de Sesshomaru y el de abajo es el mío.

El ambarino asintió no muy convencido y ella sonrió complacida. Inuyasha quiso acompañarla hasta la puerta, pero ella le insistió para que no se levantara de su lugar en el sofá. El hombre se quedo solo… No sabía qué hacer… Rin sinceramente lo había dejado muy indeciso…

-¿Qué hago?... –pregunto al aire.

Tenía bastantes emociones encontradas. Aun tenía mucho resentimiento a él. Sin embargo, deseaba hablar con él sobre todo tipo de cosas como cuando era un niño… Sabía que no dejaría de odiarlo de la noche a la mañana y hacer un intento pensaba que no le haría daño a nadie. Tal vez…

No tardo mucho en decidir que hacer. Tomo su celular y miro fijamente el número de Sesshomaru.

-Solo… marca… -trataba de darse valor a sí mismo.

Marco lo más rápido que pudo aquel teléfono y espero pacientemente a que su hermano contestara.

-¿Diga? –tomo aire.

-Sesshomaru… -tenía miedo… Miedo a que algo saliera mal.

-¿Inuyasha? –la voz que siempre era neutra, ahora sonaba sorprendida.

-Si… Soy yo… -se sentía incomodo hablando con él, pero tendría que tomar valor.

-Pensé que me odiabas al punto de no llamarme. –Inuyasha casi sintió la venita en la frente. Todavía que está haciendo el gran milagro de llamarle, el señorito se ponía sus moños.

-Bueno… Rin vino a hablar conmigo. –Sesshomaru guardo silencio.

-¿Qué deseas? –el tono de voz de su hermano había cambiado, ahora estaba un poco más relajado…

-Me gustaría hablar… contigo. –Inuyasha se masapaneaba subconscientemente por sonar tan cursi.

-¿Seguro?... ¿Necesitas más tiempo? -¿Qué era esto?, ¿una película mala?

-Está bien… ¿Podemos hablar mañana? –Inuyasha sentía que algo estaba haciendo mal, pero trato de ignorar ese sentimiento.

-Está bien, mañana iré a casa para charlar.

-Bien… -tomo su celular entre sus dos manos y colgó como un rayo.

Por alguna razón a parte de incomodo, sentía que tenía un peso menos sobre los hombros, pero ese sentimiento de que había hecho algo mal aun no se iba por completo. Su vista se dirigió a un pequeño marco de fotos que portaba una fotografía de una mujer hermosa.

-Ganaste mamá… -entre cerró los ojos con cariño y sonrió. –Después de tanto tiempo hablare con él tal y como querías…

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis muffins!

¿Cómo han estado en este tiempo?

Lamento haberme tardado, pero digamos que han habido DEMASIADAS cosas sads en vida, pero sé que no les importa así que a los que les trunche.

¡Por fin un poco de interacción entre Sesshomaru e Inuyasha! Rin sé que no pintaba mucho en un asunto entre hermanos, pero bueno es un buen conector ¿no?

 **Silviaaa:** Perdona la demora pequeño muffin, esta vez no prometeré nada, pero tratare de actualizar más seguido ;) ¡Besos!

Bueno, esta vez sí estoy sola así que…

¡ADIOS!


	16. Especial: Inuyasha

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Especial de Inuyasha.**

Nunca llegue a entenderlo en su totalidad… ¿Por qué papá no le hiso caso a mamá cuando le dijo que aquella misión era demasiado para él? Si tan solo el no hubiera sido tan necio, él estaría aun con nosotros y mamá no se hubiera enfermado por culpa de la tristeza… Nunca lo entenderé… Incluso después de tantos años nunca lo he logrado entender… Fue su culpa, pero a su vez no puedo culparlo… Lo quería mucho, lo admiraba demasiado, pero también lo odio en exceso…

 _-Oye… Inuyasha –la voz la Miroku me saco de mis pensamientos y me gire a mirarlo. –Sango me invito a ver "zombies en tu mundo" a su casa. –me recordó muy emocionado._

 _-Lo sé… Ya me lo has dicho muchas veces… -suspire muy cansado de aquel tema y él no paraba de repetir lo mismo una y otra como un loco, pues era la primera vez que iba a la casa de una niña._

 _-¿Y porque Shiori y tu no pueden venir? –me pregunto con cierta curiosidad que no pudo disimular en lo absoluto._

 _-Shiori dijo que iba de compras con su mamá. –le conteste mientras daba un sorbo s mi zumo de durazno._

 _-¿Y tú?, ¿iras a ver a alguien? –su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y simplemente se carcajeo cuando me vio toser el zumo que amenazo con ahogarme._

 _-¡N-no digas tonterías! –lo regañe. -¡Solo iré a ver los resultados de los exámenes de mi hermano!_

Sesshomaru había acabado de hacer sus exámenes de admisión a la universidad y yo no podía estar más que nervioso por saber a qué clase de escuela se iría mi hermano.

Tal y como se esperaba de mi hermano, paso los exámenes literalmente perfectos. Todas las escuela donde había hecho el examen deseaban tener a mi hermano en sus instalaciones, pero mi hermano solo quería una, nunca me llego a decir el nombre, pero fuera la que fuera, yo estaba feliz por él…

Todo cambio cuando escuche a mamá hablando con Myouga-jiji por teléfono…

 _-Se que Sesshomaru desea mucho esa universidad… Pero… -pareció que Myouga le contesto algo a mamá que la hiso soltar un par de lagrimas. Quise acercarme a pregúntale que le ocurría… Deseaba ayudarle… -¡Por favor Myouga-san! –pidió en un sollozo. -¡Él quiere irse a Europa! ¡EUROPA! –mi mamá perdió la cordura y se puso a soltar muchas lagrimas._

La mire atónito, ni siquiera note el momentos donde ella colgó el teléfono y me miro muy sorprendida. Su mirada paso de la sorpresa al temor y después a la tristeza. Yo no le quiso creer, quizá solo era una broma… Pero esas lágrimas me daban a entender otra cosa…

¿Mi hermano se iba ir a Europa? Sabía que el lugar quedaba bastante lejos…

 _-Inuyasha… -la voz de mi madre me hiso entrar en razón y después yo salí corriendo hasta mi cuarto._

Cerré la puerta con llave y me metí entre la cobijas de mi cama. Aquello debía ser una broma… Una broma de mal gusto por parte de mamá… No quería creer en la otra posibilidad…

 _-Inuyasha… Cariño… -la dulce voz de mi madre inundo de sonido la silenciosa casa. Mire confundido en dirección a la puerta y me acerque a ella. Mi madre parecía que no se había dado cuenta, pero aun así hablo. –Lamento si te enteraste de este modo… Pero… -parecía que busca las palabras más correctas para hablarle a un niño de apenas 8 años… -No podemos hacer nada… Tu hermano quiere esto y debemos apoyarlo, hijo… -cerré mis manos con fuerza, no quería que alguien más se fuera de nuestro lado… Papá se había ido y no iba a permitir que mi hermano se fuera…_

Durante semanas trataba de hacer cambiar de opinión a mi hermano terco, pero no lograba nada y solo aumentaba su necedad por irse. Mamá muchas veces me regaño, pero poco me importaba y yo seguía tratando… No quería que él se fuera… Era mi hermano, era mi hermano mayor… Y era mi modelo a seguir… Yo lo admiraba y quería mucho… No pude hacer nada para evitar que papá se fuera, pero quizá podía hacer algo para que Sesshomaru no se fuera…

Lo intentaba… Lo intentaba muchísimo… Pero no podía hacerlo cambiar de idea…

Un día yo estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Me despertaron las ganas de ir al baño y cuando me dirigía a este, pude ver que el cuarto de mi hermano estaba vacío. Me extrañe y entre en el con la esperanza de que mamá solo hubiera metido a lavar sus cobijas, sin embargo no había nada de él… Busque con desesperación cosas bajo su cama y al no encontrar su maleta de viajes, entre en pánico y salí corriendo de su habitación. Mamá estaba en el piso de abajo, como estaba de espaldas no podía verle el rostro, pero en el momento en el que vi que ella agitaba su mano de un lado a otro, supuse lo peor. Con torpeza baje las escaleras y ante el ruido mi madre se giro asombrada y asustada. No me importo su reacción y corrí en dirección a la calle encontrándome con que mi hermano ya llevaba consigo sus maletas y se dirigía a un taxi.

 _-¡No te vayas! –le roge desesperado aferrándome a su camiseta. Sentía las lagrimas en los ojos y mis manos temblorosas por el miedo. Levante mi cabeza y pude ver su semblante serio, pero que demostraba molestia al mismo tiempo._

 _-Quítate. –su orden me causo miedo. No le hice caso y me trate de aferrar más a él. -¡Te dije que te quitaras! –después de gritarme, me golpeo en el estomago, dejándome tirado sobre el pasto del patio mientras el aprovechaba y se subía al taxi._

Mi madre preocupada se acerco a mí para tratar de saber si me encontraba bien. Mire con los ojos semicerrados como aquel auto se alejaba. Mis manos se colocaron sobre mi estomago y gemí del dolor… No lo entendía… ¿Por qué se fue así?... ¿Por qué no se despidió de mi si éramos muy buenos hermanos?... No lo entendía…

Después de aquello, termine por volverme una persona

Llegando a incluso querer de dejar de admirar a los que alguna vez fueron mis modelos s seguir. Papá y mi hermano ahora solo eran objetos de odio…

Mamá era mi única luz…

No importaban los problemas que tuviera, siempre tenía una tierna sonrisa que siempre lograba calmarme y embargarme en una calidez maternal.

Un día ella cayó enferma y todo comenzó a derrumbarse en mi mundo… Ella comenzaba a toser en exceso y hubieron veces donde, sin querer, yo la veía limpiar el lavamanos pues este tenía sangre. Nunca quise tomarle mucha importancia porque pensaba que ella me diría lo que tenía… Pero no fue así…

 _-Entonces… ¿No vienen a tomar alguna bebida? –nos pregunto Sango a la bolita de amigos._

 _-¿Por qué no? Uno puede darse ciertos lujos. ¿Qué dicen ustedes? –Miroku y Sango nos miraban fijamente a mí y a Shiori casi asesinándonos con la mirada._

 _-Pues… Yo si puedo… -respondió tímidamente Shiori mientras me miraba. No entendía porque últimamente me miraba tan fijamente. ¿Sera que me veía raro con el pelo cortado y pintado?_

 _-Hoy no tengo nada que hacer… Supongo que está bien. –respondió tratando de ocultar mi felicidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no podía ir a tomar algo con ellos de una forma tan tranquila._

Caminamos durante un buen rato hablando sobre el entrenamiento que Myouga-jiji nos daba a Sango y a mí. Llagamos al lugar de nuestras malteadas favoritas y como siempre hacia, pedí una de chocolate. Comenzamos a hablar animadamente sobre cualquier tontería de nuestras vidas sin mucha importancia, hasta que pronto los murmullos de las personas se intensificaron y curiosos nos giramos, encontrándonos con Totosai, un viejo amigo de mi padre. Parecía cansado, tal parecía que había corrido mucho. Comenzó a jadear mucho cuando llego a nosotros, diciéndonos palabras entrecortadas por el cansancio. Tratamos de calmarlo, pero no nos lo permitió, en cambio, me tomo a mí de la muñeca y me miro fijamente a los ojos. Me sentía nervioso, pero cuando vi la preocupación reflejada en su rostro, sentí un horrible escarmiento en todo el cuerpo.

 _-¿Q-que pasa?... –le pregunte apenas en un susurro._

 _-Es… Es… Izayoi-sama… -abrí los ojos sorprendido y todos los demás me copiaron, abriendo los ojos a más no poder._

 _-¿Qué le… paso a mi madre?... –le pregunte con el corazón en un puño. Él me tomo por los hombros._

 _-Necesito que respires y no te precipites, muchacho. –esas palabras lograron que mi nerviosismo aumentara y apreté los puños desesperado._

 _-¡¿Qué mierda le pasa a mi madre, Totosai?! –le grite por fin, perdiendo la poca paciencia que trataba de reflejar…_

 _-Comenzó a vomitar sangre y se desmayo… La llevo Myouga al hospital Reico… -no necesite más palabras y me eche a correr ignorando el llamado de el viejo y mis amigos… Solo tenía un pensamiento en mente y ese era, ver a mi mamá para saber cómo estaba…_

Después de eso… Mamá se quedo en una cama del hospital, pues su enfermedad era demasiado grave… Había dejado que avanzara mucho… Me culpe mentalmente por no haber prestado atención a los pequeños detalles que mi madre mostraba como la sangre en el lavamanos o su repentina falta de apetito.

Yo y todos los demás la visitábamos constantemente, yo literalmente ya vivía en el hospital, solo iba a casa por ropa y a lavarla, todo lo demás lo hacía en el hospital para cuidar a mamá y que ella saliera pronto de ese lugar…

Shiori se había ido para terminar de arreglar el problema de su abuelo y Sango con Miroku habían ido a comprar algunas cosas.

Yo estaba sentado en una silla justo al lado de la cabecera de la cama de mi mamá. Le estaba leyendo un cuento que a mí me encantaba mucho que trataba sobre épocas feudales e innumerables aventuras de valientes guerreros buscando una joya mística. En un cambio de capitulo desvié la mirada y vi que el suero que tenía mi madre estaba por acabarse. Al no saber qué hacer decidí ir por alguna enferme a que le cambiara el liquido. Justo cuando yo iba a salir mi madre me llamo:

 _-Cariño… -me gire y le dedique una sonrisa. -¿A dónde vas?_

 _-Iré a decirle a alguna enfermera que se te está acabando el suero. –le informe mientras volvía posar mi mano en el picaporte, cuando ella de nuevo me detuvo._

 _-Inuyasha… Cariño… -la mire directamente a los ojos esperando sus palabras con paciencia. –Te amo mucho… -su sonrisa cálida me inundo y no pude evitar dedicarle una igual._

 _-Yo también mamá… -salí de su habitación y por alguna razón mis piernas no querían ir más allá de la puerta._

Me dirigí a la primera enfermera que vi, tratando de que mis piernas entumecidas no se hicieran mucho de notar. Le conté a aquella mujer lo que había sucedido con el suero y ella sonriéndome se dirigió a tomar otro suero y me acompaño a la habitación de mamá. Entre al lugar esbozando una gran sonrisa, porque nuevamente podría leerle aquel cuento a mi madre, pero el sonido muerto de ese infernal aparato logro que todo mi cuerpo se quedara inmóvil y solo pudiera ver la figura de mi madre…

 _-¡Doctor! –la enfermera salió corriendo soltando el suero. Cuando el liquido toco el suelo sentí mis lagrimas en los ojos…_

No podía ser… Ella estaba bien cuando le estaba leyendo… ¿Por qué?... Me acerque corriendo a su cama mientras las lagrimas no paraban de caer de mis ojos con abundancia. Tome su mano entre las mías, sintiéndola fría…

 _-N-no… Mamá no me hagas esto… Por favor… -le roge con la voz temblorosa y mis manos sin dejar de temblar. –Por favor… Por favor… No me dejes solo… Por favor… -comencé a repetir lo mismo como un lunático mientras las lágrimas caían en su mano…_

 _-¡Sal de la sala niño! –un doctor entro en la habitación y me corrió._

Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente mientras me recargaba en la puerta de la habitación.

 _-Mira que traje Inu… -Myouga se quedo mudo cuando me vio. -¿Inuyasha?... No me digas que… -mi llanto se intensifico y él comenzó a soltar ligeras lagrimas. –No puede ser…_

Sin evitarlo, él me abrazo y yo no lo rechace… Me sentía tan solo… Me sentía tan triste y con un frio que nada podría calentar. Me aferre a sus ropas y comencé a gritar.

 _-¡S-solo fueron unos m-malditos momentos! –no sabía qué hacer… El mundo tan feliz que mi madre me había hecho vivir, se acababa de derrumbar frente a mis ojos._

Cuando el doctor salió, confirmo nuestras sospechas… Lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que me dijo después de la mala noticia.

 _-Lo que me sorprende, es que la señorita ya llevaba una hora muerta. –abrí los ojos enormemente ante esa declaración y negué con la cabeza._

 _-N-no puede ser eso posible… Yo… ¡Yo le estaba leyendo momentos antes de que ella…! –no pude decir aquella palabra y el doctor me miro asombrado._

 _-Pues el cuerpo de la mujer dice otra cosa… Se siente más rígida que un cuerpo normal acabado de fallecer. –abrí los ojos por el asombro y Myouga no que quedo atrás… ¿Cómo era eso posible?... Ella… Ella estaba bien minutos antes de que muriera… Pero el doctor siguió diciéndonos lo mismo y yo no pude hacer nada más que dejar de hablar mirar el cuerpo sin vida que reposaba sobre esa cama. Su rostro demostraba tanta paz, como si se hubiera ido feliz…_

Esta demás que todos lloraron en su funeral desconsolados… Yo no llore… Sentía que no era necesario… Pero a su vez sentía que le había fallado… Shiori llego a mi lado y me limpio una lágrima que se deslizaba por mi rostro… Nadie me dijo palabras de apoyo, porque sabíamos que eran inservibles… Unas palabras no iban a llenar ese vacío… Las personas que me lo decían, las maldecía en mi mente, sus palabras no traerían de vuelta a mamá… Deje de ir a la escuela durante un buen tiempo… Sin mamá, mi vida ya no tenía el color que necesitaba para seguir con mi vida normal…

 _-Inuyasha… Por favor sal… Llevas dos días sin comer… -la voz de Sango seguida de unos toques en la puerta lograron que me cobijara más entre mi cama… Ese era mi único refugio…_

 _-Vamos amigo… Nos tienes a todos muy preocupados… -Miroku ahora fue quien tocaba la puerta._

Obviamente no salía de mi cuarto. La paciencia de Sango se agoto y de una certera pata echo bajo mi puerta. Me aferre aun más a mis cobijas, pero ella me descobijo con molestia y me tomo del cuello de mi camisa.

 _-No sigas haciéndote eso Inuyasha, no eres el único que está sufriendo por esto. Abre los ojos, nos tienes muy preocupados a todos, no puedes simplemente dejarte tragarte así por la tristeza, tu eres mucho mejor que eso… Eres mucho más que esto… -ella aflojo el agarre de mi camisa y sin previo aviso, se abrazo a mi cuello…_

Seguida de Sango, me abrazo Shiori y finalmente Miroku… Sango tenía razón, pero aun era muy pronto para decir que yo estaba listo para afrontar mi triste realidad…

Durante semanas, ellos fueron a traerme los apuntes de las cases y me ayudaban a sobrellevar todo… Nadie me dejo solo ni un momento, incluso se quedaban a dormir en mi casa con la escusa de que eran pijamadas, pero yo no era tonto… Pero aun así lo agradecía aun que nunca se los dije…

Todos me ayudaron… Pero en especial Sango, tuve que ayudarla mucho cuando su padre también falleció solo un año después… Miroku la animaba, pero yo era el que la hacía hablar de una forma más profunda, pues ambos nos entendíamos muy bien… Myouga se hiso responsable no solo de mí, sino también de Kohaku y Sango. A los tres nos dio un entrenamiento muy complejo y eso era agotador, pero lograba distraernos de toda la realidad…

Un año más tarde, recuerdo todo como si no hubiera pasado literalmente más de cinco años… Miroku me enseñó una revista que le había robado a su abuelo. Cuando la abrió mis mejillas se colorearon, después lo golpe y el empezó a reír levemente.

 _-¡No me lo creo! –comenzó entre risas. -¿Nunca has visto una revista porno? –me pregunto como si fuese algo casual. Lo golpeo nuevamente y desvié la mirada concentrándome en comer mi manzana. –Tú te lo pierdes… Hay mujeres muy bellas en estas revistas… -él hablaba con sugerencia y yo resople molesto ante su comportamiento._

 _-¿Qué mujeres bellas? –la voz autoritaria me hiso dar un salto de la impresión. La profesora Chiaki nos miraba con enojo visible y recelo. Miroku en un intento absurdo se metió la revista entre el suéter del uniforme mientras reía nervioso._

 _-Este… Es una revista de cocina… -mintió torpemente. Me palmee la frente con enojo y la profesora solo termino por colmársele la paciencia._

Nos tomo a ambos del brazo mientras nos dirigía a la dirección. La directora al vernos entrar resoplo cansada. Ambos la saludamos cortésmente, pues ya era bastante común que nos mandaran con ella por una o por otra razón…

 _-¿Y ahora qué? –no lo disimule y apunte con la mirada a Miroku quien me dio un codazo por venganza. –Señor Miroku, ¿Qué ha sucedido esta vez? –el trago duro y yo solté una carcajada._

 _-Yo… -él me miro nervioso._

" _Arréglatelas tu." –_ le mencione con la mira. Lo entendió y me lanzo una maldición.

Al notar nuestro silencio la profesora tubo que contar todo. La directora no espero más y le impuso su castigo a Miroku, pero como yo estaba con él me convertía automáticamente en su "cómplice". Maldije a mi amigo durante el camino al árbol donde siempre nos juntábamos con Sango a comer nuestros almuerzos. Miroku diviso la figura de nuestra amiga y me jaloneo ligeramente de la camisa indicándome que Sango ya nos estaba esperando. Miroku me golpeo en el brazo y yo se lo regrese.

 _-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le pregunte mascullando. Él me quiso hacer un puchero._

 _-Tenía pensado invitar a Sango a tomar algo… -me dijo con clara tristeza._

Lo mire molesto.

 _-¡Idiota, no te quejes!, ¡ahora me han dado dos horas de castigo por tu culpa! -le griete furioso. No tenía ninguna gana de estar más tiempo del debido dentro de la escuela_

 _-No te quejes... a mí me dieron tres... -su tranquilidad me irrito. Resople._

 _-¡Tres horas bien merecidas! -le grite molesto al saber que por su culpa me quedaría en la escuela siendo que bien pude irme a entrenar o comer papitas en la tranquilidad de algún otro lugar menos este_

Cuando llegamos finalmente con Sango ella nos miro con una gran sonrisa burlona y en ese momento me dieron ganas de golpearla para quitarle aquella sonrisa.

 _-Bien. ¿Cómo les fue en la dirección?_

 _-No te burles... -la mire asesinamente y ella comenzó a reír descaradamente_

 _-¡Pero es inevitable!_

 _-Etto... -la voz tímida e infantil de una niña llego a nuestros oídos y ambos fijamos nuestras miradas en ella. Era una niña de cabello relativamente corto y azabache, ojos chocolates y de una estatura más pequeña a la de Sango. ¿Sera una niña de los primeros años?_

 _-¡Oh! -Sango se sobresalto y medí cuenta de que había olvidado un pequeño detalle: La niña. -lo siento. -se disculpo con la niña antes de girarse a nosotros. -ella es la niña nueva de la clase._

¿Nueva de la clase? Creí que esa niña iría en cuarto de primaria…

 _-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi. -su sonrisa en ese momento me trajo una inexplicable tranquilidad… ¿Por qué esa simple sonrisa me causa tanta calidez?_

 _-El gusto es nuestro, señorita. -Miroku se adelanto y la saludo cortésmente._

Sentí que debía ser respetuoso con ella, pero sinceramente a pesar de que esa sonrisa me hiso sentir bien, no significaba que mi ira e irritación contra Miroku se hubiera calmado al menos un poco.

 _-Claaaro, señorita... –no pude evitar utilizar un tono de sarcasmo. Desvié la mirada mientras escuchaba como esa niña pisaba el pasto con fuerza notablemente molesta._

 _-¡Oye!_

 _-Es la verdad, fea._

 _-¿¡Fea!? ¿¡A quien le dices fea!? ¡Idiota!_

 _-¿¡A quien le dices idiota!? ¡Fea!_

 _Miroku suspiro batido y se interpuso entre nosotros dos._

 _-Bueno señorita Kagome. Mi amigo y yo nos presentaremos. Yo soy Miroku Hoshio y el es Inuyasha Taisho. –Trate de fulminarla con la mirada, pero no pude hacerlo tan bien como quería…_

Sus mejillas ligeramente infladas por el enojo reciente y sus puños apretados la hacían lucir realmente tierna…

Ese fue el inicio de todo… Ella comenzó a ser mi tormento desde aquel día… ¿Por qué no podía tener los suficientes huevos como para ir y declararme? Sentía que si no lo hacía, ella seguiría siendo mi amiga… ¡Yo no quería ser simplemente un amigo! Yo deseaba ser algo mucho más allá de eso… Pero sentía que si le decía algo, no solo dejaría de ser mi amiga… Habían dos caminos para esa suposición: Ella me aceptaba y ambos comenzábamos una relación en la cual yo trataba de protegerla a toda costa y hacerla feliz en cada momento de mi triste existencia… O, ella dejaba de hablarme y me odiara por el resto de la vida… No quería que algo parecido sucediera… Sabía que ella no era esa clase de mujer, pero aun así… No podía… Sabía que ella quizá trataría de hablar conmigo, pero sinceramente sabía que yo no dejaría que ella hablara… Estaría dolido… ¡Diablos! De solo pensarlo me daban tantas ganas de golpear algo…

Conforme la vi crecer a mi lado, me hacia el hombre más feliz del mundo… Sus sonrisas, su aroma, su presencia, sus abrazos… Amaba todo de ella… Y ella no parecía darse cuenta de nada… ¿Era tan distraída?, ¿o solo era que fingía no darse cuenta de nada? No lo sabía… Ella podía ser una gran caja de misterios…

 _-¡Inuyasha, Inuyasha! –la joven me llamaba con una emoción que literalmente se sentía a kilómetros. Me gire curioso y ella llego a abrazarme mientras felizmente me comentaba esas dolorosas palabras… -¡Koga-kun me pidió ser su novia! –no pude con la noticia. Mis piernas temblaron y termine llevándome a la muchacha al suelo. Caí sobre mi espalda y ella cayó sobre mí sacándome todo el aire. Ella me miro con sus ojos chocolates preocupados… Estaba desorbitado… ¿Qué me había dicho?... -¿Estás bien? –me pregunto preocupada mientras sin levantarse de mí se acercaba a mi frente. Sentí mis mejillas arder al ver su rostro tan cerca. –Estas rojo… ¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería? –su pregunta inocente me hiso darme cuenta de todo._

Me recargue sobre mis codos y ella rápidamente se sentó sobre sus piernas.

 _-¿Escuche bien?... ¿Koga te pidió ser su novia?... –al decir esas palabras sentí la sangre hervir. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese maldito libertino al pedirle algo semejante a Kagome?_

 _-B-buen… Si… -ella comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos y mi ira aumento más._

 _-¡¿Cómo se atreve ese imbécil?! –Kagome me miro asustada durante unos momentos mientras veía como me paraba con rapidez del suelo. -¡Ese imbécil no tiene ningún derecho a pedirte eso! –reclame ante su atenta mirada._

Su ceño se frunció y se levanto finalmente para encararme.

 _-¡¿Cómo que "derecho"?! –comenzó. -¡Puede decirme y pedir cosas lindas sin algún "permiso"! –yo la mire molesto y antes de que me diera cuenta de mis acciones, había golpeado con fuerza el piso causándole un saltito del miedo. Coloco sus manos en su pecho como forma de protección. La mire con ira retenida, pero su rostro asustado y sus ojos llorosos me hicieron entre en si…_

 _-Kagome… Yo… -trate de disculparme, pero ella me abofeteo._

 _-¡Eres un tonto, Taisho! –ella salió corriendo en dirección opuesta de donde había llegado…_

 _Esa fue la discusión que más me dolió… ¿Por qué le dio la oportunidad a otro?... No lo entendía…_

 _Kagome era muy tonta… No se había dado cuenta de nada…_

Después de esa discusión ella dejo de hablarme un considerable tiempo… Ella comenzó a salir con ese sujeto… Yo solo deseaba poder partirle la cara a ese sujeto y poder abrazar a Kagome con todo el amor que yo sentía por ella… ¿No se daba cuenta?...

Me hervía la sangre cuando la veía con él. Cuando ella me miraba desviaba la mirada molesta y yo la desviaba dolido… Odiaba cuando ella me ignoraba de esa forma… Después de unas semanas así, ya no lo pude soportar… La cite en la azotea con la esperanza de que aceptara… Había pasado bastante tiempo, pero ella aun no se aparecía y suspire resignado a la idea de que ella vendría… Cuando me dirigía a la entrada de nuevo a la escuela, la puerta de abrió de golpe dejando ver a una chica azabache respirando agitadamente, notablemente cansada y con la mirada vidriosa. Me quede congelado en el momento en el que ella se abalanzo a mí para abrazarme… Sabía que ella en ese momento ambos nos habíamos reconciliado…

No paso mucho como para que Miroku y Sango se enteraran de mis sentimientos por esa niña. Ellos me apoyaron, aunque a veces me jugaban bromas con ese tema, pero de manera moderada porque sabían que en cualquier momento podía golpear a ambos por igual.

Ella siguió con su relación con ese maldito imbécil y yo seguí teniendo sexo con todas esas lunáticas… Todo iba raramente bien hasta que esas brujas se les ocurrieron comenzar con toda esa jugarreta…

Y después de todo lo que había pasado, ahora venía mi "hermanito" a hablar conmigo de no sé qué cosa…

Y ahí me tenían como vil tarado en la sala de mi casa esperando a que Sesshomaru se dignara a pasar por esa puerta de entrada y venir a charlar conmigo…

Después de todos estos recuerdos estaba confundido… ¿Kagome algún día se fijaría en mi? No lo sabía y a decir verdad, me sentía como una mujer esperando esa noticia con tanta ilusión. ¿Algún día podría confesármele? No solo sabía, pero esperaba que sí.

Nuevas dudas se formaron sobre la situación actual. ¿Por qué le di otra oportunidad a Sesshomaru siendo que deje de tenerle cariño fraternal hace mucho? ¿Lo iba a perdonar con esa plática? ¿Todo seguiría igual y solo había ido como queda bien? ¿Por qué ahora y no antes? ¿Por qué no vino cuando lo necesite después de la partida de mamá?... Muchas preguntas se formaron en su cabeza, pero cuando escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse, sintió que el mismo se estaba jugando juegos mentales muy brutales…

Pero ahora, tendría que tolerar tener una plática con "él"…

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis moffins!

¡Lamento la demora! Pero muchas cosas pasan en la vida diaria… Cosas que se no les importan así que a lo que nos trunche chencha.

¡Pues tenía ganas de hacer une especial de Inuyasha y así ya solo me faltaría el especial de Kagome! _(YUPIIIIII)_ Inuyasha sufrió mucho y esperemos que en el próximo capítulo no sufra más… ¿Pero qué digo? ¡Yo soy la autora y por eso digo que sufrirá más! :V

En el próximo capítulo podrán ver la plática de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru: ¿Por qué regreso después de tantos años? ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo!

 _-No sé si pueda perdonarte… Pero… -Inuyasha lo miro dolido y Sesshomaru suspiro… Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para que él lo perdonara y tenía la idea perfecta para hacerlo._

¡ADIOS!


	17. Hermano

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Hermano.**

Inuyasha miraba ansioso la puerta de entrada. Se sentía nervioso y por alguna razón, tenía tantas ganas de halar con Sesshomaru, como si hubiera regresado a su niñez y se sintiera como aquel niño que admiraba por sobre todo, a su hermano mayor. La figura del hombre se hiso presente y el ambiente se volvió repentinamente tenso. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose los hiso volver a entrar en sí.

-Hola… -lo saludo sin mucho ánimo el menor de los dos. No sabía que más decirle…

-Hola. –se comenzó a acercar a los sillones y se sentó en el contrario al de su hermano menor. Ambos se miraron fijamente y Sesshomaru suspiro. -¿Deseabas hablar?

-Si… Yo… -la verdad esa situación era de fantasía, estar charlando con una persona a la que había admirado y después odiado con todas sus fuerzas, estaba frente a él esperando a que de su patética boca, saliera algo. –Sinceramente… Me gustaría saber unas cuantas cosas.

-Has tus preguntas. –la voz de su hermano salía segura, pero el movimiento rápido de sus piernas le decía otra cosa: Estaba tan nervioso como él.

Suspiro pesadamente, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas y su rencor.

-Se que te fuiste a Europa porque era un sueño tuyo y admito que fue muy infantil de mi parte no querer dejarte ir… -hiso un pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras. –Principalmente no quería hacerlo por mamá…

-Estuve mas que consiente que mamá se sentiría triste al dejarme ir… Dejarme ir tan lejos. –su voz se volvió melancólica de pronto.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no regresaste? –cuestiono con su voz temblorosa, sus pensamientos de mantenerse en paz se habían esfumado y pronto su rencor salió a flote. -¡¿Por qué no regresaste ni en su funeral?! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto ella lloro por haber perdido a no solo su marido, sino también a su hijo?! ¡NO, no tienes ni una miserable idea de lo que ella sufrió! –Sesshomaru lo miraba sorprendido, pero pronto recobro la compostura. Cerró los ojos con pesar.

-Lo sé… Se que fue un erros no llamarles o visitarlos a menudo… Pero coloque mis estudios ante todo. Justo como lo quería papá. –el menor guardo silencio. ¿Papá?

-Eso uno es una justificación.

-También lo sé… Pero… Mamá quería que al menos uno de nosotros fuera un hombre como lo fue papá. Él era un hombre que cuando quería conseguir algo, se enfocaba solo en eso… Quizá no lo recuerdes mucho… Pero así era él y así, mamá quería que fuéramos como él… -Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-Tu… Nos dejaste por querer ver a mamá… ¿Orgullosa? –su hermano simplemente asintió. –Pero no lo entiendo… Mamá lloraba mucho… ¿Por qué te lo permitiría?

-Porque ella quería que cumpliéramos nuestros sueños, nunca me rogo que me quedara, aunque yo podía ver su sonrisa melancólica de vez en cuando. Ella me apoyo a pesar de que era algo que no deseaba…

-Pero… Aun no me respondes: ¿Por qué no llegaste a su funeral?

Su hermano mayor guardo silencio unos segundos. Giro su cabeza evitando la mirada dorada de su hermano menor, quien lo miraba ahora con cierto recelo. ¿Por qué no quería hablar?

-No puedo decirlo.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda dices?! –de pronto, Inuyasha exploto en ira. -¡Te dije que vinieras a contestar preguntas, no a que me dieras estas escusas de pacotilla!

-Inuyasha, cálmate. –pidió en un suspiro cansado.

-¡No! ¡No pienso hacer nada de eso hasta que me lo cuentes!

-Inuyasha.

-¡CONTESTA!

-¡PORQUE TAMBIEN SE LO PROMETI!

Inuyasha guardo silencio asombrado y temeroso. ¿Otra vez mamá le hacía jurar cosas a los dos? Ella siempre era así y por más que quisieras negarte, no podías… Sesshomaru al darse cuenta de su repentino ataque de ira, se restregó el rostro con su mano con mucha irritación y respiro hondo, buscando tranquilizarse. Su hermano finalmente obedeció y se calmo.

-Mamá era muy cruel…

-Ella era así…

El silencio en la sala volvió de donde quiera que se hubiera ido, instalándose nuevamente durante un par de minutos, volviendo ese ambiente pesado, en uno casi asfixiante. El albino menor miro de reojo una foto de su madre en la pared. Volvió a divagar en sus pensamientos y recordó que su hermano mayor aun no contestaba a todas sus preguntas.

-¿Por qué volviste?

-A pesar de todo y a pesar de que ella ya no está en este mundo, deseaba presentarle a Rin. –Sesshomaru acaricio levemente la mesa cercana a él, como si se estuviera perdiendo en algún recuerdo del que Inuyasha no era parte. –Además… Quería proponerte algo…

-¿Proponerme algo? –las preguntas en su mente no se hicieron esperar y las respuestas incongruentes trataron de aplacar esa guerra de preguntas.

-Se que aun siente mucho rencor a mí, estoy dispuesto a remendar todo… Tal y como lo quería ella. Pero no puedo quedarme eternamente en Japón… Debo regresar a Europa. –Inuyasha abrió los ojos enormemente… Sintiendo por donde iba el rumbo de la plática.

-¿Y?... –insistió sin querer quedarse con la intriga un segundo más.

-Vuelve con Rin y conmigo a allá. –Abrió la boca y los ojos a más no poder. ¿Qué carajos le acababa de proponer ese imbécil? ¿Quería que él fuera a Europa con ellos? –Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido…

-Me estas jodiendo, ¿no? Esto debe ser una jodida broma. –bramo incrédulo tratando de disimular su asombro.

-No lo es. Realmente quiero que vengas con nosotros. –la seguridad en la voz de su hermano lograron que sudara frio.

-Pero…

-Quiero que me perdones de alguna manera… Quiero que tu y ella me perdonen por dejarlos solos todo este tiempo. –No podía ser cierto. Que lo partiera un maldito rayo en esos segundos, por que la verdad, no sabía que decir.

Miro, esta vez, fijamente al retrato de su madre donde estaba ella tan sonriente como siempre… Trato de buscar la seguridad que esas sonrisas le brindaban, pero ahora no era igual, por alguna razón, esa sonrisa que siempre le traía paz, ahora le daba una mala espina. Su hermano tramaba algo. No era algo que supiera, pero era una corazonada… Se giro de nuevo a su hermano encarándolo finalmente.

-La verdad, no te creo. –confeso. –No te creo que después de todos estos años, ahora vengas y me digas que quieres ganarte nuestro perdón.

-Te aseguro que es verdad y el hecho de que no lo hubiera hecho antes, fue porque tenía miedo de tu reacción.

-Hubieras llegado antes…

-Perdón. –esa disculpa sonaba… Sincera, pero fría a más no poder.

Inuyasha suspiro pesadamente. Su hermano tenía un orgullo casi tan grande como el de él… O al menos eso recordaba.

-No sé si pueda perdonarte… Pero… -Inuyasha lo miro dolido y Sesshomaru suspiro… Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para que él lo perdonara y tenía la idea perfecta para hacerlo.

-Se que no fui el mejor hermano del mundo, pero en nuestra niñez era muy divertido jugar con mamá y contigo. –Inuyasha sin poder evitarlo sonrió un poco al recordar esos tiempos…

-Es verdad… Fue muy divertido. –Sesshomaru sonrió satisfecho. Iba por buen camino.

-¿Recuerdas el día en que mamá nos pidió ayuda para peinarla? –Inuyasha se carcajeo un momento al recordar ese día tan gracioso y divertido.

 _Ese día Izayoi había planeado sacarlos a jugar, pero por culpa del clima, no se había podido hacer. Sesshomaru resoplaba de vez en cuando y el rostro de Inuyasha estaba enojado a más no poder. Su madre tan amable como siempre, no tuvo una mejor idea que invitarlos a jugar con su larga cabellera como recompensa. Ambos chicos al principio se negaron rotundamente, alegando que jugar con el cabello de una mujer era trabajo de otra mujer o algún homosexual. Después de tanta insistencia, finalmente ambos aceptaron y al sentir el sedoso y largo cabello de su madre, comenzó el divertido juego. Sesshomaru quiso hacerle la maldad a Izayoi poniéndole muchos pasadores, moños y tubos en el pelo, con la clara intensión de enredárselo. Mientras Inuyasha intentaba hacerle una de esas extrañas trenzas en el cabello que Sango solía hacerse muy de vez en cuando, pero al no conseguirlo por la dificultad de la tarea, sus manos terminaron por enredarse en el cabello de su madre. Izayoi y Sesshomaru entre risas trataban de liberar al joven Taisho de "las garras" de la cabellera que lo tenía preso. Cuando lo liberaron, Sesshomaru lo tomo y lo cargo como costal de papas para después salir corriendo de la habitación de su madre, pues cuando ella se diera cuenta de lo que le habían hecho a su hermosa y sagrada cabellera, seguramente, los mataría y degollaría sin piedad. Queda por demás decir que cuando ella los atrapo, furiosa comenzó a peinarlos a ambos, pues los dos tenían el cabello largo. Sesshomaru termino con un maño en el pelo e Inuyasha con unos risos hechos con tubos._

-¡Aun recuerdo que parecías una niña con ese peinado y esa camisa sumamente larga! –se carcajeaba casi sin aliento Inuyasha, aferrándose a su estomago por el repentino ataque de risa.

-¡Y tú no te quedabas atrás, cuando mamá de puso esas orejas de gato, parecías aun más niña que yo! –Sesshomaru siguió a su hermano con las grandes carcajadas.

Toda la tarde se la pasaron recordando experiencias de su niñez parecidas, como esa vez que Inuyasha tuvo que remplazar a una niña en un bailable, o aquella vez cuando Sesshomaru había quemado la cocina por querer calentar huevos en el microondas. Las carcajadas llenaron de un buen y cálido sonido la casa que desde hace un buen tiempo, había estado sin las risas de los Taisho y ahora volvían, muy bienvenidas de vuelta. Finalmente la noche cayó y con ella, era hora de irse por parte de Sesshomaru.

-Fue bueno hablar contigo, Inuyasha. –Sesshomaru estaba en la puerta seguido de Inuyasha en sus muletas.

-Concuerdo contigo… De alguna forma, fue agradable. –ambos carcajearon una última vez, pero antes de que abrieran la puerta, esta sonó.

Extrañados, Sesshomaru abrió la puerta encontrándose nada más y nada menos que a su esposa.

-¡Hola Inuyasha! –saludo llena de energía y desbordando alegría. -¡Hola cariño!

-Rin, ¿sucedió algo? –pregunto con una sonrisa su marido. La muchacha sonrió y lo tomo de la mano.

-Vine a preguntarle algo a Inuyasha. –el mencionado arqueo una ceja extrañado. -¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotros pasado mañana? Voy a preparar algo delicioso y quiero que lo pruebes. –la dulzura en la voz de ella era literalmente palpable. Su hermano se había conseguido a una mujer muy buena.

-¿Segura? ¿No molestare? –pregunto casi incrédulo.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Sera un placer conocerte más! –la mujer hiso un leve puchero. A pesar de que le habían dicho que ella era un poco menor que su hermano, parecía una adolescente caprichosa, pero amable. Ahora se debatía mentalmente si su hermano no era un pedófilo o simplemente fue mera casualidad. –Entonces… ¿Aceptas?

Paseo su miraba en dirección a su hermano y después a la dulce mujer. Parecían muy firmes en su decisión. Por alguna razón, sintió que su pecho se sentía caliente… Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía eso: Amor familiar… Se rasco incomodo la cabeza como tratando de encontrar el valor de responder.

-Creo que él acepta con gusto. –su hermano se le adelanto y respondió por él. Inuyasha se quedo con las palabras en la boca y antes de siquiera reclamarle la mujer se le lanzo a abrazarlo llena de emoción.

* * *

Sango y Kagome caminaban animadamente después de un día de compras. Sango solo se había comprado unas faldas, pero Kagome llevaba blusas y faldas en distintas bolsas repartidas en sus manos. La castaña tenía sed y pronto su amiga se le unió, ese día había sido bastante agitado. Mientras iban por las bebidas a un centro comercial cercano, un poco grande comenzaron a hablar.

-Oye Kagome-chan. –la aludida se giro a su amiga curiosa. -¿No te ha dicho nada tu madre?

La muchacha arqueo las cejas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues… De que te escapaste para ver a Inuyasha…

Kagome miro con una sonrisa sus compras antes de regresar su mirada a Sango.

-Ni siquiera se dio cuenta… Y cuando llegue, ella estaba en otro lugar, olvidándose de que tenía una hija… -dijo con ironía.

-No se tu, pero creo que fue lo mejor. Tu madre no daba señales de querer dejarte hablar con nosotros.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino y fueron a buscar sus bebidas. Mientras Kagome escogía, Sango recorrió la zona como por instinto. Sin mucho esfuerzo, visibilizo a una cabellera plateada no muy lejos. Estaba segura que era Inuyasha, así que se paró de puntitas para arrebasar la separación del pasillo y saludar a su malhumorado amigo.

-Inu… -pronto guardo silencio.

Ese no era Inuyasha, era Sesshomaru… Era Sesshomaru y su esposa. Rin llevaba una cesta donde llevaba bastantes productos de cocina, tomaba unas cuantas cosas de los estantes animadamente. Pero antes que nada, su rostro que hasta ahora se mostraba regocijante de alegría, ahora se acababa de ensombrecer.

-¿Realmente solo quieres a Inuyasha para eso? –Sango bajo la cabeza y tomo a Kagome de la mano. Ambas se escondieron mientras escuchaban.

-Rin, hablamos ya de eso, no insistas.

-Pero hoy pensabas proponérselo más abiertamente, ¿no?

-Rin…

-No creo que sea lo correcto y lo sabes.

-Ya lo sé… Pero ya te lo dije a ti y ya te di mis razones.

-Eres un hombre de palabra, cariño y comúnmente te apoyo, pero… Esta vez, solo lo hare si tu hermano así lo quiere.

-Espera. ¡Rin!

Las dos siluetas salieron del pasillo dejando a dos mujeres boquiabiertas y sorprendidas a más no poder.

-¿Pero qué…? –Kagome no podía hablar bien por la impresión.

Sango gruño furiosa. ¡Sabía que su hermano no tenía buenas intensiones! Tubo que abstenerse mucho para no saltar sobre él y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Saco el celular y le envió un mensaje a Miroku:

" **Hay que hablar con Inuyasha. AHORA"**

La azabache miro aturdida a su amiga mientras esta escribía como frenética en su celular antes de girarse a ella y tomarla nuevamente de la mano.

-¡E-espera, Sango-chan!

Ambas pagaron con rapidez sus bebidas y corrieron en una dirección desconocida para Kagome. Antes de cualquier cosa, Sango solo tenía algo en mente: Encontrar a Inuyasha. Cuando la azabache comenzó a reconocer las calles comenzó a relajarse, pero aun no sabía para que se acercaban a la residencia del ambarino. La castaña por su parte al visibilizar la casa, acelero el paso y antes de que pudieran abrirla, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Miroku e Inuyasha confundidos.

-¿Sango y Kagome? ¿Qué sucede? –cuestiono Inuyasha sin poder quitar su sorpresa. ¿Qué hacían esas dos ahí?

-¡Le envié un mensaje a Miroku antes de venir! –Sango sonaba molesta e irritada. Miroku al escuchar sus palabras, casi por inercia saco su celular para verificar, después de unos momentos, comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

-Perdón… Pero no lo había revisado. –confeso apenado.

-¿Querían hablar conmigo? –intuyo el albino al ver el rostro determinado de su amiga y el rostro de confusión en la azabache. Quiso soltar una risa al verla tan tierna sin saber nada, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

-Sí. –fue la simple respuesta de su mejor amiga. Las invito a pasar a la sala para estar un poco más cómodos. Después de todo, aun tenía tiempo para llegar a la cena de su hermano y Rin.

Sango comenzó a explicarle a ambos hombres lo que había escuchado junto con Kagome en el centro comercial, Kagome de vez en cuando aportaba unos detalles. Finalmente al terminar su resumen de la plática se hiso presente un silencio perturbador, el cual rompió Miroku.

-Bien. ¿Qué piensas de todo esto, Inuyasha?

El aludido sonrió con ironía unos momentos antes de responder.

-Sabía que él no venía solo por una absurda promesa. –los tres amigos se miraron confundidos si entender del todo las palabras del albino. –Sin embargo, debo hablar con él para dejar unas cosas en claro.

-¿Piensas ir a la cena? –la pregunta de Kagome hiso que Sango y Miroku abrieran los ojos enormemente.

-Si.

-Pero… -la muchacha trato de replicar pero fue detenida por la mano de Miroku.

-Respetamos tu decisión. –ambas mujeres lo miraron asombradas, pero al final guardaron silencio. –Puedes ir.

Inuyasha agradeció con un gesto con la mano. Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir se despidió con un movimiento de mano. Miroku y Sango se miraron preocupados.

-Sucede algo más aparte de esto, ¿verdad? –Kagome hiso que la pareja se girara a ella sorprendida.

-¿De qué…?

-¡No mientan! –los dos se quedaron pasmados al ver la actitud de la joven. –Se muy bien que esto del asunto de Sesshomaru no es lo único que tiene a Inuyasha preocupado. –Miroku suspiro al verse descubierto a medias. -¿Qué más sucede?

-Bueno… -Sango se giro a su novio, pero este tenía la misma mirada de preocupación que ella. –No es algo que debamos decirte nosotros…

-¡Pero a Miroku si selo cuenta y seguramente a ti también! –las apalabras de la muchacha eran ciertas a medias y eso les causaba cierta alegría, pero angustia a la vez. -¡¿Por qué a mí no me dice nada?! ¡¿Aun no soy buena amiga de él?! ¡¿Aun no confía lo suficiente en mí?! –Oh mierda, esto se estaba poniendo feo.

-Kagome-chan, nosotros…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me van a decir que no saben nada y se harán los locos?! –Ambos jóvenes se vieron descubiertos, sabían que eso de hacerse los locos no les iba a durar mucho, pero no creían que fuera tan pronto. -¡Respondan!

-Kagome-chan… Cuando Inuyasha esté listo… te lo dirá él mismo. –aseguro Sango tratando de ocultar sus deseas de decírselo ella misma. Decirle algo como: "¡MALDITA SEA, ESTA ENAMORADO DE TI Y TU TAMBIEN DE ÉL, BESENSE Y ASUNTO ASERREGLADO!" Pero sabía que esas palabras no eran para nada delicadas.

-Y… ¿Eso cuando será? –pregunto un poco más calmada, pero notablemente ansiosa.

-Muy pronto. –Sango miro ilusionada a su novio y Kagome también, las dos mujeres parecían como dos pequeñas niñas en dulcería. Miroku estaba feliz… Justo de eso había estado hablando con Inuyasha antes de que ellas dos llegaran. Él le había preguntado para cuando se confesaría y el con una sonrisa melancólica mirando el suelo avergonzado se lo dijo:

 _-Pronto lo hare… Ya me he decidido._

Y sinceramente era lo que sus amigos más anhelaban…

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis moffins!

Pues ya comenzó el dramón… Si… Otra vez…

Se que estoy siendo muy… ¿Compleja? Por lo random de las situaciones, peor pues… Digamos que mi mente luego divaga entre el mundo de los unicornios y sale esto… De hecho, ahora estoy cantinfleando.

Y por si se preguntan que significa eso pues…

 **Cantinflear:** Decir muchas cosas sin llegar a nada en concreto.

O al menos así lo uso yo. Jeje

Bueno… Sin nada más que decir.

¡ADIOS!


	18. Confusión

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Confusión.**

 _Inuyasha miro por última vez el rostro de su hermano. ¿Irse con él a Europa? No tenía ningún sentido, tantos años sufriendo y ahora después de 11 años sin su hermano, llegaba como si nada y le proponía irse del país._

 _-Claro que no debes de tomar una decisión ahora. –la voz dulce típica de Rin lo hiso salir de sus pensamientos. La observo unos momentos, ella le sonreía tan cálidamente que le producían nervios. –Tomate tu tiempo._

 _Sesshomaru miro a su esposa unos momentos antes de hablar._

 _-Rin, solo tenemos una semana. –recordó monótonamente. La mujer le dio un codazo en las costillas con las mejillas infladas._

 _¿Una semana? Era un tiempo neutro en cuanto a la magnitud de la decisión._

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar ese recuerdo de la cena con su hermano y mujer la otra noche. Observo su celular, ya habían pasado dos días desde eso y a decir verdad, aun no tenía nada en concreto en la cabeza.

Requería un concejo… O mejor varios… Pero los pediría después de ir a comprar algo de comer, el estomago le rugía y no podía pensar así. Tomo dinero y sus llaves para dirigirse a la tienda más cercana. Después de pagarle a la cajera salió desganado del local, pero al visibilizar a su tío tomo aire y se encamino a él.

-¡Myouga-jiji!

-Inuyasha, buenos días. –el hombre se giro a verlo con una sonrisa. –Hace mucho que no te veo… ¿Gustas hablar?

-¿Eh?... Claro. –vaya, se suponía que él debía pedir la plática.

Ambos caminaron en dirección a la casa Taisho. Después de entrar y que su tío le comenzara a ayudar con la comida comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Ya hablaste con Sesshomaru? –la pregunta tan directa hicieron que se quedara inmóvil unos momentos, pero después tomo su labor de cortar los vegetales.

-Un poco… ¿Lo sabías?

-Sango me lo conto todo. ¿Estás bien?

-Me tomo por sorpresa… -confeso sonriendo tristemente. –En especial algo que me pidió.

-¿Algo que te pidió? No me digas que…

-Me pidió que fuera con él a Europa.

-¿Y tú quieres ir?

Inuyasha miro perdidamente el cuchillo, su filo desgastado y brillante. Continuo cortando las verduras restantes para después echarlas en la olla.

-No se… -finalmente hablo, suspirando largamente y concentrándose en el fuego de la estufa.

-Debes de pensar en eso mejor…

-¿Puedo pedirle un concejo? –el mayor lo miro con cierta duda, si le pedía concejo realmente el joven se encontraba perdido. Asintió recobrando la compostura. -¿Qué haría usted en mi lugar?

-¿Eh? Pues… -Myouga volvió su vista al pedazo de carne que se supone, debía estar cortando. ¿Qué debía hacer? –Lo primero es pensar en el porqué no quiero ir y en el porqué si quiero ir… Sería una forma fácil de saber tomar la decisión, pues la más importante para ti, es la que debes tomar.

-¿Cuáles son las opciones buenas que considera en irme o quedarme? -¿Qué preguntas le hacía ese muchacho?

-Pues, algo bueno de quedarte… -coloco su mano en su barbilla para ayudarle a pensar mejor. – Aquí tienes a tus amigos, tu vida completa y por supuesto, a pesar de que Sango, Kohaku y yo no somos tu sangre, somos tu familia. –volvió a pensar las cosas, ¿algo bueno de irse? –Y algo bueno de irte… Podría recuperar el tiempo perdido con Sesshomaru, conocerías otro lugar y conseguirías un trabajo favorable con tu hermano.

¿Cosas morales y dinero?, ¿Quién diría que sus opciones se reducían a solo eso? Parecia que no querían quitarle la soga del cuello.

-Gracias…

No hubieron más platicas incomodas como esa, solamente durante la comida hablaron de las ultimas misiones de Myouga, como las realizaron y la relevancia de cada una.

* * *

¿Quién diría que al limpiar su cuarto se encontraría con tantas cosas? Después de que no sabía donde dejar su ropa pues su armario estaba hecho un desastre se vio obligada a ordenarlo y en el acto comenzó a encontrar muchas cosas que creía perdidas.

-¡Oh! ¡Aun recuerdo esto! –exclamo felizmente sacando un álbum de fotos relativamente viejo, hacía años que no lo veía. Debajo de este estaba un cuaderno un poco desgastado y sin la pasta de atrás, supo de inmediato de que se trataba. –Qué vergüenza… Es mi diario… -murmuro dejándolo de lado para ver las fotos.

Las primeras fotos eran solamente de ella junto con su familia. Las fotos cambiaron de escenario y ahora era cuando se transfirió de escuela… Era nostálgico recordar su primer día de clases, recordaba con cariño ese día… Las fotos continuaban siendo de su familia hasta cierto momento que cambiaron y ahora todas las fotos se trataban de ella y sus amigos.

Habían fotos donde estaba sola con Sango, con los muchachos o simplemente con los tres riendo o jugando. Algo había llamado su atención, en las fotos donde solo salía ella e Inuyasha juntos él estaba más feliz que en otras… ¿O solo era su imaginación? Si era así, era muy creativa, enseñaba sus hoyuelos que dejo de ver hacer relativamente poco, dejo de mirar esa sonrisa cuando ella y Koga cumplieron tres años juntos… Koga… Pensándolo mejor, no lo había visto desde hace mucho tiempo y cuando se habían visto solo se daban un casto beso. ¿Su relación ya no era la misma? Era más que obvio que la chispa se había ido… Por lo menos en él porque por su lado, en ella nunca hubo una chispa verdadera… Solo acepto estar con Koga para olvidar a Inuyasha, pero estar con su novio le recordaba que el joven ambarino era cien veces mejor o al menos ante sus ojos así era…

Dejo de lado su álbum tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y tomo su diario, no recordaba las barbaridades que como niña había escrito, pero deseaba reírse de ella misma un poco. Lo que había escrito era poco así que sería rápido y fácil acabar de leerlo rápido.

 _Querido diario, hoy estoy muy feliz por lo que sucedió en mi cumpleaños._

 _Creía que Inuyasha no vendría a mi cumpleaños y mi sorpresa fue al verlo y saber que consigo traía un collar con un perrito muy bonito, me gusta mucho y creo que me lo pondré a diario, solo espero que no se rompa._

Sonrio para si misma, ese collar aun lo adoraba y de hecho lo traía puesto en esos momentos, no sabía desde cuando, pero ese collar ya no se lo quitaba para nada, era raro, pero era alguna especie de costumbre que no podía evitar.

Leyo varias hojas y se detuvo en una en especifico. Recordaba que hubo una época donde dejo de escribir en su diario y se centro en la escuela, pero esa era la última hoja que había escrito.

 _Me siento una tonta volviendo a escribir aquí, pero realmente necesitaba desahogarme con algo y mi madre no es una opción muy buena._

 _Desde hace un tiempo no logro entenderlo, me pongo muy nerviosa al verlo, se me traba la lengua y termino quedando como una tonta frente a él, pero todo se arregla con una risa suya o con una caricia en mi cabeza. Yo no soy tan tonta comúnmente, pero con él es diferente. Pensé que eran las hormonas, pero no me sucede lo mismo con Miroku o con Houyo, pero termine entendiéndolo:_

 _Me enamore de Inuyasha._

 _Soy una estúpida por haberlo hecho porque él es algo inalcanzable para una persona como yo. Es lindo, amable y me hace reír, pero cuando él sonríe… Creo que me voy a morir de vergüenza aquí… Pero aun no entiendo lo de anoche. ¿Por qué lo hiso? No lo sé y creo que nunca lo sabré. Creo que lo mejor es olvidarlo, pero será difícil hacerlo cuando yo y él_

-¿Kagome?

Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su madre tan cerca de ella. Con agilidad cerro el cuaderno, sus mejillas comenzaron a calentarse y desvió la mirada para no ser descubierta.

-¿Qué sucede, madre? –pregunto dándole la espalda. ¿Había leído su diario por su espalda? Esperaba que no.

-Llevo gritándote que bajes a comer porque ya está la cena. –explico aguantándose una risita al ver el comportamiento de su hija. No había leído nada, pero ganas no le faltaron en hacerlo.

-En un momento bajo… -respondió encimando el álbum sobre su diario con movimientos torpes.

Kagome miro como su madre salía de su cuarto cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Suspiro aliviada mientras volvía a meter los dos cuadernos dentro de su armario.

Era suficiente limpieza por un día.

* * *

La mirada de Myouga era pesada, muy pesada para su buen gusto, pero trataba de ignorarlo para mantener la cabeza fría.

-¿Estás seguro? –le pregunto por decima vez para estar seguro antes de dar la orden.

-Ya respondí a eso. –contesto un poco irritado por las preguntas de su tío.

Los jóvenes guardias observaron a su jefe con duda pero al verlo asentir tomaron a Inuyasha por los hombros y lo condujeron dentro del cuarto casi vacío a excepción de un par de sillas y una mesa, todo era de color blanco y los muebles grises, dándoles un aspecto triste al lugar, pero al ver la ropa blanca y la piel pálida junto con ese cabello largo negro se acerco y tomo asiento. De inmediato la mujer levanto la mirada y sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Inuyasha? –pregunto en su tono típico meloso.

-Un cuestionario.

-¿A mí? No creo ser la mejor persona para responder.

-Aun no sabes de qué trata.

-No, pero me hago una idea. –su sonrisa no se esfumaba de su rostro y eso se le hacía molesto. -¿Tiene que ver con Kagome?

-Efectivamente.

-Eres muy predecible. –rio apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos.

-¿Piensas contestar a la pregunta?

-Lo intentare.

No muy convencido, le explico la situación de Sesshomaru muy por encima para no profundizar mucho. Ella le miraba atenta pero sin quitar su imborrable sonrisa que a pesar de ser fría, guardaba sinceridad.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres mi opinión para saber si irte o no? –cuestiono a lo que el joven solo asintió. –No entiendo, yo no soy la más indicada. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Miroku o alguien así por el estilo?

-Porque se que ellos quieren que me quede y sus argumentos carecerán de sentido basándose en solo en nuestra amistad. –contesto con simpleza. Ella no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa por la declaración tan fría sobre sus amigos, pero de inmediato volvió a mostrar su sonrisa.

-¿Y piensas que la mujer obsesionada contigo te aconsejara bien?

-¿Tengo opción?

-No. –alzo los hombros y después comenzó a pensar. –Creo que deberías basarte más que nada en los sentimientos que tienes por Kagome.

-¿Mis sentimientos por Kagome? Explícate. –pidió, era obvio que si se decantaba por Kagome se quedaría siendo esa una excusa muy burda.

-Escucha, lo que sientes por Kagome es un amor muy bonito, pero ¿ella siente lo mismo por ti? –abrió los ojos con sorpresa. –Si lo hace, creo que tienes el derecho a quedarte y disfrutar de tu vida con ella, pero si por el contrario ella no siente lo mismo, no veo el caso a ser tan masoquista por ir por una mujer que no te ama por lo que deberías ir con tu hermano para conocer nuevos horizontes… Bueno, eso es lo que yo haría.

Cerró los ojos pensando en el concejo de la mujer. No era tan malo pues si se basaba en el resto de opciones era más que obvio que tal vez se decantaría por sus amigos, pero si pensaba en sus sentimientos por Kagome todo sería más fácil… ¿No?

-Creo que es hora de que me retire. –Inuyasha se levanto de su lugar para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Está bien. Suerte con tu decisión.

-Yo… Gracias, Kikyo… Por todo…

-No te preocupes, es lo máximo que puedo hacer por ti en el manicomio. ¿No? –ella comenzó a reír de su propia desdicha, parecía agradarle la idea.

El sonrió para sus adentros, esa mujer estaba chiflada, pero no negaba que sus concejos seguían siendo muy buenos a pesar de que sus planes no lo eran tanto.

Salió de la habitación y cuando se dirigía a su casa junto con Myouga comenzó a pesar.

Solo faltaban cuatro días para tomar su decisión. Debía pensar en cómo se declararía para tomar de una buena vez una decisión rápido.

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis moffins!

¿Cómo están fantasmitas? Lamento que me quedara muy corto, pero el próximo será lindo por así decirlo, pero desesperante también.

Quitando ese solo faltan tres capítulos… Mejor dicho: Cuatro capítulos.

No tengo mucho tiempo para seguir hablando…

 **?: ¿Decías?**

¡ADIOS!


	19. Declaración

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Declaración.**

De acuerdo… No estaba en sus mejores momentos ahora mismo. Acababa de ir a la escuela con la vaga idea de que aun podía seguir ahí, pero recordó que ya llevaba por lo menos unos dos meses fuera de esta y dudaba tajantemente que incluso el director siendo amigo de sus difuntos padres pudiera hacer algo. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Saya le confirmo que efectivamente… Estaba dado de baja.

¿Qué mierda le importaba eso? Tenía problemas éticos y morales ahora mismo en su cabeza y no tenía el espacio suficiente en ella para pensar en los estudios.

El timbre de su celular lo alarmo, le había llegado un mensaje. Dudoso en contestar o no, finalmente tomo el celular entre sus manos y leyó el mensaje. Se sorprendió… Esperaba que fuera de Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru o incluso su pequeña y amada Kagome, pero no…

 **¿Cómo te encuentras?**

No había hablado con ella desde hace un buen tiempo… ¿Cómo le estaría yendo?

Rápidamente le escribió:

" _De la mierda… Créeme ni te lo imaginas."_

 **Myouga me lo conto todo.**

 **¿Estás bien?**

Maldito viejo chismoso. ¿Quién le pidió que fuera exponiendo su patética historia a cualquiera?

" _Bien, supongo"_

 **¿Un dilema moral? Eh…**

Joder. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Esa niña lo conocía mejor de lo que creía.

" _Creo que por fin me confesare."_

No quería dar tanto rodeo al asunto, después de todo, pensaba hacerlo esa misma noche. No tenía tanto tiempo que perder pues solo le quedaban dos días para decidir si irse o no.

 **¿Seguro? ¿No quieres esperar?**

" _Creo que no."_

No recibió respuesta durante un buen rato, por lo que supuso que ella se había ido a otro lado. Era comprensible, sus patéticas historias no eran de interés para nadie, incluso él pensaba a veces que ni a él mismo le interesaban lo suficiente, pero después su corazón revotaba de felicidad en presencia de Kagome y se encogía al recordar a su familia. Putos sentimientos de mierda…

* * *

Ella miro el mensaje una y otra vez… ¿Realmente iba a hacerlo? Un día tenía que hacerlo y eso le asustaba mucho a ella, pero era inevitable, no podía prohibirle nada a él… Solo era su amiga… O por lo menos esperaba que fuera con lo inicio con lo que la mirara… Si… Era una conformista…

Dirigió su mirada a la foto que tenía sobre su mesita de noche y suspiro mientras sentía las lágrimas agruparse en sus ojos…

Inuyasha…

Lo extrañaba mucho… Y ahora con el problema de su hermano no podía ir y ayudarle como en el de las mujeres locas… Era patética… E insegura a más no poder…

" _Suerte."_

Fue lo único que le pudo escribir sin llorar. No quería enviarlo, pero tampoco quería que él sintiera que no le importaba… Finalmente lo envió con un nudo en la garganta…

* * *

Inuyasha salió de su baño con sus caderas envueltas en una toalla. Observo en dirección a su cama y ahí observo que una respuesta había llegado.

 **Suerte.**

"Suerte". Era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos… Repetía lo mismo: Esa niña lo conocía muy bien…

-Gracias Shiori…

Se vistió rápidamente y observo la hora en su celular. No eran más de las diez de la noche y para él era simplemente perfecto. Salió de su casa en dirección al templo Higurashi mientras suspiraba pensando en la estupidez que estaba por cometer.

Bufo con gracia… Era el segundo intento en declararse esa semana… El primero había sido el día anterior cuando había llegado a las cinco de la tarde aproximadamente. Se le ocurrió la gran y estupenda idea de tocar en la entrada de la casa.

 _La puerta fue abierta por la señora Higurashi que parecía feliz, pero al verlo a él su sonrisa y alegría se esfumaron dejando solo a una madre fría y que parecía querer matarlo. ¿Qué le había pasado a la señora? Oh… Olvídenlo, ya recordaba… ¡Habían secuestrado a su hija durante tres días y todo por su jodida culpa!_

 _-¿Qué quieres, Taisho? –mierda. Empezaba mal… Esa mujer nunca lo llamo por su apellido tan despectivamente._

 _-Buenas tardes señora Higurashi… Quisiera hablar con Kago… -y antes de que se diera cuenta ya tenía un golpe en la mejilla por la cachetada de la mujer._

 _-¿Tienes el cinismo de venir a hablar con mi hija después de todo lo que paso? –verga… En ese momento sintió a la perfección como algo se clavaba en su pecho al recibir la pura verdad._

 _-Yo… -ahora las palabras se le habían ido de la boca… ¡JODIDAMENTE GENIAL!_

 _-Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas a buscarla. –ordeno mientras cerraba la puerta, pero el joven no s elo permitió colocando su mano sobre la madera y empujando la puerta._

 _-Debo hablar con ella. –reitero empujando contra la puerta levemente pues sabía que si usaba toda su fuerza, la mujer terminaría en el piso y mucho menos le dejaría hablar con Kagome y eso era lo que menos quería en esos momentos._

 _-¡Vete! ¡No quiero que te acerques a mi hija! –le grito furiosa. -¡No permitiré que le hagas algo!_

 _-¡Yo amo a su hija! –grito finalmente. La puerta dejo de ser forcejeada y fue en eso momento que la señora Higurashi solo asomo su cabeza._

 _La mirada que le lanzo era de desconfianza e ira total._

 _-Entonces, aléjate de ella y déjala tranquila. No sabes todo el daño que causaste…_

 _La puerta fue cerrada dando un portazo y él solo quedo paralizado frente a la puerta._

Sonrió con ironía… ¿Quizá la señora tenía razón? Tal vez no debía hacer esto…

Detuvo su camino en seco. ¿Estaría bien declararse? No lo sabía… ¡¿Qué mierda pensaba?! Se había preparado mentalmente para todo y una reflexión materna no iba a pararlo… O por lo menos eso esperaba…

Las escaleras del templo resaltaron de inmediato al doblar la esquina y solo suspiro abatido. ¿Era una tontería lo que estaba por hacer? Si, definitivamente si. Pero bueno…

-Estoy jodido… -murmuro para sí mismo al comenzar a subir las escaleras.

Saco su celular y verifico la hora. Ya pasaba de las once de la noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado recordando el sucedo de ayer? Ni puta idea.

Cuando termino de subir las escaleras observo la casa frente a él. Esta vez no pensaba cometer la misma estupidez del día anterior, por lo que opto por la mejor idea disponible en su cabeza aturdida: Entrar por su ventana.

La suerte estaba "de su lado", no había árbol por donde escalar hasta su habitación. Busco con la mirada algo que le sirviera de escalera y al encontrar finalmente un par de botes de pintura cercanos los acomodo uno sobre el otro para subir al tejado del primer piso.

Fue tedioso vigilar donde pisaba para no terminar con el culo partido por la caída. Dios sabrá como, pero finalmente subió el tejado procurando de no resbalarse y "morir" en el intento.

Su ventana estaba entrecerrada y sonrió para si mismo. Esa niña no cambiaba sus costumbres incluso cuando sus luces estaban apagadas indicando que estaba ya dormida, ella no cerraba la ventana por viejas costumbres. Abrió la ventana y entro sin hacer mucho ruido a la alcoba femenina.

Su olor dulce inundo su nariz, el cuarto olía totalmente a ella y eso le encantaba.

-Genial… Esta dormida. –maldijo en tono bajo.

¿Por qué no pensó en esa posibilidad? Se veía que había planificado con tiempo esto… Se acerco a la cama observando su lento respirar… Tan calmado… Ella incluso dormida parecía un ángel. ¿Debía hacer esto?

-Tonta… -no pudo evitar sus impulsos, se inclino un poco recargando sus manos sobre la orilla de la cama y le acaricio lentamente el cabello alborotado sobre la almohada. La forma en la que ella dormía siempre era desordenada y ahora no era la excepción. Sus brazos estaban extendidos por el ancho de la cama y sus piernas estaban abrazando inconscientemente las sabanas. ¿Cómo no le dolía esa posición para dormir?

La joven se quejo entre sueños y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Dorado y marrón.

-¿Inu… yasha? –la jovencita parecía muy sorprendida. -¿Qué haces aquí?... –él desvió la mirada como si algo le pareciera gracioso, aguantándose la risa. Ella lo miro interrogante sin darse cuenta de nada. Pronto fijo su vista en el resto de su cuerpo… ¡¿Qué clase de posición tenía ahora mismo?! Rápidamente con un sonrojo enorme en su rostro se acomodo mejor en la cama y lo miro.

-Tenía que habar contigo. –respondió después de reír lentamente… Esa risa que le apeteció muy tranquila y linda a ella…

-¿S-sobre qué?...

-Levántate de la cama. –pidió alejándose de la cama para dejarle espacio a ella y que se levantara.

-¿Qué sucede? –cuestiono al estar frene a él.

-No pienso tardarme mucho Kagome… -la joven lo miro interrogante. –Yo… -¡MIERDA! ¿Era tan difícil decirle las cosas? ¡Las manos le sudaban y estaban frías! No entendía porque, no debía estarlo. –Kagome…

-¿Si? –la muchacha se le acerco un poco más con la preocupación adornando su rostro.

-Kagome, yo… -él nunca fue bueno con las palabras y dudaba que ahora lo fuera. –Ven…

Sus ojos dorados tenían un brillo hermoso y más cuando le extendió su mano. No lo dudo ni un segundo y la tomo de inmediato. Fue atraída a él en un abrazo fuerte, cálido y protector, de esos que ya comenzaba a extrañar y que solo él podía brindarle. No pudo evitarlo y le correspondió al abrazo con cariño.

-Inuyasha…

-Kagome… Yo nunca fui bueno con las palabras. –él recargo su cabeza en el hombro femenino y suspiro mientras la apretaba mucho más. –Pero… Kagome… -respiro tranquilamente y cerró los ojos. –Me gustas.

-¿Qué? –incrédula abrió los ojos.

-Me gustas. Te quiero… Te amo… ¿Debo repetirlo otra vez? –el sonrojo en su rostro se estaba haciendo presente y el albino lo sabía al sentir su rostro caliente. Nunca fue bueno para esta clase de **cosas**...

-Inuyasha… -ella trato de responderle, pero de inmediato golpes en su puerta los alertaron.

-¿Kagome? ¿Estas hablando con alguien? –Inuyasha suspiro, en algún otro momento y época le hubiera parecido cómico esto, pero ahora le parecía que la señora Higurashi era toda una chismosa.

-Mamá, yo… -la joven azabache trato de decir algo cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta.

Inuyasha se separo levemente de Kagome pero aun abrazándola por la cintura. La mirada estupefacta de su madre fue lo que más la desconcertó. ¿Por qué estaba así?

-Tú. –la voz de su madre sonaba enojada y verla acercarse a ellos le causo un miedo horrible. –Inuyasha. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te dije que te alejaras!

Kagome no entendía nada. ¿De que hablaba su madre? ¿Por qué Inuyasha tenía el ceño fruncido como cuando estaba enojado? Estaba perida…

-Usted siempre fue una mujer que me agrado, pero ahora no pienso hacerle caso en ningún aspecto. –la voz gélida de Inuyasha le dio miedo. Él nunca le hablo así a su madre.

-¡No permitiré que le hagas más daño a mi hija! –la mujer se acerco a ellos. El joven la acerco aun más inconscientemente y Kagome copio el gesto.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! –el abuelo acompañado de Sota entraron en la habitación agitados. El ruido de los gritos llegaron hasta sus cuartos alarmándolos.

-¡Inu-onichan!

La mujer sin pensarlo mucho, levanto su mano y ante la mirada impactada de toda la familia, abofeteo a Inuyasha mientras rompía en llanto.

-Por favor… Aléjate de ella… -rogo mientras su cuerpo cedía y caía sobre sus radillas en el piso.

-¡Mamá! –Kagome soltó al joven y se dirigió a su madre colocando una mano sobre su espalda.

-Aléjate… No la busques más… -las lagrimas de la mujer no parecían querer ceder a parar y él se sintió como la mierda que sabía que era.

Nunca tuvo la intención de hacerla llorar. Levanto su rostro observando como toda la familia se juntaba para consolar a la pobre mujer que lloraba. Esa familia estaba bien antes de conocerlo y eso lo sabía muy bien. Nunca tuvieron problemas de ningún tipo hasta que él apareció en sus vidas para joderselas.

Él quería a Kagome, si. La quería más de lo que podía aceptar, pero sabía que no podía seguir haciendo daño. Que secuestraran a su hija seguro fue un susto que nadie se esperaba y estaba convencido de que por lo menos lo maldijeron.

Lo aceptaba, sabía que se merecía el desprecio de esa familia y mucho más. ¿En qué momento pensó que todo pudo ser diferente? Seguía sin poder creer que por un momento pensó en ser parte de ellos.

-Adiós… Kagome. –murmuro el joven antes de salir corriendo de la habitación de la muchacha. Pensó en saltar por la ventana, pero estaba más que consiente que se rompería algo y moriría en el intento… Pensándolo mejor, eso no sonaba tan mal… Pero lastimosamente ya se encontraba en la puerta del recibidor.

Se largo corriendo de ahí, no quería quedarse ni un segundo más observando ese templo.

Había conseguido lo que quería desde hace años, pero por alguna razón no estaba satisfecho.

* * *

Su madre se había alterado, pero por suerte le dieron medicamento antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores.

Se tumbo sobre su cama agotada. Su mañana había sido de lo más normal y no entendía porque justo en la noche fue cuando el mundo deicidio cargarla de emociones.

Su madre llorando y una declaración.

Cubrió su rostro con la almohada y suspiro sonrojándose un poco.

Inuyasha se le había declarado y no había podido responderle por la intromisión de su madre.

¿Por qué su madre había reaccionado así al verlo? Nunca, en sus años de vida su madre había tratado mal al joven albino, de hecho lo trataba como si fuera de la familia justo como lo hacía con Sango y Miroku. ¿Habría sucedido algo? Si era así no entendía porque su mamá no le había dicho nada.

-No entiendo nada…

 _Me gustas. Te quiero… Te amo… ¿Debo repetirlo otra vez?_

Esas palabras las había tenido grabadas con fuego en su mente durante esas pocas horas. Simplemente no podía dejar de repetirse eso en su cabeza.

Estaba consciente de que sentía algo muy fuerte por el joven. ¿Era amor? ¿O algo reprimido? No lo sabía… Su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas y recuerdos la golpearon fuertemente. ¿Por qué no podía olvidar esa noche? Actuaba con normalidad frente a él para no preocuparlo, pero la verdad siempre que estaba con él, siempre recordaba…

 _Eres preciosa… Creo que fue por eso que caí en tus brazos tan patéticamente…_

Agito u cabeza rápidamente. Por más que quisiera esa noche no podría olvidarla jamás y mucho menos ahora que le pasaba como algo de lo más vivido en su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y recordó…

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis muffins!

Perdonen la demora, pero no es que esté pasando mis mejores momentos en el sentido del amor :(

¡Pero trate de no joderlo todo con su declaración de este muchacho! Espero que no lo hiciera mucho…

 **Yani Anderson** **:** Jaja, creo que te entiendo, confieso que la trama si la hice muy enredada y hay uno que otro capítulo que te puedes saltar y no afecta tanto a la trama, no te culpo. Y la confesión… No pude meter más romance, la madre de Kagome no me lo permitió (?) ¡Y prometo que capitulo siguiente lo tienen si no a finales de mes, a mediados del próximo. Firmare un pacto de sangre por ello. ¡Y gracias por seguir estos dos fics! Y de convertido en pervertido… Se está horneando, espérenlo pronto (?) ¡Nos vemos!

 **Silvia:** Recién horneado el capitulo. ¡Espero que te gustara!

¡Próximo capitulo!

¡ESPECIAL DE KAGOME!

¡ADIOS!


	20. Especial: Kagome

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Especial de Kagome.**

La fiesta del cumpleaños de Miroku se había vuelto a poner en la mesa, ya que todos los invitados eran menores de edad, el alcohol y la muerte me hizo una trampa que me sorprendió que me quedara menos de la mitad de ese líquido cuando decidí marcharme del lugar junto con Inuyasha, quien a decir verdad, no estaba en su mejor momento, ya que apestaba a alcohol y balbuceaba incoherencias.

 _-¡Tu perro loco que baila y baila al compás de tu cucú! -en esos momentos mis mejillas ardieron al recordar el significado de "cucú" en cierta canción. No sabíamos en que momento a Miroku se le paso por aprender a bailar esas canciones ..._

Las calles eran oscuras y alumbradas con postes. La hora no era la más indicada para que una persona y un muchacho caminaran solos por las cajeras, pero Inuyasha no me había dejado muchas opciones ...

Su madre había quedado atrás la condición de que regresara junto a Inuyasha y antes de las una vez de la noche ... ¡Sorpresa! Eran las dos de la mañana y ella no puede regresar a su casa porque ya queda muy lejos porque no tenía tanto dinero para pagar el taxi o algo por el estilo ...

Sango no me había querido acompañado porque Miroku la había puesto ebria también me gustaba los dos y no me acompañaban, por lo que decidí ir a la casa de Inuyasha pues era la más cercana a ala de Miroku. Él no se había querido ir a un libro que "la noche no iba a morirse tan pronto", pero me paso la mano por los hombros y el combate de inmediato, sin embargo, la tarea es muy difícil para mí, porque el ebrio y yo debilucha no puede bien con su peso ...

 _-No seas así ... ¡Ayúdame! -le pedí al sentimiento que me iba a caer por la culpa del peso y que mis piernas temblaran como gelatina._

 _-Tú puedes…_

Farfulle molesta y maldije por lo bajo.

Vi la casa del albino ya no está lejos y sonreí al ver que mi martirio estaba por acabar.

Camine lo más rápido y que puedo y esforzarme mucho las llaves de la chaqueta que Inuyasha llevaba. Abrí la puerta y me sentí tentada con la idea de tu abrazo en el sofá, pero finalmente algo dentro de mí me dijo que lo dejara en su habitación ...

No sabía que a ese lado le iba a odiar por eso ...

Con una fuerza que sabía que tenía, lo subía a su cuarto y lo tumbaba en su cama, los zapatos y las tomas una cobija para la cabeza y la espalda, pero pronto sentí una mano en mi muñeca y me gire sorprendida.

 _¿A dónde vas? -me pregunto con seriedad y no puedo evitar sonrojarme ..._

En esos momentos tú sabías que él me gustaba ... Lo quería ... Inconscientemente me senté al borde de la cama y mire esos ojos dorados que tanto yo hechizado ...

 _-Ya me iba a mi casa ..._

 _-¿A estas horas? ... -yo asentí sin prestar mucha atención, el color de sus mejillas al estar era demasiado encantador para mí. -No puedo dejar que te vayas a estas horas ..._

 _-Inuyasha ..._

 _-Quédate. -me quede sin aire ante la proposición sentí el calor en mis mejillas nuevamente._

 _-Inuyasha ... Yo ... -antes de poderle refutarle a mí algo de la muñeca e hiso algo que me dejo helada._

Me beso ...

No fue ni un beso brusco o rápido, fue más que una simple unión de nuestros labios ... Me separe de él sorprendida y cubriendo la boca con una mano sintiendo que mi rostro estaba tan caliente a más no poder. Inuyasha me miro y sé rio de una forma perfecta que me hiso temblar...

 _-Lo siento ... No pude evitarlo, pero ... realmente te vez muy linda ..._

Lo mire aun perpleja y con un nudo en la garganta. No sabía cómo actuar, ¿Qué debía hacer en esta situación? ¿Debería regresarle el beso?, ¿tal vez debería de empujarle?, ¿o simplemente hacerme la loca?...

 _-Inuyasha…. Yo…_

 _-Kagome… -cerré los ojos instintivamente cuando sentí el calor de su respiración en mis labios. Quería besarle, sentir mejor sus labios sobre los míos, pero algo dentro de mí me regañaba._

Cuando el rozo mis labios me acerque mas a él para profundizar el beso. Inuyasha enredó sus manos entre mi cabello y yo suspire. Me sentía tan bien, el calor que él me daba era agradable y sentir sus manos era relajante… Era tan agradable que no me di cuenta el momento en el que Inuyasha me había tumbado a un lado de él…

 _-E-espera… -trate de poner mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo pero me fue imposible. -Inuyasha…_

 _-Kagome, por favor… Déjame… Solo esta noche…_

Mi corazón no dejo de latir desbocado y lo mire a los ojos. Sus ojos eran lagunas doradas que aunque quisiera, no podía definir bien… ¿Cuál era la forma que me miraba? Los ojos eran un enigma…

- _Pero… Tu… Inuyasha… Tu no me… -me mordí un labio, no quería que incluso de mi boca saliera esa frase que tanto odiaba… -No puedo…_

 _-Por favor Kagome… Eres la mujer mas hermosa que había visto… Juro que el desgraciado que se atreva a tocarte lo pagara caro…_

 _-No… Yo… Inuyasha, tu siempre tienes a otras mujeres y yo… No soy nada comparada con ellas… Kikyo… Ella es mucho mas bella que yo… -trataba de hablar coherentemente, pero las palabras no me salían como quería y balbuceaba incoherencias…_

Inuyasha negó.

 _-Ante mis ojos… Tu eres las más hermosa… -me dijo antes de comenzar a lamer mi cuello lentamente._

No pude evitarlo, tuve que abrazar su cabeza… Tal vez en ese momento me domino la euforia de pensar que él me veía como la mujer mas hermosa, pero tan pronto como ese sentimiento llego, se fue dejándome con mucha tristeza…

 _-No… Tu estas ebrio… Seguramente piensas que soy otra mujer… Yo…_

 _-Mírame Kagome. -me ordeno tomando mi mentón entre sus manos. -¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo?_

 _-¡No lo sé! -explote mientras las lágrimas salían a mares de mis ojos. Quería creerle, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que solo lo decía porque estaba ebrio y quería acostarse con una mujer. -¡No sé nada! ¡Siempre me decías fea y ahora me dices bonita! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡No te entiendo! -comencé a patalear tratando de alejarme de él e irme corriendo a mi casa._

 _-¡Deja de golpearme! -me inmovilizo colocando su rodilla entre mis ´piernas y acerco su rostro aun mas al mío. -¡No te miento! ¡Te he dicho fea en el pasado, pero ahora creo que eres una mujer hermosa!_

 _-¡Mientes! ¡Seguramente lo dices porque quieres acostarte con una mujer!_

 _-¡Escúchate Kagome! -tomo mis hombros y los sacudió levemente. -De todas las mujeres en esa fiesta, ¡¿No crees que pude haberme ido con alguna otra?!_

 _-¡Exacto! ¡Consíguete a otra! ¡Yo no quiero…! -no pude evitarlo, las lagrimas no me dejaban hablar me inundaban los ojos y lo único que quería era gritar para alivianar un poco el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en el pecho._

 _-¡Te lo digo porque eres especial! -abrí mis ojos y lo mire aún más cerca de mí. Deje de moverme unos segundos para mirar sus ojos dorados que a pesar de que lucía enojado, me transmitían confianza… -Kagome… Tu no eres como las otras… Nunca lo serás… Porque tu eres mi mujercita hermosa…_

 _-Inuyasha…_

 _-Y lo que quiero hacer llevo años queriéndolo hacer… Tenerte así, es un sueño que pensé que jamás se iba a cumplir…_

 _-Pero…_

 _-¿Estoy ebrio? Creo que tengo un momento de lucidez, no estoy hablado tan mal como algunas otras veces…_

No sabía que decirle… ¿Estaba bien corresponderle a pesar de todo?... ¿Inuyasha me quería? ¿o solo me deseaba?...

Durante el transcurso de toda la noche su toque había sido muy delicado… Tratando de no lastimarme en ningún momento, tratándome como si fuera lo más caro del universo…

Sus manos a pesar de mostrar posesividad, eran lentas y se tomaban su tiempo en sentir mi piel desnuda. Yo también trataba de participar rozándole los hombros o el pecho, pero la situación me superaba mucho, el pudor a veces podía más conmigo y gran parte de las caricias las daba él…

En todo momento sentí mis mejillas arder y la vergüenza apoderarse de mí, impidiéndome sentir el placer que Inuyasha trataba de brindarme…

 _-No te avergüences… A pesar de todo… Tienes un cuerpo de lo más perfecto…_

Sus palabras siempre trataban de transmitirme confianza con un tono cariñoso y protector que me hacía estremecer…

Tus manos jugaron con mi intimidad de una forma tan enloquecedora que mis gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa y cuando usaste tu lengua tuve que cubrir mi boca para evitar gritar aún más…

 _-Mírame Kagome…_

Mis ojos llorosos al encontrarse con los tuyos oscurecidos causaban en mi pecho estragos y mi corazón volvía a latir desbocado. Cuando seguiste lamiendo eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y grite fuertemente mientras tiraba de tus cabellos con fuerza y me sentía a desfallecer al llegar al orgasmo.

 _-Te ves preciosa cuando terminas…_

Tus palabras no me dejaban un descanso de mis mejillas ardiendo. Con mi respiración aun pesada escuche como te despojaban de tu ropa con urgencia aprovechando mi estado.

Te colocaste entre mis piernas y no pude evitar mirarte con preocupación. Tu me miraste con ternura y me besaste la frente uniéndola con la tuya.

 _-Tratare de que no te duela mucho…_ _-Trate de mirar a otro lado pero tu me robaste un beso y solo pude abrazarte. -Si sientes mucho dolor… Puedes rasguñarme o golpearme…_

Asentí ante tu propuesta y mientras enterrabas tu rostro en mi cabello sentí mi cuerpo ser invadido.

Mi sexo se abrió y eso me dolió como si me hubieran dado una paliza. Mientras gritaba, enterré mis uñas en tu espalda y mis caderas comenzaron a temblar con el dolor causado…

Esperaste lo suficiente a que me acostumbrara a ti y fuiste lentamente… Admitía que aun dolía un poco, pero el placer de sentir su pecho rozarse contra el mío, la sensación que me transmitía tu abrazo y la forma en que mis piernas sentían las embestidas me hicieron comenzar a sentir placer…

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo duramos haciéndolo, pero en la ultima vez cuando tu te derramaste por completo dentro de mí, mi cuerpo tembló de excitación obligándome a mí también llegar al orgasmo sintiendo tu semen bajar por sexo.

Nuestras respiraciones se mesclaron y tú me sonreíste, me besaste mi mejilla derecha y me abrazaste cuando te tumbaste en la cama.

No pude evitar sentirme feliz entre tus brazos y me dormí acostada en tu pecho…

Tooi michi no saki de

anata no koto wozutto omou

Kinou no tu ni kanjiru

deai wasure wa shinai

Tooi michi no saki ni

anata ga ireba mitsume aeru.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo me dormí, pero mi celular comenzó a sonar. Con pereza lo tome entre mis manos y por costumbre conteste.

 _-¿Diga?..._

 _-¡Kagome!_

 _-¡¿Mamá?! -me senté tan bruco en la cama que apreté los dientes por culpa del dolor para no preocupar a mi madre._

 _-¡Qué bueno que me contestas! ¡Llevo llamándote toda la noche! No tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba… -la espina de la culpa comenzó a encajarse en mi obligándome a arrugar el ceño avergonzada._

 _-SI… Bueno, estoy bien…_

 _-¿Te quedaste con Sango? -no pude evitar girar mi vista y encontrarme a Inuyasha durmiendo plácidamente como si fuera un niño._

 _-Algo así… -murmure por lo bajo._

 _-¡¿Cómo que algo así?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! -lo último que quería era alterar a mi madre y era lo que había conseguido._

 _-Yo… Si, estoy con Sango-chan… -obviamente le mentí, pero estoy tan segura que mi amiga aun estaba ebria, dormida o en la famosa "cruda"._

 _-Que alivio… ¿puedes regresar a casa? Tu abuelo no deja de preguntar por ti._

 _-Si… Ya voy… -fue lo último que le dije antes de colgar._

Me sentía mal… Había dejado a toda mi familia preocupada por mi mientras yo… No pude evitar volver a sentir la culpa en mi… Observe a Inuyasha. Él aun no despertaba y estaba segura que él no lo haría en un buen rato, no podía quedarme a esperarlo… Pero…

 _-No pienses tonterías Kagome… Seguramente ni lo recordara…_

Sabia que era verdad, pero algo dentro de mí se encogió… Le había dado mi virginidad a un hombre que no se acordaría de lo que habíamos hecho…

Las lagrimas no tardaron en acudir a mis ojos nuevamente… Era obvio… Además, estaba segura de que a él, incluso si le decía, no le importaría y tal vez incluso que tacharía de zorra o puta por haberme metido con él cuando no estaba precisamente en sus cinco sentidos…

No podía más, debía de salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Tome mi ropa del suelo, comencé a vestirme y tome mis cosas lo más rápido que pude. Antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación suspire… Era lo mejor… Hacer parecer que no había pasado nada conmigo era lo mejor para él… Abrí la puerta y salí lo más rápido posible a pesar del dolor de mis piernas y sexo.

Durante muchos años me recrimine mucho ese suceso, incluso llegue a pensar que no podría volver a hablarle, pero no pude evitarlo y volvimos a ser amigos.

Koga se había enterado de todo, y aun así, decidió ser mi novio para hacerme olvidarlo a él… Pero era imposible…

Incluso ahora.

Tooi michi no saki de

anata no koto wozutto omou

Kinou no tu ni kanjiru

deai wasure wa shinai.

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente. Aparentemente me había dormido… Observe por mi ventana que ya casi caía el atardecer.

Observe mi celular y lo tome observando que era una llamada de Sango.

-¿Sango-chan…?

-¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡INUYASHA ESTA CASI POR LLEGAR AL AEROPUERTO, MJUJER!

-¿Eh?...

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO KAGOME! ¡VEN RAPIDO!

La impresión me domino y solté el celular mientras me quedaba congelada…

-¡¿KAGOME?!

Inuyasha…

-¡RESPONDE!

Él…

-¡POR FAVOR!

¿Se iba?...

 **Continuara…**

¿Holiwis moffins?

Si alguien aun lee el fic de corazón gracias (enserio), en este punto me sorprende cuanto han aguantado del fic sinceramente ja ja.

Me siento vieja al saber que ya llevo mas de dos años escribiéndolo y a pesar de eso el 70% de el no tiene ni puto sentido, pero bueno…

Solo faltan tres capítulos más y termino su tortura de ustedes ja ja.

¡ADIOS!


	21. Decisión

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Decisión.**

Observo desganado a su maleta que reposaba sobre su cama. El día prometido había llegado y él había perdido las ganas de hacer algo al respecto. Había hecho todo lo que había podido para que se decidiera o no en quedarse y al final de cuentas no pasó nada, indicándole indiferencia y eso lo ponía triste.

-¿Inuyasha? -Rin entro en la habitación del albino un tanto preocupada. Su cuñado no hacia ruidos y eso no era bueno. -¿Ya terminaste? -pregunto acercándose al joven.

-Si… -fue su seca respuesta.

Rin no conocía muy bien a su cuñado, pero no aprecia un mal chico y esa mirada vacía juraba que la había visto en algún lado. Ingenuamente pensaba que el joven estaba así porque pensaba que sus cosas se quedarían y todos los recuerdos que paso ahí se irían al demonio. Ella no quería eso, ella quería que él se sintiera cómodo.

-Prometo que mandaremos a alguien a que traigan las cosas a Europa, ¿Si?

-Genial…

La mujer hiso una mueca inconforme y por un momento pensó que esa mirada la conocía, pera la verdad hacia tanto que no la veía que la verdad no se acordaba de que se trataba.

-¿Sucede algo? -cuestiono la mujer sentándose a un borde de la cama junto a la maleta aun abierta. -Puedes contarme… Como cuñada puede que te dé un concejo…

-Rin…

-¡No te preocupes! Cuéntame. -insistió haciendo un ademan con la mano, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.

Inuyasha obedeció titubeante y se sentó junto a la mujer.

-Yo… -suspiro pesadamente. -Estoy enamorado de… Una chica…

-Oh… ¿Y no quieres dejarla? Si es eso yo…

-¡No!... ¡Bueno si!... No se… -confeso tirándose de lleno sobre la cama. -Es complicado…

-¿Ella lo sabe?

-Si… Se lo dije hace poco… -murmuro recordando amargamente lo que sucedió esa noche.

\- ¿Y que te dijo?

-Sucedió un problema y no me pudo responder… Esperaba a que llamara porque pensé que si yo le llama, ella sentiría que la estaba presionando y no quería eso… -explico cubriéndose los ojos con sus brazos en un intenso de calmarse. -Si ella me aceptaba me iba a quedar… Pero no me ha respondido…

-Entiendo…

-Una mujer que conozco me dijo que si no me respondía o me rechazaba, lo mejor seria irme y olvidarla… -las palabras de Kikyo en el manicomio le daban vueltas la cabeza… No sabia que hacer, esa mujer estaba loca pero el concejo no era tan estúpido como él esperaba…

-Y tiene toda la razón Inuyasha, no sirve de nada desperdiciar tu tiempo y tu vida en una mujer que no te hace ni el más mínimo caso. -las palabras de Rin eran llenas de decisión y confianza, como si eso fuese un concejo maternal… Había olvidado como se sentía… -Tal vez haya afuera haya una chica que se muere por ti y tu aquí sufriendo por esa chica. -La mujer se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta. -Esa es mi opinión y mi concejo… Piénsalo. Salimos en diez minutos, Sesshomaru ya casi llega.

Inuyasha asintió y ella le sonrió cálidamente antes de salir.

-Quizá… Debería hacerles caso…

* * *

Inuyasha ya no tardaba en llegar.

Sango y Miroku estaban en el aeropuerto preocupados. Después de la llamada de Sango a Kagome, la azabache había colgado el celular y eso les había aumentado la preocupación…

-Cálmate Sango… Estoy seguro de que la señorita Kagome tomara una buena decisión. -Miroku solo podía ver como su novia caminaba de un lado a otro mordiéndose las uñas o los dedos, la verdad ya no estaba seguro…

-Ya lo sé… Pero tal vez fui muy histérica… Me preocupa que ella haga una tontería. -dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba a un lado de su pareja. -Sabes como es ella… Me preocupa que… Oh, Miroku… Tengo miedo. -confeso enterrando su rostro en el brazo del hombre.

-No te preocupes… Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien…

 _Eso espero…_ -pensó preocupado… La verdad era que tanto como Inuyasha y Kagome eran demasiado impulsivos y no meditaban mucho las cosas antes de actuar…

* * *

Lo difícil no había sido escapar de su madre y sus gritos histéricos de que regresara al templo inmediatamente, lo difícil había sido tomar el taxi y que para su mala suerte hubiera habido un accidente en la carretera impidiéndole el paso a los coches y causando un trafico de los mil infiernos.

Frustrada de ver su celular a cada minuto y ver que seguían en el mismo lugar desde hace diez minutos.

-¿Cuánto queda para llegar al aeropuerto? -pregunto tratando de sonar serena, pero sin resultados.

-Si el tráfico sigue así, como unas dos horas.

-¡No tengo tanto tiempo!

-Pues debió de levantarse mas temprano, señorita. -contesto el chofes girando su vista al frente.

-Maldición… ¿Queda lejos?

-Un kilómetro y medio más o menos…

-¡Perfecto! -grito Kagome saliendo del auto y dejando una paga mucho mas de lo que el hombre pedía.

Kagome corrió con todas sus fuerzas, esperaba que llegara a tiempo y si fuera necesario forzaría Asus piernas a correr aunque no pudieran más.

 _Por favor… No te vayas aun…_

* * *

-¡Vaya tráfico! -suspiro Rin mirando con cansancio al auto donde momentos antes estaban los tres aburridos por el gran tráfico.

-Eso casi logra que llegáramos tarde. -agrego Sesshomaru, dándole la razón a su esposa.

-¡Se veía en tu cara de frustrado! -jugueteo la mujer con una radiante sonrisa.

Inuyasha miraba a su hermano y su mujer. Parecían una pareja demasiado dispareja que por alguna razón seguían juntos y parecían tener una relación sólida. ¿Cómo fue eso posible? Suponía que fue con el esfuerzo de Rin… Pensó que tal vez debió de insistir con Kagome, pero le había insistido durante mas de siete años y eso desgastaba a cualquiera… Tal vez… Era momento de dejarla y conseguirse a otra mujer que de verdad lo amara… Pero olvidarla sería difícil…

-¡Entremos! -su cuñada lo tomo de la muñeca como a su hermano y con emoción y una gran sonrisa llena de energía los fue adentrando en el aeropuerto.

El albino miro de reojo a su hermano y casi pudo jurar que había visto una pequeña sonrisa salir d ellos labios del estoico hombre.

-Ya vi como enamoro a un amargado. -susurro ligeramente alto para que su hermano lo escuchara en modo de burla.

-Es fácil convivir con ella. -respondió alzando los hombros, ignorando la burla de su hermano menor.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! -coreaba la mujer como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

Inuyasha pudo ver no tan lejos a Sango y Miroku juntos, a un lado de ellos estaba Myouga y Kohaku.

-¡Hermano! -saludo Kohaku corriendo a él.

Rin soltó a su cuñado y se fue directo a su marido para dejar que Inuyasha se despidiera de sus amigos.

-Enano. -saludo con una sonrisa Inuyasha revolviéndole con brusquedad el pelo en un gesto de cariño.

-Hey. -saludo Miroku con Sango y se acercaron también.

Myouga solo le sonrió cariñosamente y se acerco a su "hijo" no legítimo.

-Es bueno verlos. -Inuyasha sonrió para todos ellos, los que consideraba su familia y mejor amigo.

-No podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados y ver como mi "hermanito" se va a otro continente. -Sango paso su brazo por la nuca de Inuyasha y lo abrazo cariñosamente.

-¡Eso es! -Kohaku se lanzo para abrazarlo como su hermana y los tres comenzaron a reír por la diferencia de alturas.

-No me lo maten aun, que todavía no me despido yo. -pidió Miroku acercándose a su mejor amigo. El par de hermanos dejaron de "ahorcarlo" y el albino de acerco al oji-azul. -Se sentirá muy aburrido sin ti amigo.

-Mmm… Sabrán cometer un problemas ustedes solos. -animo Inuyasha mientras le daba la mano a Miroku y se daban un abrazo casi fraternal, de esos en los que tratan de romperse la espalda.

Ambos adoloridos se separaron y se sonrieron.

Myouga se acerco al ambarino y le sonrió amigable. No le dio tiempo de decir nada y lo abrazo con fuerzas, terminando de tronarle la espalda al joven.

-Suerte. -murmuro el amigo de su padre.

-Gracias Myouga… Por todo… -agradeció sonriéndole y separándose del hombre que parecía tener ya canas entre su viejo y maltratado cabello… Sin mencionar que se estaba quedando calvo.

Inuyasha se giro a Sesshomaru y asintió con la cabeza. El mayor asintió y Rin le sonrió dulcemente abrazándose al brazo de su marido.

-Inuyasha… -Sango logro que el joven se girara. -Espero que vuelvas pronto… -la castaña no lo resistió mas y lo abrazo con fuerzas. Lo extrañaría mucho… Ese joven era su mejor amigo y lo consideraba como un hermano al ser ambos criados juntos. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y enterró su rostro aun mas en el pecho masculino. -Te voy a extrañar mucho, tonto…

-Y yo a ti… Tonta. -Inuyasha le correspondió al abrazo y la levanto del suelo girándola y ambos rieron.

Sango sabía que lo volvería a ver… Solo esperaba a que fuera pronto…

-Estaré esperando. -la castaña le beso la frente con una sonrisa triste y ambos se separaron.

-Volveré, tranquila. -ella asintió y él se giro nuevamente a su hermano.

-¿Listo? -pregunto Sesshomaru tomando sus cosas del suelo.

-Yo… -grito su vista a la entrada del aeropuerto con un poco de esperanza, pero después de un rato sin que la chica a la ansiaba ver, se apareciera. Finalmente suspiro y con una mirada decidida miro a los ojos ámbar de su hermano. -Estoy listo…

* * *

Correr un kilometro y medio no había sido una de sus mejores ideas y aun mas sabiendo que su condición física no era la mejor. Podía ver el aeropuerto no tan lejos, pero sus piernas ya no le obedecían, estaba demasiado cansada que ya no podía más… Golpeo sus mejillas con determinación y sacudió la cabeza, se palmeo las piernas e inicio su carrera.

Bufaba casi sin aliento, no podía más, estaba segura que después de eso se haría asmática o algo así.

Llego ante las puertas del lugar y se adentró en el lugar sin tener ningunas palabras preparadas para decir. No había pensado en nada, solo había ido con deseos de verlo y rogarle que no se fuer, sin argumentos y bañada en sudor del camino que había recorrido.

Busco entre el mar de gente a Inuyasha o sus amigos para que pudiera saber donde estaba.

Marco el numero de Inuyasha pero no le contesto, luego marco el numero de Sango y sonaba como apagado y con un poco de esperanza le llamo a Miroku.

-¿Señorita Kagome?

-¡Miroku! ¡¿Dónde están?!

-Frente al gran ventanal, pero…

-¡Gracias! -no le dio tiempo de que le dijera lo que había sucedido y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, corrió al lugar que le habían dicho y pudo ver a sus amigos y a Myouga observando a través de este. -¡Chicos! -la azabache llego sin aire a ellos y los presentes se giraron con asombro.

-¿Kago…me? -los ojos de Sango estaban rojos y llorosos indicando que había llorado. El mal presentimiento de la mujer aumento y sintió pánico.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡¿Dónde está?! -la castaña desvió la mirada y Kagome asustado observo a donde su amiga…

Era la zona de despegue.

-Él…

-No… ¡Aun no! -grito eufórica sacando su celular y marcando como loca el numero del albino con la esperanza de que le contestara. -¡POR FAVOR!

* * *

La pareja de casados e Inuyasha estaban subiendo las escalera para subir al avión y esperar al despegue del avión de la compañía de Sesshomaru.

El ambarino menor miro con tristeza en dirección al alejado ventanal donde sabía que estaría su familia… Se sentía vacío por dejarlos, y la verdad pensaba que era un poco drástico por su método para olvidar a la azabache e iniciar una nueva vida… Lo necesitaba, pero algo en él le decía que no subiera al avión…

Su celular que había dejado en silencio comenzó a vibrar y eso lo alerto. Alguien le llamaba…

Con algo de miedo saco su celular y observo el numero con asombro y por un momento, el aire se le escapó por completo.

Era su número…

Lo miro asombrado y sintió deseos de contestar… Finalmente dejo de vibrar y el suspiro, sin embargo, casi de inmediato volvió a vibrar y eso lo tentaba más…

¿Debería contestar?... Era lo que había esperado desde que se confesó, pero algo él tenía miedo… Mucho miedo…

-¿Inuyasha? -llamo amablemente su cuñada regresando unos escalones para verlo de frente. -¿Sucede algo?... -No dijo nada. Rin observo la pantalla del celular del muchacho y entendió mejor las cosas. Suponía que "Kagome" era la chica que tenia como loco al albino.

-Yo…

Rin tomo el rostro masculino entre sus manos y él la miro desconcertado. La mujer le sonrió dulcemente transmitiéndole confianza y tranquilidad.

-No te preocupes, decide lo que quieras.

Dejo de sentir las cálidas y agradables manos en su rostro y volvió su mirada al celular que aun vibraba insistentemente.

Miro al ventanal con una sonrisa.

Había tomado una decisión.

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis moffins!

Ahora si se viene lo bueno 7w7

La inspiración me esta agarrando bien cabron porque ya no más quedas dos capítulos :( Va a ser difícil despedirse de este fic con tramas bien enredadas, pero que lo hice con cariño. *Se va a iorar*

Pues la verdad aquí ya comenzara el comienzo del final.

¿Inu se queda? ¿O Inu se va?

Yo ya se, pero ahora es su turno de adivinar :3

¡ADIOS!


	22. El final (parte I)

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **El final (parte I)**

Dentro de una habitación llena de calidez y pasión, donde solo las parejas puden gozar plenamente de una ocuridad casi total en una noche de luna nueva, solo siendo iluminados el par de amantes por las tenues luces de la calle.

Sus rostros apenas son visibles, pero ellos saben quien es quien y eso es mas que suficiente. El cuerpo del otro los obsesiona, se deleitan psaeando sus manos por el cuerpo semidesnudo del otro.

Inuyasha enterro su rostro en el cabello de Kagome, gozando de las carisias de la chica sobre su pecho mientras èl le acariciaba la cintura delicadamente.

Kagome suspiro profundamente al sentir el abraso tan posesivo que su pareja le daba, era uno de esos abrazos que la volvían loca y que ella deseaba que nunca se terminara.

-Inuyasha… -murmuro pasando sus manos por su elpalda desnuda y enrrollando sus piernas en las caderas masculinas.

-Te amo… Te amo Kagome… No sabes cuanto… -el susurro en su oreja y el cálido aliento que chocaba contra su mejilla le daba risa y ternura.

-Lo se… No dejas de repetírmelo desde ese dia…

La azabache cerro los ojos recordando ese dia.

*Flash back*

 _Kagome se había peleado con los guardias de seguridad, desesperada por ir con Inuyasha y decirle cuanto le quería y deseaba que se quedara con ella para empezar algo… No quería que èl se fuera sin saber sus sentimientos. Habia dejado tanto tiempo sin decirle nada y ahora, un poco tarde, se animaba a declararse en el peor momento._

 _Era patética._

 _Sango le había tomado de las muñecas y Miroku de la intura, obligándola a ya no hacer mas escandalo._

 _Myouga tuvo que habalr con los guardias para que dejaran pasar el percance y corrienron con suerte al quedar sin rencores._

 _Las lagrimas de la azabache rodaban como si fueran interminables. Ella solo quería verlo antes de que se fuera, quería decirle cuanot lo quería en persona._

 _Y fue en ese momento que…_

*Fin del Flash back*

-No pienses en eso ahora… Lo importante es que estoy contigo y que te amo. -sello sus palabras con un dulce beso en los labios. -Quiero que solo pienses en el ahora… En mi… -Kagome sintió sus ojos acuosos, pero rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas.

-Me alegro mucho de que estes conmigo Inuyasha… De que estes aquí… Que no hayas ido…

-Te amo mucho como para dejarte asi como asi. -Inuyasha tomo el borde de los pantalones de mezclilla que la mujer llevaba. -Ahora solo piensa en mi, por favor…

-Inuyasha… Te amo mucho… -comenzo a desabotonar el pantalos del hombre mientras se observaban a los ojos:

Dorado y marron luchando entre si solo para demostrarse el amor que se tenían el uno del otro.

Los besos no paraban, Kagome se sentía como si todo eso fuera una mentira, se sentía tan real que nunca quisiera despertar de esas increíbles sensaciones.

Con cierta torpeza ella comenzó a quitarse su sujetador. Había tenido muchas veces sexo, pero solo había tenido una vez relaciones con Inuyasha, pero él estaba borracho y eso no contaba… El hombre se separo de ella un poco para apreciarla mejor y sus ojos brillaron entre la oscura habitación.

-Te ves preciosa… No puedo creer que estoy por poseerte… -mientras decía esto bajaba su rostro entre los pechos femeninos con toda la intención de lamerlos. Kagome se cubrió los senos apenada, la mirada de su pareja era demasiado vergonzosa, no podía verlo a los ojos sin sentir su rostro caliente. -No te cubras linda… Déjame verte, por favor…

Ladeo la cabeza evitando su mirada ámbar y alejo sus manos lentamente, colocándolas en forma de puño sobre su estómago, reteniendo los nervios acumulados.

-Se que no es mi primera vez pero… Me siento tan nerviosa como si lo fuera… -confeso sintiendo las manos masculinas subir de su cintura a sus pechos. -Yo…

-Tranquila. -murmuro suavemente, besándole la mejilla para pasar a besar sus labios rosados. -No te hare daño…

-Se que no lo aras… Pero…

-Oye, cálmate. Mírame. -pidió juntando su frente a la de ella. -Si quieres parar lo entenderé completamente, pero no quiero que te sientas obligada a… esto…

-Yo… Quiero esto… Pero no puedo evitar sentirme tan nerviosa… Me tiemblan las manos… -finalmente lo miro a los ojos dorados, observando malicia en ellos y sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerla por completo. -¿Qué?... ¿Dije algo?…

-Si. -confirmo dando un leve beso a su pezón derecho. -Que hace tan solo unos minutos parecías una desesperada quitándome mi camisa y rompiéndola en el acto.

La chica sintió sus mejillas arder de nuevo, la vergüenza la domino y comenzó a temblar.

-Eres un tonto…

-Pero así me amas, y yo te amo así, como una pervertida.

-¡Inuyasha! -no se aguantó más y termino dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza. -¡No me digas pervertida cuando fuiste tú el que comenzó todo! -chillo jalándole un poco los cabellos plateados.

-Si fuera una mentira no te pondrías así a golpearme, y no estarías tan roja. -entre risas, bajo el pantalón entre las piernas femeninas, separándolas levemente para facilitar su tarea.

-¡Eso es porque dices cosas muy vergonzosas! -se defendió haciendo un leve puchero como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

-Pero tu me sigues el juego.

Tuche.

-Yo… -ya no sabia que decir para salvar el poco o casi nada de orgullo que le quedaba tirado en algún rincón de la habitación del albino.

-Mejor salva tu honor y cambiemos de tema. -concedió quitándose el mismo el pantalón de mezclilla, dejando a ambos solo con la ropa interior inferior.

Kagome sentía sus bragas húmedas, y ver la erección en el bóxer no ayudo a minimizar la incomodidad entre sus piernas. Su sexo palpitaba por recibir de lleno a Inuyasha, no dejarlo ir y hacerlo adicto a ella.

-Inu…

-Iré lento… -susurro pegando su erección a la feminidad, rosando ese lugar tan cálido.

La mujer no pudo evitarlo más, era demasiado tarde para negarse, el juego entre un hombre y su mujer había comenzado y ella estaba dispuesta a darlo todo para disfrutar con él ese momento.

Lo abrazo por el cuello, enterrando sus dedos entre el abundante cabello, tratando de pegar su cuerpo aún más al masculino, para sentir mejor el movimiento de pelvis. Sus pechos aplastándose contra su torso era una sensación un poco dolorosa, pero no por ello menos placentero. Él la abrazo más fuerte sintiendo a las pequeñas piernas aferrarse a sus caderas a pesar de estar temblando.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto un poco preocupado, sin parar de mover las caderas hasta recibir repuesta.

-Si… Sigue. No pares, por favor… -rogo aferrándose un poco más al hombre.

-Entonces es placer… No hay problema. -después de decir eso, comenzó una especie de embestidas lentas, sintiendo como su miembro estaba duro golpeando ligeramente sus bragas.

-Inuyasha… Por favor… Yo… -los jadeos de la mujer salían temblorosos, los espasmos le recorrían el cuerpo entero, sus piernas no planeaban dejar sus caderas y sus manos solo se aferraban aun mas a él. No quería dejarlo. -Te necesito…

-Kagome… -dejo de mover sus caderas un poco, separándose de ella un poco al sentir que ella aflojaba el agarre, dejándola en medio del orgasmo. -Eres preciosa… No me cansare de decírtelo.

Kagome con un ojos un poco llorosos lo miro agitada para sentir como su boca era saqueada por la lengua y labios del albino. Ambos movían sus lenguas ella un poco torpe y él con un poco de experiencia.

Sus bragas comenzaron a bajar lentamente hasta quedar completamente expuesta ante el chico. Se sentía pequeña a comparación de él… Y le encantaba…

-Déjame a mi… -murmuro la azabache tomando el borde del bóxer, con la intención de quitárselo. -Tu me desnudaste a mi y yo quiero… Desnudarte a ti…

-Adelante. -cedió quedándose quieto, solo moviendo las piernas para facilitarle el trabajo a la mujer.

Inuyasha se acomodo entre las piernas femeninas y la miro a los ojos.

-¿No quieres un…?

-¡Ni lo digas! -chillo apenada poniendo sus manos sobre los grandes hombros. -Así esta bien… Solo… Quiero sentirte… Eso es todo…

-Bien… Pero si quieres no dudes en pedirlo. -sonrió socarrón y ella rolo los ojos sonrojada, colocando sus piernas a los costados de la cadera masculina.

Sintió como él entraba lentamente y cerro los ojos, tomando entre sus manos el rostro masculino para acercarlo y besarlo, enredando su lengua con la de él.

Fue mucho para ambos, la velocidad con la que el joven había entrado ya no era suficiente para ninguno de los dos. Pronto él comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y Kagome le seguía con las caderas como podía con las vaivenes.

-¡Ahh!... ¡Sigue! -pidió la mujer enterrando sus uñas en la gran espalda del ambarino.

Los mechones de cabello de los dos se habían juntado sobre la cama, combinando el plateado con el negro, luciendo hermoso, complementando y cubriendo a los amantes que llenaron la habitación de jadeos y gemidos.

La fuerza con la que ella era abrazada la lastimaba un poco, y la forma en que sus pelvis chocaban era tan delicioso, incluso el sonido de humedad era una del ascosas más eróticas que ella había escuchado en su vida. La sensación del sudor en sus cuerpos, pegando el cabello en sus cuerpos, haciendo ver a Inuyasha el hombre más perfecto que había conocido. Sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y su expresión de placer era mucho para ella… Era perfecta la forma en que movía sus caderas y la vista era maravillosa… Era el mejor sexo que había tenido… Incluso se atrevía a decir que había superado a la primera vez…

Pronto Inuyasha comenzó a penetrarla más fuerte y rápido que antes, aferrándose a su cadera, lastimándola un poco. Cuando sintió el semen caliente llenarla por completo fue demasiado… Termino llegando a otro orgasmo con un gran grito de satisfacción mientras arqueaba la espalda y enterraba sus uñas mas fuerte en la espalda masculina.

-Inuyasha… Te amo… -él no le contesto. -¿Inuyasha?... ¿Inuyasha? -llamo levemente cuando sintió como se separaba de ella y la miraba con sarcasmo.

-Solo eres una puta que no puede olvidarme. -ella abrió los ojos enormemente, sorprendida.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?... -pregunto desconcertada.

-Lo que escuchaste. Solo eres una perra que ofrece el trasero a cualquier macho, ¿cierto? -ese tono con tanta alegría le daba miedo y las palabras le estaban calando.

-No… Yo… ¡¿De que hablas?! -exigió saber incorporándose un poco sobre sus codos, pero de nuevo fue tirada a la cama por la fuerza del hombre.

-Muy dentro de ti lo sabes Kagome…

-No… No… Yo…

 ** _¿Kagome?_**

-Eres una puta.

 ** _Despierta… Estas teniendo una pesadilla._**

La mujer abrió los ojos enormemente, exaltada se levanto de su cama rápidamente, tirando las sabanas de su cuerpo, respirando agitadamente y con gotas de sudor en su rostro registro la habitación.

-Buenos días. -saludo el hombre a su lado. -¿Estas bien? Creo que tuviese una pesadilla…

-Bueno… -susurro ella al sentirse mas tranquila al darse cuenta que estaba en su casa.

-Déjame adivinar. -pidió el hombre colocando uno de sus dedos sobre su barbilla. -Mmmmm… Aquella oscuridad de nuevo. -dijo mientras la miraba con ternura.

-Si… De nuevo esa oscuridad me perseguía. -le respondió rápidamente.

Obviamente le mentía.

A pesar de tener ya cinco años de casados, no podía evitar mentirle con sus sueños y anhelos…

-Sabes que no es bueno para ti ni para él. -le recordó besando su frente y tomando su mano entre las suyas para reconfortarla un poco. -el bebe no puede recibir malas experiencias, Kag. -la aludida le sonrió al hombre y correspondió al apretón de manos cariñosamente.

-Lo se… Pero no puedo evitarlo. -murmuro desviando la mirada. -Perdón por preocuparte…

-No es nada… -consoló pasando su mano por la mejilla femenina. -Ahora cámbiate para desayunar e ir a ver a tu madre.

-Si. -asintió con una sonrisa, levantándose con un poco mas de dificultad a comparación de hace pocas semanas. Tener cuatro meses de embarazo no era bueno para su espalda. -Por cierto, amor… -su marido se giro a ella con una sonrisa. -¿Qué hay de desayunar?

-Un poco de curry que sobro de ayer. -respondió nervioso, rascándose la nuca ligeramente nervioso por lo que su mujer embarazada le pudiera responder.

-Perfecto.

Su marido le sonrió y salió de su habitación matrimonial en dirección a la cocina para servir los platos.

Kagome comenzó a vestirse, el otoño estaba por acabarse, lo que significaba que ya llegaría el invierno y ella debía de abrigarse bien. Se sentó al borde de su cama, cepillando su cabello recordando aquellos días cuando ella y sus amigos estaban con bebidas en la preparatoria todos juntos… Riendo de las mañas de Miroku y los golpes de Sango… Era nostálgico recordar…

Especialmente cuando habían pasado ya diez años desde aquel dia…

*Flash back*

 _Las lágrimas de la azabache rodaban como si fueran interminables. Ella solo quería verlo antes de que se fuera, quería decirle cuanto lo quería en persona._

 _Y fue en ese momento que… vio al avión partir._

 _Kagome le gritaba al vidrio, como si eso fuera escuchada por Inuyasha… Solo quería que él regresara y ella pudiera decirle cuanto lo amaba._

 _Trato de llamarle nuevamente a su celular, pero el hombre había apagado su celular, escuchando el maldito buzón su impotencia creció más. Gritando como nunca, pidiéndole que no se fuera, dejándole mensajes a su número, cualquier cosa… Pero el avión no se detuvo y comenzó a despegar dejando a Kagome devastada y a sus amigos consolándola._

*Fin del Flash back*

Aun pensaba que esos diez años habían pasado demasiado lento, pero a su vez demasiado rápido…

Lo esperó… Claro que lo hiso… Lo espero durante cuatro años, sin embargo, nunca recibió su respuesta… Finalmente supo que el hombre no regresaría y termino cediendo ante otro hombre… Pero nunca pudo olvidar a Inuyasha…

No sabia porque, pensaba que ya lo había superado, pero no fue así, a pesar de tanto tiempo no podía… Recordaba era miraba ámbar como si acabara de verlo a los ojos y que él le diera uno de esos abrazos que tanto le gustaban… Lo extrañaba mucho… Pero hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía…

-¡Se va a enfriar, Kagome! -cuando escucho el grito de su marido se sobresaltó.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza regañándose mentalmente por pensar en el pasado y en Inuyasha…

Ahora ella era feliz… Tenia a sus amigos rodeándola, tenia a su madre, abuelo y hermano que la amaban… Tenia cuatro meses de embarazo y por supuesto, pero no menos importante, estaba casada desde hace tres años con el hombre que le estaba haciendo ahora mismo el desayuno:

Koga.

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis moffins!

Se que debo actualizar, pero no lo hare hasta terminar este fic, después de todo ya solo le queda un capitulo mas y se terminan estos dos años :")

La verdad… Si, Kagome si se quedo con Koga y ella esta embarazada. Estoy segura de que pensaron que Inu había decidido quedarse, pero nop… Él se fue… ¿Y ahora que? ¡En el próximo y ultimo capitulo lo sabrán!

¡ADIOS!


End file.
